A life without you
by Gekkou Hana
Summary: Love is always blind. You may feel like you're in cloud nine, when in reality you're digging yourself deeper into the grave you're making yourself. The sad thing is, I can see as clear as day. And I still can't seem to care. SetoAnzu
1. Bus Stop

Okay, this is my first story. Please be forgivable if you don't like it. I am new at this so please help me out by reviewing and tell me what I'm doing wrong. If you find nothing wrong with it then please review and tell me, if not then I'll lose all my confidence and I won't want to update.. This story is obviously alternate universe, so no Pegasus or DOOM people. Kaiba does own Kaiba Corp. and Otogi owns Dice Monsters. (I don't know the actual name.) The story is also going to be a slow romance. I want to try to make this story as real as possible, so like real life romance, it takes time. So please inspire me to update!!

**Disclaimer**- I, in no way, own Yu-Gi-Oh OR the characters.

".." Talking

'...' thinking

_blah blah -_flashback

**Chapter 1- Bus Stop**

**Slight Introduction...**

Love is always blind. You may feel like you're in cloud 9, when in reality you're digging yourself deeper into the grave you're making yourself. He was my everything; my heart, my soul, my sight, my taste, my soul purpose on living. At the same time though, I completely and utterly despised him. Even before the kisses, the caresses, and sweet things he'd whisper into my ear. I think he knew every little thing about me and yet, now that I think about it; I knew nothing about him. what made him cry? What made him break? What made him smile? What made him laugh? It was so hard to break through to him that I was starting to break a little. How did we get like this? How did we get like this is all I wonder now. My friends think that I'm being so blind. The sad thing is, I can see as clear as day. And I still can't seem to care

The cold wind blew her waist length brown hair wildly into the air as she waited for the bus to come. Around December the wind was always unruly as was her hair becoming. The other thing about December was that the bus would come later than usual. By night time, it was not the best place to be waiting for a bus. Holding her hunter green long pea coat closer to her freezing body, she searched for her cell phone in her large black shoulder bag.

'Great, now I'm going to be late for work_'. _She thought.

It has been over a year since she left Japan. It was a great place to live, but she always felt that there was something waiting for her in an other place. She chose New York because it just seemed sensible to go there. In a way New York was like Japan, specifically Tokyo. Tokyo seemed bigger though, and brighter. The people in New York were loud, busy, and always moving. All those elements attracted her even more to the city.

About four months ago she got a job at a club called _Tokyo Princess._ It was a club that was open all night until six o'clock in the morning. It was a long night every night for her, because she was a dancer on a cage up high in the ceiling. Her outfit always consisted of a tight pink bra looking ensemble with matching red boy shorts that had _Tokyo Princess _printed on each butt cheek, white high heeled boots and a red chin lengthened wig. With the red lipstick, heavy black eyeliner and blue eye shadow, she looked like a sexy anime character, or a stripper. Some nights would be geisha night and she should be in a sexed up geisha get up with a very short red mini skirt, a v-neck tee that stopped right above her pierced bellybutton, with long sleeves that reached down to her knees. The big black wig she wore on those nights made it hard for her dance because she though her neck might snap by the weight of her head. The men and sometimes women would try to shake her cage which would always scare her considering she was almost two stories above everyone else. Some nights she would be lucky to dance in the head stage which was always a thrill for her because she had a full audience watching her.

Dancing was always her passion, which is why she went to Dance school in New York in the afternoon. One day she would work her way to Julliard, and she would, give a year or two. All she needed was to save up enough money to try out again for Julliard. Then when they see how much she improved, they would have to choice but to chose her.

Her friends e-mail her every now and then saying that they hope she'll become the star she always wanted to become. Last she heard Jounouchi was dating Mai, and Yugi was with Rebecca. Honda and Otogi still fight over Shizuka. Everything seems normal over there in Japan, which kind of made her glad she wasn't there. A need for excitement tugged on her heart, as much as she loved the gang, she wanted more. With her stay in New York, she would seek out what she desires. One day she'll come back, and everyone will know her name. That was her dream, her fantasy.

As she reached deep into her bag, a thought came to mind, Kaiba.. What ever happened to him she wondered. Last time she asked anyone who actually knew was Yugi. He said something about Kaiba going to America to compete with Otogi's company, or something like that. She knew that his brother stayed in Japan to finish his school. She wondered if she would ever run into the cold hearted CEO again. Could he have changed in the one year they have not seen each other? Remembering her last encounter with Kaiba, her lips turned from a frown to a small smile.

_Her backless shoe slipped out when she twirled around Honda. The black shoe landed on something.. Correction someone. She turned around towards the person her shoe hit to apologies, when the shoe was thrown by her feet._

"_We just graduated and you're acting like a child. When are you going to grow up?" Kaiba hissed in her ear as he walked passed her and an opened mouthed Honda. When he disappeared into the crowd of proud parents and excited students, she stuck her tongue out on him. _

"_Well, at least the unexpected happened." Honda said ending with a sigh. Anzu put on her shoe and raised an eye brow. _

"_And what was that?" He grabbed her into a bear hug and gave her a noogy. _

"_Someone hit Kaiba and it wasn't Jounouchi!" He laughed out loud into her hair. "We're gonna miss you Anzu. We're all going to miss you. Now who's going to pull at me and Jounouchi's ears when we start fighting?" He said quietly and ruffled her hair some more. Abruptly let go and ran towards Jounouchi who caught his eye and told him what happened to Kaiba. "I swear it hit him square in the forehead!" Was all she heard. Jounouchi laughed out loud like the hyena he was, and gave her two thumbs up. The crowd started to dissipate as she walked into the school one last time before she was going to leave it for good. _

"_Maybe one day we'll all still be good friends. We'll still talk and have fun like old times." Anzu wondered out loud. Stopping at her now old locker, she touched the lock. "I can't believe it's over." A snort was heard behind her, making her turn around to face whoever interrupted her last moments in her school. _

"_I'm glad it's over. Now I don't ever have to see you geeks again." Kaiba coldly sneered, ending with his famous smirk. Rolling her eyes, Anzu folder her arms on her chest and sighed heavily. _

"_Even on the last day of school you're going to be an ass? Why don't you grow up and say goodbye like normal people?" Emphasizing on the word 'you'. Anzu then added., "Then maybe, just maybe I'll leave this school actually thinking that you might be human and not the always busy, always bitter CEO who'll never get married or have any kids because that stick is so far up your ass." Before Kaiba could open his mouth to speak, she winked and ended with, "So shut up and say goodbye already." His left eyebrow went up, and he stood there looking like he was contemplating something. Putting his right forefinger to his chin, he glared at Anzu._

"_First of all, there is no woman who is up to my stature. So if I'm going to marry someone it's going to have to be someone who's not after my money, which I know plenty are after, because if there's something I know for sure is that women are always going after money." _

_After his grim retort, he paused for a second. Leaning towards Anzu making her back up against the cold lockers and putting his hands above her shoulder on the lockers, he continued with a harsh whisper. _

"_Secondly, I don't have time for trivial things like marriage or children and thirdly you'd be surprised how human I can be when I'm not upholding a multi-billion corporation." _

_With his warm breath hitting her lips, she only got half of what he was saying and only concentrated on the intense closeness and the body heat he was giving off. What confused her was why he was lightly brushing his lips against hers when he was done speaking. Somehow when he was making his little speech, his lips got closer to hers and they both didn't even notice. It was like some magnetic force was pulling him towards her lips, which was still hovering over hers, every now and then grazing against them. When she didn't respond to his chaste experimental brushes, he stopped and looked into her eyes, lips slightly resting on hers. Finally looking at his now curious azure eyes, she nudged her lips against his, raising her chin to feel his soft lips again, which made his now shocked eyes widen. Just as fast as they widened, they went back to his normal artic cold eyes. He backed up a few inches from her, putting his arms back at his sides and looking out the high school double doors._

_"Goodbye Mazaki." He whispered uncomfortably as he turned to the doors and walked towards them, his face without a trace of emotion . Completely confused about what just happened, she didn't say anything, letting the CEO go on his way. Right before he pushed open the doors, he slightly turned his head. _

"_You're the smartest out of the geeks." Kaiba said with his traditional cold tone, making her look up at him, studying his form. But his voice softened, yet still held a tinge of his unemotional attitude. _

" _You know well enough not to mention what just happened. After all, it was a mistake you made." Before she could respond, the double doors closed with an echoing pound and Kaiba was gone. Leaning on the lockers, she touched her lips, but couldn't even think about what just happened because Jounouchi and Honda bust through the doors fighting again. _

"_I'm telling ya the jerk will pay one day!" Jounouchi yelled with his fists in the air. Still leaning against the lockers, she tilted her head in question. Honda pushed Jounouchi out of his way and explained to Anzu, _

"_We saw Kaiba leaving the school as we passed him and Jounouchi stuck his middle finger at him so Kaiba tripped him. It was pretty funny because he got mud on his nose! But after he picked himself up, Jounouchi wanted to fight him. So your hero stopped him." Before Jounouchi could explain his side of the story, Anzu grabbed both Honda's and Jounouchi's hands, leading them out the school doors._

"_Forget about it guys, we're never going to see him again!" A twinge of bittersweet emotion swept over her as she stepped down the Domino High School stairs with two of her best friends on each of her arms. _

Shaking the memory out of her head with a slight blush to her cheeks, she finally realized that she left her cell phone at home to recharge, and cursed to herself. Just when she thought nothing could get any worse, a navy blue Mustang whizzed by her making all the wet snow splash the front of her favorite coat and hair. The red light in front of the bus stop made the fast car screech to a halt. Anzu Mazaki, age eighteen, at the start of her new life in America, was soaked in melting snow and desperately trying to keep her temper in check. After all, not all Americans would understand the Japanese curse words coming out of her mouth.

'Just wait for the baka to realize that they just rudely got me wet with the snow and apologies'The driver of the car rolled down the window.

'Aw. They're probably going to just say it out the window. It still counts as an apology, even if they don't get out of the car.'

That's when she saw the drivers hand stick out and let the ash from his or hers cigarette fall on the snowy pavement. No longer wanting to be the nice little quite good girl, she stomped over to the car, which was just a feet away from her, before the red light turned green. She got to the drivers side and tapped on the car door without looking into the window.

"Excuse me, but you just drove by me and because of the fact that you were driving so fast, you got me with some snow." She said gritting her teeth, but managing to sound like the polite girl she was brought up to be.

The hand, which held the cigarette, went back inside the car. A gruff snort was heard, making her assume that the driver was a guy. The smoke clouded the window of the car, making it hard to see inside the window. She bent down a little to look inside the window, when , even through the nicotine filled smoke, she saw an all too recognizable smirk and cold blue eyes making her heart jump a little. _So this is where he's been. _

"I should have known." She muttered as she straightened up and started walking away from his car. "If it was Kaiba, then forget about it. I'm never gonna get an apology." She said to herself obviously loud enough for him to hear.

'Thank God I was not wearing my Tokyo Princess makeup. Thank God my coat is big enough to cover my clothes._' _Miserably and thankfully she thought. If he would have seen her in her get up, he would have definitely though she turned into a prostitute and not a club dancer. From the corner of her eye, she saw Bus 54 coming her way. The famous CEO billionaire slightly stuck his head out of his Mustang, just enough to let her hear him clearly say;

"Glad you know your place, Mazaki." He then threw out his cigarette and speed out when the light turned green, leaving more snow from his back tires to splatter on her from behind. Just as he speed away, the bus stopped in front of her. 'That asshole .If I ever run into him again, I'll be sure as hell to repay him' When the doors opened, the obese, estimated fifty year old man looked her up and down making her think twice about taking the bus.

"Looks like you got some snow on you." He said with a wheezing laugh right after.

'Real Funny asshole. Really freaking funny'. She thought as she bowed slightly and put her money in. When the door closed, she sat in the front of the empty bus wondering what Kaiba was doing in New York, and how much is her boss going to yell at her for being over half an hour late.

Okay, Okay.. So what did you guys think? Any errors please do tell me.


	2. Tokyo Princess

The first night I uploaded this chapter I got three reviews. Which is great, but lets keep them coming. I deleted the story when I saw the reviews be accident but I brought it back. I uploaded two of the same for some reason, I don't know why. But it's back. One thing that shocked me was the reviews itself. I thought it wasn't up to par with some of the stories I read, so thank you guys so much for review. You don't know how much I was smiling when I got them. Even the author of "Torn" reviewed my story! I was shocked! I freaking love your story! So now I'm all inspired and stuff and I'm going to update and make a new chapter. So here you go!!

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Yu-GI-Oh..if I did I'd be a very rich girl right now. I don't own anything. But I did make up the clubs name. That is probably the only thing that is mine. Sadly. **

**Some backround information:**

**Anzu: 18 **

**Seto: 19 (In this story, he doesn't live with Mokuba. Mokuba lives in Japan finishing up his school, but does visit every weekend. Their rich so they can afford it. Mokuba is around 14. I'm not sure how many years apart they are so I'm just going to guess. Tell me what age he would really be, and I'll change it.)**

**Lorena: 20 **

**Brandon: 40 **

**The "gang" : same age as Anzu, 18. **

**Rebecca: let's make her 16. (I don't know her age either. Please tell me!)**

**Mai: 24**

**And I guess that's it for now.. On with the story!!!**

**Chapter two: Tokyo Princess**

After the incident with Kaiba, Anzu bitterly rode the bus with the driver leering at her every now and then.

'Stupid Kaiba' Her coat was completely wet now that the snow melted. Even after a year, he's an asshole. 'Maybe maturity takes a lot more than year.'

When he stopped, he turned around and smiled at her. A smile that showed his yellow crooked teeth.

"Is this where you're headed?" He glanced over across the street towards the pink neon sign that said 'Tokyo Princess' Not answering him, she walked out the bus. "Little bitch." She heard him mutter. One thing she really hated was that every Thursday, that man was the driver of the bus and every Thursday he would ask her the same stupid question. Didn't he get a clue? He freaked her out. All the other days, a sweet old lady drove the bus, but also lectured her about the danger in buses. She'd take the nagging old lady over the creepy fat driver any day of the week. When she entered the empty club, one of her coworkers, Lorena, dragged her by the arm into the dressing room.

"You are so late! Brandon has you on the cages again, but some important business guys are coming here so you're going to be in the private room. So let's hurry up and get your makeup done. Tonight you're going to be a geisha. It's supposed to be like a traditional clubbed up tea house. Except we're serving beer instead of tea." While Lorena ranted, she took of Anzu's coat and started placing a black geisha wig on her head. Because of Lorena's anxious movements, Anzu thought some of her hair was pulled out. "Why is your coat all wet?"

"Ow. This asshole drove by me and got snow all over me. Hey, what are you going to be doing?" She asked as Lorena sat Anzu down and started putting black eyeliner on her.

"Close your eyes. I'm going to be serving the drinks and dancing for them. Hell, maybe I'll dance with them. I heard they were going to be hot as hell. I'm going to ask Brandon if he'll let you come out every once and a while to serve them drinks. Open your eyes now. No, not like that. Good." Nervous now that her boss chose her to dance for a couple of business men, she tried to calm down by inhaling and exhaling.

"What the hell are you doing? You're going to be fine. I've done this plenty of times. Sometimes they tip you! Depending on how rich the guy is, though. I just want you to be with me so that we both could have some fucking fun!" Lorena jumped up and ran towards the closet behind them to get the geisha outfit for Anzu. When really important people come, they pull out the more expensive, more elaborate costumes . The one Lorena picked out for Anzu was a gray tube top with an Obi going across her breasts making her breast pop out, and long white sleeves with pink sakura blossoms printed on them that tie up on her upper arms. Usually they don't stay up, so Lorena would have to use double stick tape to keep them up. The bottoms were a tiny, barely showing her butt navy blue skirt. On the sides of the skirt was little sakura blossoms. For shoes, she would wear knee high flat white boots. The wig was a black with blue streaked geisha wig. On top of the wig was Japanese hair ornaments. Her makeup consisted of dark red lipstick, black eyeliner, and blush. A fan would cover her face at all times because her dance character was a coy geisha. Finishing Anzu's makeup with a squeal, Lorena examined her face closely to see if she did a good job on Anzu.

If her friends would have seen her now, they would have definitely thought she was some sort of stripper. The reason why Tokyo Princess was popular was because it had the elements of a strip clubs and a normal dance club. The only difference between this club and a strip club is that the dancers do not strip. However, for a hefty price one could rent one of the private rooms and if the dancer is willing, she or he could strip. Only a selected few were actual strippers. Anzu would strictly stick to being a club dancer. Lorena on the other hand, was always in one of the private rooms. Sweet Lorena. A half Puerto Rican, half black who always wanted to have fun. She lived down the street from Anzu, and had second job at a restaurant called "Papa Fritos". In the mornings she would work in the restaurant and at night she would dance. When she slept, she didn't know. But Lorena always looked perky and ready to have shit loads of fun.

Lorena was beautiful, and was not afraid to show it. She was about 5'8, slim with long natural blond hair that ran down her back. With an all year tan, she had bright hazel eyes that sometimes turned green, depending on what she wore. All in all, she looked like some exotic goddess which was one of the reason why Lorena was always working every night; the men loved her. For someone who was twenty years old, she would sometimes act like she was a sixteen year old mischievous girl.

"Ah! You look so damn sexy! These men will be fighting over you. Just remember to keep the fan on you at all times, so you'll look mysterious!" She left the dressing room ready in her own geisha outfit to an unknown destination. Anzu looked at herself in the mirror. Lorena's outfit and hers were exactly thr same except for that fact that Lorena had shorts on. Anzu hated dancing in a skirt, luckily she had boy shorts underneath the mini skirt.

"If any of those men touch me, I'll kill them." Sighing, she turned around and went into the private room where the business men were going to be. Brandon, her forty year old boss, called her over from the bar right before she opened the door to one of the four private rooms for VIP guests.

"Are you okay now?" Anzu knew that Lorena made some excuse for being so late, so she just nodded hoping he wouldn't ask her anything. "Great. Remember, dance your best. Lorena wanted me to put you with her as a drink server. After you dance for two hours, you can serve drinks for another two hours, then go back to the cages, okay?" Once again, she nodded. Lorena opened the door, scaring Anzu, and smiled sheepishly, pulling her into the room.

In each of these privates rooms held a large table and pillow around it. It did not have chairs, so everyone sat on the floors. The rooms were big with three long tables on each wall except where the door was. In the middle of the room was a large gold bird cage with a sitting stool. Sometimes they sitting stool was there, sometimes it wasn't. It all depended on the dancer, Anzu didn't want a sitting stool. The walls were painted gold, and the tables were dark brown with gold sides. The pillows were also gold. Next to the door was a large plasma TV with a karaoke machine and DV player and a Xbox. The floor was all white and black marble, with oriental rugs under each of the tables. Paintings of geishas and samurai warriors were all over, as were statues of geishas. There were no windows in the room, and the door was locked at all times just in case any tabloid reporters came. The room itself was meant to be for private people who wanted to have a very good time, but not be disturbed. How much it was to rent the room for a night, she didn't even want to know. All she knew was that it was expensive and it was a dream to be able to dance in this room. The tips were very gracious, and so was she. She never thought she'd have an opportunity to be in this room one night.

"They should be coming around eleven. For now, you're going to help me set up the drinks. We got to get them drunk as hell so that they can pay us extra. If you want to drink too, you can. Brandon doesn't care. I do it all the time and I'm only twenty."

"Get the most expensive drinks in the bar from Brandon. We only got an hour or so before they come, so hurry up." Her wig was so heavy, she held the sides of her head and walked out to the bar.

"Brandon, can you get me the drinks for the business men?" A couple of people already arrived at the club and the music, lights, and smoke were ready for a long night of dancing.

"Yea. I'll bring it, you just help Lorena get ready." Brandon yelled over the music, holding a case of what appeared to be the expensive drinks that not even regulars got to drink. Still holding the sides of her head, she nodded and went back to the room. Half an hour later, Anzu and Lorena had everything set up for the business men.

"Okay, girls. Showtime. They came a little early than expected, but we're in the clear, right?" Pouring a bottle of Chardonnay, into a sake cup, Lorena bowed her head and giggled.

"Ready as a geisha." She replied quietly. Laughing at Lorena's antics, Anzu went to the middle of the room where her cage was waiting for her. While they were setting up, Anzu took a couple shots of God knows what. Seeing how nervous Anzu was, Lorena thought it might be a good idea to loosen her up with her 'special' drinks. The first couple of times in the hour they set up Anzu refused the drinks, but as she started realizing that these men were in fact coming, she started getting more nervous. Giving in to Lorena's endless pleads to calm down, she downed a couple of drinks.

'Okay, Showtime.' She thought as she pulled the fan close to her face so that no one saw anything below her eyes.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Who are the business men? (don't act like you don't know) Will Anzu choke? Will she dance all right? I guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter! No action for now. But like I said before, it will be slow for the next couple of chapters; I need to introduce people, develop relationships wink, and have more interactions between people. Next chapter will be interesting, and it might have some Seto/Anzu interactions. Thank you so much for who ever reviewed. Please continue doing so, it is greatly appreciated! As far as errors go, I'm not perfect so if you see any, please do correct me. I'll eventually learn.


	3. Business is Business

Thank you so much for the reviews. I am keeping in mind all of the critiques. But to respond to one of the reviews, I said before the few first chapters will not have much action. There is still introductions, settings and all the other crap that I have to get through. Eight reviews are great, but it could be more. Keep the reviews coming, PLEASE!!! I wanna really know if I'm doing a crappy job or not.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!!!!!

**Chapter 3: Business is Business **

After that run in with Mazaki, Seto was in a strangely good mood. Was that a good thing? Probably not. After getting out of his new Mustang, he walked into Toronto Corporation like he owned the place. In a couple of minutes he was going to own the place. Today he was going to close a nice new deal with the head CEO of Toronto Corporation. In order to compete with Otogi's corporation, he needed more companies by his side. Luckily, he found the new CEO of this major toy company in New York. The CEO was a twenty year old frat boy who's father died and left him the business to run. The boy was known to be a womanizer, an alcoholic, and even had some drug problems in the past. Of course the idiot by the name of Sam Toronto would hand over his company to one of the most successful CEO's in Japan and soon to be America. He'd have to stay a year or two in order to see if the company is doing some good progress or not, but it would be worth it to see Otogi's face when he beats him in sales again.

For years they would compete with each other and when they saw each other they would behave civil, but deep inside they loathed each other. There were probably some news articles floating around with Seto and Otogi shaking hands or making some sort of related business meeting, but the feelings deep inside did not match their shaking hands or modest smiles. Not only was Otogi part of the old geek squad, but he was always thinking he was hot shit. The only points he got was when he made Jounouchi put on a dog suit. The thought of it still made him laugh.

With seeing Mazaki in a snowy mess and owning a great business, this day could not get any better. Ah. If only Jounouchi could burst through a trash can like the hobo he is and beg Kaiba to make Jounouchi his servant. Chuckling to himself, he went to the front desk on the first floor. A woman with curly red hair and freckles looked up at him.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba. Mr. Toronto wanted me to tell you to meet him somewhere. Let me get the address for you." The woman turned around and opened a filing cabinet. Already irritated that the fool decided to end the deal somewhere else than his office, the woman's nasally voice almost threw him in a rage. The nasally woman turned around and handed him a piece of paper.

"This is where I'm supposed to meet him?" Kaiba looked at the paper, almost crumbling the sides of it. The woman just nodded and smiled.

"Yes sir. He told me something like it's his last night for business so he wanted to celebrate with you because you're relieving him." She looked as confused as Kaiba. Wanting to break the wenches neck, but trying to maintain his temper, he clenched his fists , crumbling the paper and stomped to his car. When he got to his car he looked at the paper again and decided to finish with this asshole once and for all.

'Princess Tokyo. I think I've heard of it before.' Speeding out of the parking lot, he was determined to kill the young asshole after robbing his company blind.

**Meanwhile at Tokyo Princess ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The business men that were coming turned out to be only one man with a fleet of more than a dozen women that were half dressed. He looked young, around Lorena's age with brown shaggy hair, and droopy brown eyes. His suit looked disheveled like he was recently making out with someone. The lipstick marks around his white collar and cheeks confirmed that he just finished doing something inappropriate.

'Maybe he's drunk.' Dancing to the music, she didn't know if she should be less or more nervous now that she found out it was only one man who rented the room. He was too drunk to notice if she danced badly or not, but did tap the cage. From the drinks Lorena gave her, she was a little tipsy as well and just swayed her hips to the music, not fully dancing in the cage.

"Hey!" The business man practically shouted as he sat down on one of the pillows to Lorena who was waiting with a pitcher of drinks. Bowing to him, she smiled innocently and poured the liquid in his awaiting sake cup. All the other women sat around him like he was some sort of god. Brandon popped his head in through the door and mouthed to Lorena ' is everything good?' Lorena walked up to the door and nodded no, pushing him out the door so she could talk to him outside.

"Sam, when are we going to Hawaii? It's too cold here in New York." One of the girls next to him asked with an whiny tone. Sam didn't pay attention to her and looked over at Anzu, who was now holding the sides of the cage shaking her head and moving her body to the music.

"Hey cage girl. Get out of there and join me. We could all go to Hawaii after this! We'll all get along and have great nights together." Ending with a drunk laugh, he practically inhaled the rest of the drink. "Lets get some more in this glass! It's drier than the Sahara desert!" Just in time, Lorena walked in with a big fake smile on her face and five other dancers. The other five set up around Sam and start dancing, two of them coaxing the women who were with him to dance as well. Meanwhile, Lorena went up to Anzu with another sake cup full of some unknown drink. Stopping to listen to Lorena's whispers, she just leaned towards her but kept moving her hips.

"This guy is supposed to be some hot shot young CEO, another CEO is coming to close some sort of deal. So basically we're stuck with this asshole. I know these kinds of people, their very sexist will try to take advantage of you. So until that other guy comes in I'm going to keep you in the cage." Confused, Anzu motioned for Lorena to get closer so she could whisper in her ear.

"Why are we waiting for the other guy to come for me to serve drinks?" The drink was handed to her as Lorena whispered back.

"Because supposedly, he's not the party type, so he's safe for you. You'll be serving that guy. Not this one. The other five and I will handle him and his bitches. You just learn, okay? Once the other guy comes, get out of the cage and Jessie will take over for you." Before Anzu could answer, Lorena took the already drunken sake cup from her hands, and went back over to Sam.

"Let's finish up a business deal and then we'll have fun!" Same yelled out as he grabbed the blond who asked him if they were going to Hawaii and kissed her fully on the mouth. The other girls cheered, but inside Anzu was not. Anzu never thought she'd think this, but she was glad she was in a cage and not out there.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **Outside of Tokyo Princess **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After driving with asshole drivers, and the whole fiasco with Sam the asshole still wet behind the ears CEO or Toronto Corporation, his recent good mood, just turned sour. For about two hours, he spend trying to find the well known club. Why he didn't know where it was? It was because he thought he had better things to do than to go clubbing. He had to go to work, and make sure he could make enough money to take care of him and his brother. Walking into the loud club, he proudly waltz right through the doors, skipping over a three dozen people who were waiting in the cold to enter the club. Everyone knew him, and knew well enough to let him do as he pleased. If anyone dared get in his way, they would pay dearly. Kaiba thrived in knowing that fact. A little bit of his good mood seeped back in. The man Kaiba knew as Brandon ran up to him once he got into the club.

'That's why I think I've heard of this place.' He thought as he scanned the place. A bunch of teenagers grinding against each other, and old men in the back watching with open, waiting eyes. Revulsion took over, and it showed in his facial expression.

Noticing this, Brandon hesitantly said, "Thank you for coming, your partner is waiting in the fourth room."

Brandon and him talked a couple of times when Kaiba first came to New York. Sam was apparently a regular here, so he met Brandon through Sam. Brandon pointed to a hallway where there were a couple of doors that lead to the rooms where Sam was meeting him in. If you were a business man, Kaiba knew you or heard of you. Why? Because he was probably going to go after your company. Kaiba walked through the crowd without thanking Brandon towards the fourth room. A woman with blond hair opened the door before he could. He could tell that she worked there because of the way she was dressed.

"Come in. We were waiting for you to get the party started." The exotic looking woman told him in a sweet innocent voice. "My name is Lorena I'll be with you tonight. Anything you want." She paused with a wink. "Then my friend will be at your service."

"Yea. Right." He muttered under his breath. Hearing what he said, but decided to ignore it, Lorena turned around and went up to Anzu. He didn't notice it before, but there was a girl in that cage dancing. Her back was turned towards him, and by the looks of it, she was having a good time. Lorena was signaling something to the girl, and after a few failed attempts she finally caught on to what Lorena was trying to say.

'Maybe she doesn't want to leave the cage. Odd.' He was still standing in front of the door, and Sam still did not notice him. He was too busy with one of his little girlfriends. Lorena went back to serving Sam more drinks. The girl in the cage reluctantly got out of the cage, with a fan hiding her face. Walking towards him, she continued to hide her face. The only thing he could see was her blue eyes.

"Thank you for coming to Tokyo Princess, may I take your coat?" The girl asked politely. Since it was a little dark in the room, she couldn't see his face until she went up to him.

'Her voice seems familiar.'

That's when he noticed her eyes went huge. She muttered something under her breath, but he couldn't hear it due to the loud music. Not wanting to bother with her, he rolled his eyes with a scoff and walked passed her and sat in front of Sam.

"Listen, Sam. I didn't come here to have a party. I came here to finish our deal. Now I have the papers here, all you got to do is sign." Without pausing, he already had the paper and pen ready to be signed in front of Sam. "Now sign the damned thing so I can get out of here." Sam's glazed eyes went over to the steamed CEO. A happy smile came on his face, and Kaiba could have sworn that he giggled.

"Come on, buddy! We're starting a new era together. Actually it's just you, and you're going to busy soon. So relax and have a couple of drinks." He turned to Lorena who was now talking to the girl was in the cage earlier. The fan was still hiding her face, but when Sam called over to Lorena they both looked at Kaiba.

"What's your name again? Ah. I forgot. Come over here and entertain my friend here. Come on." He motioned for the both of them to come over, which they did, stopping just a few feet behind from where Kaiba was sitting.

"I said I don't have time for this Toronto." He said through his teeth. "Sign it and you'll never have to see me again." He could feel the girl behind him fidget. What the hell was she so nervous about? Looking back at Sam who was staring at the two girls, he sort of knew why.

"Now I remember. Lorena you're with me and Anzu is with my friend Seto." The happy drunk hiccupped.

Usually no one calls him by his first name. No, sorry. Not usually, _never_ calls him by his first name. If anyone did that would be the hugest disrespect towards him. For a split second he was thinking about punching the drunk, when he heard the second name he mentioned.

'Mazaki?' Kaiba turned around to see Lorena looking at the girl who was now no longer hiding her face. Her sad blue eyes met his, and she sat beside him with a sigh. Oblivious to what just happened, Sam motioned towards Lorena to sit next to him, and she did, holding some now watered down alcohol. Any more alcohol and he was going to have alcohol poisoning. In an hour, they'd switch to coffee. Anzu reached over the table to hold a sake bottle.

"Would you like a drink Mr. Kaiba." Anzu courteously asked the highly amused smirking CEO. If he could laugh, he would. But he thought the poor girl felt tortured enough, he'll just humiliate her for a few minutes. She obviously needed this job if she was going to try to act civil with him after what he did to her earlier.

"Why don't you have a drink Mazaki, this is going to be a long night for you." He retorted humorously. She faked a laugh, and held the bottle to her mouth.

"Gladly." And down went the burning drink down her throat, almost scaring the CEO that she could drink like that.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay. Some action, but not much. I would have updated sooner, but I got a virus in my computer and spent all night trying to fix it. Hopefully it's better now. I tried writing more in this chapter so I can get out all of the intro stuff out of the way, so next chapter we're going to start developing some relationships. Toronto Corp.is something I made up by the way. It doesn't exist. Well, maybe it does, but not as a toy company. That's all for now. Review please!!!


	4. Alcohol, business and pleasure

Authors note: Two chapters in one day.. Aren't you proud?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything at all.. Except for my cat.

**Chapter 4: Alcohol, business and pleasure **

The last two hours felt like hell for Anzu. But thankfully the drinks kept coming, thanks to her. Lorena knew she needed the drinks in her system, so she allowed it. After Anzu saw Kaiba in the same place where she works, she almost flipped her lid. The first thing she did after Kaiba walked passed her was run to Lorena and ask her to get her out of this room and transfer her out on the dance floor. But before Lorena could tell her yes, Sam blew it for her by remembering her name. She knew that now that Kaiba knows, she can't just run away. She's have to stay and face him and whatever he would viciously say to her about her job choice. Right now all Sam's girlfriends were dancing with Sam in the middle and her five coworkers. Lorena went outside to talk Brandon into watering down Sam's drinks some more. Anzu was still sitting next to the annoyed CEO drinking and occasionally pouring some drinks in his sake cup.

The first hour Sam and Kaiba tried to talk business. The keyword here was tried. It was hard to talk business with a drunk. By the time both Kaiba and Sam were on the same page and understood what Kaiba was trying to tell him, something distracted Sam and they had to start all over again. All the rumors about Sam being a skirt chaser proved to true tonight. The main distraction was a girl walking by or a girl getting up to dance. By the second hour Kaiba just gave up on Sam, starting to drink every once and a while, waiting for Sam to sober up enough to take the pen in his hands and sign the papers. The only thing that kept Kaiba sane was the face that a miserable Anzu was sitting beside him drinking drink after drink, trying to obviously forget the fact that Kaiba was witnessing the whole thing. Fortunately Kaiba didn't say anything to Anzu about her working in a club, he by the way he was looking at her she knew he would, at some time, mention it. The time was now.

"So, why here? Why would a straight A student travel all the way to America just to be some sort of stripper in a club?" He held his drink in his hands. The now signed paper neatly tucked inside his briefcase. Ten minutes ago, Sam made a big announcement about him leaving his company and leaving it to Kaiba. After a few drunken tears he finally signed the document. Anzu knew he could have left ten minutes ago, so the time did come for some answers. Wither or not she wanted to answer, she had no choice. The alcohol in her made her bitter about the fact that here was Kaiba, getting yet another company and more money, while Anzu was serving his drinks. Shrugging her shoulders, she took another chug of her drink.

"I don't know. It just happened. I wanted to go Julliard. I had no money. I needed a job that was related to dancing. I applied and the rest is history." Her answer come out as a slur. Before she could take another sip, Lorena came up from behind and took the drink out of hands.

"You know her, right?" Lorena asked Kaiba. He looked at Anzu's pissed off face and tried to search for another full bottle or sake cup. He glared back at Lorena and nodded questionably after Anzu found what she was looking for.

'Damn can she drink.'

"Good. If you're her friend, can you make sure that she doesn't turn into Sam over there." She pointed to the now passed out Sam on the floor with the two or three girls passed out beside him. "We're going to close up this room considering the party is basically over, and Anzu needs to sober up and go home safely." Anzu got up, almost falling into Kaiba's lap.

"I don't need help. I can leave on my own." Anzu stumbled out of the room and went into the dressing room to get her clothes and makeup off. After she got on her regular Tokyo Princess outfit on and makeup off, she slowly walked towards the door, feeling dizzy. Trying to shake that feeling off, she opened the door to see Kaiba waiting outside of the door with Lorena.

"Are you okay?" Lorena asked her and checked her eyes to see if she was capable to go home on her own. Kaiba was leaning against the wall with his arms folded against his chest. His brief case was no where to be seen though. Nausea slowly came over her petite stomach. She held her stomach and tried hard not to puke all over Lorena.

"Yes mother. I'm okay. I just to get out of here. The music is too loud in here." The obviously still drunk Anzu left the two and pushed way out of the club. She walked to the bus stop and sat down on a bench with her head down. "Such a bad night." She muttered. The nausea seemed to be a temporary thing because she was now feeling better, though she was really sleepy now. A few minutes later, she felt someone was in front of her. She slightly looked up to see Kaiba holding her bag.

"You forgot this." Holding it out to she could take it. Now holding on to her bag for dear life, she was waiting for her bus to come by to take her home.

"It should come around this time." She said to herself, forgetting for a minute that Kaiba was still standing in front of her. Wait, no. He was sitting next to her now. Not looking mad or irritated, he just looked indifferent about sitting at a bus stop bench in the middle of the night with one if his enemies.

'He moves way to fast.'

"No, it's not coming. You're way to early for the bus, or should I say late? Come with me and I'll drop you off at home." His generosity was rare. But something about an old school mate drunk late at night waiting for a bus that may never come made him almost feel bad. Almost. He knew if he left her then he went to bed all he would think about is about Mazaki and wondering if she ever got home or not. Anzu leaned back on the bench and looked up at the night sky. Even the moon didn't want to come out on a night like this.

"You won't mention any of this if I see you after this?" She miserably asked. She felt like she hit a new low. His chuckling response didn't make her feel any better either. This while New York dream was starting to waver and all she wanted to do right now was go back to Japan and call Yugi to tell him what happened. Getting up, he took Anzu's arm and pulled her up as well. Everything was a blur. It was like her body was not listening to her brain. Her body would just move on its own accord.

"No guarantees. Just come with me. After tonight, you might not even remember this night." Still holding her arm, he lightly dragged her with him to the Princess Tokyo parking. His car was ready and waiting outside of the club and he opened the passenger door for her. After she got in, she relaxed into the soft leather seats as he drove off. On the first red light, she told him exactly where to drop her off.

Throughout the whole ride, she didn't say a word and neither did he. What he did do was put on some music. Even though he did like American music, he couldn't help but to always be drawn into Japanese visual kei music. The CD he had on was from Dir En Grey. The volume was low so that he didn't disturb Anzu's sleeping form. Half way throughout the drive, he noticed that she stopped bopping her head and fell asleep. Not sure if it was okay to let her sleep even though she was drunk, he kept looking over at her every once and a while to see if she was still breathing normally.

When he got to the front of her apartment building, he checked again to see if she was still asleep. Her closed eyes and content smile on her face proved that she was. Not sure of what to do with her, he nudged her arm to wake her up. It didn't wake her up, so he took the bag she was holding on to like a teddy bear and searched though it to see if she had some sort of id saying which apartment she lived in. She protested a little, but finally let go of the bag. 2B was her apartment.

'Success'

The area she lived in wasn't so bad. It looked like the building where the main character of Sex and the City lived. She lived on the second floor of the brownstone one bedroom apartment. Her kitchen was fairly big as well as her living room. The bathroom however was a little tiny for Anzu's taste, but the balcony that overlooked the busy streets of New York made up for it. It was a site at night when all the people from New York come out chat and the kids come together to play. Originally she met Lorena in this neighborhood and introduced her to Tokyo Princess.

Looking again for her apartment keys in her bag, he decided not to wake her up. Yes. He was going to carry the tired, drunk dancer to her apartment. Hopefully she had a roommate that was home and could take care of her. After rummaging through her bad and finding what he was looking for, he put the bag on his shoulder and walked out of his car to Anzu's side so he could carry her. Opening the door, he had to make sure Anzu didn't fall out of it since she was leaning against the door. After a few failed attempts at carrying her due to her fidgetiness, he finally succeeded. He held her bridle style, and she just relaxed into him with her head on the crook of his neck and her arms around his neck, which made him slightly blush. When he got to her apartment door and opened it, he laid her on her couch hoping for a roommate to come running into the living room. The whole time she did not wake up.

"No one lives with her." He quietly said to himself. By the way the neat apartment looked, there was only one person living here. The bedroom door was wide open and showed only one queen sized bed. For him it was a small apartment, but he had to admit the view was decent. He looked out the balcony window which showed the streets and other buildings. Towards the end of the street he could see little pizza shops, pastry ships and other little mom and pop shops. Where he lived it was secluded, so there were no human activities that could be seen from his balcony. A place like this one was probably peaceful but hectic at the same time. It looked like he was thrown back in the 1950s or something. It was truly the definition of New York living. Anzu's stirring brought his sites away from the balcony view and towards her.

"Okay, lets get you to bed so I can go home and sleep without a guilty conscience." Kaiba said once again to no one and picked her up again. He went in her bedroom and laid her on top of the blue and white bordered comforter. Her white boots had to come off, which he did take off. But her coat was going to be a hassle. Leaning over her and lifting her up in his arms, he slowly took each arm out of the coat. He laid her back down and she was now sleeping on top of her coat. The only thing she had on was a tank top and boy shorts. Something that was way to sleazy to wear on a cold night. Lifting her up once again, he took the coat from under her and tossed it on her office chair that was on the left of her bed. Beside the door was her dresser, and possibly some pajamas that would cover her chilled body. Going through the middle drawers, he found what he was looking for; a white tee-shirt and green and blue plaid pajama pants. In his house he would put his underwear in the top drawers, so figuring that she did too, he avoided the two top drawers.

'Now to put it on her.'

He didn't know wither or not he should take of her clothes and replace it with the pajama wear. If she woke up in the middle of him trying to put her clothes back on, she would think he was trying to rape her or something. Maybe he could leave her in those clothes.

'No. She would freeze, get sick and sue me.'

Giving up he pulled her up once again in his arms so that she was leaning against his chest. He lifted her right arm up over his shoulder and started pulling up her shirt. When he went to lift her left arm up to pull her shirt off he stopped. He pulled down the shirt and laid her back on the bed. The whole time she stayed asleep.

'She's not wearing a bra. Why the hell is she not wearing a bra?' He thought in his head, fuming mad. Even though he was a guy and yes, almost ogled at her bare breasts; he felt guilty. Shaking out the redness in his cheeks, he lifted her up again and placed the white tee-shirt over her other shirt.

'She's cold anyways.' Oh, he was certain _now_ she was cold.

Not wanting to know wither or not she wore underwear underneath those already looking like underwear shorts, he placed the pajama pants over the shorts. Finally she was dressed and ready for bed, even though she was already asleep. That girl could probably sleep through anything ;she was dragged upstairs thrown on a couch, and a bed, undressed, lifted multiple times and was still completely asleep.

The heater seemed to be broken or something since it was freezing in her bedroom but not the other rooms. Slowly he saw her wake up. First her eyes opened and she squirmed around until the comforter was on top of her. The whole time she didn't notice Kaiba beside her or him helping her get under the covers. After she was settled into her bed, she laid on her side towards Kaiba and closed her eyes.

"Can you make sure my alarm is set up for eleven in the morning?" She asked in a voice low enough he had to bend over close to her mouth to hear clearly. The dancer was now asleep, her breathing slowing down indicating that she was indeed asleep. Sighing heavily, he turned his head towards the night table next to the bed with a gray CD alarm clock. Still bent over, he made sure the alarm went off at 11am.

"Maybe she won't remember this in the morning." He shrugged and decided to leave a note in her bag. To the right of her bed she had a computer desk with computer paper and pens lying around. He took a piece of paper and wrote;

_You owe me for last night. Next time don't drink so much._

_Kaiba_

After having a good laugh to himself, he stuffed it in her bag. The clock on her night table read four in the morning and he groaned. Sitting on her office chair he just looked at her sleeping form. She was peacefully sleeping not knowing that the famous or shall we say, infamous CEO of Kaiba corporation was sitting next to her bed watching her. If only her friends could see this. Their goody goody, lets always be friends Anzu Mazaki was drunk, worked at a club and Kaiba, the cold hearted billionaire was helping her through everything and she wasn't even conscious to know this.

It was already four in the morning, he should have been home hours ago. Yet, he was still here in Mazaki's apartment watching her sleep. Running his hands through his chocolate brown hair with a sigh, he leaned back in the chair, kicked off his shoes and placed them on top her bed. Some months ago he heard about a teenager dying in their sleep because they drank too much and threw up in their sleep. Since no one was around to make sure the person was lying on their side, the person choked on their own throw up. For some reason this story kept creeping in his mind, so he decided to stay beside her until he had to get ready for work, which was eight in the morning. He didn't live too far from here, meaning he could leave around seven thirty and just be ten minutes late for work. After all, he owns the company no one can fire him. Looking back at Anzu to see if she was still breathing, he sighed once again.

The room didn't look of a person who was a sidekick cheerleader. It had no frills or cutesy things like stuffed animals around. It was a bed with a blue comforter, two night tables with a glass and a book on one table and an alarm clock in the other. Her computer desk was littered of bills, books, and candy wrappers. From what he saw, she loved to eat tootsie rolls. The top of her dresser had perfumes, birthday cards, pictures of her and the geeks together and some makeup items like mascara and lip gloss. To the right of her room was a door that lead to a small hallway that lead to her bathroom. The walls of the hallway was closet doors, which was opened a little, showed that it was actually a closet. He figured it was the bathroom because the sink was the first thing he saw. The mirror on top of the sink reflected the bathtub. Her room was quaint, not decorated, but not bare.

He took out his cell phone and set the alarm in it for seven o'clock. Maybe he could get some shut eye before he had to go back to work. Anzu moaned while turning over on her other side, facing Kaiba. Her eyes flickered open on closed for a couple of seconds, then remained closed. She was asleep once again, facing Kaiba with a small smile on her lips.

'Maybe not.'

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

My computer has been acting like a jerk lately and not letting me on Fanfiction. So that's why the update took so long. It's Christmas so I just wanna say Happy Holidays!! Have loads of eggnog!!


	5. Hangover

I was thinking that Kaiba is really OOC in this story, but like I said, I was thinking about it. He is around nineteen years old, and a person can't keep making fun of people at that age. He's had time apart from the group and changed a little. Yea. I'll go with that. But don't worry old Kaiba will always be in there somewhere. No one could ever take old Kaiba away! So if someone out there doesn't like the fact that he is a bit ooc it is because he is older now and does now how to be at least a tad bit nice. Plus he has to have a thing for Anzu for god sakes! Ya can't always be an asshole! No more ranting and on with the story!!

**Disclaimer: **you guys know I don't own jack!!

**Chapter 5: Hangover**

The sound of a seemingly endless beeping from her alarm clock woke her up. Hitting what ever button her hand found, her head just wanted the beeping to stop. When she found what she was looking for, she sighed contently. Peaking from the top of her comforter, which was on top of head, she looked at the time.

'Time to go to school.' She thought. The headache she had was making hard for her to tear off the comforter and head to the shower like she was planning to. Wondering why she felt so bad this morning, she started putting two and two together.

'Headache. Stomach Ache. I don't know how I got here. Oh shit.' Throwing the covers her head once again, she laid in the fetal position.

"Kaiba. He saw me last night!" She moaned. Her stomach felt like it was churning and was now feeling the effects of the alcohol she consumed the night before. She slowly slid of her bed with her comforter wrapped around her body, running to the bathroom. After she threw up and took a long shower she stepped out of her bathroom with her dance clothes on which consisted of a tight white tank top and blue sweatpants. Underneath the sweatpants were a pair of navy blue gym shorts. She sat on her bed and ran her fingers through her blow dried hair. Who ever brought her home last night didn't even take of her clothes. Instead they just put her clothes over the ones she had on. Not sure of who brought her home, or what happened last night, she decided to call Lorena. After a few rings, Lorena's answering machine answered.

"Hello, this is Lorena's house. I'm not home right now or I'm probably sleeping. Call me later of leave a message and I just might call you back. Bye!" She was probably at her other job or sleeping. After the beep Anzu left a message, hoping she'd get it and call her cell phone.

"What the hell happened last night? I don't remember anything or how I got home. Please tell me it was you. Call me at my cell phone when you get this." Anzu worriedly said. After hanging up the phone, she tried finding her bag. That's when she noticed her office chair.

"Why is it turned around like that?" The said chair was facing her bed, like someone was sitting on it and watching her. Known as a tidy person, she would never leave her chair like that. It would be facing the computer desk, not her bed. She turned the computer back around and caught a lingering scent. Sniffing around the chair, she wondered some more about what happened.

_The man danced with other woman shamelessly as Anzu took another sip from her sake cup. The man kept pointing at her and urging her to dance with him. Feeling the music she was about to get up and start dancing when she almost tripped on her own wobbly feet. Luckily a hand caught her arm and steadied her from falling back on the ground. _

"_How about letting Sam dance by himself" The owner of the hand said. The gruff masculine voice, and musky scent belonging to…. _

Shaking her head, she couldn't remember the rest. But she recognized the scent. It was cologne. It was a sweet, musky, comforting, and familiar smell. But it lingered along with another smell she couldn't recall.

'Who wore that cologne?' Maybe Kaiba. But she couldn't remember how he smelled like, as odd as it sounded. 'But it had to be him. I was only sitting next to him, unless someone else came. Brandon did say business men. Maybe it wasn't just Kaiba and Sam.' Groaning she decided to forget about it until Lorena called her back. Still not sure of where her bag went, she decided to leave without it. When she reached the door, she saw her black bag lying on her couch.

"There is it." Someone definitely brought her home, she would never leave her bag in the living room. It would probably be next to her bed, or she would have slept with her bag, but never would she leave it in the living room. It was very unlike her.

'So is drinking. 'she thought. Remembering to get her granola bar and bottle of water for breakfast, she ran to the kitchen. The smell of coffee was overwhelming in the kitchen. Now that she thought about it, that was the other smell in her bedroom. It was coffee along with that other familiar smell. She barely drank coffee. Why was her coffee maker on? Looking at the dark liquid, she was tempted to drink it.

'Maybe it's poisoned.' Shaking the silly thought from her mind, she took a plastic cup from the top cabinets and poured some coffee in it along with some sugar and milk. Cautiously she took a sip.

"Not bad." She murmured. Finishing the cup on the way to the bus stop, she already knew she was going to be late for class. This would probably cost her some push ups, and the with way she was still feeling, she didn't want to bother with class today. It was Friday so the bus would be late anyways. Even if she didn't have an obvious hangover, she would still be late. Since there were no benches by this bus stop, she sat on the sidewalk with her head down. Her cell phone rang just then startling Anzu.

"Hello?" She answered. On the other line was Lorena.

The headache was still there. Her hands felt through her bag , searching for some Advil she thought she had. A crumbling in the bag made her stop searching for the pills.

"Hey honey! How are you feeling?" A groan answered her question.

"Like crap. Did you drop off last night?" She asked, trying to move the crumbling thing out of the way so she could dig deeper in her bag for the Advil.

"No." Lorena sing songed. This only meant one thing. Lorena was up to something. Or something did happen and Anzu didn't know what. The same crumbling object was starting to frustrate her.

"Then who?" She asked, obviously annoyed, Pulling the crumbling object out, she saw that it was a folded piece of paper. She opened the piece of paper, her jaw dropping and her heart racing. As if fate was laughing at her, at the same moment she read the piece of paper, Kaiba drove up with a smirk on his handsome face just in time to catch her reaction.

"Seto Kaiba. Last night you told me you knew him, so I figured why not. I'm sure he brought you home safe, that's why I told him to. That was okay, right?" Lorena babbled, not seeing what Anzu was seeing. Sitting Indian style on the side walk wearing sweats, Anzu felt like the lowest thing on earth. The paper laying on her lap, she looked down on it again.

"Let me call you back, Lorena." Without waiting for a goodbye, she hung up. Kaiba was now parked in front of the same red light from yesterday. He could see her on the sidewalk and knew she would be here around noon. "Crap, crap, crap." She muttered under her breath as she stood up. Pain filled her head once again and she didn't have sunglasses with her to block the sun. Why didn't the bus come early? Kaiba was looking over at her with a cigarette in his mouth.

'He was at my house. He was the one who put my pajamas on. He dragged me to my bed. He left my bag on the couch. He drank my coffee. That was him who I was smelling. The coffee, the cigarette, the cologne. I remember his smell. He sat on my office chair, facing me. Watching me?' Her eye brow quirked up as she walked to his car. Bending a little, as much as her body resisted, she timidly said hello.

"Did you enjoy last night, Mazaki?" He retorted sarcastically. The way he said it could have made anyone passing by think that they had sex or something. Mad now that she knew he was going to make fun of her for last night, she huffed and stood up straight.

"I don't need this right now. What I need is to go to school." Before she could fully turn around, he grabbed her wrist, causing her to look at him.

"So that's why you asked me to set up your alarm?" Confused, she faced him fully again. Knowing it was the alcohol that made her not remember, she couldn't help but to ask.

"I asked you?" Confusion still set on her face. Kaiba nodded, fully amused that she couldn't remember. She sighed and looked down on her white sneakers. "What else happened?" She meekly asked. The light turned green and there were cars behind him. Looking at his rearview mirror, he lowly scoffed, silently daring the people behind him to honk the horn. His hand was still holding her wrist, and let go of it hastily. After turning his body to open the passenger door, he turned his head back to Anzu's direction.

"You're going to be late for school if you keep waiting for that bus." He said. The way he said it wasn't angrily or pleasant. It was like a command, though it he didn't ask anything from her. "Get in and I'll take you. I'm going down town anyways." Looking back at the cars that were now piling up behind him, she nodded. She really wasn't feeling well and didn't want to ride a smelly bus with no air conditioning. This way she'd get to school on time. But she knew she would once again owe the CEO. She jogged to the other side of the car and got in, Kaiba already ready to drive away from the bus stop. Feeling like she's been in this car before, she rested against the leather seats like she did last night; her head facing the window. Kaiba recalled that same position form last night and smirked. The same smell that was lingering in her bedroom was surrounding his car. The same coffee, cigarette, and cologne smell. It was Kaiba. For some reason, she loved the three scents mixed together. It made her relax. It made her lean more into the seat. His music was playing once again, and Anzu felt like she recognized what he was listening to. Even though she barely listened to Japanese music anymore, she didn't know why she knew this Japanese band. The car stopped at another red light. Anzu turned her head towards Kaiba. He looked back at her, giving her a look that said what. Averting her stare to the CD player, she felt like she was going to drift into sleep. The ride was relaxing, no one talking, and the music just playing. Some people would find it odd to sit next to someone and be completely silent, but she liked it. If someone saw them they would think they were in a fight by the way she was staring out the window and he was intently staring in front of him. But she still wanted to know some answers. Breaking the silence she spoke, realizing that Kaiba was still looking at her.

"What else happened?" The light turned green, and he didn't answer her. Looking back at him, she figured that he liked the silence too. Knowing he would be irritated if she continued looking at him, she looked back outside her window. It would take twenty minutes to get to her school. Then another thought crossed her mind. He didn't even ask for directions, or where she went to school. Thinking back to her computer desk, she did notice that her school papers were moved a little bit. The address to the school were on all of the papers, and she figured that he already knew where she went to school. Turning a bit red, she knew he found out about her little tootsie roll addiction. When they got to another red light, he answered her, pulling her away from the window and towards him.

"Nothing happened. You drank more then you were supposed to, and wanted to take the bus home. Your friend volunteered me to take you home since she couldn't take you. I drove you home. I carried you to your bed, put your pajamas on. Set up your clock and went to work." He didn't mention that he stood up all night watching her sleep, or that he saw her breasts by accident. The mere fact of him helping her last night could have made Anzu tell her friends and have them belittle him was enough. He couldn't risk telling her that he saw her breast. Joey would probably fly to America and try to beat him up. Not that he was afraid, he beat him once, he could do it again. It was just bad press. So was helping someone get home because they were too drunk. But he could tolerate Anzu. He could tolerate helping out for one night…. And one day. Why was he helping her go to school?

'I guess seeing her sitting on the sidewalk with an obvious hang over made me feel bad.' Shocked that he could feel remorse for someone and not knowing why, he looked in front of him again. Anzu was still looking at him, her head leaned back against the seat, with a slight smile on her face. There was traffic and the red light turned green, then back to red. Kaiba didn't drive fast enough to pass the green light and was stuck again in front of the red light. The horns honking made Anzu groan and shut her eyes, head still turned towards Kaiba. That feeling of pity came back when he saw her eyebrows nit together in pain.

"If you look in the glove compartment there's some pills for hangovers for you." He quietly said. She opened her blue eyes once again and stared at him in shock. Frustrated with his kindness, he opened the glove box, hands brushing her knee, and pulled out the pills. "Take two. It'll make the headache and nausea stop." With her hand out, he dropped the pills into her hands and put them back in the glove box. A questioning lazy smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you. Why do you have these?" She looked at the pink pills in her hands and popped them into her mouth. Luckily she always brought water in her bag and took it out, drinking some water. Kaiba didn't answer her. The pills made her head feel instantly better. "Okay, then. Why did you help me last night? Why would you help someone like me?" Maybe it was better when she was feeling sick. She didn't ask any questions then.

"Because. You just looked pathetic. You were an easy target for rapists. I couldn't have it on my conscience, leaving you in the bus stop, or trying to dance with Sam." He answered honestly, but with a tone of exasperation. Her mouth formed an 'o' shape and looked out the window again. The light was now green. The sooner she is out of the car, the sooner he could act like the cold hearted bastard he made everyone think he was. After ten minutes he heard her start to hum and tap her feet. Looking over at with an annoyed facial expression, he stopped the car. An old woman was crossing the street. She continued to tap her feet and hum whatever song she had in her head. "What are you doing?" He finally asked. Without looking at him she answered him, sounding like she was still concentrating on her still tapping feet.

"I forgot I had a practice recital today at school. I'm just trying to see if I know it by heart." Now she turned towards him with the same lazy smile she had before. "I'm done now." Like she said, her feet stopped tapping. "I tried dancing with Sam." She said as if she remembered. "I remember you pulling me back down. Thank you. " Kaiba rolled his eyes and saw the lady wave to him as a thank you for stopping the car for her.

"There's a lot of other things that you have to thank me for." He muttered under his breath. He saw her look into her bag from the corner of his eye. They were getting closer to her school. When he stopped in front of her school, she took out what she was looking for from her bag. It was a pen and a piece of paper. She jotted something down and handed it to Kaiba.

"Here's my phone number. I know I owe you. A lot. So if you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to call me." Dumbly looking at the piece of paper, he slowly took it and placed it in his glove compartment. When he still didn't say anything, she smiled and turned her to open the car door. His hand resting lightly on hers, almost grasping it, made her look back. He took back his hand and placed it on the steering wheel, nearly gripping it, silently scolding himself for losing himself. Blue eyes connected with blue eyes. He looked up towards the school for a second then looked back at her. She sat where she was, not moving a muscle.

'What was up with that?' she thought.

"Do you work tonight?" He asked gruffly. She tilted her head and looked up as if she was thinking.

"Yes. But only until three in the morning. Because of the fact that I have to finish school soon, I need to go to school more and to work less." She innocently smiled with one of her hands still resting on the car door. He looked ahead now and seemed to be thinking.

"I get out of work around that time." He said to himself quietly, leaning towards the steering wheel. "If you want, I could pick you up from work around that time. Your apartment is on the way and my office is near your club." Even though he said it quickly, she understood and brightly smiled. In the corner of his eye, he caught her smile.

'She's still the brightly smiling cheerleader.'

"Why? I mean, didn't we hate each other in high school?" The last question made him stiffen. Even though she was smiling, she was equally and boldly curious. When she knew him in high school, he was always seen as a cold hearted bastard. Not the guy who sat beside her today who kept doing favors for him. It was odd. Different. She didn't' know if there was a catch, or if he was genuinely being a decent person. She didn't mean to sound ungrateful. It was just something she wasn't sure of agreeing to. Maybe in a month from now he would tell her that she owes him and end up selling her to some weird place.

'Okay, maybe not selling me. But selling me out for something.' If there was something she learned in New York it was that nothing is for free.

"It's not safe in the middle of the night. You obviously don't drive and need some sort of transportation to and from work." He reasoned with an air of snobbiness, like it was painful that he was being this courteous to someone.

"Ah." She said as she got out the car. When she moved, he didn't know. To be honest he was a little nervous about what she would say. After she shut the car door, she bent down to be at eyelevel with Kaiba who was looking at her with his infamous deadpan facial expression. "I get out tonight at three. I'll be waiting inside. Will you meet me by the bar?" Before he could answer her yes, she changed her mind. "I'm being selfish aren't I? You're tired and won't want to come inside. I'll wait by the bus stop." She finished with a nod as if she was contemplating something else. The brick building's bell rang, indicating for her to come inside and start class. The building behind her looked like a high school of some sort. Noticing that he was not looking at her but past her towards the school, she explained. "It used to be a high school but now it's a dance school for students who want to transfer to Julliard. It's expensive, but worth it. I'm learning a lot here. More here than in Japan." She chuckled.

"Hmm. I'll meet you by the bar at three. Make sure you don't go to the bus stop. If it was safe there then I wouldn't offer a ride in the first place." Sounding like an older brother, he knew he was acting like he was talking to Mokuba. Anzu could hear the emotion in his voice. Like he was truly concerned if something happened to her. Even though his voice was laced with distaste and frustration, it had a tint of a concerned emotion.

'Mazaki would be dumb enough to wait at the bus stop.' He thought as she nodded with a smile and waved goodbye to him.

"Thank you. For everything." She said sounding sincere. She pointed to her head. "I don't feel hung over anymore. Thanks a lot." Without waiting for him to drive away she jogged up the stair to the dance school and disappeared through the brown double doors.

As he drove back to work, her sleeping form from last night crept back into his mind. Why he volunteered to drive her home from work, beat the hell out of him. But what he did know is that being around Mazaki was not good for his cold hearted façade. Had it been anyone else, he would have let them deal with their hangover, their bus ride home, and Sam trying to dance with them. He smiled when he remembered last night. He remembered how she tried to get up to dance with Sam and how he pulled her down. It was enough that she was drinking like a fish, he didn't want to see Sam all over her. Knowing Sam and believing the rumors, Sam would have done something with Anzu had he had the opportunity. Eye brow raising, he wondered if he was jealous.

'Jealous? Of what?' The last day of school popped into his mind. To this day he didn't know what he was thinking that day. She was there, he was there. It just happened. Something in his body took over and his mind half heartedly protested. Even though she did kiss back, he was still unclear about the whole situation and decided to forget about it. She obviously did. Yes, he had to admit that Mazaki was a looker and she did have a great body. Lean, tall, and possibly powerful due to all the hours of dance she did. A dancers body, that's what she had. He remembered her lying on the bed with her long chocolate colored hair pooled around her pillow like a halo. He remembered her hair laying like silk against his arm when he propped her up against his chest to put her clothes on. Now that he thought about it, holding her at the bedroom and carrying her into the apartment was something that was maddening. He had to admit he did feel something. But like he was taught when he was younger, feelings are what gets you hurt in the first place. So of course he pushed those feelings back. Thinking back to her hair, he wondered if she ever had long hair in high school. The long hair seemed to make her look leaner, and the way her hair cascaded down her back made her look sexy from behind, even in sweats.

'Sexy?' He thought questionably, as if he almost didn't believe he thought Anzu was sexy. 'I don't think I could be around her anymore. When I drop her off at her apartment I'll tell her that I made a judgment error and can't drop her off anymore.' He feebly decided as he got out of car and walked into Kaiba corp.

Ooooooooooo

Yet another chapter done! Yea for me!! I hope it was good enough for you guys! The bit that Anzu remembered with her dancing with Sam was something I wanted to add. I didn;t explain a whole lot about what happened when they were in the club, but there's an idea. I wanna take the time to thank the following reviewers who I have not acknowledged, you guys are really helping me be inspired to continue to write;

**CWolf2** :love your story 'Torn', I highly recommend anyone to read it and thank you so much for your review.

thank you for the compliment

**Anime-AngelWings : **Though I wrote about how she dealt with her hangover, the next chapter will have more of her thoughts

**Starian Princess : **I giggle at the thought that you actually reviewed my story. Thank you so much

**TeaFan123 : **I want him to appear nicer because after all he should be mature if he's 19 and not pick on people.. As much..

**silver sun **: now you know who the business men are!

**Darkness Falls1**thank youJ

**blue eyes baby :** and I'll continue writing, how about that?

**thefutureMrs.Kaiba**: glad you approve!

**Isishikage : **Thank you, I'm actually happy as well about my intro.

**Rain51: **Even though English is my first language, I may make a lot of mistakes…so make sure you correct me. I don't think my teachers did a good job in high school…


	6. Rides in cars with CEO's

**Disclaimer: **Nada.. I own nada!!

**Chapter 6: Rides in cars with CEO's **

****

As Anzu went into work with her sore legs, Lorena grabbed her arm from no where and dragged her into the dressing room much like last night.

"What happened to you? You never called me back!" She practically yelled in Anzu's face. Because of the fact that she was late for school, she had to do push ups for half an hour. Her arm was sore and so was her legs due to her running laps because she was late.

"I had to go to school." Was all she said, obviously not letting Lorena know what happened between her and Kaiba. Lorena's eyebrow went up question.

"Uh huh. So Kaiba just dropped you off home, and you called me this morning wondering who took care of you. My bet is on Kaiba. He was the only one who was with you last night. Then you called me and out of the blue and said you had to go abruptly. My other bet is on Kaiba."

'what the hell? Is she a freaking mind reader or something?' Anzu angrily thought. After he dropped her off at school, she had an unsettling feeling in her stomach. The whole ride there she was starting to feel better and was smiling like some school girl. The only time she really smiled that much was when she was nervous. Not a bad nervous, but like an anxious nervous. What will happen next? Where will this lead to?

The incident on the last day of school sprang up on her mind when she walked the halls of her dance school. When she agreed to be driven back home by Kaiba, she felt unusually happy. Like she felt it was the start of something new. A new friendship? A new relationship? He was acting civil and did help her out a lot last night. He even made coffee. This Kaiba was very different from the high school Kaiba. He was concerned. He was kind. He was doing her favors. He volunteered to do these favors. He was worried for her safety. That kiss in school came out of no where and would not leave her mind. She hasn't thought about it since the last day she was in Japan. Funny how one easily forgets and remembers things. Wondering how his lips would feel now, she smiled a little. She could not be attracted to Kaiba. He was relentless to her friends, but kind to her. She couldn't figure it out, and had to know. It couldn't have been attraction. But then why did he kiss her? Her thoughts were too much for a busy night at work. Lorena was still sitting on a stool waiting for Anzu to answer. Sighing heavily, Anzu sat down next to Lorena and explained what happened.

"I saw him today by my bus stop. He offered to give me a ride after work." Lorena's mouth quirked up into a smile. A mischievous smile. Anzu knew she had to continue. "I woke up in my pajamas, with my work clothes underneath my clothes. He said nothing happened. I just sort fell asleep in his car and he carried me to my bed." The way Lorena was looking at her made her uncomfortable. Like Lorena was thinking about something that Anzu would not approve of. "Nothing happened. He's not the kind of person to do something with someone like me. We practically hated each other in high school." Anzu made a point of making it clear to Lorena by raising her voice a few notches and shaking Lorena's shoulders. Her hands shot up in surrender, and she got up from the stool.

"I got it. I got it. Nothing happened." Lorena hugged Anzu for a quick second and then walked to the door. "I'm just glad that you're safe. I'm not going to let you drink that much again, I just thought you needed it that night." Lorena gave her that quick trademark silly smile of hers and walked out the door, leaving Anzu to put on her makeup. Tonight was going to be hell for her. Not only was her body exhausted from rehearsal, but seeing the CEO later that night left her unnerved.

Friday nights were busy. Thursday nights were busier. But nonetheless, Friday was busy. Lots of people, lots of dancing. She was in a cage again and the feeling that her legs were going to give out on her did not make her feel better. But somehow she did dance the whole night, crowds urging her dance more. When she looked at her watch, she saw that it was twenty minutes after three. Kaiba was probably having a fit. In a way she should thank him because if she didn't have to ride with him, she would probably dance the rest of the night, even though her legs were begging for rest. Signaling for Brandon to get her out, it took her another ten minutes to get back on the ground. She ran quickly to the dressing room, avoiding looking anywhere near the bar where she thought Kaiba would be.

'I'm so selfish. I'm having a goodtime while Kaiba is probably tired from work and wants to go home.' She thought over and over in her head as she quickly took off her makeup and put on her jean jacket, not caring if she was still in boy shorts and it was a very cold night tonight. Lorena walked in, sweating from dancing and panting.

"He's here. He was watching you dance for like half an hour." Lorena said between pants. Anzu's eyes went wide with worry, making Lorena smirk. "He's not mad. At least, I don't think. He just sat in the bar occasionally looking over your direction. I think he saw me staring at him." She laughed and ran back outside before Brandon could catch her taking a short break from dancing. Worried that she was going to be yelled at like some child, she jogged out the dressing room and towards Kaiba. Like Lorena said he was sitting at the bar, his back against the bar and looking at the cage Anzu was just in. Like the first time she saw him in New York, he was smoking a cigarette.

'I wonder when he turned into a smoker.' Anzu was one who hated the smell of smoke, and preferred guys not to smoke. But seeing the smoke slowly come out of his perfect looking pouty mouth.. She swallowed, hard. His eyes wondered around the club, obviously looking for Anzu. Her tired and panting figure appeared beside him, her hand resting on his shoulder, making him jump. She motioned for him to go outside since the music was too loud to hear anything. Anzu lead him out, and he followed, cigarette still in hand. Once they stepped outside, he threw down his cigarette on the ground and she automatically shivered. But stopped and turned around towards Kaiba to apologize.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know what time it was. If you don't want to…" Kaiba cut her off by taking off his long trench coat. She didn't know what he was doing she stopped mid sentence. He stepped closer to her and draped his long trench coat around her shoulder. His still had a long sleeved buttoned shirt and black slacks. A lot more dressed than she was. The coat was dragging on the floor as he tiredly lead her to his passenger side of the car with his hand on the small of her back. She tried to keep it off the ground by lifting her shoulders, failing miserably. After she got in the car, he got in as well. Without saying anything, he started the car and drove out of the parking spot. Not knowing if he was mad or not due to his unemotional facial expression, she didn't know if she should speak. But she had to at least apologize.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, the trench coat warming her up. Kaiba looked back at her for a split second and nodded.

"I saw you dance. You're good. You get the crowds excited." He lazily stated. Anzu smiled and shook her head in agreement. The car felt like it was barely moving, lulling her to sleep. Maybe it was better not to say anything about her being late. Laying her head on the seat like she did the other two times, she tried hard not to go to sleep. Kaiba's scoff made her eyes open, not remembering when she closed them. "Don't go to sleep. We're almost there." He gave her a sideways glance and a smirk. "I'm not going to carry you to bed this time." He looked back at the road and stopped at a red light. Though there were barely any cars there were some people walking around the neighborhood he was in.

"You carried me?" She quietly asked as if she was loud, he would throw her out. She was late today, and she had to be cautious not to make him mad. Avoiding eye contact, she just looked at her hands, looking innocently like a child.

"Yes." He replied just as quiet. The light went red and he went on driving. In about five minutes she should be home. She smiled at the thought of him holding her. His large hands on her body, like before in the parking lot.

"Before I forget, I want to say thank you. I also want to say sorry. If you don't want to drop me off anymore I understand. I won't get mad." He didn't answer her. The thought of her getting mad made him smile. He really wasn't mad that she was late. The first minute, yes. But he saw her dancing form up on the cage. He didn't want to admit to her that he asked Brandon if that was safe, which he promised it was. The way she danced was so free. So intimate. Like a mating dance. Fluidly, her hips would rock to the beat, her hair flying everywhere. Her breasts in her tight tank top bouncing lightly. Arms raising above her head, hands running through her hair to get it out of her face. When she shook her whole body, he could see the guys ogling her. Wanting to be with her as much as Kaiba did. He had to admit he wished he was up there with her. Dancing with her, holding her waist. Rocking along with her hips. Another thing he had to admit was that he was glad she was dancing alone. If he had seen her dancing with another guy, he would have been jealous. As much as he wanted it deny it, he would have been pissed. Would he ever admit it out loud? Will hell freeze over? It was enough that he admitted to seeing her dance, but to say that he was turned on.. Fat chance in hell.

When he got to her apartment, he parked in front of it, waiting for her to get out. Anzu slid off his trench coat and laid it on her lap, smiling at him.

"Thank you. I know I say it a lot, but thank you." With her hand on the car door, she bowed her head and was prepared to go out with no coat, slowly sliding the coat onto the seat she was leaving. For the second time in one day , technically, he grasped her wrist, gently.

"Take my coat. It's too cold for you to go out in the cold dressed like that." The way he said was like he was not happy with how she was dressed. An accusing, why are you wearing that kind of tone. She had to admit, she did look like some kind of stripper and she was cold. Her head turned towards him she gave him a questioning look. Knowing that in a way he was right, she didn't want to argue with him or start a fight.

"Are you sure? You don't mind? How am I going to give it back to you?" All her questions were answered with one simple answer.

"Make sure you get out on time tomorrow." Letting go of her wrist, he started his car. "I'll wait for you until you get in the apartment go outside your balcony so I know you're home safely." Looking down at her wrist, she couldn't help but to lean in towards him to kiss his cheek , her hand reaching out to cup his other cheek. Feeling her lean towards him he turned slightly, her lips catching the corner of his mouth. The shock of her kissing him, made him stop thinking, moving or breathing. His cheek was smooth, not at all stubbly and her lips was as equally soft as his cheek. At least the bit of cheek she was kissing. Moving her lead slightly back, she gave him an apologizing smile. A sorry for basically jumping him. Even though he wasn't looking at her, but looking straight ahead like something fascinating there, he could feel her smiling. When she leaned back and got out of the car, wearing the trench coat clutching it around her body to keep the cold away. She said good bye, her heart racing like mad.

'I meant to kiss his cheek!' She hotly thought in her head as she walked up the stairs. Lips curling downwards in a frown, he groaned.

'What the hell was that?' Referring to her kissing his cheek. And him not doing anything about it. No yelling at her, no kissing her back, nothing. Had he turned his face fully like he was going to before she caught him off guard, he would have kissed her.

'It didn't mean anything. It was a mistake.' He reasonably thought. He could see her light turned on, and the curtains inside moved, revealing Anzu, still in his coat mouthing three o'clock and a thank you. Seeing her clearly well and safe, he honked his horn and started his car, driving away.

'So much for telling her that I can't drive her anymore.' In a way he wanted to know where this was going to lead to. If it was going to lead to anything at all. He didn't know for sure. But wanted to know in his mind, as much as a part of him was protesting.

Tada! I'm guessing this story might be longer than expected. I was going to write a ten chapter story, but if I want it to be realistically angst, I need to give it some time. These chapters are still beginning chapter that will later evolve into the real plot of the story. So hang in there and write more reviews


	7. Questions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything..

**Chapter 7: Questions **

For the last two weeks, their middle of the night car ride became routine. After two nights she learned how to be early. Ten minutes before three, she would stop wherever she was dancing and head to the dressing room to take her makeup off. She always brought sweat pants and a jean jacket to fight off the cold. After the first night she remembered to wear the appropriate clothing. His trench coat was brought back the following night, smelling faintly of her. Jasmine with a hint of chocolate.. Kaiba thanked her and set the trench coat in the back seat. Now it was two weeks later and Lorena still had no idea what was going on.

"come on. You have to tell me. It's been a while and every night he comes, waits at that bar for you and you go home with him." It was around noon and Anzu didn't have class today due to some festival thing at her school. She was suppose to volunteer, but decided against it, wanting to sleep in for once. But today Lorena ruined that plan was arriving at her door at eleven in the morning. They were at a coffee shop downtown having coffee and bagels.

"I don't go home with him, Lorena. He drops me off and that's it." Munching on a cinnamon bagel. After Lorena took a sip of her coffee and looked like she was lost in her own thoughts, she put the cup down.

"He just gives you a ride. Nothing else? No kissing? No fondling? Nothing at all?" Carefully, she asked, not wanting to offend Anzu. Rolling her eyes, she shook her head no. The kiss from the first night he dropped her off was forgotten. Neither of them mentioned it, and never attempted to kiss his cheek again. It was better that way. It was far too embarrassing for her to explain, and decided to keep it from Lorena, though she would have a field day with it. As far as kissing and fondling went.. Yea right. "Didn't you say you guys hated each other in high school?" This time Anzu shook her head yes.

"But I guess he changed. He's still quiet. Keeps to himself and shit, but he's different. I can feel it." Lorena and Anzu stayed quiet for a few minutes, eating their bagels. The bagel didn't look good anymore to her stomach and instead started drinking her coffee. After a few sips, she looked at her cell phone. A missed call. She quickly checked her voicemail and it was Otogi.

"Hey Anzu! I'm in New York for some business, call me back and we'll go out or something, okay? I wanna see you. Bye."

Smiling that one of her friends from Japan was here, and let Lorena hear the message.

"Are you going to call him?" She asked after she handed Anzu the phone.

"Probably. I miss him. Maybe this Friday. Let me call him and tell him." After a few rings, he didn't pick up but his voicemail did. "I just got your message Otogi. I'd love to you see some time, the next time I completely free is this Friday. So call me back so I know if we can do something then. I cant wait to see a familiar face! Bye." After she hung up, she had a big smile. Lorena's eyes brightened as well.

"Is he a potential hook up?" She asked out of no where. Anzu stuttered a little not sure of who she was talking about. Guessing it was Otogi, she screeched a no. " Why not? Isn't he rich?" Wondering how she knew that, she nodded yes.

"He basically does the same thing as Kaiba. They're actually competitors in business." Both girls thought about that for a second, letting the sentence sink. "How odd." Anzu thought aloud. Lorena just laughed at Anzu unknowing predicament.

"So are you going to tell Kaiba that you're going to see his rival?" She voiced out loud. She shrugged taking another sip of her coffee.

"Why would I tell him? He's not anyone to me, so it shouldn't matter." As much as she was convincing Lorena, she was trying to convince herself. Should she tell him? She didn't have to. But a little part of her told her to. Would he be mad? Probably. If it was Yugi he would send her to hell and back. Deciding not to, she nit her eyebrows together in thought. "I'm not going to tell him." Lorena sighed heavily.

"Just make sure nothing happens between you and Otogi, let alone you and Kaiba. That would just not be good." Imagine, her and Otogi. Otogi was still chasing Jounouchi's sister. Why would he stab Shizuka in the back by trying to get with Anzu? Shaking the idea out of head, she raised her hands in protest. But then again, Otogi is a bit of a man whore. But he would never cheat on her with Anzu, her best friend.

"We're nothing like that. Good friends. That's all. He's dating my friend last time I checked. He would never do that." As for Kaiba, she didn't know. At first they would sit beside each other and not say much. Occasionally she would comment on something, as would he,. Then a few nights later she began to tell him about her school, or he would talk about business. She's always been interested in business. But always had dancing, so she like hearing about sales, and all that. but they never had a real conversation. A real conversation which involved their emotional thoughts. She had to admit she wanted something more and wanted to see where these rides home would lead to. Maybe they could see each other more than in the middle of the night where they were always tired. But Kaiba would never see her anywhere else. She just couldn't see it. She couldn't see herself waiting for him a coffee shop, or a museum or anything like that. As sad as it seemed to her, it was just as true. But then again it's only been two weeks, She's see him tonight, maybe she could talk to him more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again they were in his car, and she was lost once again in her own thoughts, not knowing how to get him to open up. Afraid if she pushed him to far, he would no longer want to take her home. Then again she didn't reveal a lot about herself. Maybe she could start. Maybe he would use it against her. The cell phone ringing on her lap broke her from her thoughts. Looking over at Kaiba, she took the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" The other person on the other line made her stiffen. Otogi. She still didn't know if Kaiba would be mad if he knew Otogi was going to see her. But then again, why would he get mad? "You like to call late, I forgot." She amusingly and calmly said, trying to give to much to Kaiba.

"yea. I just wanted to tell you about Friday. I have a business dance thing, and I know you like to dance, so you want to come. You get to dress like a princess and show off your dance skills." She could tell there was someone with him. A loud moan was heard on the phone. Even Kaiba heard it and looked over at Anzu. Ignoring his stare, she looked out the window and chuckled nervously.

"Sure, I'll go with you." Trying to make the call short so Kaiba doesn't wonder, she quickly said goodbye. "I need to go now. I'll call you tomorrow night for the details. Can't wait to see you." Another moan was heard and she hung up quickly. Otogi was surely having a good time in New York. She made a mental note to call Shizuka to make sure they weren't seeing each other. It's not he hasn't cheated on her before. But she did have Tristen. He was a lot better than the ever so horny Otogi. Hoping that Kaiba wouldn't ask her about the moaning, she continued to look out the window.

"You have some interesting friends, Mazaki." They were at a red light. There were a lot of red lights around Anzu's neighborhood. She smiled at him.

"Sorry about that. My friend is a bit adventurous when it comes to the opposite sex." It was true. Otogi was known as a player with his fleet of cheerleaders by his side. In a way he reminded her of Sam. "He's a bit like Sam." she chuckled to herself.

'He?' Jealousy came up, making Kaiba scrunch his nose for second before she saw him.

"Or Otogi." Kaiba bitterly added. His name sounded like it left an awful taste in his mouth. Quickly looking out the window Anzu tried not to let Kaiba see her wide eyes. 'Is he mad about Otogi? Not good.'

"You still in competition with Otogi?" She asked out of the blue, well out of the blue to Kaiba. He nodded with a sigh.

"He usually comes to New York for some business deals. Usually he's in California though. That is where his company his, but I think he likes to come here to try to mess with me." That was the only truthful thing he ever said about himself. Not really caring that he let that piece of information out, he equally didn't care. Otogi was no one to him, and Kaiba was still beating him in sales. "So your going to see your friend tomorrow?" He questioned when he stopped in front of her apartment.

"Friday night. I don't have to go to work. I haven't seen him in a while. So that night would be a good night to catch up." She looked down getting her bag from the floor, a growing out long bang falling over her eye. Out of instinct, when she leaned back against the seat, Kaiba moved the bang out of her face, tucking it behind her ear reflexively. The bang was over her eye, and he couldn't see her bright blues. Unconsciously he wanted to see them, and not her hair of her face, though it made her look more alluring.

"If he's anything like Sam, then watch out. Don't play stupid, and keep an eye open." Sounding like a protective boyfriend. Her blushing from his hand still lingering on her ear made her turn her to head to open the door. His hand retreated back to the steering wheel. He didn't even notice that he tucked her hair behind her ear. He scolded himself mentally for forgetting himself.

"I know. Trust me I know how to take care of myself around him. He wouldn't dare touch me." She said confidently. "I'll see you tomorrow night. Friday I won't go to work but Saturday I will" She paused for a moment and asked with a hint of concern she turned around to shut the door and look at him. "Will you be there?" Another thing she realized was that she slowly became more comfortable around Kaiba as the days went by. Their silences were not awkward, and neither were their conversations. It was all natural. It was new. It was becoming.

"Hurry up and get inside, I still have to get some reports done at home." Was all he said as he turned on his car. The silent of course wasn't heard was known. There were a lot of things that Kaiba never spoke aloud. But Anzu would catch some of what he really wanted to say. Like before, when he was talking about her being careful, he was truly concerned. She could hear it, even though he spoke in his icy tone.

There were new questions as each night passed that have arisen between them. Neither of them dared to speak it, but it lingered in the air like his cigarette smoke. What are they? What is happening? What will happen? How long will it happen for? Neither of them knew, but continued with their nightly ritual, wishing to know what was going to happen between them. They went from completely silent, to occasionally talking. He loved the fact that she was actually interested in learning about business. He would teach her some during the ride and she would intently listen. Had she not been a dancer, he could see her in a corporation as a CEO like him. She even put some input in several subjects, shocking him that she actually knew what she was talking about. All he thought she was, was a dancer, a ditsy little cheerleader who didn't know anything. But was he surprised when she actually knew what she was talking about. Just like the questions that lingered in the air, so was confusion, curiousness. Why was he doing this, he would ask himself repeatedly. What was the point of it all? Was it to prove something? There was nothing to prove. Well, not anything that he had in mind.

'Yugi's little cheerleader.' Was that his intent? To take away Anzu from Yugi? To humiliate them both? Maybe if he took her to bed…. She would be tainted. No longer their best friend, but the one who was seduced by the great Kaiba. Anzu thought about it. When she was not around him, she honestly thought maybe it was some sort of plan. 'Yugi's little cheerleader' used to be his nickname for her. Maybe he would claim her as some sort of prize. A defeat to Yugi. Everyone knew about his little crush on her. Maybe his mortal enemy bedding her was something in his agenda. A horrible plan that he made way before he met up with her again. But all seemed stupid when she stepped inside that small car with him. Sharing the same air, the same space., the same thoughts. It was odd. The whole thing was odd. But the only thing she could do was wait and see what could be. If they could be. If they could work. If there was no plan behind everything. Maybe they could answer their unsaid questions. But how? With time? What will happen in time? A kiss? A hug? An exchange of some sort? It was all new, and all confusing. It was knowing and questioning. All they had to do was let themselves answer their own questions without their restraints. Without worry. Without regret. Just let things flow naturally.

"Okay. Goodnight." Anzu whispered and went up the stairs. A little upset that she would not see Kaiba, she hunched her shoulders. It was weird now that she knew she would not see him. It would be the first night in two weeks that she would not see him. It was sad to her, and unknowing to her, it was sad for him as well. A sad feeling he completely denied and ignored. But was still there remaining in his slowly melting heart.

Like every night she would go upstairs and turn on her living room light so she could step out her balcony to wave goodbye to Kaiba. Every night he would wait for her to come out that balcony. A little routine. And like routine, he would drive off with a calmed, euphoric feeling. A feeling that he knew was caused by her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chapter is something I call a filler. Something in my head, something for the next chapter. Hehe.. If you wanna know what I have in store for my little couple, you must review!! Please review!


	8. Late nights

**Disclaimer: **Nothing. I own nothing

**Chapter 8: Late nights **

This morning her cell phone woke her up. Otogi could always be the one to party hard and wake up the next morning without a hangover or anything. He was somebody she wish she could be secretly. Someone who can goof around and get away with it without any repercussions. He told her to dress up nicely, no pants and nice jewelry. Otogi was also a man who loved to see sparkly diamonds on women. Especially women who he was with. It made them look expensive as well as he, like he had taste or something. On Friday night, he would pick her up around eight in his limo. Everything was planned out as far as he was concerned. If she didn't want to hang out with him later on that night, he had another limo waiting for her. They both already knew he would be too busy with some other woman. Agreeing to everything, she already had in mind what she was going to wear and when she was going to leave.

Tonight she would be able to dance in one of those private rooms again. Brandon found out about her little fiasco with the drinking and banned her from the room. Tonight she would only be there for an hour until Lorena came and took over. It was a probation. Brandon had to stay in the room with Anzu to see if she could handle being by herself next time. The rest of the night she stayed outside. The men in the private rooms were ruthless, throwing beer bottles at the cage. Apparently they were already waste when they got there and were angry about something. Brandon had to intervene and take her out, also getting a bouncer to throw the guys out. A little shaky the whole night, she made through it. Brandon would take her aside every now and then and ask if she was alright. After all she was still smelling like the beer the men threw at her. It made her no longer want to dance in the private rooms, no matter how much money they offered her.

When she took off her makeup and clothes that she replaced with a tight white shirt and jeans, she went to look for Kaiba. He would always sit in the stool chair nearest to her dressing room. The same spot in the same position; leaning against the bar with his elbows resting on the counter top, looking out at the dancers. Sometimes she wondered if he ever wanted to dance but knew better. He just came from work, there was no way he'd want to dance. Tonight though, he looked different. He was in his usual attire which consisted of a buttoned up shirt which always had the first two undone, and a pair of dark colored slacks. His slacks would always be either black or navy blue as well as his shirt. His jacket and tie would always be in the back. Some nights he would wear his trench coat, other nights it would be thrown in the back along with his tie and jacket. When she noticed this, she didn't know. But it was scary to her about how observant she could be. His eyes. That was what was different. He looked so tired. Like he had a long day and just wanted to go home. He Didn't even notice when she stood in front of him. He just blankly looked ahead of him. Her hands touched his shoulders, lightly shaking them. When he caught himself drifting away towards lala land, he stood up without looking at her and walked out the club, touching the small of back to lead her out. Every night he would do that she noticed. He would stand up and lead her out, always touching her in the same spot. When he got into his car after opening her side first, he sighed heavily.

"Long day?" She asked, her eyes sad for him. He really looked tired. Could he even drive? Slowly he nodded.

"Like you wouldn't believe." He drawled out. With a sniff, he looked at her awkwardly and looked in her eyes, leaning a bit towards her and making her back up against the door.

"What?" She asked, a hint of panic in her voice.

"Have you been drinking again?" He asked eyes narrowing, a bit angry of the thought that she didn't learn her lesson. What If a guy took advantage of her while she was drunk? What if a guy touched her and she couldn't do anything about it? Kaiba wouldn't have been there to help her, to take care of her like last time.

"No!" She almost screeched out but remembered the man who threw his bottle at her. The memory of it gave her a chill. "It was an accident with the beer. It spilt on me. Brandon won't let me drink." She explained, not wanting to get into the details.

"Hmm." He was no longer angry, and an obvious exhaustion took over. With a yawn, he drove out. The whole ride was silent, his occasional yawns heard and concerning Anzu. She didn't want to bother him though, upset him. He seemed upset when he thought she was drinking again, so it was best not to provoke him. Being tired made him grouchy. At the last red light, she could saw his eyes fade out like when he was in the club. He was too tired. He couldn't drive anymore. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he couldn't. And she wouldn't let him.

After she got out of the passenger side, she walked to his side of the car, opening the door. With a confused look, he tried to shut the door again, but failed when she stepped forwards, blocking the door from closing. Since the car was low, her breasts were only visible and not her face. As a man, the only thing he stared at was her breasts. Coming out of his trance, he did the only thing he could think of and that was stepping out, making her back up.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he faced her, his voice sounding as tired as he looked. She did nothing but smile and pull him out more, holding his wrist with both hands and shutting the door. Luckily his keys were in his hands, which she took. After making sure the car was locked and the alarm was on, she pulled him up the stairs. Because of his exhaustion, he followed suit, not sure what really was going on. By the time she got to her door, he realized what was happening, tugging her back when he stopped. "What are you doing?" He asked again with a hiss, this time trying to sound mad. Simply turning around, she continued to smile.

"You're helping me a lot. You really are, and I have no way of repaying you. So tonight I am. I can't just let you help me and then have you go home in risk of getting into an accident." Then she turned back around and opened her door, Kaiba not responding to what she just said. He didn't even know what she was talking about. They both stepped inside her apartment, her leaving him by the doorway and going straight into her bedroom to change into her pajamas. Meanwhile he just waited for ten minutes for her to come back.

"Sit down on the couch. I know you're tired .I just wanted to get out of these clothes. I'm almost done. Since you're tired I'm going to make you coffee to make sure you stay awake while you're driving back home." She yelled out from her bedroom. Doing what she said, he walked over to her couch and sat down, sighing in relief to get off his feet. All he needed now was a cold drink and his reports. That was all he's been doing all week. Today was a Thursday and his reports wouldn't get done until next Sunday. It was a hassle to get all these reports done in time. A lot of late nights and early mornings. It's been a while since he's been able to sleep in.

The couch was pretty comfortable. Forget the reports, he needed a pillow. Shutting his eyes for a moment, he leaned further into the couch. Anzu stepped out of her bedroom to find the CEO falling asleep on her couch. Slowly and quietly she walked in front of him and kneeled down, touching his knee. The simple touch made his eyes open, his eyes once again narrowing towards Anzu. She was wearing the same thing he put on her that night she got drunk, the white shirt and pajama bottoms. The glare didn't faze her, she simply smiled at him in concern.

"Why don't you spend the night?" Anzu asked quietly, trying to sound casual. Like her heart wasn't beating like mad. "It's the least I could do." It was a bit forward of her, yes. But he did need to go to sleep. The proof was on his face, the way he sat, the way he kept yawning. She knew if he went home he probably would do reports. At least this way she could make sure he does go to sleep without worrying about him. With a tired sigh, he got up, her hands sliding off his knee and getting up with him.

"I have an extra toothbrush, towels. The only thing is that you might have to sleep in your boxers." The last part she whispered. It just sounded weird to say that. Since they were in between the couch and the coffee table, their proximity was close. Close enough for his breath to hit her forehead. If she looked up, like she's been avoiding, his breath would hit her lips. Both of their hands were by their sides, though Kaiba had an urge to hold her waist. To hold her close. After all, they were pretty close, almost intimate. If someone would have walked in, they would have thought they were about to kiss. A couple of minutes of silence later, Kaiba sat back down.

"Why don't you just give me some coffee?" He asked, eyes completely avoiding hers. A motherly instinct took over, and she pulled Kaiba up. Well, she tried to anyways. Ending up just leaning over him, with her hands on his upper arm, she ended up pulling him forward but not up,

"You'll better after some sleep, not coffee." Voice firm and confident now. The Anzu he knew in high school. Bossy but in a caring way. Now their proximity was eve closer than before. She was practically straddling him. Still he said nothing, he just kept looking at her with those tired eyes and those bags developing underneath his eyes.

He was so tired. Felt so tired. But it didn't mean he couldn't go home on his own. Then again, if he went home he would have that pile of papers on top of his desk that were calling out to be done. Sleeping at someone's apartment, Mazaki's apartment? It was something uncalled for. Something not done. Something impossible. Something he was actually contemplating.

"I still have things I have to get done at home, Mazaki. So I'm not going to sleep in your diminutive apartment." Cocky as always. Cold as always. Mazaki was a name he would always call her. He would never dare call her by her first name. So it wasn't an insult to her, it was common coming from him. She let go of his arm and sat down next to him with a huff. They looked at each other as she pursed her lips in thought.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Taking his silence as a yes, she got up. "I'll make the coffee. But you have to stay a little to make sure that you're awake enough to drive home." Entering her kitchen, she took out the instant coffee and a mug. "All I have is instant, okay?" She said after she made his coffee. She knew that he was probably used to imported coffee from Italy or something, but he'd have to settle for Folgers for tonight. Kaiba has been awfully quiet. It's only been five minutes since she left him. When she stepped back into the living room, she found out why he was so quiet. He was gone.

"Son of a bitch." She muttered. But her front door wasn't opened. It wasn't unlocked. There was no where he could have locked it back up from the outside. A creak from her bedroom made her put down the coffee on the table in front of the couch and head towards her bedroom. There on her bedroom was Kaiba, coming out of her bathroom wiping his hands on a towel, and his buttoned shirt off. Just seeing his horribly perfect chiseled chest, made her squeak and turn around abruptly, almost bumping into her wall. She heard him scoff and sit on her bed. He was taking something off. What the hell was he taking off? She heard a zip, and almost turned around out of instinct to see what he was doing.

"I'm only going to sleep for a couple of hours. Four tops. Then I'm going straight home to work." Hearing her bedspread being moved around, and a sigh, he said goodnight. Now that it was safe to turn around, she not only turned around but walked over to him and sat sideways on his stomach, his eyes giving her a fixed stare. He was even sleeping on her side of the bed. "What?"

"I meant for you to sleep on my couch, not on my bed." She growled lowly in her throat. He laying on his back, the sheets up to his chest, and one hand resting on her lap while the other resting beside him.

"You offered." He said with a shrug.

"Yea. I did but I'm not going to sleep on the couch." she said no longer speaking low but mad now that she wasn't going to be able to sleep on her bed tonight.

"Then you could either wait four hours or you could sleep on the bed." Sliding off of his stomach, she stood with a hand on her hip. Glowering at him. "I forgot." The asshole part of Kaiba was coming out. She could see it, but what she couldn't see was that he was playing around with her. "You're a prude, aren't you?" His sneer making her uncomfortable. There he was lying in her bed, under her covers probably naked, and offering to share her bed with him. It was a chance any girl would take, a chance she would take. Him calling her a prude made her scowl further, if possible.

"You're a pig, Kaiba. If I didn't owe you so many favors, I would tell you to go to hell and make you sleep on the couch." She said as she leaned over to get one out of the two pillows beside his head. Turning around to go to sleep on the couch, she heard him shift in the bed. When she got to the door, she saw that he turned on his side, facing her.

"Goodnight." He said with a hint of sarcasm. Her response to him was a slam from her door. But even with the door slammed, she could hear his evil like laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About half an hour later, Anzu awoke from a nightmare. The scene from Tokyo Princess with those drunk men played over and over in her mind. She needed to wash her face with some cold water. Unfortunately, Kaiba was still there sleeping.

'To the hell with him.' She thought. He was the one who kicked her out of her own bed. He even called her a prude. A few hours ago she once again met the person she hated in high school. His asshole side. When they were in the car, he wouldn't be like that. He would answer her crudely sometimes, or not answer at all, but he wouldn't insult her. He was so odd sometimes. All those thoughts about wanting to know him was now out the window as far as she was concerned. She already knew him. He was a cold hearted bastard and she just wanted to wash her face and go to sleep on her own bed. After a few minutes of contemplation, she opened her bedroom slowly. He looked like he was sleeping, though his back was turned towards her.

'He doesn't snore. Great surprise.' She thought as she tip toed to her bathroom. Feeling a great relief and no longer thinking of those drunks, she washed her face with cold water. Trying to get out of her bathroom the same way she came in, she tiptoed out. But when she looked at Kaiba, she saw he was awake.

"What are you doing?" To him the scene was comical. Here was Anzu tip toeing around in her own room thinking that he was sleeping. He even heard her heavy sigh in the bathroom after she closed the door. Realizing that he wasn't he sleeping, she fully stood. Before, she was slightly bent over . She scoffed and folded her arms on her chest.

"None of your business." She said like a spoiled child. Obviously she was still mad about the bed incident.

"I was joking the other time. I was waiting for you to come and kick me out." He said with a full hearted chuckle.

'Since when in the hell does he chuckle like that?'

He was propping himself up with one elbow while the other laid at his side. "When you didn't come, I was going to get you, but I feel asleep waiting." Fine maybe he wasn't a horrible person. Maybe he did change. He was joking the whole time and fell asleep. That was what she was going to believe happened. But he was still an asshole.

"I had a bad dream." She mumbled as she walked over to him and side on the edge of the bed. The memories weren't gone. They were still there. "It has to do with why I smell like beer." She added though she didn't need to. But she did want to talk about it. Lorena really wasn't there when it happened, and she knew that she could talk to her in a decent hour. But then how would she be able to go to sleep. Looking up at him, she asked, "Can I sleep here?" With a nod, he moved over so she could sleep on her side. Unsure, she slowly slipped under her covers with Kaiba next to her. They were now lying on their sides, face to face and her lying her head on the pillow, and him still propped up with his elbow. When she asked him, she honestly meant to sleep alone, but he obviously didn't understand what she meant.

"What happened?" The covers with brought up to her chin, covering everything but her face. Her hands could be seen poking on top of the covers, playing with the hemming.

'What was she nervous for? Was it her dream?'

"I was in those private room again and these men in their got drunk. They wanted to dance and threw their bottles of beer at the cage I was in. The beer went all over me. It just scared me. I've heard it happen before, so when it did happen I guess it shocked me." As she spoke, her eyes closed as if she was seeing those men again. The shiver that went up her spine made her cover her face from her nose down. Now only her eyes were visible and now open. No longer propping himself up on his elbows, he fully sat up, baring his chest. He leaned against the headboard, and brought a hand to her hair, smoothing it, brushing it with his fingers, playing with it.

"Men are ruthless, Mazaki. Remember that. If they see a scantily dressed girl dancing in a cage, they will think low of her. Then they will treat her just as low." His words were true. They were of a man, but spoken like a sibling. Someone who cares.

"I need the job until I get to Julliard. I need to pay for school somehow and still relate it to dance."

The covers now off her face and down to her chest. Having Kaiba here, it made her feel better. The way he was playing with her hair and talking to her in that concerned reverberating voice made her feel like he was her boyfriend. A boyfriend taking care of her troubles, giving her advice. It felt nice. It made her forget about those men and focus on his fingers running through her hair.

"Then just always be prepared for some man to always try to provoke you. It'll happen more often to someone like you."

'A beautiful talented woman like you.' It was unsaid, but still heard. His tone gave it away. A complimenting tone.

His hand stopped and he looked down at her. Her eyes met his as she looked up, his hand moving down to her cheek. An eyelash was right above her cheek, and he swept it away with his thumb.

"Someone like me?" She asked him with an eyebrow raised, ready for him to insult her.

'Shit.' He thought. He really didn't mean to say that. Noticing his hand still resting on her cheek, he growled low in his throat and laid back down, his back towards her and hands away from her.

"Any young naïve girl like you." He grumbled. "Go to sleep, I still have three hours left." It was all a cover. She knew. He said something he shouldn't have, and tried to cover it. Was he really going to sleep for four hours? He's crazy enough to. Touching his bare shoulder, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. This time missing his lips. She laid there for a couple of silent minutes with her chest against his back, and the side of her head resting on his, minding the stiffness of his body.

"I wish I've seen this side of you a long time ago." She whispered in his ear, talking about the caring, helping her out when she was drunk, giving her rides back home so that she doesn't get hurt in the middle of the night Kaiba. When she kissed his cheek again, she moved away from him and on her side of the bed, not minding that he was sleeping next to her anymore. She liked his warmth. The way the bed felt heavier now. A partner, a companion. A potential as Lorena would say. She would have to wait and see how this turns out. To her it was worth it.

Meanwhile Kaiba just rolled his eyes as she sighed and feel asleep, a deep breathing indicating her as asleep.

'What the hell is going on here?' He thought.

What he's been doing, it's not something that he was taught. It made him more curious. What could be? What could become? It frustrated him night after night, sometimes leaving him restless. But now he was sleeping next to her. Feeling her move, feeling her radiating heat come off her body. When he heard her tell him about what happened at the club, it made his blood boil. The thought of 'how dare anyone do that to her' kept echoing in his mind. But after ignoring it several times, he started to stroke her hair. That glossy brown hair just seemed to call to him, thrown against the pillow like a silk cover. He wanted to touch it to feel if it was as soft as it looked. The only reason why he stopped was because of what he absentmindedly said to her. Her eyes looked at him like he knew he was thinking of just bending down and kissing her, taking her in her own bed. Especially when she kissed his cheek. Her body touching his, feeling her breasts against his back. All it took was him having the balls to turn around and hold her face once more, kissing her lips. He pictured himself kissing her neck, her lips, anywhere sanity would allow him to. Roaming his hands around her body, taking what he wanted. Her holding him close, breathing in his ear heavily. Moaning, whispering his name to the cold air. It was unbearable. The whole situation. Since when did he feel anything sexual for her? It ached within him, the sexual tension. He knew she wouldn't be his first, being a CEO of a multibillion dollar corporation did have it quirks. It was the desire to have a woman in his arms that made him think in such a way. God help him he was man. And a man had needs as far as he was concerned.

'Would he be her first?' He thought as morning light seeped through her window. 'Probably. It would come as a great shock if he wasn't her first.' If she was still pure, then she would be marriage material. Not for him, but for some other man. A woman that was dependable, pure, and was smart; it was all appealing, not to mention her beautiful face and figure. A groan from behind him made him look back at her. There she was lying on her back, her perky breasts underneath a flimsy white shirt calling to be touched. Her hands where on the side her head, with a smile on her face. The covers were now down to her stomach, a strip of skin showing.

'She had a bellybutton ring.' He thought. Why didn't he notice it before? After catching a glimpse of the clock, he too laid on his back. 'Only two and a half more hours.' He thought, knowing he probably wouldn't be able to go to sleep, but not wanting to get up from the bed just yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I would have had the last three chapters out sooner, but this one was giving me problems. So I had to try different times to deal with this chapter. So if it seems like different attitudes at different parts it's probably because I added or deleted something. I didn't want Kaiba to be overly nice, so that's why I made him a bit of an asshole this chapter. I dunno.. I think this chapter kind of sucks. I just didn't know what to do with it… Review and tell me if it's fine… please??


	9. Disappointments and dances

a/n: I'm updating yay for me! School is starting so I'm not sure if I'll update daily. I know I've been doing some grammar errors. Here's a little secret, it'll shock you I'm sure: I'm really bad at grammar! Dun dun dun.. I know, I know. It's hard to believe. Please point out which errors I've done. And sorry for mistaking Honda's name. Bad American dubs!! For the sake of Japanese animation I will never mistakenly call Honda Tristen ever again! Here's the ninth chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't jack sh…..stuff.. **

**Chapter 9 Disappointments and dances**

****

For once the sound of the alarm clock woke Anzu up, but the feeling of an arm draped around her waist. Not wanting to freak out, she slowly turned her head to see who behind her with their arm on her waist. It was a man. A man with brown long bangs covering his handsome face. What she could see was his smile. A content little smile. Turning around some more she was now facing him, his arm now draped around her waist and behind her back. She couldn't help but to touch his peaceful face. Cupping his cheek, she smoothed it with her thumb. His cheek twitched under her touch and leaned in more to her hand. His hold on her waist tightened and brought her closer to his chest. A little alarmed, she stopped holding her breath when she realized that he was still sleeping.

He looked so calm, so perfect. Like a harmless young boy who happened to be a huge CEO of a successful corporation. To her, it was surreal. Not only Kaiba in her bed holding her, but the rides home and everything that came with the rides home. He was kinder. Not necessarily kind in general, but kinder than he used to be. A groan from him, made her stop rubbing her thumb against his cheek, but still held her hand on his cheek. She loved how soft his skin was. So smooth, like he never had to shave in his life. Soon her hand went from his cheek to moving his bangs away from his eyes. Feeling him stiffen as well as herself, when she moved his bangs from his face, she saw that his eyes were open. Hand still on the side of his face where it stopped when he awoke, she didn't know what to do or say.

Kaiba himself didn't know what to do or say. Here was a beautiful girl in bed with him, caressing his face. It wasn't like she was committing a crime. But when he woke up to feel her touching his face, he wanted to automatically pull away and yell at her. He couldn't do it though. Why was that? They both just stared at each other, his hair tousled from sleep. He looked beyond what a CEO should look like. In his boxers, no shirt.. With a girl. That's when he realized he was holding her. His arm was draped around her waist. Correction, holding her almost possessively. Disappointed, she felt his hold on her loosen, all together letting her go and putting his arm back on his sides. Following his actions, she too let go of his cheek and held her hand close to her chest. He laid on his back and then away from her. Now his back turned against her, she looked at her clock. It was nine o'clock. Four hours. Four hours her ass. Sitting up on her bed, she turned from him and placed her feet on the floor.

"You stayed longer." She said, not knowing wither he noticed it or not.

"Well you said it yourself that I needed rest." He said behind her. Looking back at him, she saw that he was still laying on his side. Away from her. Was he embarrassed? Embarrassed that she caught him holding her in his sleep? Pretty sure his shyness was due to embarrassment, she turned her body around putting her feet back on the bed and crawling on her knees towards him. Pressing her body on his shoulder and her hand resting on his arm ,she whispered into his ear faintly. Like she did last night, or this morning..

"If you want to sleep some more, I'll let you." Was she teasing him? The body heat radiating from her was enough to drive him insane, but the hot breath of hers on his ear, sending him tingling sensation to his stomach was the last straw. Even the feel of her breasts against his back was the added bonus. He knew it then. He wanted her. He wanted her bad. Last night he wanted her, and right now he wanted her. Turning around to face her mindlessly his lips almost crashed with hers from his abrupt action. His hand went automatically to her wrist to stop her from backing up. Propping himself with his other hand, he rose up and leaned in towards her. Eyes wide, she sat up , unsure of what he was going to do. The sheets were down to his waist, a bit of his navy blue boxers showing and his chest fully exposed. Letting go of her wrist, his hand traveled up her arm to her neck and finally on her cheek, just like she did to him a few minutes ago. His face was now dangerously close to hers. Closing her eyes, she exhaled deeply, ready for anything. Ready for him to kiss her. His lips brushed her cheek. He was hesitant, his lips not fully on her cheek, but heavily contemplating it. The time to explore was now. The time to see 'what if' was now. So he commenced the kiss. Lingering and momentous kisses went from her cheek to her jaw line. To give him better access, she lifted her chin. Both her hands went up to either sides of his face pulling him closer, urging him to continue. Light kisses went down to her neck, below her ear, back to her jaw line and now treacherously close to her lips. Heart beating fast as if she just finished running five miles, she was anticipating his kiss. But it never came. She felt him back up away from her. No longer feeling his touch. No longer kissing her and she no longer holding his face. By the time she opened her eyes he was getting up from the bed. She looked down at her hands which were now on her lap. Confused, she furrowed her eyebrows together and got off the bed as well. Not wanting to know why he stopped, she went into her bathroom without a word.

Kaiba could hear her slam her cabinet doors in her bathroom and then heard the shower run. Why did he do that? He just lost control and was about to start making out with her. The funny thing was that she was fully accepting him. She was waiting for him to kiss her lips. Even going as far as to pull him closer to her. When he didn't kiss her, she looked disappointed, almost mad. As he put on his pants, he looked back at the bathroom door. He didn't mean to do it. He didn't mean to stop it. But if he did actually kiss her, what would happen after that? Would they start a relationship? He already was acting like it when he was telling her his advice, playing with her hair. What more could come from being around her? From hugging her, kissing her, possibly loving her. Would he speak to her after he left? Would they forget about it? It was just confusing to him. So he stopped. He stopped before he couldn't stop. She on the other hand would probably be mad at him for a while. Had he left before she got out of the shower, she would be even more mad. So he decided to stay until she got out of the bathroom.

Meanwhile Anzu rigorously washed her hair . Mad about his tease, she probably put shampoo in her hair four times already. How dare he? How the hell could he tease her like that? And she just gave in to whatever he wanted to do to her. So easily she gave in. What an asshole she was. To easily give in to him. To give in to Kaiba. Reaching for the conditioner now, she inwardly growled in frustration. Damn he would have been a good kisser. From the kisses on her cheek and neck, she could tell he was a good kisser. A gentle but passionate kisser. A mix of want and satisfying the other person.

A mix of want….. Mix….. Confusion.

Why did he stop? What made him stop? Did she do something? Did he not want to kiss her? What the hell went wrong? Not that she was desperate for his kiss. Okay maybe a little. But it was out of curiosity. And a bit of sexual tension. She felt it. It was practically pouring out of the both of them. But neither of them did anything about it. When he finally decided to he backed away from it.

' Coward.'

He had been so nice to her when she was telling him her nightmare, he even talked to her like a boyfriend would. Now this morning he was acting cold again. Turning away from her. Not finishing what he was starting. The asshole played her. And didn't even say anything. No, I can't do it. No, this is wrong. Nothing. Then again she did practically run out of the room. Ahh! He was so damn confusing. That's it. She wanted answers. Turning off the shower, she grabbed her towel without drying herself out and walked out of the bathroom. There was no one there. Looking at her clock she saw that she only took a twenty minute shower. Where the hell was he? Sitting on the edge of her bed, she held up her towel with one hand and sullenly looked at the bathroom door. Now she was probably never going to hear from him again. He's probably going to feel awkward around her and never give her a ride again. They'll never get to know each other. They'll never be.

"Do you want some coffee?" A voice came from her living room. It was Kaiba's. Getting up, she ran out of her bedroom and saw Kaiba in her kitchen drinking from a coffee cup. With an eyebrow raised, he looked at her up and down wondering why she was goofily smiling while wearing just her towel. But just as soon as her smile came, it went. A scowl took it's place.

"Just what the hell was that back there?" She all but screamed out, face red with anger and embarrassment. Anzu was always a blunt person. So it didn't surprise him when she asked. He knew it was coming. Turning around to put the cup in the sink, he shrugged.

"I was thanking you, I guess." His hands on top of her counter top and still not facing her. Her face softened, and she walked up to him.

"Oh. Then… Why won't you look at me?" Not wanting to make her any more mad, he felt that he owed her and did as she asked. Her face was still flushed from her shower and her hair was in a wet mess, bangs plastered to the side of her face and a couple of chunk on her right eye. Moving them out of the way, he caught himself too late. "That was a pretty weird way to thank someone." She muttered and backed away from him, turning around to go to her bedroom to get dressed. "Sorry I yelled." An um from Kaiba made her stop walking into her room and turned around. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving. I need to do a lot of work back home and I got my sleep so I'm going to start working." He looked anxious to leave. For what reason? She blamed it on the work, knowing it probably wasn't that.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow night, then. Okay?" Anzu said before backing up against the bedroom door.

"There's some coffee in the pot for you." He headed towards her door. "Make sure you lock it after I leave. You never know these days who could just enter in someone's apartment." She nodded and walked towards him, opening the door for him. "Bye." With one hand holding her towel up, she raised herself on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. Surprised, he back away from her slowly with a wry smirk and bowed his head before he left. Closing the door, she smiled to herself.

"Thanking me? For what?" She asked herself as she locked her door. Just in time, her phone rang. Rushing over to her bedroom she picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Anzu speaking." A moan came from the other line. Otogi. The incredible horny man. Last night on her break she called Shizuka and asked if she was dating Otogi. Luckily they broke up and she was now dating Honda. Thank God for that. Now she could continue being friends with Otogi without wanting to strangle him for openly cheating on Shizuka.

"Oh. Hey. Anzu I just wanted to call you to make sure you knew that… " another moan came from the other line. Couldn't he call her at another time? Say a time when he wasn't getting laid? "wait a minute Anzu, let me put you on.. Oh god.. .. Wait a minute." His breathy tone was enough to know he was about to.. To do something that she did not want to imagine right now. Putting the phone on speaker, as much as she inwardly protested against, she had to put on some clothes. Somehow her in a towel while he was erotically breathing into the phone and moans were being heard from the other line made her feel dirty. Like she was part of his activities. The dirty little girl listening in on him having sex while she was naked too. It was just.. Unnerving to her. "Anzu?" He asked Popping her head from underneath her bed from getting her sandal, she replied.

"Yea? I'm here. I'm coming, you said that the limo will pick me up, right?"

"Yea. Then I'll see you tonight. I'm pretty sure you won't have to make much effort to make yourself into the goddess you really are." What a cornball. Laughing to not make him feel bad, she said okay.

"I'll see you tonight, Otogi. Bye." He had hung up already, the dial tone came up. With a scoff, she hung up the phone. "Ass." She mumbled as she went to her closet. The dress already hung before her was already ironed and ready to be worn. "I hope I get my mind off of Kaiba tonight. Maybe I'll meet my own CEO of a major corporation and show Kaiba not to tease me." Within a couple of hours she would dressed up like some important star and wow everyone tonight. She'll be wowing someone alright…

* * *

Kaiba walked into his mansion, shoulders slumped. This weekend Mokuba was supposed to visit, meaning he had to stay home more. Meaning he had work at home for the next two days. In the afternoon and evenings he could avoid work at home to be with Mokuba, but all the work in the office was inevitable. He had to make sure productivity was going well meaning he still had to go to his office during the late night. Either way he had to stay at the office late in the night and he still had to bring Anzu home.

What was up with him this morning? What was up with the both of them? The whole thing was ridiculous. What were they so afraid of? More so, what was he so afraid of? Didn't he want to see what could happen between the two of them. He didn't want any long term relationship or anything. But he was still curious about it. Kaiba was an impatient man. So why was he taking his time? Why was he waiting some more to see what could develop between the two of them. Didn't he just think before he went to bed that he wanted to have sex with her? Didn't he want to take her into his arms and make her scream his name out in ecstasy? Didn't he have the chance to this morning? Then why didn't he take it, he asked himself over and over again. What else was he seeking for? A relationship? He couldn't have that. At least he didn't think he could. It would make things complicated. Had he done anything to her this morning it would have probably brought up questions. Like, what's next? He didn't want to think about that right now. Usually when he was with someone it lasted a couple of hours. Why a couple of hours? Because he would never see that person ever again. But Anzu. He would see her again. And again and again and again.

At first he had to admit he wondered. What could happen in time. But now he was questioning his little experiment. Now that something was happening, what was next? He didn't really plan this. None of it. So now it was unknown. The answer was not known. Unless. Unless he took the matter into his own hands. Call her up and stop this little charade of a blossoming relationship. He'll call her up like all the other times he said he would be ended up as a failed attempt. Scrap that idea. He knew he couldn't bring himself to do it. The reason why? Not even he himself knew why. He preferred not to think about the reason. Some part of him knew it would lead back to Anzu.

A maid came in and saw Kaiba trudging up the stairs to his office.

"Kaiba? Would you like some coffee?" The scared maid asked. Sometimes when he came home like he did today he would be highly agitated and would yell at anyone to get his frustrations out. So every maid who lived with Kaiba was highly cautious of his tantrums. Today he just waved her off.

"Not today." Then he stopped. Maybe he did need coffee. With some vodka. With some sort of drug. Anything to keep his mind off of the Tokyo Princess dancer. Evading any eye contact with the maid, he continued to walk up the stairs. "Actually, I would like some. No sugar or milk, please."

"Yes sir. Another thing, please." She pleadingly asked. This time he turned around to look at her. She was expecting him to glare at her and then fire her. But he looked at her with such tired confused eyes that she forgot what she had to say.

"Go on. What else did you want to say." He coaxed quietly.

"Well, Mr. Kaiba. A Mr. Toronto called and wanted to ask you to accompany him to a business gathering. He said you could announce your merging with his company." Bowing, she left. Now he had to call him up and ask just what the hell Toronto was talking about.

* * *

Everything was perfect now. Her hair was done, so was her nails. Half her hair was up, softly curled at the ends, with a diamond clip holding her hair back. The dress she wore was a navy blue satin strappy dress that went down to her feet, her silver and diamond strapped heels showing slightly. The back of dress scooped down to her lower back. The front cut of her dress scooped down to below her breasts. A diamond strap in-between her breasts to keep the dress from making her spill out. All she could say was thank got for double sticky tape. Her makeup was kept light. A light pink lipstick with gloss, light blush and mascara, showing off her long eyelashes. The jewelry was also kept a minimum, with only droop silver and diamond earrings and a diamond bracelet. Even she had to admit, she looked damn good. Lorena sat on her bed, flipping through a magazine. After this morning's episode she had to call Lorena over. After all the juicy details, not even Lorena knew what to say. 'see what happens next.' was all she said. But that was what Anzu was doing, and all it did was confuse her more.

"Come on, get out of the bathroom! It's almost eight o'clock." Opening the bathroom door, she stepped out, looking like the goddess she knew she was. Damn the Otogi with his sayings. "Damn!" Lorena whistled and got up from the bed to circle around her. "You look like some important high rolling bitch." Damn Lorena and her sayings.

"Thanks.. I think." Anzu said and grabbed her mini navy blue clutch bag from her bed. "Now if I'm having a crappy time, I'll leave. I'll then call you and we will go out dancing into the wee hours of the night. And try not to get hammered." Chances were that she was going to be bored out of her mind. Otogi was surely going to make out with some whore the whole night and she was going to be stuck alone. If she didn't find some fun by the end of the night, she would just leave. Otogi understood. And so did she. Just in time, she heard the limo honk.

"Oh. There's your limo princess Anzu." Lorena joked. They both walked out of the apartment. "Just make sure you don't run into Kaiba." Anzu turned around to smack Lorena's arm. "umm.. Ow."

"Why would you jinx me?" She asked jokingly.

"Well, you know. He's a business man. You're going to a business dance. There could be a chance that he'll be there." She explained, rubbing her arm. Was Anzu secretly a guy in disguise? Damn could she hit hard.

"He won't be there." She dismissingly said.

"Why not?"

"Because, Lorena. He doesn't dance." She explained.

"So?"

"So, he won't be there. He hates dancing." They were now both out of the apartment and downstairs. Otogi in a suit was waiting by the door. His eyes looked her up and down, happy at what he saw.

"You sure grew up, Anzu." Not liking how he was leering at her, she punched his arm to show that she was still the 'I'll kick your ass' Anzu. "But still feisty. Who's your friend?" He winked at Lorena. What a pig.

"I'm Lorena, pleased to meet you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. A kiss that lasted a little too long. And the way she said it sounded like she was a little too pleased to meet him. It was going to make her want to throw up.

"Okay. Okay. Let's get going. Lorena, I'll call you if anything happens." Lorena waved and walked down the street as Anzu and Otogi got into the limo.

"We are going to have fun tonight." Otogi said as he rubbed her knee. Smacking it off, she smiled sweetly like she just didn't smack him.

"Yes. Yes, we are."

* * *

Anzu was never wrong when it came to her friends. Within the hour Otogi met some woman and disappeared to God knows where. Probably in some closet having sex. Shuddering at the thought, she took another sip of her wine. The men here were gentlemen. That is until Otogi left her side. That's when literally almost every man came up to her and asked her for a dance. What the hell was the matter with them? Almost all of them still had their wedding rings on. A couple of younger men, like around their thirties, asked her to dance or in some way hit on her, but they just were not her type. They looked like cheaters, leering eyes and open watering mouths. For Otogi's sake she was going to stay for another hour, if not another half an hour. Then she was going to run to the nearest pay phone and call Lorena and to get a taxi.

One thing she had to appreciate was the beauty of the place. It was in a hotels ballroom. Chandlers everywhere as well as white and red roses. Everything was elegant to the touch, almost like she was in some wedding. Everything was beautiful. Too bad there was no one cute to dance with. A man behind her touched her hand, making her turn around. It was Mr. Toronto. He had recognized her just barely from his seat. When he asked someone who the beauty was they told him her name was Anzu. The name brought back his memory of a club and her next to Kaiba. It was the same girl. The same bright blue eyes. But now she wasn't dressed scantily, she was dressed like a debutant. A piece of art was standing before him.

"Hello. Do you remember me?" He asked gently. Nodding, she took her hand back and brought it to her heart.

"Yes. Mr. Toronto. How are you?" She asked politely.

"Rather well, thank you. Would you like to dance?" Not wanting to continue stand around like some fool while other people danced she agreed. Taking the hand by her heart, he lead her out into the dance floor. With his hand on her waist and the other holding her hand, they began to waltz. "I'm sorry for my behavior at the club." He whispered in her ear.

"It's okay, you were just having your fun. You're young and allowed to have your fun. Actually, you reminded me of a friend of mine." Thinking back to Otogi, she wondered what was keeping him so long. Not saying anymore, they continued their waltz. The tempo of the music picked up, and they moved faster. She was starting to enjoy this. He was a fairly good dancer. "Did you ever take lessons, Mr. Toronto?"

"Sam. Please call me Sam. And yes, I did when I was a boy. I loved to dance but my father wanted me to be a business man like him." Quickly, he dipped her, though it had nothing to do with the waltz. But she liked the little mix. Their own little collaboration. When he picked her back up, she caught someone's eyes. Looking around the room she didn't know why her heart suddenly quickened it's pace. When he spun her around, she knew why. The eyes she caught were blue. An ice blue she knew all too well. It was Kaiba. Kaiba was behind them, sitting down at a table with a couple of men. He was not listening to what the men were saying, but he was intently looking at her and Sam dancing, laughing, touching each other. A part of her was saying 'this is bad'. But the other part was saying 'who cares'. But when she saw Otogi sitting in the table next to Kaiba, all those 'who care's in the back of her head just went 'oh shit'. Not wanting to go back and sit down, she quickened her movements, wanting to forget about Otogi and Kaiba. "Want to liven this up, huh?" He once again whispered in her ear. Looking back at Kaiba, she saw he was now glaring at Sam.

'Oh shit.' Was right.

"Actually, I think I might want to leave early. See, I told my friend I'd meet her somewhere." Desperately using any excuse to get out, she pushed him back gently and smiled. "I really should go now. She would be mad at me if I'm late."

"Okay, it was nice dancing with you." He said as she left the dance floor and straight to her purse, which was in Otogi's table. Seeing her, Otogi stood up and grabbed her arm, an alert Kaiba now no longer glaring at Sam but at Otogi. Otogi lead her on the dance floor once again.

"Let's go dance sweetheart. You looked so good out there I was wondering if you could make me look as good as you did to that guy." But Anzu protested, stopping right in front of the dance floor.

"No, I'm tired of dancing. I told Lorena I would meet her somewhere else. Sorry."

"Hello Mazaki. Hello Otogi." A voice came fro behind them. A voice she already knew who it belonged to. Why did things have to be complicated for her? They both turned around to see Kaiba, with his million dollar smirk. Him in a black and white suit with his two top buttons unbuttoned on his white collared shirt. He looked good. Damn good.

"Hello, Kaiba." Otogi grimly said. And Otogi was not a grim person. He was horny person. But not a grim one. Kaiba responded just as grim. More towards her than him.

"How are you two doing? Having fun dancing I'm sure. How did you get invited to this event, Mazaki?" Now she was starting to hate her last name. Especially the way he says it, full of malice.

"She was invited through me. I came to town and wanted to show her a good time." The smirk remained, but deep down he was far from happy. He was the friend? His enemy was her friend? The man who called with a girl moaning in the other line. A part of him said lucky bastard. But the other part was sort of hurt. Here Kaiba was contemplating having some sort of relationship with Anzu, sexual or not, and Otogi just rushed in a had her. But she said they were just friends, right?

"Such a good time she's dancing with other men? With men like Sam Toronto?" When he said Sam Toronto he glanced over at her. Otogi might have not caught on, but she did. Sam Toronto the groping drunk who was at Tokyo Princess. Sam Toronto who along with Kaiba witnessed Anzu at her worst. "That's just sad." Was he calling her sad as well. A little hurt, she stepped forward, defiantly raising her chin.

"Sam is a gentleman. He might be a little rough around the edges, but he is a gentleman. Which is why I agreed to dance with him." It was a lie, but someone had to stick up for the poor man. A tap on the microphone averted their attention from each other and to the announcer.

"Sam Toronto has an announcement and after that we will commence the gathering. Now Sam Toronto." Everyone went back to their seats, Kaiba still looking at Anzu. She too looked at him, not knowing what in earth he was thinking about. The whole time she didn't know what Sam was saying, she just concentrated on Kaiba. Occasionally he would literally chug his wine. Wasn't that bad? It was a staring contest between them two. Right across from each other and continuously staring at each other. Damn that Lorena for jinxing her. Damn the bitch. She'll love hearing this when Anzu saw her. The clapping from everyone meant it was over, and everyone was getting on the dance floor again. Kaiba stood over and strode over to her. Otogi stood up as well, almost guarding her.

"You can go off with some other whore if you like, Otogi. But I'd like to have a word with Mazaki." A low groan of wanting to get this over with erupted from her. Looking pleadingly at Otogi, she nodded in agreement with Kaiba.

"Go off, have fun. After me and Kaiba talk I 'm going to go meet Lorena. But I'll talk to you later." She stood up and hugged Otogi. He whispered something in her ear. "Yes. I'm sure. Go have fun." She said and patted his back. Finally leaving them both, she grabbed her bag and started to walk away from the table. Before she could, Kaiba grabbed her arm.

"Mazaki." He growled. She stopped to look at him, with hurt in her eyes.

"Stop calling me Mazaki. I hate it when you call me that. It makes me feel like some piece of trash." She hotly said before turning her head back towards the dancing crowd. She heard him sigh loudly and impatiently.

"Didn't I say I wanted to talk to you?" He asked in her ear. Rolling her eyes, she stepped beside him so it looked like he was escorting her somewhere.

"Then walk with me and we'll go outside to talk." Sam Toronto came out of no where it appeared and held out his hand. "Sam?" Sam? Kaiba looked at Anzu with questioning eyes. Since when were they on first name bases?

"One more dance, please? I did enjoy dancing with you. Kaiba would you allow me to take her from your arms?" He tilted his head pleadingly. Scoffing, he roughly let go of her arm. Like hell he would let Sam dance with her again. Once was enough for this horny man.

"If you like to dance so much why don't you go back to Tokyo Princess some other nights. I'm pretty sure she'll be there ready to dance for you." That was a low blow. Even for him. He made her sound like some stripper. Hurt by the comment, she took Sam's hand and lead him out to the dance floor and away from Kaiba. It was another waltz, so she went into the waltzing position, but much more closer to him than before. She put her head on his shoulder with tears in her eyes to avoid looking at Sam and looked over at Kaiba who was standing against the wall holding a drink. Confused about what just happened, Sam just danced with her no questions asked. He loved the proximity of her, he loved her head on his shoulder.

Kaiba on the other hand was steaming mad. Was she that hurt by his comment that she voluntarily went on the dance floor to dance that closely with Sam? If Sam groped her there wouldn't be a scene. There would be a Broadway musical as far as Kaiba was concerned. He didn't know what this meant exactly. All he knew is that he didn't like Anzu with other guys. Especially when she looked like how she looked tonight. She looked so enticing, So sexy. So wanting. Her chest was almost exposed, he was afraid that she was going to pop out. Well, okay not afraid. He was waiting for one of her breast to pop out. How did she keep her dress on? All he wanted to do was take her dress off tonight. Her going mad right now. Mad for her. Mad that someone other than him was touching her. He wanted to dance with her, whisper in her ear. Do things to her that would make anyone blush.

He didn't mean the comment, he was just mad. Taking another sip off his wine glass, he stopped and looked at the wine glass. It didn't taste like wine. It tasted like rum. Shrugging his shoulders, he still drank his drink until the song was over. Waiting for her to be done dancing with him. Waiting for him to have his chance with her.

The song ended beautifully, and they stopped to clap. His hand went to her lower backside, feeling her skin.

"You really are beautiful." He murmured in her hair as he hugged her. "Truly beautiful." Not knowing what to say, she just laughed.

"Thank you." Then a hand on her arm, ripping her out of Sam's hold made her almost stumble back. Kaiba was now in front of her, face to face with Sam glaring at him. "Kaiba, what are you doing?" She whispered, not wanting to cause a scene. No one saw them ,which was a good. But afraid for him, she touched Kaiba's arm. "Come on."

"You had your dance, now leave Sam." Kaiba hissed. Sam took a step back with his hands in the air. A mock surrender.

"I'll make sure to never touch your girl, Kaiba. I didn't know before and now I do. But if I were you, I'd catch the pretty lady before she gets into some trouble" No longer sensing Anzu behind him, he turned around to see her walking out the exit door. Almost jogging, he followed her out the doors.

"He is such a jerk. Just who the hell does he think he is?" She heard a footsteps behind her. When she got to the last steps of the stairway to outside, she turned around to see who it was. A black blur was all she saw when she felt whoever was behind her grab her arm and pull her towards an unknown destination. "Hey!" She yelled out. Seeing the back of the persons head, she knew it was Kaiba. They were now running towards a limo. Her limo that Otogi sent for her. Opening the door, he practically threw her in the limo. She stumbled on the seat, almost landing on the floor. "That's how you treat a lady, Kaiba?" She yelled out. Getting in as well, he sat next to the angry brunette. Kaiba tapped at the window to signal the driver to go. The time has come. The time for questions and answers. What was in store for her, she didn't know. But was damned curious..... Aren't you?

* * *

Bravo to me! I stayed up late to finish this chapter. I think there might be a lime later on in the chapters. No lemons though. I don't really like to write them. If I'm going to do a lime, I'm not sure if I should raise the rating to this. Please tell me if I should because I don't want to get kicked out of FanFiction. Please respond and tell me. Another thing before I go, thank you so much twilight eyes 8120 . I know I'm bad at grammar. It would help if you could point out exactly what I'm doing wrong so I can correct myself in the future, thanks!


	10. Evasive Feelings

**Disclaimer: don't own anything, blah blah blah..**

**Warning: this does chapter does contain a little lime.. **

**Chapter 10: Evasive feelings **

Side by side they sat in silence, the limo moving silently, the night silent. They were both undisturbed but disturbed at the same time.

"What are we?" She finally asked. "Just what in the hell are we?" Her eyes didn't lock with his, but out on his side of the window. She couldn't look at his eyes. She just couldn't. If he lied to her, she would see it. Let him lie to her… She probably wouldn't care if he did. He didn't say anything. That was no surprise. If she asked him a question that involved his true feeling as a response, he would ignore it. And she would accept it. But she needed to know. After what happened in the party, she had to know. It wasn't something she could leave alone or forget about.

"Fucking answer me!" In desperation she shouted in his face, turning her body towards him and holding his arm with both hands, but looking at his chest. Not daring looking into his eyes. Turning towards her as well as an instant reaction, his left hand grasped the back of her neck, her soft hair feeling like velvet against the back of his hand and pulled her closer. So close their lips were just an inch apart.

"Trust me, you don't want to do this." The whole time his eyes were focused on her lips as he hissed into her face. Now that she thought about it, his eyes looked hazy. No longer an icy blue, but more of a deep, sapphire blue. What did she want to do? Maybe he didn't want to label them. Men are like that. It's been a couple of days since they have been doing whatever it is that they are doing. What are they doing? Is there a name for it? Was she being too pushy? Wanting to know what they were and what it was that they were doing? Well, after the whole fiasco at the party she thought she deserved to know. If they were something then she wouldn't go out with guys. If they weren't then he had no right to rip her out of someone's arms or drag her down the stairs when she was leaving and throw her into a limo. It was something that no one saw but still enraged her. It was like the last day of school. Maybe if he couldn't answer that last question, he could answer this one.

"Then why did you kiss me the last day of school?" She defiantly jerked her head up more, their lips now brushing against each other.

'If he wants to play, then lets play.' A growl was heard from within his throat. His other hand held her cheek as the other hand slid from the back of her neck to the side of her neck.

"Shh.. You make it.." Because of the fact that they their lips were now completely touching and he was talking against them, he couldn't handle it anymore, stopping mid sentence and finishing what he started on the last day of school and this morning. His lips pressed hard against hers as he leaned in closer, pulling her down to the seat. A little freaked out from the hungry kiss, she pushed at his shoulders, trying to sit up again.

"Stop it." He huskily whispered against her lips. This gave her a chance to move her head away from his.

"I want an asw.." His stubbornness was great and did not budge. Before she could finish her sentence he moved her head towards his again and kissed her once again. This time she responded to his kisses. It was involuntary, she couldn't help but to kiss him back. Screw the questions, she could always ask them later.

With a satisfied moan she began to give in to whatever he would offer her tonight, relaxing in the seat. Never mind the consequences. Forget the questions nagging to ask in the back of her head. It felt right. His lips on her own. His hands on her skin. It felt right. Like it was supposed to happen, wither by chance or not. Her hands went from his shoulders to his hair, enjoying the soft hair that were now in-between her fingers. Another moan escaped her, wanting more of his kiss. One of his hands left her face and went to her hip, massaging it with his thumb. The action made her dress bunch up at the hip. But her dress was too long for him to do anything to her legs, so her unexposed flesh was off limits to him. Had she worn a skirt God knows what he would have done.

Stopping his massages, he moved his hand up and down her hip to just below her breast and on her rib cage. Dangerously below her breast. Once or twice his thumb brushed against her breast. She did nothing about it. Intrigued at his touch, she wished that he would do it again, this time cupping her breast. But Kaiba was a gentleman. He was taught that no matter how heated things got, it was always the ladies choice in wither or not he was allowed to pushed the boundaries. Understanding that now, the next time his thumb brushed her breast, she pushed herself down further into the seat so that he was now almost cupping her. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes, a questioning look. Staring back at him, her eyes were a lustful hazy mess.

Not wanting to say anything, she just closed the gap between them again and kissed him. Kissed him with as much passion as she could muster. All she wanted was more of his kisses. More of his touches. A little reluctant at first, he gently massaged her right breast. Fingers came slipping in her dress, flicking away the double stick tape. Back arching more towards his touch she gasped as she moved from away his mouth, her head tilting back. The tape was now pushed aside, sticking to the dress instead of her nipple. He commenced massaging her swelling breast, no longer restrained by her dress. Bare under his touch for his pleasure. Since his lips were no longer on hers, he started kissing down her neck. Lingering kisses going further down to her collar bone, he started pushing his body up now straddling her with both his legs on either sides of her on his knees. Hand still under her dress he brought his hand on her right breast down to her waist again and his other hand went to her left breast. Small breathy gasps come from her mouth. No longer holding on to his hair, her mind shut down on her no longer knowing what to do. Trembling hands rested on his shoulder, amazed by his open mouthed kisses. In complete shock of what was happening.

'Damn his talented mouth.' As he went further down her body he left more open mouthed kisses, his tongue licking her skin to taste it. Sweet with a twinge of a fruity like taste. A wonderful taste. The whimpering from her only coaxed him to continue, to go further down. To find her weakness. To find what made her scream out in ecstasy. Now kissing between her breasts, he began to move her straps off her shoulder and down her arms. Just as he was about to expose her breasts, the limo came to a harsh stop. As did they. Anzu's eyes shot opened, looking down to see Kaiba's mouth hovering her breast, his hands all over her body including the one under her dress, and her dress straps almost off.

'What the hell just happened here?" She horrifyingly thought. How did they lose control like that? How did they get in this position? Why is Kaiba's hand on her breast? She found her own hands were clutching her hair as if she were in distress.

Still in a daze of their.. Whatever it was called, he slowly raised his head to look at her. She was just dimly staring at him. Perhaps in bewilderment? Suddenly realizing his hand was still cupping her breast, he abruptly took his hand out of under her dress. Carefully getting up from his straddling position, she too scooted up to a sitting position. Getting off of his knees, he sat next to her as she smoothed out her dress and placed her straps back on her shoulder. As much as they both tried straightening themselves up, they could not hide the obscure look in their eyes. The driver of the limo then opened the car door.

"Is there where you wanted to be dropped off?" Looking out a little behind Kaiba, she saw it was not her apartment building but a mansion. Unsure of where she was she scooted up more, closer to Kaiba.

"Where are we exactly?" Her voice was shaky and out of breath. Kaiba looked back at her, his eyes concentrating on her lips.

"My house." He whispered gruffly . Not wanting to look at his inviting eyes any longer, she looked down at her clasped hands.

"Could you take me to where I live driver? Otogi has paid you for the whole night so I'm pretty sure it won't be a bother, would it?" Her breathing was ragged. She was getting nervous. Why did Kaiba bring her here? Did he even intend to invite her in his huge house? Did he just want to be dropped off? But when she thought about it, her apartment was first. They passed her apartment already while they were.. Then was it done intentionally?

"Could you give us a minute driver?" Kaiba asked as calmly as possible without showing that he too was out of breath. Both their chests raised like they just ran ten miles in under a minute. "Listen." Knowing he was going to start a whole speech about they could never be, she cut him off.

"It was a mistake, I know. Don't worry about it Everything that was said or done tonight will be forgotten." Including her outburst before they started making out. She said it as if she was okay with what happened. Kaiba however didn't believe her. If she was okay about it then why wasn't she looking at him. Now fully awake and sober to understand what really happened, he sat back against the seat smoothing his hair back with shaky hands. Fortunately she didn't notice his hands shaking. Fortunately she couldn't hear his heart beating five hundred miles per hour.

"Was it?" He asked quietly with his eyes closed. Was he thinking? About what? Did she offend him? Was it too late to apologies?

"Well, isn't that what you were going to say?" Her question sounded like she wasn't sure of what she just said. Like she was just going with what she thought he was going to say. Leaning in towards him, she tried to see his eyes. As usual his bangs shadowed over his gorgeous blue eyes. Those damn bangs never let her see his eyes. What he was really thinking. Noticing that she was trying to look at his eyes, he sat up and turned to open the door. Away from her vision. After he opened the door he stood up, stopping for a minute in front of the door. As if he was contemplating something.

"Yes." Shutting the door behind him, she could hear his footsteps depart on the gravel. In a hurry, she pressed the button for the window to go down, revealing Kaiba walking away slowly with his hands in his pockets and his head down.

"Hey!" She yelled out. The yell made him stop, but not turn around to look at her. This gave her the floor to say what she wanted to say. "Will I see you tomorrow? At Tokyo Princess ?" The limo started driving off without her permission. "Will I?" She yelled out once more. He slightly turned around .

"Tomorrow at three. I think I got it by now." With a smile she nodded and sat back down to the seat. Hmm.. Why was she smiling again? For some reason she felt giddy when he still agreed to pick her up. It was a reassurance that they didn't muddle up their sort of friendship. But a little part of her didn't get giddy about their ongoing friendship. It was the becoming relationship she was giddy about. That is if he still wanted to continue their "friendship."

* * *

Still in a haze about what happened and a bit of denial, she hurryingly took off her dress and put on a pair of jeans, a black halter top and black stilettos. Now was the time to call Lorena, and tell her what happened.

Dialing her number, she sat down on her bed and checked on her bureau mirror if she had any hickies on her neck. She didn't feel him give her one, but was just making sure.

"Hello?" Lorena was going to die when she heard this.

"Want to go meet in the bar two blocks over. I've got to kick your ass for jinxing me." The dial tone was all she needed to hear for her to know that Lorena was already there at the bar ready to hear the story.

Twenty minutes later Anzu arrived at the bar called Lucky. It was owned by a friend of Lorena's and would give them free drinks. No ID required. But Anzu always stuck to light drinks, or coke. Lorena was already waiting for her at the end of the bar drinking God knows what and waving to her to come down and sit.

"Hey, now tell me!"

"He was there. He saw me dancing with Sam Toronto."

"Sam? The same guy who got so drunk he passed out?" Lorena took another sip of her drink and leaned in closer to hear better over the loud music.

"Yup. And then Kaiba saw Otogi with me. All hell broke loose after that. Kaiba wanted to "talk"." Gesturing talk with her index and middle finger going up and down mocking the fact that he really wanted to talk. "Then Sam came again and danced with me. When the dance was over with Kaiba pulled me out from his arms and I ran out of the place."

"Was he jealous? Oh my God he was! What happened next?" Anzu's coke came and she took a long sip after it arrived.

"Well. He found me outside and dragged me to Otogi's limo." Lorena's eyes lit up in astonishment. To her it sounded like something in a Spanish soap opera. There was bound for some bitch to be slapped somewhere in this story. "I yelled at him. And I asked him what we were. If we were even anything." Nodding in agreement, she clapped.

"Good. What did he say?" Anzu rolled her eyes and gave her a 'you know what he said look.'

"He didn't say anything. He kissed me." She looked down at her coke as if it became very interesting all of the sudden. Her blush was very visible, remembering what the did after he kissed her. "We made out and he.." She scooted closer to the now open mouthed Lorena. "He was all over me Lorena. Like fondling, and kissing me everywhere." She whispered, ashamed and embarrassed.

"Fondling?" Lorena's eyebrow quirked up. "What exactly happened between you two?"

"It started to become something more than just kissing or make out. It was starting to become something more.." How could she say this exactly? Anzu wasn't the type to kiss and tell, so this was a first. "It became more sexual. Like I wanted him to touch me like that. I wanted more. But we stopped before he really did anything." For the first time Lorena looked serious.

"Why did you stop?" Anzu gulped.

"Because the limo stopped and you know how a car stopped and you move forward a little? It kind of shocked us I guess because we didn't even realize we were in a car. And then the driver came out and it just got too awkward." Lorena laughed and smacked Anzu's back.

"He was that good?" Anzu somehow forgot why this was so damn funny. "Well, tell me. Did you like it?" She asked without a smile on her face. This was now business.

"A little too much if you get what I'm saying. We stopped in front of Kaiba's house. His huge nice house." For the second time in the same night Lorena's jaw dropped. "It was nothing like that, I don't think. He was going home. That was it." Looking up at the ceiling as if she was thinking even what she just said seemed lame to her. "I think."

"I think he wanted some. It's obvious Anzu! It's sexual tension. All you guys need to do now is relieve it." Gasping, Anzu swatted Lorena's arm.

"Fat chance in hell. He was beginning to say something and I interrupting saying how I knew it was a mistake." That earned her a tsk and a disappointing look from Lorena. "yea. I know. But I didn't know what he was going to say. So better safe than sorry." Who knows what he was going to say to her. Knowing him he would have told her that she was a toy and that was it. "I don't know, I think we should talk about it but I don't want to sound pushy. What should I do?" Sitting back, Lorena put her forefinger to her chin like she was thinking.

"Well, are you going to see him tomorrow?" Anzu nodded yes. "How do you know?"

"Because I asked him if he was going to meet me and he said yes."

"Ahh. Then see how he acts tomorrow night. If he's all shy and shit then talk to him. If he's acting like he usually does then it might mean that it didn't bother him or that he's trying to act cool about it to make you feel comfortable. If he's acting flirty and nice then it might mean that he wants to continue what you guys were doing tonight." Could Lorena be right? She would have to wait until tomorrow night to find out.

"This isn't the start if a healthy relationship, is it?"

"If you don't play your cards right it will be."

* * *

After a couple more drinks and details of what happened despite her shy protests, she went home to her comfortable bed. Too bad Kaiba wouldn't be sleeping with her like he did this morning. It was nice to have someone in her bed. Wither it was sexual or not. She was a girl who had needs too, damn it. Laying in her bed with her pajamas now on, the scene still swam in her mind. The open mouthed kisses. The wandering soothing hands. Her insides hurt. Her skin felt cold now without his touch. How could this be? He could she be so dependent now on something she only felt for a moment. Wanting to find his number to beckon him back into her arms to finish what they started in the limo she knew it was something more now. Something more than just a ride home. Was it passion. Hell yes. Was it romance. She didn't know. He was incredibly sweet to her. But he was also a jerk to her. It was a combination of old and new Kaiba. Nonetheless it was still Kaiba. Did he feel the same? The same passion? The same tension? Was it reciprocal? Or was she the only one to feel like this? She had to know. But at the same time she didn't want to ask him. A part of her still said to wait and see. How much waiting could she take? Why was she the one who was waiting? Waiting for what? He already kisses her. He did more than kiss her. Did it mean anything to him? Or was it an act? An easy girl who could just fool around with? Anzu was no easy girl. He knew that, didn't he?

In truth she felt childish. Childish for yelling at him, and even more childish for what they were doing in the limo before. No, not childish. She felt like a horny sixteen year old. Who was he to her? He was nobody. Not a boyfriend. Not a lover. Certainly someone she could marry in the future. Right? He wasn't a potential like Lorena would say. Or was he? He was no body. And she was fooling around with him for.. What? What could have come from their make out session? It kind of hurt when she though about it. She was just fooling around.. That wasn't the kind of person she was. She wasn't the kind of person to let someone fondle her. It was just all to surreal. So confusing. She was lost in her thoughts. Not knowing which direction to follow. End the whole thing and forget about it, ask him, let whatever happen, happen. It was something she had to question. If she didn't the it could become something she wouldn't want. Something she couldn't get out of. Yes, he was that mesmerizing.

* * *

Okay, there was my chapter for today. I was supposed to do my English paper, but who said I couldn't do them both at the same time? Hope you guys enjoyed it! And P.S: I'm not a lemon writer, I'll try it. Not saying I'll do it in this story. Not saying I'm not going to do it in this story. I'm just saying I'm not a lemon writer. So if I suck at it, sorry.. 


	11. Customary methodology

I decided to change Mokuba's age to sixteen. I don't like to see him young, I'd like him to be a teenager. Not that the age fourteen is already considered a teenager, but I'd like him to have some responsibilities like driving. It's better this way, trust me..

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything… man, writing this in every chapter is getting annoying!**

**Chapter 11: Customary methodology **

Mokuba came a little earlier than expected. His long unruly jet black hair was no longer unkempt and long, but short and clean cut. It was strange to see him look like, …well, an adult. He looked like a business man in training with his black slacks and deep green buttoned up shirt. He even carried a brief case, not metallic like his brother, but a normal black leather case. What his brother was up to, not even Kaiba knew.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Was the first thing Kaiba asked when he picked him up at the airport. The now looking mature Mokuba shrugged his shoulders in a teenage fashion, showing that he was just dressed the part and not acting it.

"I came straight from the school to the airport. I had to stay late to finish something." The edginess in Mokuba's voice made Kaiba question his indecipherable explanation. It was unclear. Why did he stay after school? Certainly not for anything positive. Kaiba knew his brother too well.

"Finish what?" Kaiba asked as they got into the car.

"Something for school." Mokuba replied coolly. The punk knew Kaiba knew he did something bad to stay after school. He was just trying in vain to not expose the real reason why he stayed after school.

"Something for the school? Could it be cleaning the erase boards? Maybe cleaning the floors?" Kaiba paused. Mokuba was used to his style of interrogation. It was futile to lie anymore, but some reason he couldn't help but to continue to lie to his big brother. The pause was always added for dramatic effect. Like this was Mokuba's short chance to confess. Like always though, he did not. "You know, chores teachers make you do when your being punished for doing something that you weren't supposed to do." How Kaiba knew that he had to clean floors was anyone's guess. Facing away from his big brother, Mokuba shrugged. His interest for school was lacking. Not much the schooling itself, but the teachers. Mokuba was smarter than everyone in the class, excelled in all the subject and always got in trouble. It was a strange combination, bad boy but a great student. Then again it was Mokuba. The ladies man, the trouble maker, the popular guy in school who wanted to either rape him or be him. Yes, he was doing pretty well on his own. "My only question is what did you do to make you stay after school?" The question earned Kaiba another shrug.

'Is that all he knows how to do?' Kaiba thought as he caught the movement from the corner of his eye. Driving and concentrating on your brother was a tough task, so he only caught some of Mokuba's body and facial expressions. All of them showed that Mokuba didn't care much about the subject.

"What I always do. I said some wise ass remark to the teacher and he didn't like it." The boredom in his voice was enough that show Kaiba that Mokuba just wanted to go home.

"What did you say?" Kaiba had to know the details. If this incident was recent then he knew that the teacher would call Kaiba like all the other times to ask Kaiba to discipline his younger brother. Unfortunately for the teacher, Kaiba didn't believe in discipline. He believed in boot camp. Each time a teacher called it was just another step closer to making Mokuba pack to go to a boot camp localized in New York.

"I just told her that she was a hack and didn't know what she was talking about." Kaiba had to stifle a laugh. To this day Kaiba didn't know when Mokuba grew a pair of balls that big that he talked back to some of most highly respected teachers in Japan. Back when they lived with his adoptive father, if he had done that he would have surely been beaten for it. "I was defending you, Seto. So before you get mad at me and cut my allowance, just know that I was defending you." Since they were at a red light, Kaiba took this chance to give Mokuba a questioning look. A what did she say look. A look that Mokuba didn't see but knew Kaiba was giving him. "She said that you were not one of the most successful CEO's in the world. She basically downsized your accomplishments and I don't everyone in my class, all details included, of how you got this company and continue to maintain this company successful. Which completely went against what she said and she sent me outside. Then I had to clean the floors after school. You can even ask her yourself." Even Mokuba knew she would be calling.

"I won't take anything away from you for now. Next time, just tell her off alone and not in front of the whole class." Kaiba lowered his window for a much needed cigarette. When that old hag calls, he'd be sure to let her know a couple of things about him. For the first time Mokuba turned his head towards Kaiba's direction.

"How is everything? The company is doing well, right?"

'Business is booming. Life is great. Life is interesting. Life is a wonder.' Kaiba wanted to say. No one knew about his little one on ones with Anzu. The only people he would even confide in telling would be Mokuba but something told him that Mokuba wouldn't understand. Mokuba would say that Kaiba liked her. He would tell him that he was starting a relationship with Anzu. That Anzu is a great person. He would be telling Kaiba all the things he didn't want to hear. All the things he already knew. All the things he wanted to avoid.

Mokuba always liked Anzu. Ever since they met in Japan, Mokuba always had a soft spot for Anzu. She was almost like a sister to him. If Mokuba found out Kaiba was sure that he wouldn't mind, he would actually love it.

"Everything is fine, Mokuba. I'm going to stay during the day at home with you, but at night I have to go to work to work on some things." Now Kaiba was the one being indiscrete about things. When he mentioned having to stay late to do some work he didn't necessarily have work in mind. He had a certain brunette in mind. A brunette who he didn't quite know how to act around anymore. When he was around her he just wanted to continue what they were doing in last night. Was that Kaiba? No and yes in a way. Just sleeping with a woman and not saying good was him. Hey, no one ever said he was a saint. He knew what he did was chauvinistic of him. Wham, bam, no thank you ma'am I don't want a relationship, and then he's off like a dirty tee-shirt. That kind of was his way. Not that he did it a lot. Just in moderation.

It wasn't Kaiba in a way because he only wanted to continue what he was doing last night with her. No other woman seemed attractive enough for him. When he was waiting to pick his brother up at the airport, there were tons of women who could have easily found their way to the backseat of his car or a discrete hotel room. They were all tall, long hair, beautiful face and hot figures. There just wasn't anything special about them. There wasn't anything about them that made him want to take them away. Two or three women even walked up to him and tried to flirt with him which is just ignored and waved them off like they were nothing. It seemed odd to him. Did she have that much power over him? Well at least he made it clear as did she that they said it was unwanted. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. The feeling however was not. It wasn't a spur of the moment kind of thing. It was a feeling that he has been having for a while. He just had to say that for his own sake. For his own pride. He pretty sure she said the same for her own sake. How would she have looked like to herself had she admitted that it was wanted. The pure Anzu Mazaki admitting that she did want to be with the corrupt Seto Kaiba. The Seto Kaiba he was pretty sure her friends despised. The Seto Kaiba who always taunted not only her friends, but her as well. So then why did she ask him to continue their usual late night meetings? Was it just for the rides? Maybe for something more? He didn't know but wanted to know. It was pulling at the back of head. These questions that never could answer themselves. He would just have to act normal tonight. See what happens. See if she acts differently. See if she feels differently.

"What sort of things?" Mokuba knew by the way Kaiba spoke that there was something else going on than 'things'. Knowing he slipped, Kaiba arrived at the house just in time and immediately got out of the car.

"Things that you don't need to concern yourself with. Now go get your bags and meet me in the dining room. Dinner will be served when you bring your bags up to your room." Mokuba scoffed in a very Kaiba like manner and reluctantly got out of the car. There was something going on with his brother.

* * *

Anzu rushed to the dressing room. Today was a disaster. Not only was the bus late again, but the driver hit on her, hard. The whole ride the old man kept looking at her exposed legs and licking his lips. Every now and then he would ask her if she had a boyfriend. A question she never answered. Who was this man to ask her such a personal question? The man went as far as to grab her arm when she got off her stop and slipped his number into her hand. It took every fiber of her being to not throw it back at him along with some punches. No one has ever put their hands on her and got away with it. Unfortunately this old man did. She couldn't afford to be rude to him, after all, he was her ride to work. 

Now she was hurryingly putting on her makeup so she could go on the cages. Twice Brandon asked her if she could go in one of the private rooms when she arrived, which she automatically declines. There was no way in hell she was going to experience what she did two days ago. Until she was absolutely sure that no harm was going to come to her if she were in ones of those rooms, then she would not put herself in that situation again. She liked the cages. Though she sort of felt like an animal in that cage she still liked getting the crowds excited. She liked dancing wild in that cage like she was in fact an animal. An innate dancer who just needed to be in her element. If she weren't restrained in the cage she knew she would be dancing all over the place and probably be the center of attention. Not that she was full of herself. She just knew it because it has happened before.

Luckily Brandon didn't notice her running in and probably assumed she was on time. Lorena on the other hand caught the out of breath dancer trying to put on her makeup in less than two seconds.

"Want any help, Anzu?" Lorena asked as she waltzed into room holding an eyeliner. "I could help you get the line straight because it's looking kind of crooked. With a heavy sigh, Anzu let go of her own eyeliner pencil and plopped down on the seat, ready for Lorena to put her makeup on.

"This is such a bad day. You know it's only going to get worse." Anzu miserably said. Lorena stood on front of her and bent down to do her eyes. Closing her eyes, she let Lorena put on her eyeliner.

"Why are you saying that? What could go wrong?" Within ten seconds both of Anzu's eyes were done perfectly. Now all that was left was her long fake eyelashes. Lorena had them on her in less than a second. Blinking to make sure the eyelashes didn't fall off, Anzu sighed once more.

"Well. I'm seeing Kaiba after work. What is he going to say?" In truth she was deadly nervous about what could happen tonight. What was he going to say to her? Was he even going to mention anything about last night? Was he still mad about her dancing with Mr. Toronto? Was he still mad that she was with Otogi? It was so hard to predict what would happen after work. As much as she tried to forget about it this morning she couldn't. It was the first thing she thought about when she woke up. The thoughts still lingered in her mind throughout the whole day.

"Say nothing. Don't make it a big deal. As a woman you have to be cool about it. Act like it never happened. Better yet, act like it's no big deal to you. Just don't be too cool about it. It's okay to ask questions. Just ask him casually." She guessed the only person she could take good advice from was Lorena. She wasn't an expert or anything and she wasn't in a relationship right now which was the best person to get advice from. To Anzu people who were in relationships were too caught up in their own troubles and couldn't think straight. Single people on the other hand could tell you a straight answer. They were not blinded from affections. They could see clearly. Nothing was tugging at their hearts to tell you to forgive the man or whatnot.

"Yea. Maybe I'll do that." Anzu gave out a frustrated scream. "But he acts like the jerk I know he can act like I swear I'll punch him in the face." Lorena backed up from Anzu due to the sudden outburst.

"Woah. Calm down there. Go out into one of the cages. I'm sure you'll relieve some stress out there." Doing as Lorena suggested, Anzu left the dressing room and out into the dance floor. It was time to dance her ass off. With or without Kaiba on her mind.

* * *

It felt great to dance in the stage for once. She had forgotten how it felt to be out of the cage and dance with no limited space. Yea there were people there and it was crowded but they knew that when she was there it was time to move the hell out of her way. No one was spared from the great dancing Anzu. She hated dancing with just one partner; she had to dance with everyone. Everyone had their own style of dancing, so it was fun to experiment with other people and see if she could catch up to their style of dancing, or see if they could catch up to her. Brandon saw her wild out in the cage and decided if she didn't get out and have more space then she would end up either breaking the cage or hurting herself in the cage. Lorena had to pull Anzu out of the cage herself to catch her attention. Anzu was way into the song she was dancing to. 

Right now it was getting close to that time. The time to see Kaiba. With too much energy to spare she let herself dance a little bit more. The crowds were loving her tonight. Not once did she stop to sit or relax her legs. No one knew what was up with Anzu. Lorena had a hunch that Anzu was just trying to dance her troubles away. Did it work? No. It was a temporary thing. She knew that right when she got off that dance floor she would have to face her problems. Face Kaiba.

Maybe Lorena was right. Maybe she was making it a bigger deal than it really was. Maybe she just needed to stop thinking and go with the flow. Go with the music. What ever the beat, dance along with it. That's what she had to do.

As she was dancing with a man who seemed a couple years older than she was, she felt someone tap her shoulder. Whipping around with a huge smile on her face, she realized then that she stayed a little longer than she intended. Kaiba's face was her realization. She didn't know how long he waited for her, but what she did know is that dancing one more song turned into dancing around ten more songs. That would probably equal… a long time.

Before she could automatically apologize, Kaiba took her hand and escorted her away from the dancing stage. He didn't pull her away harshly, she followed him with a greater pace than he. Soon she was leading him out of the dancing stage. She knew he wanted to go home. Meanwhile she was just taking her sweet precious time dancing. She had to admit though, it felt great to dance like that and a little bit of her screamed that it was worth it. Heart racing she let go of Kaiba's hand and ran into the dressing room to quickly get her bag and ran back out to see Kaiba still standing in front of the door. Man, she still had a lot of energy left to spare.

"You were late again." He simply stated with his arms folded against his chest. A pleading facial expression swept over her face.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry, Kaiba. We can go now though. I didn't even change, see?" She motioned to her clothes. It was her Tokyo Princess shorts and tank top and it was far to cold to be wearing that outside.

"You know you could go back and put on some actual clothes." Kaiba leaned back against the wall and took out a cigarette from inside his gray suit jacket, lighting it from a lighter he got from his matching gray pants. Now that she got a look at him, he looked like he came from a business meeting or something. His hair was slicked back, his beautiful cold blue eyes no longer shielded by his long brunette bangs. His suit was profession and expensive looking. "I can spare a couple of minutes more, so hurry up." He brought the cigarette to his mouth, letting it hang in the corner of his mouth while both his hands went into his pockets. Stepping closer to him, they both stared at each other. They were now an inch apart from each other. Both her hands were placed behind her innocently. She felt like she was high, her head no longer clouded with thoughts or question. She was just letting things flow.. go with the beat of the music. Letting her bag drop on the floor behind her, she used her free hand to take his cigarette from his mouth while her other hand rested in the middle of his chest. She leaned her body against his on her tippy toes, molding her barely covered body with his. His eyes hooked with hers, intrigued. With her hand holding the cigarette she pulled it away from him and her. She tilted her head to the side, studying his eyes. She was looking for something. Anything to see if he was thinking about last night. The same hazy look from last night was now seeping into his remote blue eyes.

"You're not allowed to smoke in this section, Mr. Kaiba." She whispered. Even though the music could still be heard, he somehow made out what she quietly said. Thinking that he was going to put his arm around her waist, she didn't notice his other hand reach for his cigarette. Placing it back on his mouth, he openly smirked at her.

"I'm Seto Kaiba. It doesn't matter when it comes to me." He assertively responded. Moving back away from him, she didn't notice that his other arm was reaching up to her waist. Too late to catch himself, he just left his arm hanging halfway to her waist.

"I'll be out in less than a minute." She said and kicked her bag towards his feet. "Can you make sure no one steals my bag?" He looked away from her and towards the dance floor. Taking that as a yes, she departed inside the dressing room to put on her sweat pants and jean jacket.

A minute later she came out dressed to see Kaiba in the same position; cigarette hanging from his mouth and leaning against the wall with one foot up for support and his hands in his pockets looking away from her.

"Done." She simply said and walked past him only to stop for a second to grab her bag. He followed behind her as she left the club. She stopped once she got outside to wait up for Kaiba. Before she turned around to see how far behind he was she felt his hand on the small of her back, leading her to his car. She shivered at the sudden cold.

'It wasn't this cold last night.' Kaiba felt her shivering and circled his hand from the small of her back to around her waist, bringing her closer to him. She was now pressed to his side. They finally reached his car and like the gentleman he was, he let go of her waist and opened the passenger side door for her. She quietly said thank you and got in.

"What were you thinking about when you were dancing back there?" Kaiba asked once he started the car and drove away from Tokyo Princess. For the hour that he watched her dance, she danced like she was thinking about something. Her eyes were closed and her eyebrows were knitted together as if she was deep in thought. Even when she danced with other people, she seemed to forget them and dance in her own invisible space. Her movements would go jerky to smooth, almost like she was having an internal bout. Her style of dancing kept changing along with her facial expression. She just looked like she was off in her own world. It was a side of her he hasn't seen before, and he has seen her dance plenty of other times. This was the first time he saw her dance like the way she did tonight.

"Nothing." Anzu shrugged her shoulders as she looked through her bag on her lap. Did she and Mokuba secretly talk to each other behind his back and think of ways to annoy him? She knew it wasn't just nothing. She got close to Kaiba by the dressing rooms to see if he would respond to her. He sort of shot her down. Well that's how she felt. The only thing that made her feel better was the fact that he was about to hold her and the fact that he did hold her when they walked to the car. She just didn't know how to go about asking him any of the questions she had in her mind.

"Nothing made you dance like that? I'm pretty sure I've seen you dance better than that." He commented. There had to be something bothering her. Something had to be on her mind to dance like that. He wondered if she was still thinking about last night. It had to be that.

"Why are you dressed like that?" She asked to counter his question. Avoid, avoid avoid. That's she had to do, just like him.

"There was a business meeting with Toronto's people. They had to officially give me all of their information and whatnot. Which just reminded me of something."

'oh crap..' She thought as she concentrated in his one bang that fell over his eye. After a couple of hours in that hairstyle it was starting to come apart.

"Did he act like a gentleman last night? Him and Otogi?" Where was this question coming from? They weren't the ones who had their hands all over her breasts.

"They acted more gentlemanly than you." Anzu retorted hotly. In a way it did and didn't bother her that he asked her this question. It was like he was her boyfriend or something but didn't he agree with her when she said it didn't mean anything? Or was he just being agreeable? Kaiba sucked in a sharp breath before smoothing his hair back with one hand. That one bang was still over his eye.

"I didn't hear any complaints from you last night." This earned her a deep blush.

"Well why do you care anyways? If they acted like total pigs what would you have done?" She placed her bag on the floor and crossed her arms, still eyeing that one bang but facing forward.

"It would have given me a good reason to beat them up without looking like an asshole." An excuse to beat them up? What an asshole.

"Such the gentleman." She sarcastically responded. The sat quiet for about ten minutes. The CD player was playing lowly, another Japanese band.

"I answered your question. Now answer mine." Kaiba said softly , breaking the silence gently.

"I was thinking about last night." She automatically answered. How did he do that? Her eyes widened at her quick response. Kaiba caught her wide eyes when he stopped at a red light and smirked.

"It was nothing, remember?" His smirk faded as he remembered her words from last night. She quickly looked at him, his eyes avoiding hers. Was he using her own words against her?

"I thought that's what you wanted." She responded defensively. With a shrug, he continued to drive.

"It is." She looked down in shame for sounded weak. For sounding like she desperately did want it. Wasn't she supposed to act cool about it? Well that plan was now down the crapper. "I'm not looking for a relationship right now, Mazaki. I'm not looking for anything." Closing her eyes, she tried to block the tears that were slowly forming. She didn't know what hurt worse, the fact that he basically used her for his sexual need or the fact that she thought they could be something when in the end it was indeed nothing. What else did she expect from him? A big huge fat nothing. They stopped just in time in front of her apartment. Slowly, she turned her head to head out the passenger door when he lifted her chin with his finger. She opened her eyes to look at him, thankful that she stopped tearing up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" She asked cheerfully. The look he gave her was a questioning one. Like he didn't know if she was hurt by his words or not. "The only thing I could expect from you is a friendship. Nothing more." The words hurt to come out of her mouth. She knew damn well it wasn't nothing. She reached up to smooth out the offending bang. Now his hair looked fine. Her hand was still smoothing out his hair and couldn't seem to stop touching his hair. She gulped and knew that they were getting closer and closer together. She no longer had to stretch her arm out to smooth his hair. Hand moving from his hair to the side of his face, she took the chance to look into his eyes. That proved to be a mistake because once she locked eyes with his, she leaned in further to give him a chaste kiss. A peak really. A small nothing that would ignite itself into something. Right when she pulled away, the finger Kaiba held under her chin brought her back to his lips. His other hand let go of the steering wheel to reach up to cup her cheek. She sighed against his mouth when he opened her own with his lips. Trying to follow his movements, she titled her head to deepen the kiss. Soon her hands found themselves in side his jacket feeling his chest through his delicate black buttoned shirt. A finger slipped through one of his buttons, opening one or two with her versatile fingers. With her hand now slipped under his shirt, she pressed her palm against his heart. A shudder ran down his spine from the feel of her cold hands on his skin. Oddly those cold hands were warming his skin. His heart was racing. Madly beating. She smiled against his lips knowing that she got him riled up. He on the other hand kept his hands on her hair. Taking her clip off her hair, he let her long chocolate hair cascade down her back. He ran his fingers through her silky locks, enjoying the feel of it through his fingers. The phone vibrating in his inside pocket of his jacket stopped him from further exploring her mouth and making Anzu jerk her hand away from his shirt. When he pulled away, she almost whimpered in protest but stopped herself before she could get the protesting whine out of her mouth. Reluctantly Kaiba let one hand slip from her hair and answered his cell phone.

"Hello?" He answered gruffly. Anzu was beginning to be bold and leaned in once again to quietly kiss his cheek and jaw line, imitating what madness he put her through last night while placing her hands back on his chest. The voice she heard on the other line was familiar. Kaiba stiffened and with one hand tried to stop her hand from going inside his jacket again. She ran hot kisses on his neck and towards his ear then sighed against his ear. Her hand still continued to move around his chest, feeling his hard chest and abs, despite the hand on her wrist.

"What was that, Seto?" Mokuba either heard her kissing him or her sighing. Trying hard to concentrate, he leaned back against the chair and away from Anzu's kisses.

"Nothing. I'm driving out of the garage now. Is everything all right at home?" He asked calmly, though the heart underneath Anzu's palm told her he was far from calm. Though Anzu was no longer kissing him, she still ran her hands on his chest, adjusting her position on her seat so that she could get better access to his chest without straddling him. She looked at her hands exploring his chest, fingers unbuttoning his shirt one by one. Kaiba still had one had on her wrist, but it did not restrain her.

"Yes. I was just making sure you were coming home tonight. It's almost five in the morning." Mokuba really sounded concerned. Not that he ever stopped sounding concerned for his own brother. Anzu then realized who was on the other line. Her hands stopped moving, making him look at her.

"I'm coming home right now, okay?" Kaiba said kindly. She kind of wished he spoke to her that way. He has before, but that that kindly. He took care of her, and watched over her. So she couldn't complain that much. He did show her kindness. His own way of showing that he cared anyways.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Mokuba sounded relived. He missed his big brother. Anzu smiled sweetly at Kaiba and pressed her hand against his heart one more time. It was still beating erratically, like he was just running.

"Mokuba's here?" She asked warily as she buttoned up his shirt. Kaiba looked down at his shirt with an eyebrow raised.

"Yea." He paused, continuing to watch Anzu button up his shirt. "You don't know when to quit, do you?" He playfully asked. She blushed a little and finished buttoning his shirt.

"You stopped so quickly. I just didn't know you were talking to your brother. I would have stopped then." The blush on her cheeks deepened. Now Kaiba probably thought she was some kind of horny, couldn't control her hormones kind of girl, which she wasn't. A little embarrassed at her lack of control, she got her bag and turned around to open the car door. Then she realized that she was missing her clip. A long blanket of hair covered her shoulders, shielding her from the cold. She turned around to look for her clip, which Kaiba had in his hand.

"Here. I just like your hair better down." He explained. Nodding, she took it back from him, their hands lingering on each other. Instinctively, he leaned in once more, grasping her hair again to pull her in towards him to kiss her. It was a restrained felt kiss. Like he was trying to keep himself together for his and her sake. She too controlled herself as she kissed him back. Knowing that if they continued to kiss he would not come home to Mokuba any time soon, she pulled back enough to break the kiss, their lips still brushing against one another.

"You should go back to Mokuba. He's waiting for you. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She smiled against his lips with closed eyes and slowly pulled back completely, getting out of the car with Kaiba not saying a word. She bent down to see Kaiba still in the same position she left him. His eyes were open put looking at the seat she just left. What tonight meant, she didn't know. She didn't want to ask. All she knew was that it was something she felt she should not question. She was done with the questions. With him there were no questions. There were no answers. All there was with him was a chance. A chance for this to become something. A chance for him to look for that something he needs. That something he doesn't realize he does need. A chance for them. If he let it. He looked up at her with understanding and nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Now looking straight ahead with cold eyes, he turned the engine on. Anzu shut the door with her untiring smile and rushed to her apartment, not wanting to leave Kaiba there any longer than he had to. As always he waited until she got to her balcony. As always she waved at him to show that she was okay. As always he honked and drove off.

For once he drove away with a teeth baring smile.

* * *

Mohaha.. Now I added Mokuba into the mix. What's gonna happen? Will he find out about the two? How will he find out?….. I hope those are the questions you're thinking.. Or did you forget that Mokuba is back? I bet you guys are thinking, damn that Mokuba for interrupting! Yea. I thought that too. 

I wanna thank you so much twilight eyes for correcting me in my errors. I honestly don't know whether or not I'm writing correctly and the fact that you pointed out my mistakes is a great help. I will try very hard to not make the same mistakes. If you notice any other error patterns please do tell me about it so that I can learn from my mistakes. Practice makes perfect! I wanna thank the reviewers who .. reviewed! I'll do these every once and a while.

**Bradybunch4529-** I tried to make it as believable as possible and wasn't sure if it was believable, so thank you so much for that comment!

**thefutureMrs.Kaiba-** yea.. The heat was pretty intense..

**QueenofHearts4u-** thank you so much, I have to use your last comment on this story. When I'll use it, I dunno. But I def. love that quote. That was some true and funny stuff.

**Kanamey-** I'm glad you find me mature, though I swear I think I act like a seven year old and I am 18 so yea.. I'm a teenager.

**Blue-Chrysanthemum-** thanks! I will keep writing as long as I receive great reviews like yours.

**yugikid3( )-** I thank you

**twilight eyes 8120-** you know you're a God send, right? Thank you so much for that e-mail. If you have time please correct me. Like I said, I suck when it comes to grammar.

**cold sun 89( )-** (squeak!) Yes sir! Or is it ma'am? I'm sorry you had to wait..

**ssp( )-** You actually read the other story? Huh.. I thought people thought it sucked. I've only gotten one review for that story.. Sad ain't it? But I'll still continue it..


	12. Prophetic Objectives

I'm loving the reviews you guys are giving me! It really brings a smile to my face when I read your reviews and say that I don't suck. Thank you so much guys for the inspiration to continue!

**Disclaimer: you guys get it by now, don't you?**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Prophetic Objectives**

Kaiba woke up to hear someone screaming. It sounded like one of his maids, Cassandra. She was a small old Cuban woman who loved to cook. Every night after he got back from Anzu's she would always be there waiting for him to make sure he came home safely, ate, and got his work done. You could almost say that she was like a mother he never had. You could say she annoyed him but he liked having her around when Mokuba was here. It was good for Mokuba to have a motherly figure around him.

"Porque? Porque? Que en Diablo es eso?(1)" He could hear her screeching. Rolling over on his stomach he grabbed his clock to see the time. It was eight in the morning. He had enough sleep anyways. He got home around five in the morning and just went straight to bed. Mokuba was asleep when he came back home so he didn't get interrogated by his younger brother, yet. He heard some other Spanish words coming from the noticeably irritated maid. Getting up form his bed, he yawned and got his rob to head outside and see what the commotion was about. Following the hushed mutterings and Spanish words, he found his way to Mokuba's bathroom. The door was wide open and Cassandra was standing by the bathroom door in distress.

"What's going on here?" Kaiba asked sternly. If it had to do with Mokuba, then it wasn't good. Mokuba stepped out from the bathroom and brushed past a horrified Cassandra. Mokuba had pierced the side of his bottom lip. Mokuba, the sixteen year old boy who just yesterday looked like he was a mini business man had pierced his lip. Kaiba glanced long enough at Cassandra to see the fear in her eyes. He didn't know if she was afraid because of the ring or because of Kaiba's reaction. Slowly counting backwards from ten, he tried not to ring Mokuba's neck on the spot.

"Good morning big brother." Without any traces of fear, Mokuba just walked past both his older brother and motherly maid like nothing to his bedroom. Eyes wide in either anger or astonishment, Kaiba found that he could not move. He strongly believed it was a gift from God to Mokuba that Kaiba could not move. The sound of Mokuba's door shutting brought him out of his trance.

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba yelled. Cassandra muttered one of her Spanish prayers and tapped his shoulder, stopping Kaiba from stomping over to Mokuba's room.

"Do you want me to kill him? I will take him by the neck and make him wish he never got that Diablo ring. I swear it." She said seriously. It was something Kaiba did not take seriously. He has been with Cassandra long enough that she practically had the right to wring Mokuba's neck if she pleased. God knows he deserved it.

"No, Cassandra. I'll be the one to kill him. You just make sure no one hears." Cassandra smirked and nodded.

"Please, you make sure he takes it off. It's no way a young handsome man like him should look like. He should be like you." Clapping her hands she went downstairs to most likely the kitchen to make them breakfast. Rolling his eyes, he tried to calmly stroll over to Mokuba's room, opening the door without knocking. Right now he was not in the mood for respecting his privacy. As far as he was concerned, Mokuba had no privacy anymore.

"When did you get it?" Was all he said. There was no point in being mad. He calmed himself enough to realize that. If he got mad and started yelling then it would only drive Mokuba away. There was no point in doing that when he could send Mokuba away. Mokuba was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling looking like he was bored.

"I got it when you were at work. I was bored and passed a piercing parlor and thought it looked nice. So I got it." Kaiba shut his bedroom door and stood before Mokuba's bed with his arms crossed on his chest.

"You're sixteen Mokuba. You have to be eighteen to get the piecing. How did you get it?" He could not get a reaction from Mokuba. Mokuba was acting colder than he was.

"I looked older than eighteen the guy said, so he didn't ask for ID." He explained like it was nothing. "Are you mad, Seto?" He asked with a sneer. Was he trying to get a rise out of Kaiba? Did he deliberately pierce his lip to piss him off? Is that why he called him this morning to see if he was coming home? That stupid lip ring was the reason why Kaiba left Anzu?

"Is that why you called me? So I can come home at get mad at you?" He had to admit, the kid had balls of steel. Walking back to the door, he chuckled. "Mokuba, you didn't get me mad. So whatever you were planning failed miserably." Hearing Mokuba get up he turned back to look at him.

"I hate my school, Kaiba. I want to stay here. I want to live with my only family member and not a bunch of stupid teachers." A realization then dawned in on Kaiba. Mokuba was purposively trying to get kicked out of school. He had a good life in Japan but was missing one thing; his big brother.

"You can't. I want you to stay in Japan and get a good education there like I did. Then you can move here with me." He stated simply, no longer wanting to talk about the matter. As much as he did want his younger brother to live with him, he couldn't yet. The schools in Japan were great and could show him great discipline. The discipline that Mokuba was obviously lacking on purpose. His decision was final Mokuba would stay whether he wanted to or not until he graduated high school.

"Why? Because you want to stay alone with your girlfriend?" Where did he get that from? This morning when he was with Anzu. He heard her. He knew. Quickly turning around so that he didn't have a chance of wavering his act, he shrugged.

"You're imaging things Mokuba. I just want you to have a good education before you come out here to America for good." Kaiba retorted dourly.

"Yea right. I heard her last night. You were so damn distracted you didn't even notice that I did tell you that I pierced my lip. Who is she? Some whore? Some slut you picked up from work?" Mokuba bit out. If only he knew. If only he knew he was talking about Anzu like that. Had he told him that it was Anzu, would he change his opinion about her?

"That's enough, Mokuba. Get dressed and meet me downstairs. We have until eight tonight before I have to go back to work." Without another word, Kaiba left his room before Mokuba asked a question that would give away who his secrete whore was.

The whole day seemed to last forever. Mokuba wasn't up for anything and just stayed home the whole day without saying a word to Kaiba. Unfortunately for Cassandra the lip ring stayed. Kaiba wasn't about to make Mokuba even more pissed off at him by making him take off the lip ring. Mokuba was in the living room watching a football game on the big screen television when Kaiba stepped out of his study. He wanted to be ahead with his work. Today would be the last day Mokuba would stay until he left for Japan for another couple of weeks. Each time Mokuba would leave mad at Kaiba, he wouldn't return for another couple of weeks. His flight was for ten at night. Kaiba would be at work by then and wouldn't have a chance to say goodbye.

"I'm going to go, Mokuba. I won't see you tonight so I'll say bye now. Call me when you get home, okay? Don't upset your teachers too much and study hard." Kaiba stood by the threshold of his front door while Mokuba stayed sitting still on the couch. Sighing, he knew Mokuba heard him and was about to close to door behind him when he heard Mokuba yell out to him.

"Wait!" The door was half way closed but they could still see each other. "I'll take the lip ring out." Mokuba muttered. Kaiba smiled at his childish brother.

"Keep it. It looks good on you." He said before he shut the door. Maybe Mokuba might come back sooner than he thought.

* * *

His secretary was incompetent. Just completely useless. He asked his twenty-one year old secretary, Sherri to just simply organize his papers for his presentation due on Monday. What did she do? She botched it up. She came running up to him in a crying mess babbling about how she was missing some papers. What was the point of keeping her, he occasionally asked. He knew why. Every time she messed up she would bat her long eyelashes and pout at him. She was an innocent twenty one year old. It was odd how she was older than him and yet he was more corrupt than she. Even her look was innocent. She had chin length blond hair and bright hazel eyes and dark long eyelashes. She had naturally pouty lips and a natural blush on her cheeks. Ever day that she has worked in his office she would always dress in a shirt black skirt and a buttoned long sleeve shirt. As a man he had to say that she was a pretty girl. An innocent looking girl who was an obvious freak. An easy lay. Even a ditz like her knew that.

"_I'm so sorry Mr. Kaiba. I thought I had everything with me, but I guess I didn't." That was her defense. Her half ass defense. Why does he keep her around? _

Right now he was going through every disk he had on his desk wasting perfectly good time that he could be using to finish his work to find the information Sherri lost. Around nine o clock Mokuba called him before he went left and said goodbye. Mokuba was no longer mad at him and kept his It was around two in the morning and everyone was long gone. It was almost time for him to pick Anzu up and for him to go home but he knew he probably would be late, even if he sped to her job. Right now he couldn't just leave without finding those papers. Looking back at the clock , he saw it was now past three thirty and still no papers. Giving up he piled all the disks into a box and carried it out to his car. He'll have to take it to his house and stay up all morning to find those disks. There were hundreds of those disks, he was surprised it all could fit in his box. Speeding out of the parking garage he hoped that Anzu didn't do something stupid like take the bus home.

Arriving around four thirty, he briskly walked to the entrance of the club. He didn't realize that it would take so long to haul his disks to his car. Before he fully entered the club, a lone figure across the street caught his eye. It was Anzu. She was standing by the bus stop in her tank top and jeans, rubbing her arms obviously shaking from the cold. Her bag was set beside her and she sullenly looked down the street to see if the bus was coming. Unfortunately for her, the bus was late as usual. Still standing by the entrance of the club, Kaiba saw the bus arriving and stopping in front of her. The driver looked like some old man. What he didn't know was that it was the same dirty old man who would hit on Anzu each time she went on the bus. Before the bus would drive away with Anzu in it, Kaiba jogged across the street to catch her.

"No boyfriend to warm up the dancer? I could be your boyfriend, if you let me." The old man winked at the nervous Anzu. Her shivering would not stop as she stepped onto the bus. She was still on the first step and held on to the handle like it was her life line. Kaiba didn't come. For what reason, she didn't want to know. Maybe he changed his mind about her. Maybe he realized that she was no good for him? Maybe she wasn't good enough for him. That was it then. She almost depended on him coming to her job and him driving her to her apartment. She loved those rides. She realized how much she loved their rides. How much she grew attached to Kaiba. Not seeing him today, it hurt her. It felt like she was alone and standing alone for an hour and a half made her feel even more alone.

Could she just take the bus home with this pervert driving her home? Unfortunately she forgot her jacket and had to leave in her navel exposing, breast popping tank top. The old man licked his lips and leaned forward, ready to close the doors behind her.

"Just sit on daddy's lap and I'll make you stop shivering." He perversely said. Groaning, she was about to take another step forward when an iron like hold was felt on her wrist, almost making her scream. There was no need to turn around when she heard the voice behind her.

"How about I give her a ride home and you get lost." The old man shockingly looked back at Anzu and then and the person behind her. His eye twitched out of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was taken. But if you ever need someone.. ." He took his time to eye Anzu up and down, stopping at her chest and licked his lips once more making Kaiba pull Anzu backwards and into his arms so that she didn't fall. He then stepped one foot in the bus, moving Anzu behind him with his iron grip on her wrist.

"There is no but. There is no way in hell she would ever be with a dirty old man like you. Now get out of here before I make you regret ever laying eyes on her." He then stepped back out of the bus, giving the man a chance to close his doors and drive away. When he did drive away, a teary eyed Anzu hugged him from behind, snuggling her face further into his back, missing his distinct cigarette, coffee and cologne smell.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She muttered into his back. He stood still, not expecting the firm hug. Did she think he forgot about her? The hug was showed that she was worried he forgot.

"Are you that stupid? Why would you wait at the bus stop until almost five in the morning?" He gritted out, but there was a twinge of worry in his voice. She let go of him so that he could turn around. Seeing his blue eyes , she had to suppress a laugh and hugged him around his waist again. The feel of him in her arms felt so good to her right now. Not only did he warm her up but she now felt so protected by him. "What is wrong with you?" He asked gently. He knew she was scared and was relieved that he was here now. Did she feel that comfortable around him?

"I'm just happy you're here." Pulling her back a little by her arms, he smiled at her. She couldn't read him. Was it a friendly smile, or a sneering smile?

"I had to work a little late." A simple statement. This confused her. He just saved her from a ride home with a potential rapist and he was acting like nothing happened. "Did you forget your jacket or something?" He eyed her chest, and brought her back into his arms to both warm her up and keep her from exposing her cleavage. "How about we go to my car so I can take you home and I can finish my work." She tuned around to walk by his side. The cold morning had her hold herself to keep warm. An arm draped over her shoulder, rubbing her arm to keep her warm. Looking up at Kaiba she smiled. "I would give you my trench coat but I forgot it in the car." All he had on to cover him was his black slacks and black silk buttoned shirt. The silk material clung on to his chest, slightly showing his abs. Draping her own arm around his waist, she realized she stopped shivering.

They got to his car and both quietly got in. It was another quiet ride to her apartment. The only thing that was different was that once he got into the car and started the car, she took his free hand. He told her to her grab his trench coat and cover herself. It was large enough to be a blanket for her, which is how she just is as. The whole ride home she played with his fingers, comparing his big hands against hers and the funny thing is that he let her. He tried to pull his hand away the minute she took it, but let her examine his hands.

She needed to touch him. Feel him. Know that he was here. She wasn't surprised when she found that his hands were soft to the touch. Why she was interested in his hands, she didn't know. All she knew was that it was him and that was all she needed to know. Her mind was blank. There were no annoying thoughts in her head. The only thoughts that ran through her mind were stupid thoughts about his hands.

"We're here." Anzu lost track of the time. She felt like she just left Tokyo Princess. Why did their ride end so soon? Why can't he just drive a little longer? Still holding his hand, she did not move, lost in her own thoughts. "Hey. Are you okay?" His hand on the steering wheel went to the back of her head. She wore her hair down today. Feeling him run his fingers through her hair, she looked at him.

"It's funny how I never invited you up. The first time you did come up I was drunk and the second time was when I dragged you up so you could sleep." She seemed like she was almost talking to herself.

"Are you inviting me up then?" Blushing that she was thinking aloud, she meekly nodded.

"I guess. Yes, I am. I could make you some coffee. Or help you with your work." Now out of her daze, she became cheerful again. The thought of having Kaiba's presence around her longer seemed hopeful to her. Looking out at her apartment, he lightly sighed. It was quiet, but she still heard it.

"I would like some coffee. Sherri messed my schedule up." Now was his turn to think aloud.

'Who's Sherri?' She thought jealously.

"A girlfriend?" She teased though deep inside she wanted to slap him for sort of being with her when he was with Sherri as well. Scoffing, he put his keys in his pocket and stepped out of his car, shutting the door behind him. Following his actions, she stepped out as well, still holding on to his coat.

"Far from it. She's the ditz who messed up my folders. There are some disks in my trunk and I need to go through all of them to find those files. I guess I could trust that you won't mess up and help me find the files." The box of disks were already in his arms. Nodding, she hurried up the stairs.

"I've got a computer in my room and a lap top that I never use. You could use the lap top and I'll use my computer to look for the file. We'll get it done in no time, just tell me what you're looking for and I'll help." They were now at her door as she rummaged through her bag for the key. "Found it" She proudly said to herself. Once they got into her apartment, she through his coat on her couch and ran into her bedroom for a change of clothes. He placed down the box on her kitchen counter, starting the coffee maker. Looking through all those disks was going to take forever. A few minutes later he heard the shower run.

'She never mentioned taking a shower.' Once he thought about it though, he realized she probably sweat a lot from dancing and needed the shower. Deciding he should get started, he carried the box to her room and started his work on her computer. 'She won't mind, after all, she volunteered.'

Twenty minutes later she came out in only a towel, not thinking Kaiba would be clicking away at her computer in her room. With a hand on her hip she scoffed.

"What are you doing?" She asked sternly. She really wasn't mad, it was just the shock of him in her bedroom that made her react sternly. Not turning around, he continued to type. The monitor showed her reflection, so he thought it would be best to not turn around.

"Checking my disks. Will you get dressed so that you can get me the lap top?" He sounded so nonchalant about it. Like he's already been there done that. Feeling a little self conscious that she didn't interest him, she walked over to him, stopping right beside him. She didn't mind that she was dripping wet and that her towel was barely covering her. What she did mind is that he just brushed her off like nothing.

"My lap top is right next to the computer desk. See?" She pointed to the still packaged lap top to his right.

"Oh." Was all he said. He didn't even react to her clad in only a towel. What an odd guy. "I'll connect it for you." He finally looked at her. Fingering the top of her towel, he smirked. "There will be plenty of time for that later. The faster we get done, the faster I can get you out of that towel." Slapping his offending hand off his almost falling towel, she scowled.

"You're worse than that old man." She muttered before she went into the bathroom to change.

Half an hour later she found herself on her desk going through his disks wearing a white cotton tank top and sea green pajama bottoms. Kaiba on the other hand was contently sitting up on her bed with her lap top on his lap clicking away behind her. They were both quiet, only every once and a while handing each other disks or telling each other which one they already went through. Light was starting to seep out through her curtains, lighting up the room. Soon they would no longer need the lights to see their keyboards, or each other. A few minutes later his cell phone rang. Surprised for a moment, he answered his phone hoping it was some good news.

"Oh, Mr. Kaiba! You're going to be so happy when I tell you this. I found the documents you were looking for. I left them in my car!" Relief swept over his tired face.

"When you get to the office place those documents in the folder which is right on my desk. It's the first folder on my desk with a yellow post it, so you can't miss it. After you have done that leave my office immediately and have the day off. I can't have you mess up any more of my projects."

'So she's just a secretary?' Anzu thought as she popped another disk into her hard drive. Her heart stopped beating fast and slowed down. Was she that scared that he was seeing someone else? The girls voice was loud enough for Anzu to hear her voice but not know what she was exactly saying.

"What do you mean? It's sitting right there!" The bed shifted, she could hear him stand up behind her yelling onto his cell phone. A whimper from the other line was heard. Sighing heavily, he sat back down on the bed. Feeling him behind her made her nervous, like he was going to start yelling at her. It made her shiver, and not because of the cold. "What about my chair? Did it fa-.." Before he could finish his sentence both he and Anzu heard the girl happily yell. "Did you find it? Good. Now leave. Just leave. Go home and don't come back until tomorrow." Hearing the snap of his flip phone, she figured he was done talking to the unknown girl. The bed shifted once again, but she didn't hear him get up. As she took bent down once more to switch disks, she peaked behind her to see what he was doing. The lap top was no longer on his lap, it was laid on the floor. He laid on her bed, his hands behind his head, eyes closed and legs off her bed, dangling a little off the floor. At first she was about to yell at him but then she thought she could have a little fun with this.

Sherri found his documents and his folders. When she entered his office she couldn't find the folders which held all of his documents. The ditz didn't look on the floor where it was. So now he was set; all the documents were in his folder and now he could go to sleep. The bed shifted on both sides of him, making him open his eyes and lift his head up to see what made the bed shift. A mischievously smirking Anzu was now crawling towards him as she started getting on top of him. Laying on top of him now, she kissed his neck traveling to his ear.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" She jadedly whispered into his ear before she playfully bit his earlobe. His hands no longer behind his head were now laying limply on her back. Bored from his lack of reaction, she lifted her head up to looked at him. "Did she find what you were looking for?" She asked as she smoothed his bangs back. Closing his eyes he shrugged.

With a defeated sigh she laid her head on the crook of his neck. What was wrong with him? She gave him two chances to ravage her and he did nothing. Maybe he no longer wanted to be with her. He joked about doing something later but she guessed that's all it was; a joke. Funny, he doesn't seem the joking type. Sighing once more she moved her hand to his heart. It was beating fast. Why was it beating fast?

His hand went over hers, taking it away from his heart and placing it on his shoulder. Lifting her head up she saw he was no longer closing his eyes. After he laid her hand on his shoulder, he started caressing her face and hair like a loved one would do to another loved one. Touched at his gentleness she moved her body up enough to kiss him. Both his hands were now lost in her hair, holding her closer, adding more pressure to her lips still maintaining a gentle manner. From laying on top of him to straddling him at the hips, she now was taking control of the situation.. Or losing control of the situation. All she wanted was more. More kisses, more touches, more of him.

Her long hair laid besides his head, shielding his identity if anyone walked into the room even though his hands were still in her hair. The aroma of her jasmine shampoo surrounded his senses. It seemed surreal. Her smell intoxicated him her body corresponded with his, her kisses scorched him. Anzu Mazaki, the dancer, the dreamer was with the villain, the dream wrecker. An odd combination. A perfect revenge. A little part of him screamed revenge. He hated her friends. Despised them to the point where he would risk a chance of being kicked out of school to beat them up. The innocent little Anzu was now making out with her friend's mortal enemy in her apartment on her bed while all her friends suspect nothing. He knew she would die if they found out. He knew they would hate her. That was something he would love. He knew he would secretly love that.

Soon she found her own hands once again feeling his chest, wanting desperately to loose the silk shirt. Though it felt good on her hands, no doubt it was fine silk, she thought his warm skin would feel better. His kisses at first gentle were now become more ravaging. Sitting up he relentlessly started lavishing her throat and collar bone with wet kisses. A chance. Whether this relationship could or could not go somewhere, it didn't matter. All she knew was that she had to give it a chance.

His hands let go of her hair and descended down to her shoulder, pushing her straps off. Complying to his unsaid wishes, she slipped her tank top off, only leaving her light pink bra on, revealing to Kaiba a perfectly flat stomach. After throwing her tank top on the floor, she pushed Kaiba back down on the bed, pinning him down by the shoulders. He wasn't about to control the situation. Last time he got to control it, now was her turn. That is, if she could handle him. Wasting no time, he unclasped her bra, making her widen her eyes and press her chest against his to stop from exposing herself. His hands slid her now unclasped bra off her back and shoulders. Now all she had to do was pull away from him a little to take the bra of, but she stayed planted against his chest.

"First you, then me." She whispered teasingly as she started to unbutton his shirt. He could feel her chest through his flimsy shirt. One arm covered her chest as he rose up to take off his shirt and threw it on the floor then went back to lying on his back. What her fascination with his chest was, he didn't know but she wasn't the only one. Automatically his hands went for her shielding arm, which she submittingly let go of, compelling her own hands to his sculpted chest. One hand went to the back of her neck, pulling her down to kiss her hungrily while one hand cupped her breast tenderly. A gasp was heard deep in her throat from his cold hands. She stayed straddling him, sitting up on her knees bent at the waist.

To feel her chest against his was torture enough for him, actually touching it was shutting his mind down. That wasn't a good thing. For some reason he didn't want to lose control with her. He wanted to keep things steady and take his time. Not go crazy and have a chance of him doing something he might regret, or might not regret. From thinking of revenge to thinking he didn't want to do something he might regret was confusing. Why would he have these constant battling thoughts. One thought would be evil and the other would be pure. It was like he was fighting with himself. Right versus wrong. Good versus bad. Revenge versus Relationships.

His hand left her breast and went on her hip, a safe place. A sane place. Mind won over heart once again and he found himself toying with the waistline of her pajama bottoms. A finger slipped in and out of her pants. A door shutting made them both stop. Her bedroom door was still open. Anzu stopped kissing him, covering her chest with one arm and trying to peak out to see who was in her apartment.

"Hey Anzu, I got us some coffee! Wake up before I make you wake up!" It was Otogi. How did he get into her apartment? Did she ever lock her door? Probably not. Luckily he was still in the living room, giving her a chance to get off of Kaiba and grab the first thing she could find to cover her up. Too slow to catch Anzu, he sat up watching her curse under her breath. The clock read seven in the morning. Running out of the room and shutting the door behind her and finished buttoning the first couple of buttons. It was enough to cover her. Otogi stood in her living room eyeing Kaiba's trench coat, holding two cups of coffee.

"Hey Otogi. What are you doing here?" Now eyeing her strangely he placed the coffees on her coffee table.

"Since when do you smoke?" He asked. Not knowing what he was talking about she walked over to her couch where Kaiba's trench coat laid, and his cigarette pack fell off his pocket and onto the floor. "And since when do you wear long men's trench coats?" Gulping nervously she shrugged. She was always a bad liar, so there was no point in it. "Why are you wearing a mans shirt?" He asked.

"What?" She looked down at what she was wearing and realized she was wearing Kaiba's shirt. This was bad. A proud smile came across his face as he smacked his forehead.

"You're with someone!" He whispered to her. "I'm sorry. I just thought that I should come by today since that last time I saw you was at the dance. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Obviously you are. So, who is it?" His talking made her dizzy. How can a man talk so much? Blushing madly she coughed nervously and played with her shirt sleeve.

"No one you would know." She smiled innocently.

Meanwhile Kaiba was hearing the guy talking to her. He felt a jealous pang in his chest. Then he realized it was Otogi's voice he was hearing. That was why she ran out so fast. That was why she was cursing underneath her breath. All because one of her friends from Japan came by. A friend who was his enemy. A friend who hated him as much he hated him. That little part that just whispered revenge? It was now screaming in his head.

"Come on, I won't tell Yugi. He's with Rebecca you know?" He coaxed. Still nervously playing with her sleeve all she thought was she prayed Otogi would just leave. "Fine then. I'll leave you but I will be calling you." He lightly hugged Anzu. Before he could let go of her the both of them heard her bedroom door open.

'Maybe mystery man will now reveal himself.' Otogi thought, letting go of her. After he let her go she quickly turned around to see Kaiba standing beside her door with his shirt still sinfully off.

"Hey." Kaiba sneered.

'This cannot be happening.' She thought hotly. Afraid to turn around to see the quiet Otogi's reaction, she locked eyes with an amused Kaiba for a second longer. He was amused? He could obviously see what she could not and that was Otogi. Tremblingly sighing she turned around. Otogi was glaring at Kaiba, but now focused his glare on her. Disappointment washed over his face. Not knowing what to say she just stood there staring at Otogi.

"Nothing to say, Anzu?" He asked bitterly. "How the hell can you do that? How can you stoop so low as to be with this asshole? Were you with him before the ball? After?" His hands went to her shoulders shaking it violently. Kaiba stepped forward but didn't do anything because Otogi pushed her away, her sob clearly heard. "You know what? I don't want to know. That's how you care for us, Anzu? You sleep with the enemy? My enemy?" Her hand shook as she just took the verbal abuse. Enough was enough. He meant to hurt her friends not her. Pulling her behind him almost violently, he towered over Otogi.

"It's none of your business. She doesn't pry into your affairs with your many whores. So leave her alone. It's not her fault she realized that I'm better than you and your asshole friends."

"No, she's too caught up in her New York dream that she doesn't realize she's fucking a bastard! What did you do, Kaiba? Pay her? God knows she's desperate for the money! She's probably using.. " They all stopped at his words, even Otogi. Kaiba turned around to look concernedly at Anzu as did Otogi. She stood no longer staring at her feet but looking intently at Otogi with unshed tears. Her eyes were now crystal blue from her tears. "I'm sorry, Anzu. I didn't mean it." Otogi whispered to her. Looking away from him she shook her head.

"Go. Go away." She gritted through her teeth and walked back to her room slowly, slamming her door.

"Anzu." Otogi whispered to the floor. Glaring back at Kaiba, he took his coffee and walked out the door. Before he shut the door he turned once more. "This isn't over between us, Kaiba." The door now shut, Kaiba locked the door. Cautiously Kaiba opened her bedroom door. Anzu laid on the right side of her bed with her back facing him. She was no longer wearing his shirt but now wearing her white tank stop. The pink bra strap was peaking out of her white strap.

No knowing if she was crying or not he kicked off his shoes and laid beside her, holding her around the waist. Her hand went on top of his.

"Why did you do that, Kaiba? You knew it was Otogi and you just had to go out there. To prove what? That you tainted me in some way? Anzu Mazaki betrayed her friends? So that he could tell my friends? So that they.." He began to kiss her neck to make her stop, which she did. Closing her eyes, she turned around to face him. Holding him back, she laid her head against his chest, hearing his rapid heart beat. His heart was always beating rapidly.

"I did it because they're my enemies." He explained nonchalantly into her hair. He felt her stiffen for a moment then she relaxed against him again. What this meant to her? She didn't know. It was intentional. What Kaiba did was intentional. He admitted it himself. Her first reaction should have been to kick him out of her apartment. For some reason, she couldn't. For some reason she just held him tighter. For some reason she didn't care.

* * *

(1) It's Spanish for "Why? Why? What the devil is that?" Loosely translated it could also be seen as "What in the hell is that." That scene just reminded me of my mother. I could just imagine if I got my lip pierced. Ah.. my old fashion Spanish mom..

Thank you so much for your review TwilightEyes. See? I am learning and stopped using conjunctions in the beginning of the sentence. I did realize that I keep using fragments. I keep writing how I would talk, meaning I might pause a lot. I don't think that's a good thing.. But I will use your advice and when I'm not in a writing mood, I'll go back and fix the past chapters. I know it might be annoying to some when they read my ongoing mistakes. Thanks to someone who actually took the time to correct me like yourself, I'll learn from my mistakes. To answer your question I live on the east coast just two hours north from Miami.

Thanks for the others for reviewing, I loved your reviews and one in particular made me laugh to the point that I almost fell off my chair. Thank you so much for that..


	13. Tactless Denials

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGIOh.. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Tactless denials **

For the past two weeks Kaiba would sleep over Anzu's apartment until seven o'clock in the morning. They never did anything past making out. They never discussed it, it was just a mutual thing between them. Some part of both Anzu and Kaiba restrained them both from going any further. His kisses did become more spontaneous. Almost every time he picked her up he would always kiss her when she least expected it. When they would reach her dressing room, she would always think Kaiba was in a bad mood, but then he would just kiss her and the mood would lighten. He would not want to wait for her outside the room anymore so he would always wait in there for her. No other women went in at that time so he was safely alone and not seeing other women undress. Every time that she went in he would be sitting down smoking a cigarette even though she would always tell him that he's not allowed to. She would always reach for her bag and put on a shirt over her tank top and pants over her shorts while he stood behind her kissing her like he's been waiting all day to see her. One last week time they got so heated with the kisses that Lorena walked in on Anzu and Kaiba against the wall passionately kissing. It was an embarrassing moment that to this day Anzu cannot not mention to Lorena though she mentions it almost everyday.

Lorena would tell her to be careful with Kaiba. Ever since the day Anzu told her about the Otogi incident Lorena would tell her to think with her head and not be blind. Not that she thought Kaiba was a bad guy, it was just that she had a feeling about him. Anzu brushed her off and told her nothing was going on. '_It's just us having fun. It won't turn into anything.' _Unfortunately Anzu wanted it to become more but decided not to say it.

Kaiba always figured that there was to point in driving all the way to his house when he didn't need to go to work until eight at night. It started with her asking him to stay for the rest of the morning because she felt like she needed someone with her but then he started staying over more. Soon it became a routine thing. He would pick her up from work, they would stay silent for the ride, then make out in her apartment, he would sleep next to her for the rest of the morning, he would go home and so went on the never ending cycle. She knew he would never sleep on the couch, so they slept together. Since him sleeping over became a habit, he learned to keep extra things at her place like a toothbrush, towels, soap, or anything else that he needed.

Anzu was no longer sleeping peacefully on her side of the bed. They never cuddled or slept in each others arms. After a hot and heavy make out session, he would just go to his side of the bed as would she and go to sleep. When his alarm clock went off he would just quietly brush his teeth, wash his face and leave her apartment to shower and change his clothes at his house. It was one minute from seven and Anzu knew that Kaiba would be waking up. It felt lonely every time he was already gone when she woke up. It was like everything that just happened a few hours ago was a dream. A dream that would repeat itself every time she stepped inside her bedroom. A dream she would constantly would never want to wake up from.

It didn't seem weird to have him stay in her apartment even if it was just a couple of hours. They never went out together. They lived separate lives except for the early mornings. That was the only time their lives joined as one. Him over her apartment, she riding in his car. There was no Saturday night at the movies or Sunday dinners. It almost seemed like an early morning booty call.

She was lying on her side looking at Kaiba's sleeping form. He looked so innocent, so pure. Like he would never hurt anyone or anything. She knew it was a lie. She knew he was perfectly capable of hurting someone. Anyone who got in his way. Anyone he hated. Anyone he loved.

The morning when Otogi came by unannounced was a perfect example of that. Kaiba had intentionally come out from her bedroom to prove something to Otogi. To prove something to her friends back at Japan. He never apologized for it. She would never expected it from him. Otogi called her the following day and apologized for what he said. He still wasn't too happy about her being with Kaiba, relationship or not, she was still with him.

"_If he hurts you in any way, tell me. I want to be the one who bashes his face in." _Otogi reluctantly would say to her. It was his own little way of being supportive. Anzu knew his little dirty secrets, now he knew one of hers. She was secretly seeing her best friends enemy. She remembered how Otogi tried to talk her out of being with him at first but she would just tell him nothing was going on.

"_I don't see the big deal. He drops me off at home. That's it." She remember lying to him. It was sort of true. He was dropping her off at home. He was just now sleeping with her when he dropped her off. It was no big deal. No big deal until one day she gets caught by her friends. _

Kaiba stirred in his sleep, only opening his eyes for a second. Trying to play off that she was sleeping, she closed her eyes once again. She could feel him sitting up in the bed. His eyes felt like they were on her huddled form trying to cuddle up to him. A hand went down on the top of her head, smoothing her hair off her face. She could feel his lips on her forehead. He thought she was sleep.

Her apparently sleeping form looked so innocent to him. So naïve. So easily breakable. Sometimes he would just want to pull her into a hug and never let go. Sometimes he wanted to push her away. Sometimes he would be cold towards her. Sometimes he felt like she was getting too close. Sometimes he would push her away. The only times he would show affection to her was when she was sleeping like right now, or if he kissed her he would do it behind closed doors. Every time they were in Tokyo Princess he would keep his distance from her. They would walk side by side or she would walk behind him but they never held hands or hugged. That's one of the reasons why he liked waiting in the dressing rooms. He could kiss her there uninterrupted. No one would be able to see her or him making out mercifully.

As far as a real relationship, he couldn't imagine it. He couldn't imagine going out with her to dinner. A quaint little date, it wasn't him. He just hoped she knew that but then again it seemed like she wasn't expecting anything from him except for a couple of making out sessions. All she wanted right now was him. No title, no commitment just him. Or so he thought.

What did she want from them? It's unclear now. She never said anything to him about them. She just accepts whatever they are. If they are anything. Not even knew or cared. He had her that'll he had to know. The alarm clock then rang making him turn it off with a loud slam. The sudden noise made her jump and open her eyes to see what he hit. He felt her jump and hoped that she wasn't awake before the alarm clock.

"It was my alarm clock." He explained as he got up from the bed. He would bring all his necessities except for his pajama's. He always slept in his boxers. Did he even sleep in pajamas? She guessed not considering that he never wore any. Treading over to the bathroom, he grabbed his pants from her office chair on his way and swung it over his shoulder, covering half of his back. . A few minutes later he came out, his shirt still laying on the floor by her side of the bed. Anzu was sitting up on her bed, her covers down to her waist and her knees brought up, resting her chin on them. He bent down to pick up his shirt putting it on without buttoning it and sat on the edge of the bed. "Go back to sleep." Anzu yawned but got out of her covers and positioned herself so that she was sitting next to Kaiba on the bed.

"I'm not tired right now." She said and laid back on the bed with her hand on her stomach. Kaiba was one of those people who could get by with only three hours of sleep and be absolutely fine. Anzu on the other hand was one those people who needed the same amount of sleep every night. So far she only got about three hours of sleep and obviously needed at least three or more hours of sleep. Her eyes closed shut taking in his presence. She felt like he could save her from anything, just his presence alone had the power to do that. That was one of the reasons she first asked him to sleep over. She was so used to living with her parents and feeling that protection that when he slept over she felt it again and realized that she missed it. She missed that feeling of protection and he gave her that.

Anzu was laying on her back with her eyes closed and a content smile on her face. She looked like she was in heaven. He wondered if she looked like that because of him. Ever since the night he told her she looked better with her hair down she would always have it down when she was with him. A few other times he has seen her leave the dance floor with a messy bun, but she always put it down when she saw him. This was the first time he saw her sleeping with her hair in a pony tail.

Leaning over to her, he moved her hand away from her stomach and kissed her neck to wake her up a little and then moved to her mouth when she turned her head towards his. Anzu could feel his fingers go under her top, feeling her flat stomach. Both her hands went either sides of head, pulling him closer. The snooze alarm went off making Kaiba sit back up and look at her disappointed face.

Face flushed, lips pouting, eyes closed, and her hair pooled around her head like a halo. He took it back; she looked beautiful any way she did her hair. Shaking his head from the thought he stood up. When she felt him get up she opened her eyes to see him walk out of her room. Was he looking at her while she daydreamed for a good five minutes? Hearing him in the kitchen making coffee, she stood up and walked out of her room as well. As she predicted, Kaiba standing in her kitchen getting a cup for his brewed coffee.

"I'm coming to the office. Make sure everything is set up, okay Sherri? Do not lose anymore papers!" He almost yelled into his cell phone which Anzu did not see. Sometimes she swore he lived off of that phone. There as been more than one time when he was busy on the phone yelling at whoever was on the other line. Making the door squeak when she leaned against the door frame, Kaiba turned around to see her silently cursing at the door. "Do you want some coffee?" He asked casually. Shaking her head no, she walked over to the kitchen, sitting on one of her breakfast chairs. The kitchen was always big enough to eat so just to be decorative she put a glass breakfast table with metal chairs. Funny thing is that she never ate in kitchen. She never ate in her own home, she was always eating somewhere else like at school or work.

The aroma of coffee surrounded her, making her no longer want to go to sleep. There was something she has been meaning to tell him but couldn't seem to remember. She wasn't those types of girls who begged the guy to stay when they saw the guy leave. A part of her wanted to play it cool. Another part of her almost wanted him to leave so that she could actually go to sleep without being distracted. Not that she didn't like the distraction, it was just really interfering with her sleep. To have someone sleep next to you who used to be your enemy was a pretty implausible concept and some part of her couldn't believe that the light snoring man next to her was in fact Seto Kaiba. Once the light from the sun came seeping through her window, she felt safe from the dark. In a way she no longer needed Kaiba with her once the morning light came. The reason why she was sitting in her kitchen table watching Kaiba drink his coffee was because she didn't want to forget telling him something important. She just couldn't remember what it was exactly that she wanted to tell him.

"Are you waiting for something?" Kaiba asked while leaning against her counter and sipping his black coffee. His snobby attitude never seemed to bother her. Other's would be highly offended of how he would speak to them like some child but would never say anything to him. She on the other hand wouldn't say anything to him because she wasn't bothered by it, perhaps even used to it. She shrugged her shoulders and got up scratching her nose.

"I can't remember what I wanted to tell you. I know it was something important. Maybe I'll remember it when I get a couple more hours of sleep." Behind her she could hear him place the cup in her sink and him jingling his car keys in his pocket to check if it was there. Before she completely left the kitchen she felt his arms around him and his light kisses on her jaw.

"I'll see you later." He whispered huskily in her ear sending a chill run down her spine. That was as far as affectionate with him got. Well, that she's seen since they've been sleeping together. By the time she turned around she felt a cold air brush by her. Kaiba was already at the other side of door about to close it. "Make sure you lock it, okay?" With a sigh she nodded and walked over to the door, forgetting about the whole 'trying to tell him something but forgot' thing. Shutting the door and locking it, she thought the best place in the world right now was her bed.

* * *

There was no time for lunch or eating for that matter when Kaiba was working. He would always work himself more than twelve hours straight. Three hours of sleep was all he needed and coffee was his beverage of choice. As far as food was concerned, Cassandra would make him food and always nagged him to eat when he was at home. Thank God he hasn't been home a lot lately. Cassandra would have a fit if she knew that all he's been consuming for the last couple of days were coffee, energy bars, and burgers.

Sherri knocked on his office door hesitantly. With a press of a button the door beeped signaling her to enter. The always nervous girl tip toed closer to his desk as he ignored her meek little steps and concentrated on his data.

"Mr. Kaiba? I was just wondering if I could take an hour lunch? I'll be back and ready to work, it's just that I'm really hungry." Looking up at her he scoffed with an annoyed facial expression.

"Why are you even bothering me to ask me such a stupid question?" He asked as he continued typing but looking at her at the same time. He was always a multitasker. Nervously fiddling with her shirts hem, she shook her head.

"I'm sorry for bothering you." She was obviously still unclear on whether or not she could take her break. The keyboards clicking stopped.

"You can go for an hour. Do not be late. Next time you want to take a lunch break, do not come and ask me. Just leave a post it note on your desk or something but do not interrupt me again." Kaiba lectured sternly. If there was something that he didn't like, it was interruptions and this woman would always achieve interrupting him.

"Thank you and I will do that next time." She practically ran out of his office. The girl was always amusing to have around. He was actually surprised when he came to the office this morning and everything was left in tact.

"_I'm staying away from your office like she asked me to_." She said right when he entered the lobby. Sherri was an interesting one, he thought as he went back to his work.

* * *

Anzu waited in the elevator to get to the floor she wanted to go in. When she woke up around eleven she realized what she wanted to tell Kaiba. She needed to tell him that she wasn't going to be working today so he didn't need to drop by her work to get her. Since she didn't know his phone number or had any other way of contacting him, she decided to go to his job. It was either this or letting him go to her work at three in the morning and find that she's not even there.

The receptionist on the first floor eyed her awkwardly when Anzu first entered the building. When she asked if she could see Kaiba, the rude woman almost laughed at her. Almost. The woman snidely sent her to the last floor of the thirty six floor building and told her that Mr. Kaiba was very busy and that she doubted that he would even see her. Before she stepped onto the elevator Anzu heard the woman mumble something about fan girls. On the tenth floor a heavy set man entered the elevator and deviously licked his lips at Anzu. It wasn't like she was dressed like some whore or anything. She wore a white long coat that reached her butt with a beige and white colored long scarf wrapped around her neck .On her head was a white paperboy cap, blue jeans with white boots , and finally big black shades to cover her eyes to finish off her 'New York' outfit. When she looked at the elevator door, it reflected her image and saw how she looked like. She looked mysterious with the big shades and the cap on her. The soft curls on the bottom of her hair bounced when she moved her head side to side to see a better view of herself. The man got off on the thirtieth floor, but before he left he looked back one more time to wink at her.

Disgusted that the man she thanked God for not getting off with that man. He was sweating for goodness sakes and the entire building is freezing. Not that she was a snob, it was just really scary to see a fat sweating man staring at you like you're his next meal. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. She looked up to see what floor she was in and was in the thirty-sixth floor. Kaiba's floor.

It was odd to see where he worked. The white walls, the expensive furniture, the beautiful women who walked by her. Why was he with her when he could easily be with any of these other women? Or was he already with them? They looked like they would fall on their knees for him. Anyone would.

A beautiful short haired blond passed her with a content not fully there smile. Anzu thought the girl just found something out that made her day. Not knowing which door lead to Kaiba's office, she ran back to the girl who was now waiting for the elevator to come back up.

"Excuse me, miss?" Anzu asked politely. The girl looked back and smiled at her.

"Yes?" The girl sounded as sweet as she looked.

"Could you tell me where Mr. Seto Kaiba's office is?" The girl's eyes went wide and she looked through her small black hand bag for a little pocketbook which she flipped though.

"He doesn't have a one o'clock. Did you call in just now or something?" The girl asked nervously.

'So this is Sherri?' Anzu thought to herself. She was far from what Kaiba wanted. Yes she was cute but seemed stupid as hell. Wait. Would he like someone like that? A ditz he could take advantage of easily?

"No, I just need to ask him something about business. We're good friends." Was that far from the truth. Were they even friends? Probably not. Sherri smiled once again, a look of relief overwhelming her pixy like face.

"His office is all the way at the end of this hallway. Just go right in. I'm his secretary, Sherri!" Sherri stuck out her hand happily.

"Nice to meet you!" Anzu said as she shook her hand. "I've got to go now." She quickly added. She didn't know if she should give her name to Sherri. Would Kaiba like Anzu hanging around his work and giving her name? Probably not. Without saying goodbye, Anzu walked off in a hurry towards Kaiba's office. Sherri looked like she was going to lunch or something. She was carrying her bag, so she had to be going to lunch.

It wasn't hard to miss his office. On the door was a big golden plaque that said his name. 'Seto Kaiba: CEO'. Talk about high self esteem. There were glass slits on each side of the door, but since it was blue glass it was hard to see the other side of the glass. At first she didn't know what to do next. She came all the way to his office, now she felt like chickening out. Shaking her head she knocked on the door loud enough for him to hear. A beep came from the door and the door knob unlocked, opening the door a little.

"Sherri, I told you not to interrupt me again." Anzu heard Kaiba say on the other side of the door. Trying not to snicker she just opened the door and stepped inside slowly. Kaiba had his head down looking at the screen and not at her. "What is it now?" He asked agitated, still not looking up at her. The door shut behind her, but she did not look back at the door. She just kept looking at Kaiba sitting in his office doing paper work. She never knew he wore eyeglasses. They were small eyeglasses that looked classy and not dorky. He looked good in them. She walked over to one of the two chairs in front of his desk and sat down quietly.

"Sherri, what is …" He stopped midway of his scolding when he caught a glimpse of white. It was a woman clad in a white hat and coat with dark shades covering her eyes. The woman just kept looking at him with a smirk. A Kaiba like smirk.

'Who the hell is this woman?' He asked himself. Taking off his eyeglasses, he set them down next to the keyboards and stood up. The woman still did not do anything but sit there.

"Who are you?" He demanded. The woman stood up as well, her hands taking off her sun glasses.

"You don't recognize me?" She asked as she fully took off her sun glasses. It was Anzu. She looked different. Or maybe he was just used to seeing her in pajama's or in her Tokyo Princess outfit. Today she looked like some rich important woman. The same smirk she wore soon came up on his face as he sat back down.

"What brings you here?" He looked past her towards the door to see if it was closed all the way. Anzu walked over towards him and smiled mischievously. He knew that smile. He knew what it meant. Stopping right beside him, she slowly took off her hat and scarf, laying them on his computer monitor. When she shook her head, her hair bounced and he noticed that the ends of hair was curled, making it seem like it was bouncing more.

"I came here to tell you I remembered." She replied cheekily as she swayed her hips towards him. Now turning his chair towards her, she began to bestride him, acting like she was doing nothing wrong. "I don't have to work tonight." She whispered huskily against his ear. "So you don't have to drop me off." She added sounding falsely sad. Deep down she was sad, no work no Kaiba. Pressing against his chest she traced her finger on his lips, biting his ear lobe. His body stiffened incredibly. Here was Kaiba, Mr. Tough CEO with a girl straddling him. Glancing over at his computer, he saw that the time was around one in the afternoon. No one was working around this time. At least not on his floor.

"You came here to tell me that?" He asked indifferently as he took a sharp breath. She just bit him hard. Show that you don't care and she'll think you don't care. That was a way to show her you're not attached. That'll show her that even though your heart just stopped for a second when she said that , you'll pretend that it didn't.

"Yes." She mumbled against his throat. It was hard not to just grab her and do to her what she was madly doing to him to show her what torture she was doing to him. Sitting still, he let her ravage him with wild kisses on his cheeks, throat, neck, ear and now his lips. His unresponsive posture earned him a bite on his bottom lip. Still she kept kissing his lips even without him responding back. She knew he wanted to respond, he was just at work had the mentality of a CEO who shouldn't respond because it's wrong. One bite made him hold her by the waist.

A second bite made him dig his fingers into her waist. A third bite made him respond for a couple of seconds. The last and fourth bite made him growl aggressively deep in his throat, kiss her back and pick her up so that she could sit on his desk. The temptation became too great and Anzu was persistent. Off went her white jacket, revealing her v-neck tight white sweater. In between her legs, he leaned against her so that she now laid on the desk, papers falling on the floor. Pens and paper clips dug into her back as he pressed her against the desk.

As a man, his first thought was to get rid of the sweater. His hands went to her stomach as he pulled the sweater up to take it off. His thumbs under her sweater could feel her warm skin, driving him to kiss her ruthlessly. His kisses overtaking her senses, she lost all the power within her to kiss back, to react. Lost in his kisses, she just clutched on to his shoulders as he continued to kiss her everywhere. His lips ventured from her neck to her collarbone and as far as the v-neck sweater allowed him to. His hands pushed her sweater up further up to her breasts.

The sweater was a problem for her and for him too. Though it was cold outside, her sweater seemed useless in his office. The heat radiating from him and her made them hotter than they were really supposed to be. Lifting her up a little, he brought her arms up so that she could take her sweater off.

After her offending sweater was thrown on the floor, she draped her arms around his neck and kissed him once more. Not because she was caught in the heat of them moment, but because when they stopped kissing for those two seconds that she took off her sweater, she missed him. It was odd. He was right there in front of her, but he was no longer touching her. She felt like she missed him.

Catching the tenderness in her kiss, he tried to avoid doing the same to her. It was a special kiss. Not like any of the others they shared. It wasn't fueled by hormones, it was fuel by the heart. It scared him. He didn't even know there were different kinds of kisses. Now he knew. Not responding to this type of kiss, he laid her back down on the desk. Moving his face away from her heart felt kisses, he wanted to go back to the passionate kisses from just a couple minutes ago. His lips softly trailed down her throat, having a chance to see what she wore under the sweater. A plain black bra is what she had underneath.

Her hands touched his face, tracing the contours of it. Hazily looking into his eyes, she smiled affectionately. What was up with her today? Why was she doing this today? Weeks and weeks before, she would just go straight to business. No strings attached, no feeling attached. Today she was feeling something else other than lust. He felt it. He felt it and was scared of it. Backing up away from her, he sat back down on his chair with a heavy sigh and ran his shaky hands through his hair.

"Don't do that." Confused, Anzu got up from the desk and crossed her arms against her chest. Not looking back up at her, he reached for the discarded sweater by his chair. When he handed it to her, she snatched it still obviously confused.

"Don't do what?" She couldn't help but to let the disturbedness in her voice slip. There was nothing she said that could have offended. She thought what she did delighted him. What went wrong? Another sigh escaped his mouth and he stood up after she put on her sweater. He grasped both sides of her face and gave her a firm kiss causing a muffled gasp escaping her mouth from the sudden and harsh kiss. He pulled back, glaring into her eyes.

"Don't look at me like you're in love. Don't kiss me like you're in love. Don't touch me like you're in love." His breath hit her lips maliciously. His voice was full of malice but he still held her. She had him, but at the same time she didn't have him. It wasn't something she could touch but not grasp. She realized that now. He didn't want to fall in love. He wanted a woman. That's all he wanted. A toy. That was something she knew in the back of her mind. She went along with it but still wanted something more than this. She was always cautious to not show him how she really felt. Today she let that feeling slip.

She nodded in compliance. Having him like this was better than not having him at all. One day he would see how she really felt. One day he'll feel the same way. One day..

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kaiba. Who the hell believes in love today anyways?" She replied with an air or arrogance. She believed in it. She desperately believed in it. What she couldn't believe was that she was starting to fall in love with him. Today started off like any other morning, but when she went into his office, she felt something else. She felt like she wanted this to be something more. More than just sleeping together and making out. She wanted the dates and the presents and the 'I love you's'. It was something she knew he would never want. It was a concept she now realized she wanted. To be with him, that's what she wanted. No one else.

Her response caught him off guard. He looked down with a confused face. On the inside she was hurting. How could he not want her? She had her head on straight. She was independent. She had a job and went to school. She was beautiful with a great body. Who wouldn't want her?

"Are you falling in love with me, Kaiba?" She taunted while unbuttoning his shirt. The trench coat he usually wore was laying on the arm of his chair. Quirking up his eyebrow he pushed her back against his desk. Refusing to comply to his demands, she pushed him back with one finger towards his chair. "No, no. I have to show you that you're imagining things. No one is falling in love with you." If he only knew. He sat down on his chair as she straddled him again.

"I'm working Mazaki. Bother me another time." This morning he got most of his work done, so he knew he had plenty of time to waste.

"No." She gave him a peck on the lips and started kissing his forehead. "How does a person in love kiss?" She asked him playfully.

"I don't bother you at work." Closing his eyes, he let her kiss his eyes.

"Like this?" She mumbled as she kissed each eye and then kissed his cheeks. Her hands stayed firm on his shoulder as if she was afraid he would run away. His hands went to her back, pushing up her sweater once again.

"I leave you alone at work. You can't do the same?" He was lost in her passive kisses. He didn't even know what he was talking about anymore. Each mumble was said half heartedly. Kissing his jaw, she gave him a quick peck on his nose.

"Or like that?" She amusingly asked. He too smiled with his eyes closed. "How does someone in love kiss?" She mumbled once again when she kissed the shell of his ear.

"I wouldn't know." He answered reflexively. Stopping, she looked at his smiling face. A sad smile. He answered truthfully. He wouldn't know. Kissing him on his smiling lips, her hands went from his shoulders to under his arms to hug him. Maybe he needed to know that someone did love him. That is he thinks he doesn't deserve to be loved, he should be loved. Realizing the change from a teasing kiss to a real heart felt kiss and what he said to deserve it, his eyes shot open. Opening her eyes too, she gazed into his eyes but still continued to kiss him tenderly. Just like how she was kissing him before. Her eyes told him that he was loved. Is loved. Not helping but to give in to the kiss, his heart felt like it was about to rip out of his chest. Her satisfied moan didn't help any.

Each time she was with him she would feel his chest. Feel his heart. Her hand touched his chest. Since she already half unbuttoned his shirt, she had to problem getting her hand underneath his chest. The first thing her hand went to was where his heart was. It was racing like he was scared. When he responded back , she felt the difference between his raging kisses to this tender warm kiss. It was different. It felt nice. Like he was calling out to her. The real him was calling out to her. It was saying to not give up on him. Continue being with him no matter how much he pushes away, stay.

A few seconds into the kiss his ears picked up a noise from outside the office. His lips moved away from hers abruptly. Looking at his door he saw a familiar figure outside the glass slits of his door. In one second he picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"What are you…" He cut her off with a kiss and set her down on the floor.

"Someone is coming. Hide underneath my desk." He gruffly demanded. There was no asking politely. He just demanded the request. If it even counted as a request. The door swung open just as she hesitantly sat on the floor in front of his desk. The shock of the door being swung open made her go under the desk more.

"Hey big brother!"

'Mokuba?' Anzu thought as she heard him walk into the room and stopping in front of his desk. "I came to surprise you." He added as she heard him sit down.

"I hate surprises." Kaiba replied. "I haven't gotten any phone call from your teacher. Either you have been taking care of the teachers or you actually have been behaving." Anzu felt stupid sitting under the desk while these two brothers sat and talked. It was too late to come out of the desk. She would just look even more stupid.

"Why do you have a scarf and a hat on your desk? Are you cross dressing or something?" Mokuba noticed the white jacket carelessly thrown on the side of his desk. Looking around the room, Mokuba sniffed at the air. "Why does it smell like women's perfume?" Anzu's eyes were wide opened and she tried not to breath loudly. Kaiba scooted in towards the desk more causing Anzu to hold his ankle so that he didn't move any closer and crush her. Closing her eyes she prayed that Mokuba didn't find her out. Now she knew why Kaiba told her to hide. If they stayed as they were Mokuba would automatically know what was going on with them and possibly not understand why the enemies were making out.

"The perfume and clothes are Sherri's. You know that girl is careless and leaves everything anywhere." Mokuba kept his eye on her jacket. Kaiba obviously didn't see what Mokuba did. Mokuba rose from the chair and picked up her jacket. Right at that moment Sherri walked into his already open office.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba. I just wanted to tell you I'm back." Mokuba turned around , holding up the jacket. "Hello Mokuba!" She cheerfully said.

"Hi Sherri. I have a question." Mokuba and his antics. Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose in distress. This was not going to be an easy thing to explain. Anzu inwardly groaned.

"Go ahead Mokuba, ask me anything."

"Is this your jacket?" He simply asked. The smart ass knew it wasn't hers. Sherri was still wearing her jacket. Shaking her head no, she touched her own jacket. "That's what I thought. That will be all." Sherri smiled and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. "So who's is it?" He asked without looking back at his older brother.

"No one you need to concern yourself with." Kaiba went back to his work. Hopefully Mokuba would get the hint and leave.

"So you do have someone. Sure as hell can't be a girlfriend but an easy lay. Who's the unlucky fan girl?" Mokuba scoffed as he sat back down on the chair with the jacket on his lap. Kaiba stopped typing and tried to see Anzu's reaction. Unfortunately all he saw was her hands on his ankles. Anzu almost wanted to get out from under the desk and smack Mokuba. She was no easy lay or a fan girl!

"We'll talk later, Mokuba. I have to get this work done." Kaiba boredly replied. Anzu gripped his ankles harder making him jump. Is that all he had to say after Mokuba insulted her?

"Yea. Okay. Here's the sluts jacket." Mokuba threw the jacket on Kaiba's desk. That's when Mokuba noticed that all of his papers were on the floor. Kaiba rose up from the chair with his fists on top of the desk. Now Mokuba noticed his shirt was half unbuttoned.

'The woman is still here with Seto.' Mokuba figured out.

"I know I didn't teach you to talk like that." Kaiba almost shouted. Raising his head from the papers on the floor, Mokuba gave Kaiba a look that gave him a chill down his spine.

"You sure as hell taught be how to act like this." Kaiba knew what he was talking about even though Anzu somewhat knew. What Mokuba meant was that Kaiba taught him how to act cold towards people. To have no regards for anyone else except for Kaiba and no one else. It was the way Kaiba was taught and it was the way Kaiba unintentionally taught Mokuba. "It's so obvious, Seto. I'll let you finish whatever you were doing with her. Just remember to pick up your important papers after you're done fucking her." The coldness in Mokuba's voice matched his face. Before Kaiba could respond, Mokuba was already out of the door.

"Damn it." Kaiba muttered under his breath. Anzu slowly came out from under his desk. Kaiba caught the sad look in her eyes. All he wanted to do was tell her to get out. Tell her to never come back. Another part of him wanted to just grab her and to hold her. To kiss her like they were before Mokuba came back. Whether Anzu knew it or not, she broke thought a piece of Kaiba's cold exterior. Kaiba on the other hand knew and was scared shitless.

"I'm going to go." Anzu quietly said as she passed him to get her hat and scarf. Automatically he grabbed her arm to prevent her from moving any farther away from him.

"Did he offend you?" Kaiba asked softly. Though she didn't show much offence, he still wanted to make sure. Shaking her head no, she refused to look at him.

"I'm not offended." His other hand went to her other arm, turning her around to face him. Looking up at him she couldn't help but to tear up. "Don't go to your work again, I know." Was that why she was acting so standoffish now? Kissing her once more he pulled her into a light hug. She on the other hand held him tightly.

"Yea. Do you see the problems you cause?" Though he was joking with her, her sad look did not fade. There was something bothering her. His comment almost offended her.

"Will you come by after work?" She asked as they pulled away from each other. Heavily sighing, he ran a hand through her hair.

"Mokuba's here. I can't do that if he's here." Anzu frowned at him.

"Why don't you tell him about me? Is that why you don't want to come by? Because you're afraid that he'll find out about me?" She couldn't help but to be more offended at Kaiba. His denial of being with anyone hurt. She thought that she broke through to him with that kiss and now she felt like it meant nothing. Backing up, she walked to the front of the chairs and grabbed her coat.

"I don't want to leave him alone all night." Kaiba explained as he walked towards her so he could help her put on her coat. "And because I don't want him to know." After he helped her put on her coat, she shook his hands off of her.

"Why not?" She turned to face him. He looked slightly hurt then looked agitated.

"Because it's none of his concern. He doesn't have to know about every insignificant thing in my life!" Kaiba's shouts made her push him.

"Insignificant? That's really nice, Kaiba. It's nice that you think that way about us!" Anzu shouted back. Grasping both her wrists, he pulled her closer to stop her from pulling away and now held her upper arms.

"There is no 'us'. What this is, is just you and me having a physical attraction. Nothing more." Anzu stopped her struggling. After a moment of realizing that she said something she didn't want Kaiba to hear, she shook her head in agreement. She slipped. She was acting like a girlfriend. She knew that was something that could push Kaiba away.

"You're right. Nothing more. It's nothing." She whispered to herself more than to him. Loosening his grip on her, she took that chance to step away from him. With tears in her eyes, she knew she couldn't let him see her eyes. The hat now on her head along with the sun glasses, she leaned forward to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Goodbye." As much as he wanted to hold her when she kissed him, he couldn't. The small part of him that wanted to push her away now screamed in his head. What was she to him? She was nothing. Just like she said, they were nothing. Of course, she didn't mean it but nonetheless she said it.

She walked out without looking back at him. Her scent still lingered in the room as if she was still there. The feel of her lips against his were still there. His shirt was still half unbuttoned. She was everywhere. The slamming door made him feel suddenly lonely.

* * *

Mokuba stood outside of Kaiba Corp smoking a cigarette. Another habit he picked up from his brother. His brother must have thought he was stupid. It was obvious that his brother was with some woman in his office. Even Sherri noticed Kaiba's appearance. His shirt was half unbuttoned and the look in his eyes was not the Seto Mokuba knew. There was something going on. Way before today probably since the last time Mokuba visited. Mokuba still remembered hearing a girl on the other side of the line. The question was who was it? Who was still woman, if it was the same woman.

Seto was always the kind of guy who never liked relationships. The look in his eyes today told Mokuba something different. Could it be that Seto actually is with one person? A person who can actually make Seto think and act differently. Someone who could actually make him feel something other than hate? Does he love this person? Will he marry this person? Shaking his head he decided to discard the thought.

It's not possible. Seto be with one person? Kaiba fall in love? That's a big fat 'ha'. Someone came running out of the doors, almost crashing onto him. Mokuba dropped his cigarette as the other person dropped their sun glasses.

"Hey!" Mokuba yelled out as the person bent down to get their sun glasses.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump onto you." It was a woman. Mokuba looked up at the person. She had beautiful bright but sad blue eyes and long brown hair with curls at the end of her hair. Another thing he noticed was that she wore the hat and jacket Mokuba found up at Kaiba's office. Why did she look so familiar?

"Are you okay?" Mokuba asked her. Tilting her head, her eyes widened when she realized who she crashed into.

"Yes. Yes I am. Are you?" She asked nervously. He grew up so fast. Just a year ago he was a small little boy. Now he was as tall as Kaiba and as handsome. She almost thought he worked for Kaiba when she first bumped into him.

"I'm fine. Do you work here?" He asked wanting to figure out who she was and why she was so familiar.

"No. Just visiting someone." She smiled politely and looked back behind her. She was so polite. That's who he was with? Such an innocent girl and polite girl? He understood that she was beautiful, but her personality didn't seem to match his. She could almost be seen as an enemy to Seto.

Enemy…

That single word brought back one name. Anzu Mazaki. The one and only Anzu Mazaki. That was who she was.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I'm sorry for almost crashing into you, Mokuba. Have a nice day."

"I'm glad it's you my brother is seeing." Mokuba whispered loud enough for only her to hear when she walked past him. She stopped behind him. "I apologize for what I said earlier. Please don't be offended." Anzu nodded already knowing that Mokuba recognized her.

"Do not say anything Mokuba. Please. Not even to your brother." Her voice shook. She continued to walked and caught a cab that had stopped. That proved it. She knew his name. It was her, her look, her voice she just looked more mature than the last time he saw her.

It answered his questions. If there was one person who could have a chance with Seto, it was Anzu. Mokuba adored Anzu. Even though Seto hated her friends, Mokuba always like them, especially her. Now that he knew for sure who the woman Seto was with, he had to admit… he was relieved. His only question was how did it happen? How did Seto's enemy end up in his arms? How did Seto end up loving the enemy? He just hoped that Seto didn't mess anything up with Anzu.

* * *

Thank you lord! I actually finished! It's going to take me some time to update more. See, I used to have a lot of free computer time at night. Right now I don't. The only times I can really update is for one or two hours at night now or Saturday. Yea. I got an odd schedule. I need more time to write so it'll take me some time to update. If you guys want, you could donate some money so that I could get a lap top! No? Well.. Couldn't hurt to try, right? 


	14. Passion Aggressive

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or anything that involves YuGiOh.. **

**Warning: This chapter does contain graphic and slightly disturbing content and if you are not of age please do turn away from the screen or read another story!.. Yea. I'm naughty in this chapter.. Sorry.. **

* * *

**Chapter 14:Passion aggressive**

Anzu only had to go to two of her classes today but she was sure going to work her ass off in both classes. One of them was an elective kick boxing class and the other was a free style dancing class. Her first class was kick boxing. Since she just came from Kaiba's job she had a lot on her mind and needed some way to relieve her thoughts. Not only did she make a fool out of herself but Mokuba now knew about them. Mokuba was young but not an idiot. Anzu was wearing the exact same items that Mokuba was asking Kaiba about. Anzu hasn't changed dramatically over the year so she knew she could still be recognized. Mokuba recognized her, it only took him a little while to realize it.

Mokuba had grown up so much. As tall as him brother and as cocky. He truly grew up to be a handsome young man. Spiked up jet black hair sharp jaw, beautiful eyes, and an eyebrow piercing? It was funny to see him with it. She wondered how Kaiba reacted to it. She wouldn't be surprised if the girls back in Japan were flocking to him. He was sure to be a hell raiser in Japan, much like his brother.

"Ms. Mazaki, lead the class of with a round house kick." The instructor asked. He was a tall built man around his early twenties who could beat the shit out of her if he pleased by the name of Mars. A weird name for an American, but a great guy. He always made sure that you did what he instructed perfectly. He indeed was a great teacher. He was also a cute teacher. Bright brown eyes and short spiky blond hair.

Anzu stepped up to her punching bag and backed up slightly to give herself some leg room. Breathing in and out in a slow pace, she tried to calm herself and forget about today's incident with Kaiba and his brother. She did as Mars instructed her to and kicked so hard that the bag almost fell out of the hook.

"Good job Ms. Mazaki. Next time don't kick so hard. I can't afford to buy another bag." Mars joked. The other students stepped back away from Anzu, making her blush.

"Sorry." She mumbled under her breath.

"Next time don't think so much about you're problems. If you do then you will be overly aggressive and that will lead to careless mistakes. I bet Ms. Anzu that if you stopped for a second and relaxed your mind then you will find that your ankle might be hurting right now." The whole class looked at her to see if he was right. Looking down at her ankle she closed her eyes and tried to calm down the nerves in her body. The one kick made her adrenaline pump so her heart was beating madly.

"It does hurt a little bit." Anzu realized. Mars walked up to her and bent down to examine her ankle.

"It's fine. Just do not come into this class again with her thoughts clogged up. It was not lead to anything good." Anzu bowed as Mars continued with the rest of the class. She had to sit down for half an hour with an ice pack on her ankle to make sure it did not swell. The whole time she sat out she thought about Kaiba.

* * *

Kaiba sat on his chair looking outside his window numbly. Anzu Mazaki is a problem. A big problem that he didn't know how to get rid of. All he wanted to do was just push her away. That was his first reaction. His second reaction was not an alternative; run out of his office and take Anzu back in his arms. It was constant juggle in his mind so he decided not to do anything about it.

Her scent still lingered faintly around the room, around him. He could still feel her lips on his. She was haunting him, making him feel guilty. But he felt like he should not feel guilty. He thought that she didn't want a relationship. This was just what it was. No strings attached? The hurt in her eyes told him otherwise. She obviously wanted something more. Something he could not afford to give her. Something he refused to give her.

Mokuba walked into the office unannounced. Mokuba had to learn manners like knocking on the door before entering. Immediately Kaiba turned back to his already finished work.

"Seto? I have to ask you something." Mokuba asked seriously. Not wanting to hear anymore from his younger brother, Seto waved him off. Annoyed at the gesture, Mokuba slammed both his hands on Kaiba's desk making Kaiba stare into Mokuba's eyes.

"Why are you seeing Anzu Mazaki?" Mokuba yelled.

* * *

Anzu stood outside of her kickboxing class to wait for her instructor. Her free style dance was canceled so she had time to spare. Mars came out of the classroom and immediately looked at Anzu.

"What was that in there?" He asked concerned. Shrugging, she tried not to move her bruised ankle. "So you see what happens when you think too much?" He saw her wince when she moved.

"Yes. I do. I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. I just thought I needed to relieve stress somehow and kickboxing seemed to be the answer." Mars tsked and understood.

"Go to one of the private rooms. I'll show you how to relieve stress through dance and not kickboxing. But you could have some elements of kickboxing along with other martial arts moves." Mars walked passed her so that he could drop off his bag in his office. Doing as he asked she went to one of the private rooms to wait for further instructions. There was already a boom box in the room, so she pulled out one of her CD"s and began to stretch.

Mars came in and put his bag down next to her. He too began to stretch beside her. After a couple of minutes of stretching, he stepped in front of her.

"I learned everything I knew through my father. He was Korean and learned everything he knew through the hardest teachers in Korea and even in Japan. As I grew up I was always with him training as hard a possible to catch up to him. One day he died. It was out of no where and I was so confused. I thought I could take out my sorrows through any kind of martial arts. I was angry, I was stupid and ended up tearing all the ligaments in my right leg. I now can only use my left leg to kick." Anzu didn't know why he was telling her this, but she continued to listen. "My point is, do not try to run away from your problems. Face them head on. What I will show you will help you learn some discipline." Anzu nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I won't do it again." Mars kindly smiled at her and took her by the shoulders.

"Let us begin."

* * *

Kaiba immediately looked down with a confused face. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked calmly. A little too calmly.

"What am I talking about? Come on Seto, I wasn't born yesterday! I bumped into her when she was practically running out of the building. She wore the same exact jacket, hat and glasses that your little girlfriend left in this office. Her glasses fell off and I saw her face. It was Anzu Mazaki." Mokuba calmed down, feeling relived now that Kaiba knew that Mokuba knew.

"Did she say anything to you?" Kaiba asked. Mokuba could tell Kaiba was shocked at this new development. His brother figured it out, it was awkward for Kaiba.

"She told me sorry for bumping into me and told me to have a nice day and then caught a taxi. Was she offended about what I said?" Mokuba sat down .

"She heard you but she wasn't offended about that." He explained. "She was mad about something else."

"She looked so sad when she saw me. I thought she was hurt by what I said. I don't think that way about her and I told her already that I was sorry. But she was still sad." Mokuba paused and raised an eyebrow. Knowing his big brother, he realized that Kaiba probably said something to Anzu that hurt her. "What did you say to her?" Kaiba shrugged his shoulders. It was obvious that Kaiba didn't want to talk about it. "Damn it, Kaiba." Anzu was a great catch and Kaiba was bound to fuck it up. "Don't do this to her!" Mokuba yelled and stood up his fists against his sides.

"It's none of your concern. It is my business and you have no right to meddle with my affairs." Kaiba shouted just as equally but continued to sit down.

"Not when it involved one of my old friends. She was always like a big sister to me, whether you realize it or not. She is fragile, don't think she's not. She might not act like a weak person, but she is, Seto. You're going to hurt her and she won't be able to handle it!" Mokuba raised his voice once again. Luckily the people around her were clueless considering his doors were sound proof. No one would be able to hear their heated and private discussion.

"She will not be hurt. She knows how it will be. I'm not into having relationships and she knows that. At least now she does." Kaiba calmed himself enough to talk in a passive manner. He had to remind himself that he was talking to his younger and only brother. If they got into a fight over a girl it would be a ridiculous reason to get into a fight with your brother.

"You guys were never official? I thought that.. I saw the papers on the floor.. and…Seto, are you using her for sex?" It was the only thing he could have thought if they weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend and messing around in his office in broad daylight. Kaiba's cheeks reddened and moved his chair so that it no longer faced Mokuba. He forgot he was not only just talking to his brother, but a guy. Guys do think alike.

"That is none of your concern Mokuba. Now I want you to meet me at the house. I'm going there around seven to take you out for dinner." The subject just got too hard to explain or talk about. Kaiba was a man and had wants but it got difficult when emotions were involved. Emotions he was trying to suppress and hide away from anyone, including his brother.

"Do you even like her?" Mokuba sounded desperate. His friend was going to be hurt by his brother. If she wasn't already hurt by him. Mokuba knew Kaiba's capabilities to completely destroy someone. Anyone. Kaiba never answered, he just sat there staring at the computer screen with a blank stare. "Do you love her?" This time Kaiba closed his eyes and leaned into his chair, obviously not liking the question.

"No." He shuddered out. "No Mokuba, I don't."

"Does she know?"

"I suppose."

"Does she?" Mokuba asked again, this time he stressed out the two words. "Fine. Do what you want. But you have to make sure she doesn't love you. If she does then you will destroy her, Seto. If you do, I will never forgive you." Mokuba walked out without another word or without giving Kaiba a chance to reply.

Anzu was like Mokuba's sister. Kaiba did not take that threat lightly. Did Anzu love him? The way she kissed him last time seemed like it. It made his heart race. It made him confused. Did she love him? Will he hurt her? Did he already hurt her? Only she knew the answer to those questions.

* * *

"Breath in and out." Mars was walking around the sitting Anzu. Her eyes were closed and listened to his voice as he instructed her. "Now the first thing my father ever taught me was the twelve description of the desired 'ability'. Ability is composite strength, speed, endurance, agility, coordination, and technical skill, much like a dancer. The first is when in motion, move like a thundering wave. Two when still, be like a mountain. Three when rising up, be like a monkey. Four when you land swiftly, land lightly like a bird. Five be steady like a rooster on one leg. Six one's stance is as firm as a pine tree, yet expresses motion. Seven spin swiftly and circularly like a wheel. Eight bend and flex like a bow. Nine waft gracefully like a leaf in the wind. Ten sink like a heavy piece of metal. Eleven prey like a watchful, gliding eagle. Twelve accelerate like a gusty wind." Mars saw the smile on her face and bent down next her. "What's so funny?" He breathed into her ear making her open her eyes. She didn't realize he was so close to her.

"Nothing. I'm sorry. Continue." She once again closed her eyes.

"Tell me. What do you find amusing?" He calmly asked, now away from her ear and sitting Indian style like her next to her.

"I feel like the Karate Kid or something." She whispered with her eyes still closed. His laugh made her uneasy. It wasn't a rude cackling and scary laugh, it was a soft kind laugh.

"That's how I felt at first. But you need to know these things." She nodded. "Stand up." She did as he asked. "Did you listen when I was talking to you?" She nodded yes.

"Yes."

"Good. Keep the twelve descriptions of the desired 'ability' in mind. Can you do a cartwheel?"

"Yes."

"Can you do an aerial cartwheel?"

"Yes." Mars smiled and nodded his head in approval.

"Good. We'll start with that."

* * *

Mars was sitting in the back of the room watching Anzu continue with her routine. She first had to show him her routine and then he added some things for her.

"Good. Now back flip." Luckily she took a couple years of gymnastics so she could do movements like back flips and such. Anzu proceeded with the back flip and landed nicely on her feet. "Always be careful with the landing. Don't stress your kicks so much."

Kaiba wanted no relationships. What did he want? Why was he coming over her home like some boyfriend? She felt easy. Like some easy bitch. Mokuba was right about her, she was easy.

' _So you do have someone. Sure as hell can't be a girlfriend but an easy lay.' _She sure as hell felt like it. She wasn't brought up this way. Having boys over and sleeping next to you in your bed.

'_There is no 'us'. What this is, is just you and me having a physical attraction. Nothing more..'_

Anzu was now back kicking and followed with a hand stand. "Hand spring."

Mokuba recognized her. It was obvious that he did. Though he did not say his name, she was sure he knew it was him. Did he think of her differently now? Was she different? A little yes, but not drastically. What is it about the old Anzu that draw Kaiba? Is it the fact that she used to be best friends with his enemies? Is it because she herself was an enemy? An enemy who crossed the lines and fell into his arms.

"_..because I don't want him to know."_

Mars kept changing the routine as she did it so that she had to concentrate on his words and not her mind. So far she was doing good. "Round House."

Does Kaiba think low of her? Is that why he doesn't want anything to do with her? Or is it because he's scared to start anything? Then what was up with the kiss? Why did he kiss her in the same docile manner? A manner like he was in love? Why did he respond to her like that?

'_Don't look at me like you're in love. Don't kiss me like you're in love. Don't touch me like you're in love.'_

"Back hand spring with a high kick." She stumbled a little this time and fell landing with a loud thud.

"Too fast." He heard her mumbled as he ran to her. She was sitting down holding her head on her knees. Her body shook like she was crying. Carefully putting one hand on her shoulder, he lifted her head with his other. She was crying. "Sorry." She said miserably. "I think I should go home." When she tried to get up, he pushed her back down gently, putting both hands on her shoulder so she did not move.

"Do not run away. You must stay and fight out your battle." Sounding serious, he stood up and motioned for her to do the same. She did wiping her eyes. "What ever the problem, you can face it. Now punch me." Anzu cocked her head to the side not sure if she heard correctly.

"What?"

"You heard me. Punch me."

* * *

Kaiba remembered that Anzu went to school in the afternoons. He decided since she interrupted his work, he could interrupt her schooling, In a way Mokuba was right. He had to make sure that she did not feel anything for him. For her sake at least. If she thought something could happen, she was wrong. If something were to happen, he would prevent it. He would end the relat.. whatever they were.

He walked through the halls of her dancing school. He honestly didn't know where to go from here. When he arrived at the school, he asked some random girl if she knew Anzu Mazaki. The girl dreamily told him that she was staying after for some lessons from her teacher. She then told him that he could find her in room 302 in the second floor. Right now he was around rooms 289.

A pounding sound was heard down the hall. He continued to walk down the hall and realized the pounding was coming from room 302. A fast figure went passed the door. The door was half opened so he could see what was going on.

There was an American guy who was laughing while doing back flips. He could see Anzu panting heavily glistening with sweat. This guy was working her out a lot. A smirk then came up on her face as she ran towards the guy. He moved out of the way just in time when she punched but the guy did not see her kick coming towards him. He fell back to catch himself from fully falling with his hands behind his head and pushed himself from the floor to land back on his feet.

Anzu stepped back and lifted her fists. She looked mad, concentrating on his movements. He came at her with swift velocity and pretended to punch her but then dropped his fists when she raised her arm to block the punch and took the chance to lift her up. He picked her up over his shoulder and body slammed her on the blue mat below them.

When Kaiba saw her pained expression he was about to run through the doors and punch the guy in the face. But when he heard her laughing, he realized she was having a good time. The guy was still laying on his back, on her laughing as well. He turned around now on top of her with his hands pinning her shoulders down. She just continued to laugh.

Anzu had her hair in a pony tail when she started fighting the man, but since she kept spinning and doing flips, her hair got out of the pony tail and was now down. Her white tank top was now sticking to her sweating chest . Her hair was all over her face. The man on top of her was now moving her hair from her face, then used the bottom of his shirt to wipe her face from sweat. His face leaned into her ear. The man whispered something that made her put her arms around him, hugging him while laying underneath him.

Kaiba had enough of the two. Kaiba was jealous. In a way he didn't blame Anzu but he did for pride reasons. A few hours ago she was yelling at him about Kaiba not wanting to tell Mokuba about them. Now she was with some guy. No pressure for him now. She didn't seem like she wanted a relationship with him. Right? The two kept looking at each other with smiling faces. They looked like a beautiful couple. It made him want to throw up. It made him want to throw that man off of Anzu and beat his brains in. It made him want to hurt her like Mokuba said he would. He wanted to destroy her. Make her never want to look at another man again. But then again, this was Kaiba. He knew far worse things to make her hurt. He was the master of it. Kaiba left the school quickly and got into his car to see Mokuba.

Her facial expression changed to a sober look and started to sit up as did he" That was a good workout." She said nervously. When he whispered in her ear she got chills. Like someone was watching her. _'Does my proximity take your mind out of your problems?.' _He said in her ear. She hugged him to thank him. Why was she sort of seeing Kaiba but not really? In a heartbeat she would have been with Mars. He was attractive, smart.. he obviously liked her.

"Anzu?" He asked with hands on her ankle. "Was that too forward of me?" He asked shyly.

"No." She replied honestly. To her it wasn't too forward. To her it was something she wanted. She just wanted it more coming from Kaiba. "I'm going to go, okay? I have to go meet my friend for dinner." Lorena had time to spare tonight and asked her to eat over at her house. Lorena cooked food from time to time and when she did she went all out.

"Good. I will see you tomorrow. Keep practicing." He stood up and grabbed a towel to wipe his forehead. "Good job today." He went back over to her after she stood up and kissed her cheek. "Goodbye." The door closed with a click. Her instructor just kissed her cheek. She didn't even know if that was allowed considering she was his student. Why did she feel so guilty? Because she was with her instructor in an awkward position? Or was it because of Kaiba? Her and Kaiba were nothing. So were Mars and her. Why should she feel guilty? Kaiba himself said they were nothing. So did she. Now all she needed to now was ask Lorena. Lorena would know and hopefully she would give her some good advice.

* * *

" Why do you continue to see him then?" Lorena asked between bites of her lasagna. Shrugging, Anzu took another bite of her salad.

"I don't know. I want to try it out. See if it could turn into anything. I know he feels something for me. Whether it's lust or not I don't know. But it's something more than that. I know it." Lorena shook her head in disapproval.

"Maybe you should listen to me and Otogi. He might be bad new for you. You just have to be careful. And if you and Mars have a chance take it."

"I know. I just need to see with Kaiba first" Lorena took her hand.

"Do not be blind. If it seems bad, get out. Don't stay with him if it's not going to lead any where." Anzu grasped her hand, squeezing it.

"I know. Thank you." The rest of the dinner they talked about other things and let the discussion about Kaiba dissipate along with the evening light.

Anzu went home around ten after helping Lorena clean up and buying groceries. Kaiba would not be staying over tonight. There was no point in staying up late so she decided she would watch an hour of television and go to sleep so she could wake up early tomorrow. Around midnight she turned off her television and went to sleep. She was just in her black boy shorts underwear and a red tank top. She almost felt like she was in her Tokyo Princess getup.

After a couple of month of staying up late, Anzu found she could not sleep. It was already two in the morning and she still could not go to sleep. There was something missing. Her door creaked so did the floors. She knew what was missing. Kaiba. His warmth. His secure feelings. What was he doing now, she wondered. The bed shifted as a hand went over her mouth. The other hand held her closer to the figure now laying behind her and kissed her shoulder. Before she was about to start to struggle with the figure, his scent made her stop. Coffee, cigarettes and cologne. There was a new scent. Alcohol. The figure behind her felt her calm down and their hand left her mouth. The kisses went down her arm as the person went under the covers with her.

"How did you get in?" She managed to ask. A hand went on her stomach as she was turned on her side to come face to face with blue eyes.

"You left the door open." He mumbled. Her hands went under the covers to touch his chest. His bare chest. How did he do this without her hearing anything? Slightly blushing she wondered if he was just in his boxers. His hand circled around her back and drew her into a dominant kiss. He pushed her on her back and climbed on top of her.

"_Why won't you speak brother?" Mokuba sneered. "Did you see Anzu?" _

"_None of your business." Kaiba ordered wine with his dinner. Cassandra ended up cooking them a big dinner so the two brothers decided not to go out to eat. Cassandra now placed the bottle of wine next to Kaiba's dinner plate. _

"_Do not drink so much, Dios mio." This was his second bottle of wine. The other one only had half left in the bottle. Mokuba just raised his eyebrows as he watched his brother down the glass in less then one second. _

The position was strangely familiar to her. She could feel his bare legs against hers and he adjusted his hips against hers. Half closed blue eyes met with obscure blue eyes. His mouth left hers and went to her ear. "Who does this better?" He asked as his hands went to her sides lifting her tank top above her stomach and right below her breasts. He moved down on her body and began to kiss her stomach. Her hands went automatically to his hair. No gel, just soft hair she could hold, just how she liked it.

_After dinner Mokuba left the table without a word. The look of disgust was obvious in his face though. Cassandra now took away the wine bottle and sent Kaiba to his office to sober up. What she didn't know was that Kaiba had a bottle of scotch hidden in his drawer. _

_Her smiling face underneath the asshole kept showing up in his mind. He couldn't get rid of her. Why was she in his mind? Why couldn't he block her out of his mind? Down went another glass. It burned his throat._

"Who?" She breathed out as his hands as well as his lips went down to her hips. He kept fingering her boy shorts, dragging the waist line down just a little. As he went back up to her stomach, he started going past her stomach.

"The other man." He mumbled as his hands went back up to her tank top to remove it. After she left her upper body up to discard the tank top she laid back down much to his content.

"What other man?" What was he talking about? Now only in her bra, Kaiba kissed her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, her throat. They were hungry kisses. Desperate kisses.

"The man in your school. The man you were under." His roughly said against her neck. His hands were under her, undoing the clasp of her bar and kissing her collarbone. His weight on her suddenly became too much on her. She felt like she was suffocating. He saw them? How? When? Why? How much did he see? With her bra now off, when she did not know, she wondered why he was here if he saw them? She pushed at his shoulders as he started rocking his hips against hers in a slow motion. This was getting too confusing too fast. His lips descended down to hers as he massaged her breast. This was not Kaiba. Not the Kaiba she knew. Kaiba was a prideful man. Not one to be desperately trying to touch every orifice of her body. His movements were shaky, harsh. Swift. Desperate.

_How could he hurt her? Be with another woman. He drove to no where. There was no destination. He just needed to get out of the house. Cassandra walked in on him drinking another glass of scotch. _

"_Why are you doing this?" She asked him. Kaiba just slammed the glass down on the desk and walked past her. _

"_I'm going out." _

Her hand slid down to his chest trying to push him off. His heart was thumping hard, but not as hard as it usually would. He was not scared. It was a heartbeat of someone in a mission. Not someone who was scared.

"Stop. Please." She was getting lost in his movements, his thrusts. She could feel him even with boy shorts on and him wearing boxers. Before long she was reciprocating his movements but continued to push at his chest half heartedly. His hands kept touching her everywhere on her stomach, her neck, her chest as well as his lips. Small whimpers only made him savagely kiss her harder. Knowing it was useless she mindlessly gave in to him, not knowing what to make of this. Her hands no longer tried to stop him but wrapped around his neck and pulled him down to her more.

"He's nothing. Tell me he is nothing." He mumbled breathlessly. Suddenly. Not realizing he was talking about Mars, she gave into whatever he was asking her.

_When he stopped his car at a stop sign a woman crossed the street. She looked at him and walked to his car. _

"_Want a good time?" She asked. She wasn't ugly. A tall brunette with freckles and brown eyes. She could almost be beautiful if she wasn't dressed slutty. _

"_No thank you." He went on his way. If he slept with her it would have meant nothing but it would have hurt Anzu. Perfect. For some reason he couldn't turn his car around back to the woman._

"Nothing." She whimpered as his hands went back to her boy shorts and tugged at them. Without thinking she lifted her hips against his harshly rocking against each other.

"He will never love you. Not like me." Everything at once came crashing on her. The movements, the beads of sweat on her forehead, his hand on her underwear, her hands holding him down to her forcefully it all made her gasp. Now she pushed him off full heartily. She moved her body so that he rolled off of her and laid next to her.

_Next thing he knew he was walking out of his car towards Anzu's apartment. He didn't even think about anything. His feet took control. All action , no thought in his head. The alcohol made him want to know who was better. The man from today or him? Who did she want to be with? _

"What are you doing?" She asked choked-up with tears in her eyes and clutching the covers to her chest. He laid on his back staring up at the ceiling with one hand on his forehead. She sat up and tried not to cry. "Why did you come? So you could prove something to me?" Her voice trembled from anger and sorrow.

"Fuck." He muttered as he closed his eyes. He sat up slowly massaging his temple as if he had a headache. Did he even realize what he was doing? What he was saying? It almost seemed like he was..

He tasted like alcohol. Was he drunk? Was that the only reason why he said those things?

"Kaiba. Look at me." He slowly did what she asked of him. "How much did you have to drink tonight?" She inquired cautiously. He turn around to get up off the bed but just sat there. It was too dark to see anything so she turned on the lights next to her bed. As clear as day she saw little jagged scars on his back. Covering her mouth with her hand, she reached out to touch him with her other hand. Where did these scars come from? Why didn't she see them before?

He felt her hand on one scar. Though they didn't hurt anymore, he knew exactly where they were. She saw his scars. It was a mystery why she never saw them before. Perhaps it was because this was the first night she turned on the light with him.

"Who did this?" She was so close he could feel her breath on his back. Her other hand went to his now tense back.

"Stop." He demanded and he turned his head to glare at her. He was starting to sober up from his late night drinking .

"Who?" She demanded back. Kaiba lived alone all his life with his brother. No one could have done this. Unless it was him?

"No one." He replied. He couldn't get himself off of the bed. As much as he wanted to he was still drawn by Anzu's radiating warmth. How did he let himself lose control? He should have just went home. Not come to her home at two in the morning and end up half naked in her bed. He felt her hands go around his neck to hug him.

"Please. Tell me." She pleaded wearingly as if she didn't want to fight. All she wanted was to know. She would pity him. He knew she would. She was already pitying him.

"What? What do you want to hear?" He shrugged her off as turned his body around. Her chest was exposed but she didn't seem to care. He took her covers and cover her chest. How could anyone concentrate with her exposed. He held the cover against her chest. She seemed to shocked about the scars to notice. "Do you want to hear how I got these scars? How my adoptive father used to beat me? How I used to try and hide his belts so that he didn't whip me? How he bought a special whip for me? How I bled every single day because I wasn't studying hard enough? I've got load of stories, which one do you want to hear?" He yelled in her face. He was now a little bit more sober and aware of what has been happening. Anzu was crying and hugged him tightly. Breathing hard, he pushed at her shoulders to get her off of him. "I don't need you're fucking pity." His own voice cracked. She on the other hand sobbed.

"I want to help you." She whispered to him with her head down and holding the covers to her chest. Kaiba looked away from her trying hard not to shake her.

"Do I have a fucking sign on my back that reads 'help me' or something?" His fist clenched as he gritted his teeth. An odd smile appeared on his face. An ironic smile. Seeing the smile, she decided that he was hurt enough today. Kaiba was obviously affected when he saw Mars and her together. His warmth, his weight seemed to still be on her. The discarded shirt laid on the floor next to her bed. As she reach down to get the shirt, she sniffled. Hearing her still crying softly, Kaiba reach for her tissue box on her computer desk and handed it to her without looking at her.

"Stop crying like some baby." He grumbled. Taking the tissue, she laid back on her bed, turning off the light. A little after she laid back down, she heard him get up. As Kaiba put on his shirt and pants he noticed her bra was still laying on the end of the bed and Kaiba came to another realization. He and her almost had sex because he lost control. Furrowing his eyebrows together in slight guilt and concern he walked over to her side of the bed and knelt down to face her. "Did I hurt you?" He asked with a slight shuddering in his voice. Anzu eyes were already open with tears in her eyes.

"No." One hand let go of her covers and touched his face. "You didn't hurt me." Not physically anyway. Bending down a little more, he kissed her forehead, lingering there for a moment as he gave her an one arm hug. He felt her return the hug as if she was accepting his silent apology. "Go back to Mokuba. He's waiting for you."

Kaiba didn't even remember Mokuba until now. The reason why he wanted to leave was because he felt it was best to. Losing all of his control was something he never thought he would do. Especially with Anzu. It was all because of her. He showed her weakness. He had to leave. There was no questioning in the matter. Mokuba was right. He was going to hurt her. Even after what he did to her tonight, she was still with him. She did not throw him out, she did not yell or scream. She accepted him. Kaiba knew it, he foretold it. He could see it now. Clear as day. It was inevitable. Unpreventable.

"Do you work tomorrow?" Her head moved up and down in a nod. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Lips leaving her forehead, she felt him leave the room. Presence no longer with her. There were so many unanswered questions. Much like everyday she was now even more confused. What happened? What went wrong? Was he jealous? Was he trying to prove something? Was he trying to make her his? Was he just being prideful? Why did he drink so much? Because of her? Because of Mars? Did she hurt him? Why did he come by her home? What would have happened if they continued? What did he mean by 'he will never love you?' What did he mean by 'not like me'? Disturbing thoughts ran through her mind. Questions ran through her mind. He ran through her mind. Everything about him was still here. His smell, his touch, his aura. He surrounded her but he was no longer with her.

A few seconds later she heard the door shut. Tears formed in her eyes once again. His car was heard starting. A tear fell down into the pillow. She heard his car drive away. Now she was smothering her face into the pillow so that her next door neighbors would not hear her distressing loud sobs.

* * *

Yea. Should I start dodging the trash or bricks you're about to throw at me? Good chapter? Or bad? Maybe even a little sad? This relationship is not a fluffy one, it is a relationship with problems galore! So if you think you're going to read some sappy love story here.. YOU'RE WRONG! There is a reason why the second title of this story is Romance/ANGST. I don't know if there are any Psychology people out there reading this, but I kind of played with one of the terms for the chapter title. Instead of passive aggressive I used passion aggressive. Kind of stupid, kind of cute if you get it.. Sorry about being a little graphic.. At least in my eyes. I could easily say it, but when it's in writing I get all red in the face.. blushes I want to thank some people for reviewing because you guys are freaking awesome! So here you are!

**Winky person ( that's not you're pet name but it was a winky face): I don't think I'll ever publish a book, but thanks for thinking I'm good enough to write one.. **

**Bradybunch4529: Thank you so much for that compliment. I hope this chapter made you want more.. And I'm glad that the fight scene before with Otogi didn't overshadow the other drama..**

**dakrness falls1( ): I'm trying to update as fast as I can!**

**twilight eyes 8120 : MWAH! I love you and your perfect grammar. I promise when I'm not trying to update I'll try to fix my mistakes.**

**6-6( ): I updates so that you had something to read during your days off.. Aren't u proud?**

**QueenofHearts4u : I'm going for the complicated emotions. It's more passionate that way.. And thanks for the compliment I really enjoyed reading it.**

**Kanamey: sobs I know, I know. My grammar sucks ass. I'm sorry.. But I'll update!**

**shining star( ): yea. Otogi is a bastard for interrupting.**

**HOTchick( ): I thank you**

**avenger/heartbreaker: once again I'm sorry for my grammar**

**Nausicaa: I'm really glad to hear that my story is at least a tinier bit more original than others. Thank you for that.**

**lovable TeEn: I'll try to update as fast as possible. **

**2pac( ): thank you very much and I'll try to update faster. **

**Rain5101: Thank you. I'm glad my story is original!**

**sweet-Lia : thank you, thank you**

**AllisonWalker:Yes ma'am!**

**yugikid3( ): finally! Someone with endurance!**

**lord of hourses( ): You made me laugh so hard when I read your review. I am the exact same way when something happens and I'm like "What the hell!" and then my mom comes and is like "WHAT!" So.. I get the looks as well.. And trust me, I'm a girl so I'm going to make Kaiba suffer! There's no way in hell I'd let poor Anzu hurt all by her lonesome.. **

**Me-write-ficcys:** **Your review also made me laugh hysterically. I'm going to tel you the truth.. I was fearing for my life. I was afraid I'd find some stranger by my window with a knife ready to kill me.. I of course ended this on a cliff hanger as well and didn't really mean to but it just ended up like this. I'm sorry? runs to the nearest police station**


	15. Zealous Conflicts

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh.. Sorry!**

**Warning: Suggestive themes and bad grammar might be present. **

* * *

**Chapter 15: Zealous Conflicts **

"Oh my God. What happened?" Lorena knelt down and held Anzu's waist to keep her steady. The outfit she wore for Tokyo Princess unfortunately involved shorts that went down to the hip. Bruises were visible, which was unknown to Anzu until she came to work and Lorena saw her.

Anzu looked down to see her hips had faded looking bruises on each side. She wondered for a split second how she got them.

_Before long she was reciprocating his movements but continued to push at his chest half heartedly. _

Kaiba. He did this with his own hips or maybe his hands. She couldn't remember. All morning long she tried to block out the scene from early this morning. It took her three hours to fall asleep. Luckily her crying for two hours straight made her sleepy. When she woke up she had to go to school and tried her best to ignore Mars. He took her silence as a sign to back off for the day. They didn't meet up in one of the private rooms today. Maybe tomorrow if she was feeling better.

"School. They really work us hard there." Her nervous laugh made Lorena's eye twitch.

"School. That's strange." Lorena shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the dressing room. Anzu smiled until Lorena left the room. Her smiled wavered and then faded completely. Touching her hip gently, she measured mentally how long her bruises were.

What happened last night? Why did he come to her home drunk and trying to have sex with her? What did he mean by not like me? Does this mean that he loved her? Was the truth finally coming out? She didn't know. Alcohol makes you do stupid things. It makes you say stupid things. Did he remember everything he said and did? Does he feel guilty? Does he care? So many what's. So many whys. So many. Her and Kaiba entered new territory last night. They crossed the boundaries between acquaintances to lovers. Rivals to aficionados. All because he saw her with someone. All because of Mars.

It was hard to dance because she kept trying to hide her bruises. Lorena kept making remarks about how bad they looked and kept questioning the fact that she bruised them during school. If Lorena really knew what happened, she would have killed Kaiba. Completely murdered him. Thankfully Lorena stopped asking questions. As Anzu left the dance floor she noticed someone. There was someone by the entrance who seemed familiar. The smoke from the bar made her eyesight hazy.

Blond hair. It was Mars. Why did he come? Or was he leaving? The way he looked through his pockets seemed like he was leaving. When she reached her dressing room door she looked back to see if he was coming or leaving. His departing figure out the door told her he was leaving. She wondered if he knew she worked there. Opening her door she gave out a sigh of relief. Her legs were tired, her arms were tired and her mind was tired. All she wanted to do was go to sleep and forget about everything.

The first thing she saw was Kaiba's back turned to her sitting in a chair. He held a folder in his hands, flipping through the papers in the folder. Was he working? The squeak of the door made Kaiba turn around to look at who was at the door. His cold look was directed at her, then softened a little when he saw who it was. His cold stare was still there, just not as fierce as it was a second ago.

"Hello." She softly said. She was still unsure about their situation from last morning. He looked at her up and down as if to see if she was harmed or something.

"Mokuba is leaving tomorrow. After he leaves I could stay over." Clearing his throat he looked away from her and at his papers. "If you want me to." They didn't say another word as she walked away from the door and put on her jeans and red sweater. They walked quietly out the club and into his car. The silence was loud in her ears she wanted to scream. She wanted to say anything to stop the deafening silence. Who knew silence could be so painful? So loud?

"Kaiba?" She croaked out. She didn't know what she could possibly say to him. All she knew was that she had to say something. Anything. Were they alright? Are they going to be alright? Was she alright? When they stopped at a red light he looked at her. Seeing his blue eyes looking at her made her lose her nerve. She was breathing fast. Tears threatened to come out. What could she say?

"Last night was not planned on my part. I should watch how much I drink next time." He said, noticing her heavy hesitation. He sounded so professional. Like he was talking in a business meeting. Anger took over her fear to talk to him and let out a frustrated growl. Covering her face with her hands, she let out a muffled frustrated moan. She felt Kaiba touch her cheek. "Did I hurt you? Did I hurt you physically?"

"What do you think?" Anzu pushed his hands off of her. "I don't want to talk about it, Kaiba. I can't talk about it and I know you don't want to either." She turned away from him and looked out the window. The light was now green. She felt the car move once again. They kept passing buildings. The same looking buildings and some trees in between them. There were little cars out. Maybe one or two in every block. There were more people out. Just hanging out by the stoops. Young, old. She felt the car stop again. Out of her daze she realized she was in front of her apartment.

"I'm coming up with you." Kaiba stated plainly as he stepped out of his car. She followed him as he lead her to her own apartment. Before she reached the door she already had her key ready. After they got into the apartment she went straight to her room, she needed a shower. She didn't know where Kaiba went. All she knew was that her bathroom door was locked and he could not get in.

Kaiba heard the shower run. He decided to give her space. Yesterday was a disaster. When he got home Cassandra was waiting for him with questions and hot coffee.

"_What happened? Where did you go?" She worriedly asked. Kaiba was still stunned about what happened at Anzu's apartment. He didn't say a word which worried the maid even more. "Why are you bleeding? Why is your neck bleeding?" Feeling his neck, he saw bits of blood on his fingers. Anzu. She was holding him down to her so tight she cut him with her finger nails. _

Feeling his neck once again, he could feel the little nail prints on his neck. Mokuba heard the commotion yesterday morning and came down with a disapproving look.

"_Saw Anzu I see. What's wrong? She shut you down when she realized what an asshole you are?" _

If only Mokuba knew. He thought she was this innocent creature. She is far beyond it. She is a woman, a woman with needs. A woman who was clawing at his big brothers neck to keep him closer to her flushing body.

Guilt isn't even a word harsh enough to describe how he felt. Little flashes of yesterday ran through his mind while he was at the office. Everything seemed like it didn't happened. But it did. Her anger and frustration today showed proof of that. He didn't want to say anything to her. Hell, he didn't even want to see her today. Basically he didn't want to face her. Face what they did yesterday. Face what she found out about him. He knew she would have questions about his scars. He would be damned if he ever told her everything. Now she now only a little bit of his horrifying childhood. His horrifying adoptive father.

The slamming of doors indicated that Anzu was looking for something in her bathroom. Kaiba waited on her bed. His second bed. His shoes were off so that he could lie on her bed. Right now he was on what he considered his side of the bed. The side closest to the bathroom was Anzu's side. The side closest to the computer desk was his. A few minutes later she came out with gym shorts on and a towel to cover her chest.

"I forgot a shirt." She mumbled to him. The towel was one of those small hand towels. He was surprised she could cover her chest with the small towel. Her back was turned towards him as she looked through her drawers. Not helping but to get up, he went over to her. Her bare back was just too inviting and he had to know if she was mad at him. If he touched her and she cowered away it would signify that she was mad. If she didn't then she wasn't.

She could feel him already behind her. His hands touched her bare back and then went up to her shoulders. His kisses her shoulder as he moved her wet hair to the side. At first she tensed up then she relaxed and dropped her hands so that she was no longer holding her towel. She turned around and hugged him tightly. He should feel her breasts against his chest. Since she was still a little bit wet, his shirt became damp.

It wasn't water from the shower. It was from her crying. She was crying in his arms and he didn't know what to do.

"What's happening? What's happening to us?" He heard her say into his shirt. Just a couple of weeks ago they didn't speak to each other. Now he was kissing her like it was the most natural thing in the world to do. Kissing her like they used to not be enemies. Like they didn't lose control yesterday. Like she didn't almost lose her ..

"Nothing. There is no 'us'." His response was not one she wanted to hear. It made her feel cheap, used. Like all they were doing was a purely physical relationship. It then dawned in on her that it was becoming a physical relationship. Her figure tensing up made Kaiba let go of her and pull her away from the shoulders. Covering her chest with one arm, she wiped her tears with her other hand. Space was definitely needed. Not saying another word, Anzu turned around and grabbed a baby blue baby tee and walked back into her bathroom. The clicked meaning that she locked the door. Before she wouldn't lock the door. Did this mean that she was scared of him now?

He fucked up. He knew he did. Her frustration was evidence enough. Yesterday was a disaster. What he did yesterday could almost be seen as rape. He just waltzed right into her room, into her bed and had his way with her. Not fully, but enough.

"_Stop. Please." _

She asked him to stop. He didn't. She didn't. They didn't. After a while it became consensual. A small part of him made him feel like he almost forced her to agree with his actions. Either way it was wrong. It seemed wrong. He's been with other women before, he's never been a saint. For some reason though, seeing himself with her like he had been with other women seemed wrong. It didn't mean he wouldn't do it, but it felt unethical.

"Why did you come yesterday?" Kaiba had been sitting on the edge of her bed lost in thought. He didn't even hear her come out of the bathroom. She stood a few feet away from him with a brush in her hand. Her hair looked untangled and she now wore the blue shirt. With a determined look in her eyes she stepped forward a little. "Why of all places did you have to come here when you were drunk?" Though she asked plainly, she looked distraught. She looked like the question ate at her.

" I was drunk. People do stupid things when they're drunk." The agitation in his voice was heard clearly.

"Do you regret what you did yesterday?" She wondered aloud. As she got closer he could see her clearly now. The light by the bathroom was dim and he could only make out her figure. Eyes roaming around her body, small little discolorations around her hip made him stand up in shock. He realized that those markings on her were bruises. Bruises caused by him. He was sure it was him.

"What the hell did I.." He trailed off realizing that he was thinking aloud. He went down on his knees and held onto her waist so that she did not move. Considering the fact that this is the second time this has happened in one day, Anzu already knew what he was looking at. He held her closer to get a better look, causing her to plant her hands on his shoulder. She could feel his fingers brushing against where her bruises were. Heart racing she tried not to show her pain as he lightly pressed on the bruises. "They hurt, don't they?" He asked without looking up at her. Was he that rough with her? So rough that he left bruises on her?

"It's.. it's fine. Don't make such a big deal about it. I'm sure .." She trailed off when she saw little nail prints on the side of his neck. They weren't big but it was enough to see. "Did I do that?" She asked as she touched his neck. His eyes went straight up to hers.

"No one is making a big fucking deal." He bit out before he stood up. "Do you know what could happen to my reputation if someone found about this? It looks like I beat you." Scoffing, she backed away from him. When she moved away from him he stood up.

"Your reputation? Your fucking reputation? What about mine, Kaiba? What the fuck about mine?" She basically betrayed her friends to be with Kaiba. If they found out what she has been doing they would disown her. Banish her from Japan. Be disappointed in her. Kaiba sat back down on her bed and lit a cigarette.

"What about yours?" He sounded bored with the conversation. With the fight.

"I'm with the enemy. With the cold hearted bastard Seto Kaiba. The one who could never love anyone. The one who would die before putting someone else before him." She bent down with her hands on her hips to cruelly hiss in his face. If there was a way to hurt him like he just did to her, she would do it this way. There were other ways she realized, but right now this would have to do. "My parents would disown me if they found out I was with such an asshole." Immaturely, he put out his cigarette on her mattress. She didn't seem to care though deep down inside she wanted to slap him.

"Yes. The princess, the dancer, the dreamer is talking now." Clapping sarcastically he also hissed in her face. "Never mind the fact that you've been parading around half naked around people dancing around like some slut for a living. Do your parents even know about this? Your friends? Do they know that their little Anzu has become a dancer for a poor excuse of a club." It was a low blow. He knew that it was a sore spot for her. Otogi proved that just a while ago.

"Fuck you." They were both strangely calm. Pissed, but calm about it.

"And your parents thought they raised a respectful young lady." Kaiba left the cigarette stub on her bed and got up once again looking like he was bored. After a sigh he looked at her. "This was eventful. Now I'm going back to my brother. He might think I'm with some bitch getting laid." With a grin he eyed her up and down. "One out of two isn't bad." Referring to Anzu as being a bitch. "I'd much rather be with some bitch than here." It was his own way of joking, she saw it now. He always did have a weird sense of humor. Today she would play.

"Why don't you get drunk again and fuck some unsuspecting girl?" She replied cruelly as she walked away from him and towards her door. Hand on her doorknob, she felt bad for what she said immediately. Her pride was a big as his though and she would be damned if she turned around and apologized. Before she could give the apology another thought, she felt him hug her from behind. A hesitant hug but a hug nonetheless. With her head down she felt his guilt then. He did feel bad about yesterday. Funny. Even Seto Kaiba had a conscious.

"Maybe I shouldn't be around you anymore." He suggested in her hair. Though her hair was still wet, it smelled wonderfully. He couldn't get enough of her scent. Anzu was getting to him. Their relationship was getting to him. Who gets practically raped in the middle of the night.. or morning, gets into a fight, and then acts like nothing happened? It was a strange relationship. A relationship that he thought could work out. Once again this idea scared him. Wanted him to pull away and forget about her. Her scent, body, and sound would never leave him though. He realized that already.

"You didn't hurt me. There should be no reason why you shouldn't be around me anymore. Unless you have other reasons?" It was the only way she could say sorry in her own way for saying what she said before out of anger. Maybe he won't get it as an apology, but he would at least understand that she still wants him with her. To be with her.

"Do you want to be around me? The cold hearted bastard Seto Kaiba?" He lead her away from the door and toward her bed. As he sat down on the bed she was pulled onto his lap.

"So that you could drive me even more crazy?" He laughed into her hair. The warm breeze of breath tickled her neck.

"You were always crazy. No one just didn't have the heart to tell you." Now he laid back on the bed taking her with him. She twisted and turned around until she was facing him with her hands on his chest. Legs intertwining familiarly.

"Do you not want to be around me anymore? Is that why you made the suggestion?" Even though he looked like he was sleeping, she knew he was listening to her. His hands massaging her back proved he was awake.

"Perhaps." Half of him was joking, half of him wasn't. It would all be so much easier if he never saw her again.

"Why did you come to me when you were drunk?" She asked once again her head resting against his chest hearing his rapid heart beating. She could have sworn she felt it stop for a second when she asked him the question.

"Can we forget about yesterday? It was a mistake, lets just leave it like that." He got up to get her off of him.

"For God sakes why do you have to run away from everything?" Before he could answer the phone rang making them both look at her phone on her computer desk. Rolling her eyes at Kaiba she got up and answered the phone.

"How's my angel?" It was Jounouchi. Kaiba saw her bright up and sit down on the chair holding the phone with both hands. She completely forgot that she was talking to Kaiba's enemy and that she was with the enemy.

"Good! How are you?" He was not about to stick around to hear her talk to her friend. It felt weird. As she talked to her friend about the weather and school he slowly put on his shoes. Noticing him put on his shoes, she hold the phone to her chest. "Are you leaving?" She mouthed.

"Yes. I have to get back to Mokuba." He lowly whispered.

"Hang on for a second." She put the phone down so that the receiver was on the desk and leapt into Kaiba's arms holding him around the neck and pushed him down on the bed again. She was so happy to hear from her friend that she forgot that she was slightly mad at Kaiba. She was giddy and didn't want him to leave now that she was feeling happier.

He held her back, touching her bare back under her shirt. Her hands naturally went to his hair, his neck his shoulder to hold him close. She pressed her lips against his affectionately, letting him know that he didn't hurt her and hoped she didn't in some way hurt him. Always the one to be dominant, he took over the kiss and turned her around so that she was trapped under him. Her hands were toying with his hair, loving the softness of it. Their bodies were melding together, making her arch her back to meet with his body some more. As she fingered his hair, he fingered the front of her shirt. It was already pulled up to her rib cage, allowing him to tease her skin with his caresses.

God she was addicting. He didn't realize that he missed feeling his body against hers. Her perfect body. She moaned as he kissed her neck, nipping it. As she bit his ear in response he growled. Actually growled, she wasn't sure if it was out of denying pleasure or frustration. Finally he back to her mouth, trying to part her lips with his tongue. Her own tongue greeted his as he moaned appreciatively against the kiss. They both adjusted themselves so that their hips were grazing against each other. Causing even more friction against the already passionate and intimate moment.

They kissed thoroughly as if they were both going some where for a long time. Hungry, moaning kisses. Kisses that made her feel weak and made his heart feel like it was going to burst in his chest. His hands were trying to pull her shirt off of her head, getting into the passionate moment. He was not the only one trying to unclothe Anzu, she too had her hands on his chest, trying to undo all of his buttons. All the tension from the yesterday and today's fight were clearly visible. All their frustrations were coming out in a different more passionate way. The best way, Anzu thought. They both tried to dominate each other but at the same time complied to the others demands and needs.

Successful at Kaiba's prior actions, her shirt was now on her floor. Next was her bra. After they heard Jounouchi say hello, they both glared at the phone. Anzu knew she couldn't just leave Jounouchi on the phone. It hit her then, Jounouchi. She was Kaiba. She just meant to say goodbye but not go into an all out make out feast among with other things. Kaiba had to go. If he learned who was on the phone Kaiba would have a fit. He would do something stupid like take the phone and tell Jounouchi how Kaiba was just devouring her mouth with his perfect tongue.

To stop him from kissing her again, she gave him a quick peck on the lips. A peck because she knew they would forget that her friend was on the phone again. They both got up from the bed reluctantly and she went back to her chair as he passed her to go to the door. Their previous fight forgotten. Their touches and caressing imbedded in their minds. Kaiba was disappointed. Fuck her friend. They were doing something far more important. He was out of breath, his hair was disheveled and his clothes were wrinkly. Before he went home he definitely needed to tidy himself up.

She felt shaky, her hand even trembled. Her shirt was forgotten. His shirt was still unbuttoned. "Kaiba." She whispered. It was enough to make him turn around to look at her. "Same place same time?" She asked with a smirk. He was disappointed. She knew it. In a way this was pay back for yesterday. Today was her turn to attack him.

"Yea. Yea. Lock the door when you're done talking." The door shut and she lifted the phone once again to talk to one of her best friends.

"Why did you make me wait so long? Were you in the middle of something?" He asked worriedly but with a hint of perverted interest.

"Sorry I had to do something first and no it wasn't something perverted." If he only knew. "Did you call for something important or something?" It was late and there had to be a reason why he was calling so late.

"Yes. Me and Yugi are coming to New York for a week. We're coming to see you!" He happily yelled into the phone. "Ain't that exciting? We're coming this Friday." Her jaw dropped and she did not know what to possibly say to him.

"That's wonderful, Jounouchi. I can't wait." She sounded happy and felt a little happy but now she had a dilemma. A big ass dilemma.

* * *

Mohaha. The friends are coming. Will this put a strain on the developing relationship? Perhaps? Then how so? You'll have to wait and find out.

This is supposed to be an unhealthy relationship, so their going back from being angry and then happy is part of the unhealthy relationship. Just in case someone out there is going what the hell? I had to think about this chapter for a while because I wasn't sure where to go from the last chapter. This is what my mind came up with.

I want to thank you guys so much for the reviews. After I posted the last chapter I checked the next morning to see how much reviews I got and did not expect so many! I'm really astonished at how many reviews I got from just one really heated chapter. Thank you guys sooo much!

By the way.. To me this was a filler chapter. Nothing really ground breaking happening here. So if it was boring I was just trying to get some stuff out of the way.. Next chapter will be hella interesting though.

* * *

**Princess of the Nile( ): Thank you so much for the compliment. I'm glad I can show the passion between them without being corny. **

**moon light( ): Thank you, I will try my best to update. So far I've been doing well.**

**Aman( ): Your compliment brought a smile to my face. I sincerely thank you for that. **

**lord of hourses( ): LOL. Don't worry I haven't even begun to make him pay. **

**Yugikid: Thank god for the swim team…**

**snowflake12( ): His name is Mars.. Do you like Mak better? Maybe I should change it.. **

**sorato 4eva n eva( ): I will update and update and update and update.. **

**La Vie En Rose( ): there will never be a yaoi fic coming from this author, not that I'm against it I just can't imagine myself writing it. I straighter than an arrow!.. But I will make sure to update.. **

**none( ): That didn't sound mushy. It sounded justifying! **

**Gemini Gurl( ): yes. Yes they were close to having sex. **

**cold sun 89( ): That's our Mokuba!**

**avenger/heartbreaker : thank you. You would think I'd be going through it..but I'm not. I'm just really imaginative. **

**InsaneShadowFan: Wow. I was kind of insulted. I keep getting reviews about my grammar. Damn it, I'm a college student not an English professor! And thanks for saying I GOT potential and that I'm not a genius. I'll be sure to strive to become a genius to be up to be like someone such as yourself.. And I refuse to put ANY duals in this fic. If you read the first chapter you will see that this is alternative universe. No dueling.. no hard core lemons.. _Can you tell I was insulted by your review? _**

**lovable TeEn( ): you are lovable! **

**Bradybunch4529 : I'm glad that you see that. I want it to be like a real relationship not some fairytale crap. Thank you so much and trust me, get your Windex ready because the screen will be definitely be steaming up in later chapters. Your reviews mean so much to me, thank you. **

**dream-fantasy10 : Aww! Thank you for checking everyday. That just makes me want to update everyday! Love your review!**

**AllisonWalker: Thank God. I was freaking out because I didn't know whether or not to keep it PG-13. **

**Avataria: you are the second person to notice that he is not sure if he could love her or not. It is very complicated emotions and I'm glad that you get that.**

**twilight eyes 8120 : you know you're proud of me! I'm so grateful that you helped me and whenever you have time I don't care if it's a year from now, just please keep me in check so that I don't keep getting reviews about my grammar. I'm starting to think of changing my major in college to English because of those reviews. . **


	16. Astonishments

a/n: YAY! I'm not dead and this story is no longer on Hiatus!

**Disclaimer: I do not own jack! Do you hear me, nothing!**

**Astonishments **

She laid next to him. It was still dark and she could only see his outline. He was sleeping so quietly, so peacefully. His face was away from her hidden in her pillow. His scarred back was visible thanks to the moonlight. His jagged little scars. She never asked him again about them though she was dying to found out. A few hours ago he went to her job to pick her up like always. Lorena didn't see Kaiba or Anzu for that matter. For some reason she felt guilty about being back with Kaiba after what happened. The whole night Anzu tried to ignore Lorena and even ran as fast as she could away from the dance floor to meet up with Kaiba.

It was a long day for Kaiba. Not only did he have to work all day and night but he had a long drive so that he could check some school for Mokuba. Mokuba sensed that Kaiba was seeing Anzu still. It was hard for another person to see Kaiba's more cheerful nature because no one thought he had a cheerful nature but Mokuba saw it. Kaiba didn't smile or anything but he did have a glint in his eye. A special sparkle that showed his happiness. Kaiba knew that Mokuba knew as well.

"_Are you going to see Anzu tonight?" Mokuba inquired. Mokuba was too nosey for his age. _

"_yes." Kaiba wasn't going to lie to his borther. Mokuba would have figured it out already. _

"See you tomorrow then." The way Mokuba said it sounded like he was trying to hint to Kaiba that it was okay if Kaiba did not come tonight. Raising an eyebrow at his bother he nodded.

"_Cassandra will tell me if you're misbehaving." _That was all he needed to say for Mokuba's eyes to widen.

"_Who said I was going to misbehave!" Mokuba yelled out. _

"_Your older brother who knows you very well and don't yell in the house, it's not becoming." _

It's been a day since Jounouchi called Anzu. She still hasn't told Kaiba. If she did she knew what he would say. He would say that they can't see each other until her friends leave. Neither one of them could risk being exposed. Anzu's friends would feel betrayed and they would also try to kill Kaiba. Not that he was scared, it was just really bad press. Jounouchi and Yugi would be coming in tomorrow. She would have to tell him before then. She should tell him when he wakes up. Or maybe call him on the phone when he gets to work and tell him then. He would be mad. At least he would not be mad when she was with him. Did she even know his phone number? She could look it up, but he never did give her his number. If she remembered correctly she gave him hers.

Kaiba stirred in his sleep, moving around so that he now laid on his back. She looked up at the ceiling finding it creepy to look at him when he's eyes could open any minute. Well, not creepy just embarrassing if he woke up to her staring at him.

"What are you thinking about?" Kaiba groggily asked. She turned her head to see him staring at her with open eyes even though he sounded tired.

"Nothing." She sat up knowing she couldn't hold it off anymore. "Actually there is something." Pushing back his bangs he sat up as well.

"What?" He said after a yawn.

"Yugi and Jounouchi are coming tomorrow. Jounouchi called me a day ago and broke the news to me. They're both going to stay here until they leave." She said in one breath. Anzu could feel his eyes on her. While he was obviously staring at her in disbelief she looked down on her lap playing with her comforter.

"Where are they going to sleep?" Kaiba asked hoping he would not receive an answer he would have to kill them for.

"In the living room. If they're big babies they might sleep in a hotel but they told me they want to stay here so that they don't waste any money." Kaiba scoffed.

"Freeloaders." With a sigh he got up from the bed. "I guess that means that I'll have to find another woman to go to bed with until your geeky friends leave." Frowning she didn't know if that was supposed to a joke or not. Catching her frown he walked to her side of the bed after putting on his shirt and kissed her forehead. "Unless you think we can be really quiet?" He whispered against her forehead then walked to the bathroom without waiting for her response. Now she knew he was joking. Being with her while her friends were in the other room was definitely risky. Too risky.

"Do you think we'll be able to see each other when they're here?" It was all up Kaiba. He was the one who could decide on whether or not he wanted to see her.

"No." A simple answer that came from the bathroom. A simple obvious answer. Another frown appeared on her face.

"I understand." She whispered to herself. A week without Kaiba. Would it be hard? She's been seeing him for a couple of weeks now. Was he that addicting? She would find out this week. A few minutes later Kaiba came out of the bathroom wiping his face with one of his brought from home towels. Kaiba's 'special' towel as Anzu would silently tease. He sat on his side of the bed and laid back down with his shirt still on.

"I'm tired." That was a first. She has never heard him say that before. Knowing not to say anything about his comment she laid her head on his chest, playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"Stay." She breathily whispered. His hand went to her hair, letting the soft stands fall through his fingers. All his work for the next two days were done. All he needed to do was check if they were correct. He could stay for a while longer. The question was, would he? He should make her beg a little.

"I'm going to go." Anzu did move and neither did he. "Do you think you can get up?" He asked her but she still did not move.

"Stay." Anzu said with the same breathy whisper from before. One hand held his shoulder gripping it as a silent plead. "Please?" When Kaiba did not respond nor move she looked up at him. His eyes were closed. "Kaiba?" He did not respond. She scooted her body up closer to his face . His breathing got deeper. Anzu kissed his face stopping when she reached his lips. "Kaiba?" No response. Pressing her lips lightly on his she smiled against his lips and closed her eyes. "Seto?" She mumbled against his lips. Right when she said his name she felt him stiffen. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was a pair of artic cold eyes glaring down at her. "Sorry." She said with a brush as she was about to sit up but his hands stopped her from doing so. He held her against him as she looked up at him in confusion.

"Let's sleep a little bit more." Ignoring her now wide and still confused eyes he closed his eyes once again. A few seconds after he closed his eyes he heard her sigh contently and cuddle up to him a little more.

"Goodnight." She mumbled. Within a few minutes Anzu fell asleep inhaling Kaiba's scent and feeling his arms possessively holding her close to his body. It was a good night indeed.

* * *

Anzu awoke to no one. It was past noon. Though she was left alone she could still feel his presence and smell his scent. It lingered around her room, her bed sheets, her pillow, and her. A noise in her kitchen made her jump. Was he still here? Hoping that she was she tried to casually get out of bed and onto the living room. Anzu had to hide her smile when she saw a fully dressed Seto cooking something in her kitchen. His back was facing her so she smiled for half of a second before she put on her I-don't-care-if-he-left-or-not face. Hearing her walk up behind him Seto turned around with a spatula in his hands.

"Eggs?" He asked casually. Did he do this everyday with someone else? Just go in someone's kitchen, use their electricity and food and then ask if they wanted eggs? She wanted to laugh but decided against it.

"The great Seto Kaiba can cook?" She asked amused at the fact that Kaiba was in her kitchen frying up some bacon and scrambling eggs at the same time. Jounouchi would love this.

"I'm rich, not spoiled." Anzu smiled gently and shook her head. She also thought he was cold hearted but was wrong about that.

"Isn't it too late for eggs? Shouldn't we be having lunch?" Seto shrugged and went back to his eggs.

"Yes but you didn't have anything to make lunch. All there was in you fridge was eggs, bacon, pancake mix, and milk. Oh, that was right. Anzu forgot to do some grocery shopping. She had to remind herself to take care of that before her friends came. Another thing she forgot to do was brush her teeth. As casual as she came in, she left to hurryingly brush her teeth. A few minutes later she came back into the kitchen.

"I would like some if you are still willing to share." She sat down on a chair. "Are you planning on going to work today?"

"Yes." He said without missing a beat. She forgot, work was his life. There were bills on her table so she decided to open them while Seto finished scrambling his eggs. After seeing her phone bill she set down the bills to the end of the table. Right when she did that two plates of eggs, bacon and eggs were set before her with a forks, knives, syrup and ketchup. Seto sat across from her and began to eat his food. Anzu too picked up her fork and began to eat her food that Seto made.

"Thank you." she said sincerely after she swallowed her eggs. "It's really good." Seto looked up at her and smirked.

"Of course it's good. I made it." Rolling her eyes at him she sighed heavily.

"Of course, how could I forget?" She was about to say _Seto_ is perfect but stopped before she could say his name. A few hours ago she said his name and he didn't say anything to her. She wondered is she was allowed to call him by his first name. She decided to test it. "Seto, could you pass me the syrup?" Without looking up at her he passed her the maple syrup. He didn't say anything to her. He didn't yell or scream at her.

"You will not call me by that name if we are in public." He demanded coldly after a few minutes of Anzu studying him but eating at the same time. Anzu almost choked on her food. After drinking some milk and held back some coughs she looked up at Seto who was staring at her and no longer eating his food.

"Just privately?" She asked innocently. Seto nodded and went back to his food after he saw that she understood his demand. "Why? I mean a name is just a name, isn't it?"

"It's not the name, it's what it means when you say that name." He gritted out. Even though she still did not understand she realized she hit a sore spot, she knew better then to continue to make him mad.

"I see." They both ate their food without another word. Seto was the first to get up and cleared away the dishes. "thank you." she muttered and stood up as well. Anzu left Seto in the kitchen to leave the tense room so that she could go to her room. It was now one thirty in the afternoon. She had things to do, pay the bills, clean the apartment, grocery shopping, go to work. It was going to be a nice long day.

Arms wrapped around her waist as she stood before her room mentally going over all the things she had to do today. Pulling her close to his chest she could hear him groan favorably when her body pressed against his.

"Are you still mad?" His lips touched the side of her neck and she tried hard to remember how to breath. When he nipped at her neck she sucked in a sharp intake of breath.

"No." She managed to squeak out. It felt like sin feeling his hard chest against her back, feeling his hot breath on her skin, and feeling his perfect white teeth scrape against her skin. "I was never mad. I thought you were."

"I got over it." Seto was always honest.

"Oh." His hands wandered from her waist to underneath her top. Other than working, she figured this was his favorite pass time. Feeling his hand brush against her breast she took a step forward. She knew where this was going to lead and she had work to do. "Sorry." She said as she turned around to look at a confused Seto. "My friends are coming tomorrow and I have things to do."

"Fuck your friends." He took a step closer to her and pulled her against his chest with his hands on her waist. Instinctively Anzu wrapped her hands around his neck hugging him and taking in his wonderful smell.

"I promise there will be plenty of time for that after I'm done with everything. Okay, Seto?" She knew she was lying. She had no time. Seto sighed against her hair making her shiver.

"I'll see you later, then. I have to go drop off Mokuba at the airport tonight." At the same time they let go of each other. Seeing Anzu pout as a sorry made him want to smile.

"I'm sorry." She pouted again and touched his cheek.

"Forget it. I'll just go to my other woman." Anzu then lightly slapped his cheek.

"Not funny, Seto." She seriously said. Seto shrugged nonchalantly and turned towards the door.

"See you tonight and lock your door after I leave." Anzu followed him to the her front door. He turned around when he got to the door and kissed her softly. A nice soft kiss. For some reason she felt like she was sending her husband off to work. It was a nice feeling. Her hand went up to cup his cheek lovingly. Seto caught himself and leaned back.

"You are a pain sometimes, do you know that, Anzu?" He meant to think but instead said out loud. Anzu titled her head and smiled. "What?" There was a twinkle in her eye that made him feel nervous.

"Nothing. Have a good day." She decided not to tell him that he called her Anzu. He would just make up some excuse for saying it. Seto eyed her funny and walked out the door. After she locked the door she leaned against the door and smiled dreamily. There was something definitely changing about them.

* * *

Yea. It's a short chapter. I'm sorry but I finished it, didn't I? I probably won't update this weekend. I'll start it but I doubt I'll finish it. I got loads of things to study for, I got lesson plans due for my education class, a test in Psychology and journals for my English class. So I definitely going to be busy on my one day off on Saturday. On my breaks from studying I'll start the next chapter. This was had no action in it whatsoever and I know you guys are disappointed. I'm sorry. The next chapter might have a bit more action but I won't say anymore than that because I don't want to spoil anything you lovely readers. I want to thank the reviewers, damn you guys are awesome! I got over a hundred reviews now all because of my last chapter! I seriously apologize if this chapter is not up to par with the other one but I wanted this chapter to be a little about something other than a physical romance. I wanted something more. So I wasted this chapter with it. Sorry!..

**AndI: You are not a nobody in Spain. To me you are somebody who reviewed and said I rocked. Thank you. **

**Nausicaa5: No it's not from kuyumi soryo's Mars. I made the name up, but thank you. And I like your saying, cool lima beans. It's unique and I'm probably going to steal it.lol. **

**Shakita45 : Thanks!**

**Rain5101: you tell them! Who cares about grammar when you already understand what I'm trying to say!**

**avenger/heartbreaker : you'll see in the next chapter..**

**Allison Walker : yea. No sex yet. To tell you the truth I'm shy about writing a lemon. It doesn't mean I won't try but I'll be red in the face for days. **

**WOW: MOHAHA.. But the guy will get his.. Don't you worry!**

**Yugikid: I know, wasn't that evil of me? Well, whatever they don't know won't hurt them, right? **

**Angel: When I read your review, I have never been so afraid for my life when I read it.**

**Gurlhushere13L aww! Thank you! That was the sweetest review I've ever gotten. **

**Janime Lee l: yes, yes my grammar sucks.. Yes yes I know and thank you! Jounouchi and Yugi will be in the shock of their life!**

**Tyri Dragonite L: yay! I glued someone to my story!**

**Immortalbreath37 : lol.. Mak daddy. That was funny, I'm still cracking up about it. I'm majoring in Psychology and Education but I'm interested in writing, but I don't know if there is a major for that. Writing is my passion as well as other things so thank you for thinking that I could be a romance author. That was really nice of you to say. **

**Reviewergurlonly: Oh, Otogi.. You will see what happens. I'm glad that your sister recommended this story to you. My own sister found out about this whole writing on my spare time and was proud to the say the least. The only thing she had to say was 'so when are you going to update' My own sister has to suffer along with you guys for me to update which is kind of funny, though she can just sneak into my computer and see what I've written so far, lucky her, huh? **

**dream-fantasy10 : This time I was slow. Sorry.. **

Snowflake12: Yea. She scratched his neck.. Mohaha, She's a wild thing, ain't she?

**2pac: Got it!**

**KAnEa: I'm sorry. It's not Kaiba's fault.. I'm the author.. So don't be mad at Kaiba.. Wait what am I saying? Don't get pissed at me, hate Kaiba.. (runs away)**

**Emoo354: omg. You need to get your eyes check out with that twitch. **

**Mangaobsessive: easy is not in my vocabulary**

**Tears of blood: lol.. I'm glad hell broke loose.**

**(): Thank you!**

**lovable TeEn**: that was the funniest thing I read that day. Yes, I'm okay. No, I'm not dead. I'm happy you were concerned for my health because I was not updated. I just wasn't inspired, I'm sorry for making you wait.

Thank you for anyone else who did not review, or did I forgot to thank you. My other story, Claims of Innocence is doing pretty well as well. I'm glad and thank you guys for reviewing that story. Until next time!


	17. Blue Specters

a/n: Hehe! My first flame! I got my first flame! (except for that one punk who said my story was boring.. A big middle finger to you too , buddy) Ain't I proud? Thanks to the people who supported me and defended me. This chapter (which I was not going to start until Saturday) is dedicated to you guys. Ya made me feel all inspired and whatnot! Sorry for the long wait! I don't like this part of the story.. It gave me no inspiration and I dreaded starting it, not to mention some stuff went down in my life and had to take some time off from FFN to work a LOT (we're talking ten hours a day during spring break almost everyday: **WARNING**: Work does not do the body good, I'm actually fighting a bad cold from lack of rest and sleep) and get some stuff out of my thoughts. But I'm back and ready again! I promise! By the end of this weekend I should have the next chapter out. Okay, enough of my endless ranting (hey I've been gone for a while so I figured I could take the opportunity to make up for it) and onto my story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or it's characters. **

**Chapter 17: Blue Specters **

"Are you excited to see us?" Yugi asked.

"Of course! I can't wait to see you guys! The first thing I'm going to do is treat you guys to a nice New York style pizza. Over here they make the best pizza's."

"A whole different country, a whole different language, and different foods. How can you do it?" Yugi asked as Jounouchi grabbed his bags.

"At first it was hard. The people here aren't like the people in Japan. Everyone is very loud and talkative. A little like Jounouchi." Hearing his name being said, Jounouchi looked at them knowing they were not talking well about him.

"Hey! Screw you!" He yelled out making Anzu laugh. She never realized how much she missed them. "I rented a car so that we could get around." He stated after Yugi and Anzu stopped laughing.

"I told you already, you don't need one. In New York you can just walk and take the subway." Jounouchi snorted and walked ahead of her so that he could get to his car.

"I don't walk, Anzu. At least not in America. I do enough walking back home. Let's take a taxi to the subway." Anzu held back a laugh at Jounouchi's laziness. Yugi moved to the side as someone ran between Yugi and Anzu to meet a loved one. Everyone was screaming out of joy or crying from happiness around them. Along with the sounds of announcers and people greeting others, it was hard to hear her friends talk.

"Come on, the exercise should do you some good. You're getting a little pudge there anyways, Jounouchi." Anzu playfully said as she poked his flat hard stomach making Jounouchi jump back in offence.

"I just want you to know that I have been working out almost every single day!" Jounouchi yelled out sounding as American as the people around him. He really could live in America, he'd fit right in. Raising her hands up as a mock surrender, Anzu smirked.

"Forgive me. Now let's go before I send you back!

"Which reminds me. You look good Anzu. I mean it. All that dancing is making your body look hot." Anzu was used to Jounouchi's comments so she did not get offended but slapped him on the arm. "Ooh, and it's giving you some arm muscle. I actually felt that!" Anzu rolled her eyes.

"I'm tired of seeing these people crying and saying goodbye. We need to be in a happy environment!" Anzu ended the sentence with a happy high picthed squeak. Yugi nodded his head and got his bags as Anzu leaded the duo out of the airport. When she turned to make sure she Yugi and Jounouchi did not get lost in the crowded airport something caught her eye. A blue eyed something. Frozen to the spot she continued to look on as different heads weaved through the crowd.

"_Do you want to be around me? The cold hearted bastard Seto Kaiba?" (1)_

There it was again! Unlike last time, she saw a pair of amethyst eyes as well. She knew these eyes.

"_Do you think we'll be able to see each other when they're here?" _

"_No." _

The man that plagued her thoughts for the past day. Last night he came and went. She was so tired from the day that once she laid on her bed with her clothes still on, she fell asleep. They said nothing in the car or on the way up the stairs or even when they entered her apartment. No mention of his brother or how it went with the trip to the airport when he dropped him off. Then again, Seto wasn't the kind who would freely talk about his day. It wasn't an odd silence, it was just silence.

Before she knew it, she laid on her bed and her eyes closed. The next morning when her alarm rang, she found no one beside her. It was early in the morning, around six thirty in the morning. Seto had left, if he even stayed the night, before she woke up.

"_You will not call me by that name if we are in public." _

Now that the sea of people departed slightly, she could see Mokuba, in all his teenage handsome self, next to his much more attractive older brother waiting in a line with Mokuba's bags next to him. Mokuba was going home. Was that why Kaiba didn't stay with Anzu? Did Mokuba miss his flight last night? It was early in the morning, probably nine in the morning, so maybe he did miss his flight last night.

"Anzu?" Yugi asked worriedly. Jounouchi was too busy talking to a stewardess to notice that Anzu had not moved an inch for nearly a minute. "Are you okay?" Shaking her head to get Seto's cerulean eyes out of her head, she meekly smiled.

"Yea. I'm okay. Grab Jounouchi before he follows that stewardess into a plane and gets flown to another county." Transfixed on Seto, she could not turn her head away. Yugi had done what she asked of him and dragged Jounouchi away.

Seto, who was oblivious to the fact that Anzu was in the same airport as him, finally looked around and caught her gaze. He gave her a weird look, a look she could not place. It was a mix of bewilderment with a hint of a scowl, and yearning? As quickly as he caught her eye he looked away as if he didn't see her. They held each others gaze for a few seconds and he pretended not to see her?

"_Do you not want to be around me anymore? Is that why you made the suggestion?"_

"_Perhaps." _

The action hurt her and wanted to just turn around and forget that she even saw Seto. After all, wasn't she just some sort of toy for him?

"_It's not the name, it's what it means when you say that name." _

She did not mention the comment again but sure as hell remembered it. Mokuba who was facing both Seto and Anzu's view locked eyes with hers as she had a sad look in her eyes. Lost in thought she did not realize Mokuba was looking at her.

Knowing that if Jounouchi saw what she was looking at he would flip and start a fight with Seto, she lowered her gaze. She turned around as she commanded her body to do so in her mind and walked on. Without a word or even a smart ass remark, Jounouchi and Yugi followed sensing that she was not all there.

Behind them was a worried Mokuba with his eyebrows knitted in heavy thought. Why didn't his brother go up to Anzu? He obviously saw her. Mokuba caught his brother looking at her and turned away like some kind of shy school girl. Seto's frown showed that he was not all that happy to see her in the same place as him. Her friends were with her. Was that why he did not say anything to her? Was he still trying to act like nothing was going on? If so, then what kind of relationship did they exactly have?

* * *

Jounouchi drove the car like someone who never drove a car before. Luckily there was New York traffic so he didn't speed anymore but he sure did like to stay close to the car in front of him.

"I swear Jounouchi, I will not pay for the damages to this when , not if, you cause damages to it! It's not my responsibility nor is it Yugi's!" Anzu yelled out over the loud honking and cursing from the other drivers. Jounouchi turned to Anzu who was sitting in the passenger seat next to him.

"Don't worry, Anzu! I got this! I do this all the time!" Somehow Anzu doubted that.

"You mean you've driven in traffic in New York city?" She slapped a hand against her cheek in shock. "why didn't I know of your little trip in New York? Where in the hell was I when this happened?" She said in a sarcastic cold tone. Yup. She was definitely hanging around Seto too much. Both Yugi and Jounouchi stared at her with a deadpan expression.

"Wow, Anzu. You almost sounded like a female version of Kaiba!" Yugi politely stated. Even if he was insulting someone he would sound so kind.

"What are you talking about?" Somehow Anzu managed not to stutter and looked away from both the boys.

"You sounded so cold. Just like him."

"Almost like you've been hanging out with him." Jounouchi jokingly said making Anzu's eyes widen. "See, even you're shocked about that!" He gave out a loud laugh. "How about we stop the Kaiba imitation." He paused for a moment in thought. "though I can make a pretty good imitation. Wanna see it?" Turning his body his foot slipped out of the break and went closer to the car that was already close in front of him. Both Anzu and Yugi shot out their hands.

"No!" The two yelled out in fear. In a split second the car stopped and Jounouchi was facing front again.

"You guys don't trust me, do you." Pretending to be hurt he sniffled. "Fine, then. I won't do my imitation." Leaning back into the seat Anzu gave out a loud and long sigh. At least that took Seto out of mind for a while. Right now, her heart was beating a million miles per hour all thanks to Jounouchi's carelessness. The rest of the ride Anzu had her hand on the emergency break, ready to use it at any given moment.

* * *

Jounouchi finally brought the last of his and Yugi's bags upstairs. "Damn, Anzu. Isn't there a better way to bring these bags upstairs without having to write a letter to my sister to tell her I love her if I don't come back?" The walk down and up the apartment was tiresome, which is why she made Jounouchi do it.

"sorry. It's the only way." She shrugged and went back to cooking some lasagna for Yugi and Jounouchi. Yugi was getting his things set up in the bathroom while Jounouchi sat down on the couch and turned on the television. "Already making yourself at home, I see."

"I need a rest and anyways, we're friends! Ever heard of mi casa es su casa?"

"I've heard of invasion of privacy." Yugi came back and sat on the couch with Jounouchi earning Anzu a sigh of defeat. "Whatever." She mumbled underneath her breath. Yugi turned his head to look at her from the side while still having interest in what Jounouchi was watching.

"You told me you worked at a club. We should all go see where you work and enjoy ourselves there." Anzu stopped chopping up the block of cheese.

"I'm in a mood for an American club. I want to see if it's the same as the ones back home." Jounouchi picthed in without turning around. The boy could do more than one thing at once!

"Sure. We could go two nights before you guys have to go back home. I want to show you around New York first. There is plenty of things to do here so we are going to be busy for the next week, okay?" Neither of the boys answered her but were concentrating on her television. She forgot, this was the first time they were exposed to American television. It was different from Japanese television(2). For some reason Anzu had a hunch that they were both going to be in awe throughout the whole trip.

* * *

The next day after a long night of catching up and talking about this and that Anzu decided to take the boys to Times Square to eat in a restaurant under ground. After being in New York for a while she knew some people and could easily get in the restaurant with a wink and a smile.

"This place looks like Tokyo!" Jounouchi screamed. "It's like being back home." As she walked into the restaurant she looked around the place. The place had red oriental wall paper and black tables and chairs. The whole place was dim, people just barely visible. On the tables were candles to see better.

"I like this restaurant, Anzu. It looks like an underground hidden place no one knows about except us." Yugi murmured. Smiling, Anzu shook her head in agreement. The waiter took them to a booth where behind them towards the end of the restaurant was a lot of commotion.

"What's going on over there?" Jounouchi asked . Anzu who was sitting next to Jounouchi turned her head to see why people were making such a fuss. There were a lot of people taking pictures behind her but were blocking who they were talking pictures of. Interested in what the commotion was about she continued to watch as cops came in and shooed away the reporters. Tired of her twisted position her body had no other choice but to sit back down.

"What was the commotion?" Yugi asked. Anzu shrugged her shoulders and watched as the last of the reporters left the restaurant. Giving up for the moment, Anzu ordered her food when the waiter asked her what she wanted. After the waiter left, Anzu stood up from the booth.

"I'll be back." She said repeating that saying that curiosity killed the cat. The bathroom was the opposite way she was going. This was New York, it could be anyone who was sitting behind her and had all those reporters going on and on. Yugi and Jounouchi sat where they were as she passed the other booths and walked to the end of the restaurant. Trying to walk nonchalantly, she passed the last booth. On the last booth was a blond beautiful woman who was smiling dreamingly. There was no one there who was important. Well, not anyone who would cause such a uproar. As she sighed heavily, she turned around pretending to have lost her way to the bathroom. Looking at the last booth she saw something, or someone who made her stop and open her mouth slightly. The woman sitting in the booth was not alone and did not see Anzu behind her.

"Those people have noth.." His eyes looked up to meet Anzu's and stopped midway. He thought he caught a familiar alluring smell. Standing before him was a still Anzu with her mouth slightly opened. The hurt in her eyes was applicable. The man and woman looked comfortable, her hands on top of his. No wonder the reporters were making such a fuss. Sitting before her was a seemingly perfect couple.

_His lips pressed hard against hers as he leaned in closer, pulling her down to the seat.(3)_

Looking down and willing herself to stop her tears she quickly walked back to her seat right when the woman looked behind her to see who her companion was looking at with a pokerfaced expression.

_She sighed against his mouth when he opened her own with his lips. Trying to follow his movements, she titled her head to deepen the kiss._

"Hey, Anzu you went the other way! The bathroom is that way!" Jounouchi said as he stuffed a fork full of salad in his mouth. Yugi caught her sad eyes and kicked Jounouchi. "Ow!"

_Sitting up he relentlessly started lavishing her throat and collar bone with wet kisses._

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked her and she shook her head, smiling painfully.

_Before long she was reciprocating his movements but continued to push at his chest half heartedly. His hands kept touching her everywhere on her stomach, her neck, her chest as well as his lips._

"Nothing. Just felt stupid for going the wrong way, I guess."

_It seemed surreal. Her smell intoxicated him, her body corresponded with his, her kisses scorched him. Anzu Mazaki, the dancer, the dreamer was with the villain, the dream wrecker._

"Okay." Yugi just accepted her answer knowing she did not want to talk about what was bothering her. The whole dinner Yugi and Jounouchi chatted while Anzu just smiled and nodded. Only a few times would she add her own two cents. In reality all she could see were his blue eyes, trying to hide tears in her own blue eyes.

"_He will never love you. Not like me." (4)_

Then why was he sitting in the same restaurant with another woman as if they were dating?

Xx

(1) Taken from the last chapter.

(2): I see Japanese television as I see Spanish television, everything is bright and loud with words on the bottom of the screen and a lot of drama and craziness. American television is more bland, not much going on. To me I think Spanish television is different from American television. It's kind of hard to explain, but if anyone knows what I'm talking about, you get it! Right?

(3) Taken from various chapters. ( it was supposed to show how they started and then became more.. Physical?..

(4) Taken from chapter 14.

Mohaha! I am so bad! When I finally update, I do this to you guys. Don't worry the newest chapter will be coming out this weekend. I guarantee it! I just all inspired and didn't know what to do with the visit but now I got it! I wish I could thank everyone for your reviews.. Here's a few. If I missed you, I'm sorry, I love you too!

Rain5101

Tyri Dragonite

AllisonWalker

  
twilight eyes 8120

lovable TeEn

andi

Kai

clutsyangel27

XxTheForbiddenChildxX

  
MAzed

Darkstar71

yoursolastsummer

RaKne

jayo

yugikid

6-6


	18. Scandalous Stances

a/n: you guys love me and you know it.. (wink)

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh but I do own a small island that is full of hott Jrockers like Hyde or Miyavi.. (sighs) Okay, no I don't but wouldn't that be great! **

**Chapter 18: Scandalous Stances **

A few days went by after the restaurant incident. She heard nothing from Seto and he heard nothing from her. She didn't know whether to be upset or not. They weren't anything but him and that woman were obviously something. Lorena called her a few times asking about a certain CEO and that if Anzu needed to talk, she could always call Lorena. Anzu took the week off from work and was busy with the boys so she knew that she would not have much time to talk or see Lorena.

How Lorena caught wind of the Seto and her not seeing each other, who knows, but she had a hunch. Those reporters from the other night, they probably took pictures of them. If that was the case then there were pictures of Seto and that woman looking like they were in love, thus making Anzu look like a fool to those who have seen her with Seto at her job. Not that that was the reason why she was mad. She could care less about what other people thought. They never saw them do anything, except for Lorena. She was mad for other reasons. Reasons she thought that she had no right to be mad about. Which made her all the more confused.

Why can't she be mad?

Because her and Seto were never official.

Didn't they mean anything?

No, Seto was just looking for a good time.

Why was he with that woman?

Because she was probably some rich important, beautiful person.

Why didn't he explain himself, at least call her or something after she saw them?

Because he was too busy being with the nameless blonde.

Anzu went down the street to buy some eggs when a familiar something once again caught her eye. When would he leave her alone? On the stands next to the check out counter of the small grocery store was a tabloid picture of Seto and the blonde woman driving away. The woman was laughing and Seto was looking to his side away from her as if he was checking if there were any cars beside him. There was a headline that she didn't bother to read and other pictures on the bottom right corner of the front page with more pictures of Seto and his little 'date'. Not helping but to take the tabloid with her, she paid for her things and walked back to her apartment quietly so that she did not wake up Jounouchi or Yugi. Unfortunately Yugi was already up. They all have been going around New York seeing anything and everything that by the end of the week they were tired out but still interested in the Big Apple.

"Hey." He said as he made himself some coffee.

"I'm going to make breakfast. Eggs, bacon, pancakes; the whole shebang." She smiled at him which he returned.

"I'll start it. You have been cooking everyday this week. Go relax, watch television or read your magazine." At that moment Yugi took the tabloid and handed it to her but stopped when he saw the CEO on the front cover. "Is that…?" He sat down on the chair in the kitchen and looked at the picture. "CEO romanced by future CEO; If she can't do it, no one can." Yugi read the title after a whistle. "Who knew." He then looked up at a slightly red and embarrassed Anzu. "Why are you reading this?" Shrugging, she snatched the paper away from him and walked to her bedroom.

"It caught me by surprise. I didn't even know Seto.. Kaiba lived in New York with me."

* * *

As promised Yugi cooked breakfast and didn't take Jounouchi long to wake up from the living room floor to smell the cooked items. Meanwhile Anzu was flipping through the tabloid and saw more pictures. One of Seto leading the woman, named Marissa, out of a restaurant. Another of Seto and Marissa walking down the street, her with sunglasses to cover her eyes and Seto with his usually business suit attire. He had one hand on her back and the other hand shielding his eyes. She was dressed casually, with jeans and a long white coat. The second to last picture was of them in the restaurant from the other night holding hands across the booth. The picture she already saw without being printed yet. The very last one was Marissa's back facing the camera and Seto facing the camera. He was holding her and her hands were wrapped around his neck, the both of them looking like they were kissing. His eyes were closed, her head titled as well as his. Looking very much like they were kissing, blowing a punch to Anzu's heart.

"Son of a bitch." Muttered Anzu. She put down the tabloid, her heart not taking the abuse anymore. This tabloid was a few days old. No wonder Lorena called her to see if she was okay. Anzu was oblivious to the whole thing, until now. When did this happen? When? Anzu sat on her bed looking blankly at her comforter when Jounouchi ran into her bedroom.

"Good morning sunshine!" He yelled out making her jump up and almost fall out of the bed. "What's this?" He said as he jumped on her bed and took the tabloid to read it. "Yugi told me about this. Can you believe it? Kaiba with some chick who can stand to be around him for more than just five minutes. She must be a saint to deal with his shit!" Anzu got off the bed and stood next to it with her head down. Anzu could stand more than just five minutes with Seto. Right now, she didn't think she could. "It says that they have been linked together before but now they have proof. Look at them kiss!" Having enough of the whole thing being shoved in her face by her own friend without him knowing it, she growled in frustration.

"Why do you care about Kaiba's love life? Didn't we hate him in high school?" She shouted making Jounouchi look at her in disbelief. At that moment Yugi came in but stopped when he heard her shout.

"What is going on?" He asked. Neither Anzu or Jounouchi had an answer.

"Sorry." She whispered softly and walked to her bathroom.

She was losing her cool. Seto was making her lose her cool, in front of her friends no less. The pictures were too much for her. Seeing that girl kiss him was too much. That girl was supposed to be her. Did the girl know about her? Was the girl falling under the same spell Seto put on her? It was all so confusing. She couldn't lose her mind over this though.

"Anzu, are you okay?" Yugi asked from the other side of the door.

"yea. I just can't stand that jerk." She muttered from inside the bathroom. A knock on the door was heard a few seconds later.

"Well, come out. I made a big breakfast and we're going to eat it." Opening the door a little, Anzu smiled.

"I'm sorry." She said once again.

"Don't worry about it. I know you're mad because you're going to miss us. We'll miss you too but fighting on our last night will not do us any good." He then opened the door more and pulled Anzu into a light hug. "Let's enjoy the time we have together." He talked into her hair. Not wanting to tell hi the real reason why she was mad, she made him think that her missing them was the reason.

"Thanks." She breathed into his neck. All this time she didn't realize that Yugi had grown up. He know stood a head taller than her. When did this happen.

"Anzu, are you okay now?" Jounouchi asked from her bed. Letting go of Yugi she ran over to Jounouchi and gave him a toppling hug. "Hey! There's better ways to tell me you're okay!"

Anzu wished that she could tell her closest friends why she was really upset but they wouldn't understand. Especially Jounouchi. He would have a fit. Yugi might be upset with her but would try to understand her situation. For now she would have to grin and bear her pain. For now she would have to pretend that her heart didn't feel like it was being torn in half. For now she would have to wait for the answers.

* * *

As promised on the last night Yugi, Jounouchi, and Anzu all went to her job and danced the night away. They all had to wake up early the next morning but it didn't matter. Lorena luckily did not work that night. If she did she would be asking Anzu a billion questions. The other people who worked with her gave her a questioning look but when she introduced her friends to them they did not say a word. When she returned to work they would surely come to her and ask her on a more appropriate time about the CEO.

Halfway though the end of the night Mars came with a few of his friends. As she danced with her own trouble thoughts melting away, she felt a presence behind her. It caused a chill run down her spine. Turning around she saw Mars behind her with a smile on his perfect mouth.

"Been a while. Why haven't you been in class?" He asked with a fake stern look.

"Friends from Japan came and I had to play host." She yelled out over the loud music.

"Oh. Are they here?" Yugi was already behind her and Jounouchi got lost in the club with some red head. "Is he one of them?" Mars asked pointing towards Yugi. Turning around, she pulled Yugi forward.

"This is Yugi, my best friend. Yugi, this is my teacher and friend Mars." They shook hands and said hello.

"Anzu, I'm going to find Jounouchi. I'm afraid he'll forget he has a girlfriend." Yugi joked and said goodbye to Mars before walking away.

"Are you going back to school next week? You missed a little, not that much. I'm sure you can catch up easily." Anzu nodded and slightly blushed by the compliment.

"Thanks. I know you're going to give me hell at class for missing so much." He was known to make you work twice as hard for every class one person missed. Next week she's would be worked five times as hard.

"Yea. But we could start your punishment now with a dance." He held out his hand and she took it with a grin. It was hard not to resist such a fine instructor, especially when your own 'partner' was off with some blonde getting their pictures taken. Mars already made her forget about him, but not completely. The tempo became quicker and so did their movement. Soon everyone circled around them and started cheering them on. Jounouchi and Yugi were amongst the crowd cheering on their friend. They didn't realize how much she learned in America or how good she looked with that guy. They both followed each movement perfectly, sweat shining on her arms and legs. The short skirt was hard to maneuver in but somehow she did it. The backless spaghetti red top made it easier to feel cooler.

In Tokyo Princess if you wanted to be noticed with a partner, this was the place to go. Sometimes reporters from various magazines would come and take pictures of the best dancers there. Anzu's picture would be shown on the magazine but this would be the first time she would be shown with someone with her. Usually she would be shown by herself in the cage or on stage.

Mars pressed his body against her as she did the same. His head was against her neck, breathing heavily against it and making her heart beat wildly. One hand was on her hip while the other was on her back. Her own hands were around his neck, bringing his closer to her. Two songs turned into ten and the reporters got their golden pictures already. Tired from lack of rest, Anzu finally pulled away. His hand grasped her wrist lightly.

"Not bad." He whispered an gave her a kiss on the cheek. Just barely missing the corner of her mouth. "But not enough to make up for missing class." He grinned and walked away coolly. Anzu stood their, winded and wanting to rest. Mars was sure one interesting guy.

Jounouchi ran up to her and patted her on the back.

"Damn! The way you were dancing was hot! You guys seemed like you were interested in each other." He winked at her making her blush.

"Shut up, Jounouchi." She laughed and hit his stomach. "You guys had your fill of this club?" It was well past four in the morning at the had to get up at eight to go to the airport.

"Yea. Let's go get something to eat. There's no point of going home and going to sleep. We'll only sleep for an hour. So lets go eat!" Yugi came out of no where and took out the keys from his pocket.

"I'm hungry too!" He said. Agreeing with the boys she followed them out of the club to a near by diner.

* * *

Within an hour they managed to eat, pack their bags and somehow get to the airport on time. In ten minutes Jounouchi would be boarding a plane and leaving her. She was sad but at the same time happy that she could now face Seto and ask what happened with him and the girl and then call her and his relationship off. After being with Jounouchi for a week she realized, she is no one's fool and would not stand his crap. As they all huddled together one last time before they visit again, she hugged them both and thanked them for coming.

"You have to come back to Japan, you know?" Jounouchi sad sadly. Anzu hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Even though they all changed their clothes, they still smelled like cigarettes at the club.

"We'll write to you." Yugi promised. Right there and then the flight attendant announced that their flight will be boarding passengers.

"Okay. Goodbye guys!" She said as she walked away. Seeing them leave was too much so she had to leave before they left. "I can't see you guys go so I'll go first. I love you guys!" When she turned around she saw two familiar people down the other side of the airport coming her way and talking heatedly. They would stop every once and a while and continue to fight. It was not enough to cause people to stop and look at them but by they way they were using their hands and facial expressions, you could tell it was not a friendly chat. His pony tail could be seen anywhere and so could his dice earrings. The other persons cold eyes could stop traffic. Why was he here? Why now? She wasn't ready for him yet.

Looking back to see if her friends noticed what she was looking at, they weren't. Yugi was looking through his bags as Jounouchi drank his coffee. Walking fast, she tried to avoid Seto and Otogi. There was no way she could avoid them. Otogi already saw her.

"Anzu!" He yelled out a little loud. Seto looked up at her with a half startled, half expressionless expression. "I'm sorry to do this to you." He held out a newspaper towards her when Seto snatched it and stepped up to her, all but shoving it in her face.

"Care to explain, Mazaki?" Standing back a little she glared at him not show her hurt and looked at the newspaper. It was a picture from just a few hours ago with her and Mars. This picture was from when Mars kissed her on the cheek but from the angle of the shot it looked like he was kissing her on the mouth. There were other pictures of that night of both Mars and Anzu dancing scantily.

There were different quotes from different people at the club saying how she was linked with Seto Kaiba. The whole article was about her and Seto Kaiba and how they were both supposedly having a secret romance while Seto was seeing Marissa and Anzu was seeing her own instructor. Her eyes went wide and grabbed the article.

"Explain what?" Not helping but to get personal in a public place, she did not hold back. "Why don't _you _explain about that blonde a week ago?" God, now she sounded like some jealous girlfriend. Growling, he took hold of her wrist and dragged her to a hallway leading to the bathrooms. Luckily there was no one there. Otogi followed them and held the same wrist Seto was holding.

"Let her go, Kaiba. I told you already." He snarled out. Shaking her wrist from both the men, she hold it against her chest.

"What does it matter, Kaiba?" She said is last name in a mocking tone. "People talk. There's nothing we could do about it. If that article ruins your relationship with dear Marissa, then I'm sorry." Anzu assumed that he was mad about his lost chances with the blonde.

"Kaiba, she's a dancer. She was dancing with a guy, nothing more. It gives you no right to start questioning me like I was the cause of it." Otogi said making Anzu turn to him.

"What are you talking about, Otogi?" Kaiba sighed and walked away from the both of them but did not leave yet. He only took a few steps forward, running his hands through his hair.

"Kaiba fucking came out of no where started saying how I made you go with that guy you were dancing with. He went on and on saying that you were just looking for something physical with him and nothing more. He called you a tramp, Anzu. A tramp, and you defended him last time." Kaiba turned around at the statement.

"Look at the fucking picture! You look like a fucking tramp! And it's with that same guy too!" He yelled out causing Otogi to step forward to stop him from saying another word but Anzu held him back. She bit her lip so that she would not yell or scream.

"What's going on?" Her best friend stood behind Kaiba, facing Anzu in shame.

"Jounouchi." She croaked out. Who knows how long Jounouchi heard them. Yugi was behind Jounouchi looking at Kaiba then at Anzu. Kaiba closed his eyes and shook his head. Not even he meant to do this.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On?" He said with a deadly tone. His fists were clenched. Anzu backed up until she hit the wall and leaned her back against it. No one said a word, not even Yugi. "Don't even tell me you're seeing this asshole!"

"I'm sorry Anzu." Otogi said. "Jounouchi, we're all going on the same flight to Japan. We'll talk then."

"No." Jounouchi gritted out. "I want to hear it from her." Anzu looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Tell me you're fucking this asshole! Tell me you're fucking the guy who tormented us when we were in high school! Fucking tell me!" He yelled out causing her to wince at his tone.

"Please, Jounouchi. Otogi will tell you in the plane. You'll miss your flight." The tears made her voice sound strained, choked. Kaiba turned around to face Jounouchi before he responded.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on. Mind what you heard." And he walked away. Was that all he had to say?

"I swear Kaiba, if you even laid a hand on her I'll come back here and kill you!" Yugi held Jounouchi back.

Anzu never felt so alone in her life when she saw Jounouchi scoff is disgust and walked away, shaking off Yugi. Her best friend was pissed at her, as she predicted if he ever found out. It was out. It was officially out. Her secret relationship.

"Anzu?" Yugi called out. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll understand. Jounouchi just needs time to deal with it." The announcer called for last passengers going to Japan and Otogi gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"I'll tell them, don't worry. I'll make them understand." After he left, she sunk to the floor in the hallway and cried, not knowing what to make of the whole situation.

* * *

Another chapter out. This chapter was a dreadful one. To be it seems fast, if it is, I'm sorry. I just wanted the visit to be done with. Tomorrow I will start the new chapter and hopefully post it. If not then by the end if Tuesday I'll have it out. Bit ain't ya proud that I coughed up two chapters in two days! Thanks so much for the reviews! 


	19. Biased Clarifications

**a/n: Ahha! Another chapter out! You know you guys are proud of me! (even though I lied and said I'd have it out by Saturday) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh and I cannot be held responsible for my actions.. Or my writings. **

**Chapter 19: Biased Clarifications **

Picking herself up with whatever strength she had left in her shattered confused soul she walked to the end of the airport towards the exit. The people who were around the hallway where her two best friends found out about her deep messed up secret looked at her in pity. Her tear stained cheeks were proof enough that she was the girl who's secret was just found out. Though some people just looked away, she knew that they knew. Everyone knew now, even complete strangers. Jounouchi was long gone. It seemed like he ran out of here, away from New York. Away from her.

Was Yugi mad at her? He was a kind hearted friend who would never judge another. The look in his eyes were that of someone who was trying with all their might to not judge. How could he not? Kaiba made his life hell when they were in high school. Kaiba even made her life hellish. Then why was she with him? If she was even with him.

Millions and millions of thoughts ran through her mind as she hailed a taxi with a half hearted wave. She didn't even have the strength to call for a taxi. Frustrated she looked down miserably and almost gave up on getting a taxi in the busy airport when someone grasped her wrist. Out of shock of the harsh grasp she looked up with fresh tears in her eyes.

"We still need to talk." Kaiba growled out in a low whisper. It was broad daylight and Kaiba could not afford to have yet another reporter come out of no where and make up another story so he pulled her with the wrist he grasped and led her to his car. Well, at least tried to.

"No!" Anzu barely screamed while wrenching her wrist away from him in vain. She dug her heels against the pavement to make it difficult for Kaiba to drag her any farther. From the looks of it, they looked like a father pulling his child away from a candy store. Not wanting to make them look any worse, Kaiba stopped but still held on to her wrist.

"Stop acting like a child. Your friends were bound to found out sooner or later." He said with his back still facing her. Sniffling, she tried to shake his hold on her but he just held on to her wrist tighter. "I'm not leaving here without you or at least without talking to you like a normal, civilized human. Not a child who didn't get her way." He slightly turned to her, only the corner of his eye visible to her. "Your secret wasn't kept for long and now you're pouting like some pathetic baby." The coldness of his voice hurt her worse than the actual words and made her sob pitifully making him turn around again.

"You expect me to talk to you, Kaiba? You expect me to talk to you like a civil.." His hand covered her mouth before she could say anymore because with each word she said she raised her voice even more.

"Stop it. Unless you want another front page cover picture with you I suggest you come with me and we say whatever it is we have to say in the private." Once again he dragged her towards his taking her quietness as an opportunity to get her away from the busy street in front of the airport.

After practically shoving her into his car he quickly went to his side and without hesitation started his car. Every once and a while he would glance over at Anzu who just sat numbly in his seat and stared out the window. He knew she was still silently crying because her shoulders would jump up when she suppressed a sob.

"Is this going to be about you, Kaiba? About how I made you look bad? About how people now associate you with a lowly dancer?" She half mumbled half whimpered.

"No, that I'm associated with a inadequately dressed whore looking girl who likes to be grinding against her teachers." He snipped out.

"If you look close enough you'll see that it's innocent!" Anzu yelled out now sounding more mad than upset.

"Oh? Like the kissing?" He yelled out equally loud.

"No, more like that kissing and the dinner dates!" Anzu turned her face towards his to face him with angry eyes. Both Anzu and Kaiba didn't say anything after that because they both knew what she meant. Yes, he was caught. No, he still did not explain. After a heavy sigh, Anzu leaned against the chair and looked out the window. The five second fight already wore her out.

"Kaiba." Anzu whispered out when she saw that they passed her house. Turning towards him again, she depressingly looked at him. "Where are we going?" She asked wearingly but he did not answer. "Kaiba." Anzu said with a stronger voice. "Let me out." When Kaiba didn't even glance at her, Anzu yelled a little louder, and to make her point across, she took off her seatbelt and held on to the door to open the car door. "Let me the fuck out!" Quickly Kaiba grabbed her hand that was holding on to the door knob and pulled it away then let go.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" He growled at her. Luckily they were at a red light so he could stop her in time. "Have you lost all your home training when your friends were here? Oh, I forgot, you did hang out with the mutt." He sarcastically added making Anzu scream out in frustration and she started swatting his arm which still cautiously hovered over her to make sure she did not try to get out of the car.

"Don't you fucking talk about my friend like that! Because of you Jounouchi hates me! My best friend! Yugi hates me! Otogi hates me! All because of you!" Taking his shock as a chance to escape the car, she used one hand to open the door and found that it would not open. After struggling with the door handle she stopped any more attempts and choked back another sob. "Let me out. Don't you understand, Kaiba? I want out!" The car drove on, leaving the two in silence once again. It was dreadful for her to be in this car with him. Completely dreadful. As much as she wanted to pour her heart to him and tell him how much he hurt her, she couldn't. He would have the power. HE hurt HER. He would know. Not just with her friends, but with the blonde. A few more minutes passed by before she felt the car stop.

"Follow me." Was all he said before he got out of the car. More than happy to get out of the tiny space with the man she despised most right now she saw that she was in front of his house. Though she's only been in front of his house once, she remembered well enough what they were doing in front of it.

"Why are we here?" She grimly asked while trailing behind him closely.

"We're going to talk and I can't afford to have paparazzi around. This is the only safest place where our conversation will leak out." He said as he put in a code into the door. When they walked in a woman greeted them at the door.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba. Do you need anything?" Cassandra then noticed Anzu and eyed her suspiciously. "Mr. Kaiba?" She asked him. Cassandra knew she recognized Anzu. Not only was she in the newspaper with Kaiba but she was Anzu. Kaiba's Anzu. "Your office is read. If you need anything I'll be more than happy to send anything." She said as Kaiba took off his coat and handed it to her while Anzu stood by the door with her hands behind her back. She was in awe of his home. It was so big, so fancy. "Miss?" Anzu looked at Cassandra and bowed politely.

"Sorry. My name is Anzu Mazaki." Even though Anzu looked like she had been either crying or sick and was mad as hell, she never forgot her manners. Cassandra raised an eyebrow and looked over at Kaiba who gave her a look of warning to not say anything smart.

"Would you like anything, dear?" Cassandra asked and Anzu nodded no.

"No, thank you." She shyly responded. Annoyed with the meeting and with that fact that he knew Cassandra would say something Kaiba would not like to him, he took Anzu's write and dragged her up the stairs.

"We'll be in the office. If anyone calls I'm not here. Make sure no one interrupts." Looking around the big house, Anzu had no time to react about being dragged until Kaiba shoved her in his office and slammed the door behind them. He then briskly walked to his desk and sat down, taking a bottle from his desk and slamming it on his desk. Scotch. Anzu stood in front of his desk, frozen, holding onto her aching wrist and not knowing what to say or do. Kaiba sat with one hand on the bottle and the other on the desk looking down at the desk as if he was contemplating something.

"You don't have to drink to tell me the truth." Anzu finally said. "Just tell me that you've been seeing the woman for a while and I'll go. Simple as"

"Shut up." He coldly scolded. The scotch was opened and now being poured into a shot glass.

"Kaiba, I don't want to be fucked with!" She yelled out truthfully. "I don't want you to play me like some fool! I don't want to be second best, damn it!" There was no trace of hurt of anger in her voice, just an urge for the truth. "I'm not about to be your side whore when the other woman is not around! Tell me you're interested in her and we're done! But you can't do this! My reputation is in stake here!"

"I think your reputation is fucked right about now." He said with cold eyes looking up at her. Down went a shot. The low blow made her march up to him and grab the bottle from his desk.

"No, you wanted to talk. So talk. Don't hide behind this." She said lifting up the bottle. Kneeling down she placed the bottle on the floor and took hold of his hand. "Just tell me. Say, Anzu I'm with her. Say, Anzu I don't want anything to do with you. Say that the past weeks have been nothing, a toy. Say you want me to go. Say you hate me."

"You want me to hurt you so that you hate me." He plainly said as he shook her hold on him.

"No, I want you to tell me the fucking truth." Getting up once again she knew she wouldn't get what she wanted from him. Right now she wanted the truth . She thought the truth was that Anzu was a toy so she wanted to hate Kaiba right now. Hate him so that she didn't feel anything for him. So that she could be liberated from him.

"Truths." He sarcastically chuckled.

"Yes. The truth. For example, me and Mars did not do anything bad. We danced. He kissed my cheek. The reporters made it seem like he kissed me but Yugi was there. Jounouchi would have kicked his ass if he saw Mars kiss me." Anzu did have a point. Jounouchi would have kicked Mars ass. "Now, what about you? Last week, who was she? Why was she everywhere with you and why were _you_ kissing her?" There was no word coming from Kaiba. He just sat there looking at the door in front of him, the alcohol still stinging his throat. Since Anzu let go of the bottle, in one sweep Kaiba took the bottle and poured himself another shot before drinking it.

"I need her fathers company. Though her I can get to him. We went on two dates, if you even call it that." He then turned to her. "I never kissed her. She was fixing my collar. It looked like she was kissing me." Anzu didn't know if she should be happy or not.

"Are you interested in her?" Anzu cautiously asked.

"No." His third shot went down. "Another spoiled brat. She's attractive but there's nothing." He blankly looked Anzu in the eye. "Nothing."

"Stop drinking. You might do or say something you might regret." Kaiba chuckled once again.

"Like what?" As Anzu went to take the bottle from his hand, he held both her wrists making her bend down a little, moving closer to him. "What could I possible say or do that I haven't already regretted?" Not only were his words harsh but so was his tone. Standing beside him, Anzu did not move or speak. She didn't know what he was going to do if she moved so she stayed. She waited. "Got nothing to say?" He said. "Nothing at all?"

"You're drunk. What would I say to a drunk person?" She reasoned. Kaiba's hold on her wrists tightened making her wince not by the pain, but the closeness. The glint in his eyes showed that he was not completely drunk, he was playing. "Enough." The tone in her voice serious. "No more games, Kaiba."

"So now it's Kaiba?" Hands let go of her reddened wrists. Anzu moved back and went around his desk.

"Yes, it is. I was foolish enough to think I could call you by a name no one except your brother would say. I foolish enough to think I was special enough to say such a name." Her back was turned to him and her head was down looking at her hands. Then she turned around and frowned at him. "The proof is evident on the front page of some tabloid magazine." Turning around once more she planned to leave his house and somehow get back to her own house when her name was called out by Kaiba.

"Anzu." The name in her ears sounded so sad coming from him.

"What? What could you possibly say to me now? What could you say that could make me feel any worse?" While she spoke, or another time, she didn't know when, Kaiba came up behind her and held her from behind. Immediately she tensed up, a mix of missing his touch and loathing it because of what he did to her.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad. What I told you about that girl is true. Now what I need to know is if the reporters were right about you and that other guy." Kaiba was actually jealous. Well, he showed it the last time. A shiver ran down her spine making Kaiba hold her tighter and making her shut her eyes tightly.

"No. Nothing is going on. Just like last time I told you, nothing is going on." She managed to say even though her mouth seemed very dry. Turning Anzu around, Kaiba held her waist.

"Maybe it's the alcohol talking but I never thought I would miss being near you." Though his eyes were elsewhere than her own eyes, she could hear it in his voice that Kaiba was hesitantly saying it. She knew he would later on regret saying it. Anzu said nothing, not impressed by them. In fact she was almost disgusted. Right now her friends were in a plane hating her and what was she doing? She was in the arms of the reason why her friends hated her right now. But it didn't stop her from letting him bow his head down and capturing her lips with his. It didn't stop her from letting him press her against him and it certainly didn't stop her from responding to his kisses.

Even though she was kissing him in the middle of his office in his home with him holding her, all she could think of was when she saw Kaiba and the blonde eating dinner. He was using the woman. Was Kaiba using her? Was he toying with her? Just to get back at her friends? While she was with her friends he had no hesitation to take that time to go out with a beautiful woman. Who knows if there wasn't more women before her? And didn't the paper say that the blonde and him were linked before?

"No.." She mumbled against his lips and pushed him off of her. He stumbled back a little and looked at her like she was out of her mind. "No." She gasped out. "I can't believe you." She now looked up at him to show him she meant it. "I won't believe you! Who the hell knows if you're lying to me? Using me just like that woman?" Anzu threw her hands up in frustration and let out a shaky laugh. "My friends hate me, Kaiba. They hate me and I'm here, with you."

"Fuck your friends." Was his simple response.

"My friends who always supported me? I would pick my friends over any guy any day. Especially a guy who is supposed to be with someone. We're not even official. We're .. " Anzu didn't even know how to explain what they were.

"Physical?" Opening her mouth to counter his response, she decided against it. He was right. Closing her mouth she nodded in agreement.

"Exactly." She breathed out. "You're right."

"I'm not using you for that. If that's what you think."

"Then why are you with me?" She quickly asked. When he didn't say anything but put on his cold mask and blankly stare at her like she was wasting his time, she nodded once again. "If you can't even answer that… " She trailed off, another thought entered her mind. "Kaiba, I don't even know who you really are. Why are you the way you are? Why do you have those scars on your back?" she was going to continue but he stepped forward and painfully held her upper arm.

"Those are questions you will never receive an answer to, so stop asking them." He growled out, a look of anger in his eyes.

"Then we have nothing." She whispered. "I have nothing." He quickly let go of her arm and reached in his pockets to get his cell phone.

"I need a limo to take someone home." He said into the phone and then hung up. Turning away from her he went back to his desk and put away the bottle and shot glass. "Your ride should be coming in ten minutes. Go wait downstairs for it." He wouldn't look at her.

"Kaiba." The both of them knew that right now they should not say anything more. They already hurt each other enough with just their words. There was no use in going back and trying to make anything better.

"Go." Afraid she would cry again, she turned around and went to the door, quietly shutting it as she left. Running down the stairs she couldn't help but let a couple of tears fall down. She was a fool. All he wanted was to use her. He wanted something physical with someone and she was that person. It was what he wanted all along. Though he said he wasn't using her for that, he couldn't say why he was with her. Why should she believe him? When did he ever give her a reason to make her believe him? He was her friends enemy. A backstabber. A cold heartless bastard.

So then why was she crying so hard as she reached the end of the stairs and walked out of his house?

* * *

It looks like their relationship is just falling apart, don't it?

Yea.. I lied. I said by Sat I should have another chappy out. But let me explain my tardiness. I;'ve been sicker than a dog and decided to roll up out of bed on Sat around 2 with my hair a mess, no makeup and dressed like I was ready for bed and go to Walmart to get some medicine. One thing led to another and I ended up going home at 1 in the morning. I was pissed, sick, and with a bunch of friends who did not understand the concept of me sick dressed like a scrub and not wanting to hangout that night. Friends are really your worst enemies.. that is the lesson of the day, alright? But then again, shit happens. I got my medicine and it did not do my cold any good. It just made me really lazy, which is why I didn't update until today. I had the chapter started out yesterday, planned to finish it but once again my friend distracted me. So! There was my chapter, I will be waiting for the death threats and other such flames. I know there wasn't the usual Didihoney action but they're in a fight… no one screws around when there are fighting until AFTER the fight.. (Yup.. Say hello to my medicine who seems to be doing all the talking for me.)

Thanks so much for the reviews! I wish I could say everyone's name who reviewed but I got two tests tomorrow and it's 1:40 in the morning.. So I love you guys so much for reviewing! Please review again! And if not.. It's cool, the next chapter won't be coming out any sooner then it would if I did get some reviews..


	20. Dim Remorse’s

**a/n: Okay! Yes, the recent updates have been a little melancholy. But guys, the genre is angst for a reason! I hold true to the word angst and damn it, it's gonna be sad. But don't worry.. My angst part of the story (for now) is almost done. This story is under another genre.. Romance. And you will get your romance. **

**Oh yea.. My only question is; what is up with the rating? What the hell is K plus? Thank god mine is simple.. Simple good old M for mature.. Which by the way kids, if you have been reading my story and under 17 then shame shame.. And don't forget to review! At least give me that.. **

**Chapter 20: Dim Remorse's**

The rest of the day went by slow. By the time the limo came she was already out the door. Almost immediately after she came home she fell asleep on her bed, tired from the early morning. Tomorrow she would hear from Jounouchi or at least Otogi. Someone would tell her if Jounouchi was really pissed or got over it.

Around nine at night Anzu woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. On the caller ID was Lorena. Anzu desperately needed to talk to someone who would give her good advice. Lorena was that person to give her advice.

"How are you?" Lorena cautiously asked. The question made Anzu sit up and rub her eyes, eyes watering already.

"No." She groaned out.

"What's wrong? Are you crying?" After a few, I'm alrights, Lorena took it upon herself to come to Anzu's apartment with ice-cream and potato chips ready for Anzu to tell her what was wrong.

"I'm sure you saw the tabloids. The one with Kaiba and the one with me?" Anzu sat in her living her on her couch wearing a fuzzy red bathrobe.

"Yes. I did. Is that why you're upset?" Lorena sat next to her on the couch and handed Anzu a box of tissues and a bowl of chunky monkey ice-cream.

"At first I was. Then my friends from Japan found out through Kaiba when he saw me in the airport. I don't know if I lost my friends or not. Kaiba took me to his house and told me that him and that woman were nothing. That he was using her for her father's company. When I asked him if he was using me then he said no. But when I asked him why he was with me…" Anzu stopped, her eyes closing shut from the painful memory.

"What did he say?" Lorena whispered.

"Nothing!" She shouted. "Absolutely nothing! Before I asked him about that, he said that we were just physical."

"You're what!" Lorena couldn't help but to scream out, making Anzu feel guilty, dirty. "I didn't mean it like that, but I didn't think anything like that was going on."

"We haven't done anything like that yet. What he meant was that we feel physical attraction towards each other." Anzu hid her face with her hands in shame. "When you like someone it's hard to not like them physically as well."

"Don't worry about it, Anzu! He's an asshole, okay? Just forget about him! Make up with your friends and forget about Kaiba. What he did was wrong. He was using that poor girl and he could be using you. Guys like him aren't any good." Lorena went on to say what every friend would say to their friend who was going through a break up.

"Thanks." Anzu sniffled knowing Lorena was right even though everything she said were kind of cliché.

"My only question to you is, how do you really feel about him?" The question made Anzu tear up more.

"I don't know anymore. He.. He makes me feel good when I'm with him. When it's good, it's good. Then when stuff like this happens, I don't know. We never set boundaries on our relationship." Lorena gave her a look of confusion and Anzu knew that she had to let Lorena know exactly what has been going on. "You don't know what kind of relationship me and Kaiba have, right?"

"No."

"Well then your guess is as good as mine. We were never official. It was just one day, one night, we both felt that physical whatever-you-call-it and gave in to it. I don't even remember who started it. Next thing I knew he would come over after work almost every night and we would sleep together." Before Lorena could open her mouth and yell out, Anzu raised her hands to signal a stop and that she was going to continue. "We never had sex. I can promise you that."

"If you guys did then not only would he get an ass whipping but so would you."

"I know, I know. Me and Kaiba were never official. We have such a confusing relationship that I don't know what to do with it. I can't end it. I don't know why but I can't end it. All I want is him and I'm afraid to push the subject of 'us' that he'll end this." Anzu started crying again and Lorena hugged her, shushing her and rubbing her back. "Sometimes I think he wants a relationship with me. An actual relationship." They let go of each other and Lorena got Anzu a Kleenex.

"What makes you say that?" Lorena asked not believing that Kaiba actually wanted a relationship.

"From the moment I met up with him again he's been nothing but nice. When he took me home when I got drunk he took care of me. He didn't have to but he did. Then after that he started taking me home from work because he was afraid I would get hurt in the middle of night. He got jealous with Mars, he actually got jealous because of Mars."

"Anzu, if he still hurts you and cheats on you when you guys have a sort of relationship, no matter what it's still a relationship, then it's not worth it. A guy could get on his knees every morning and hand you a rose when you wake up but if he's screwing another woman at the end of the night then it's not love and it's not a relationship." Confused by Lorena's last comment, she looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "You get what I mean. If you are not happy then why stay? Why let him hurt you? Why let him cheat on you? Just because you want a relationship doesn't mean he does. It doesn't mean he's ready for it. Why let him destroy your relationship with your friends?"

Anzu was starting to see what Lorena was trying to say. "I'm getting it. Thank you so much." This whole time she forgot. She was so jealous and so afraid that she was losing Kaiba that she forgot that she could not act like a girlfriend. Everything she told Kaiba when she was at his house made her sound like a jealous girlfriend. She had to play it safe, not push him away. Then, is that what she did? Did she push him away? Did he get scared? Did he see that she did indeed want something more with him?

"No problem! You know I'm here whenever you need me. Now, how about you forget about him and go to the club with me? We'll dance, we'll party, and we'll see some new hot guys! Maybe you'll run into that cute guy you were dancing with yesterday?" Lorena hugged Anzu and stood up from the couch ready to drag Anzu out but Anzu declined.

"First of all, he's my teacher. Second of all I only got a couple of hours of sleep and I'm in need of some more. I just need to clear my head." Anzu stood up to show Lorena to the door and Lorena understood. After all that happened to her the one thing Anzu needed was to be by herself. No amount of words were going to be enough to get her out of her sad state.

"Alright. If you need me Anzu, call me. Don't hesitate to do so. I have to go back to Tokyo Princess and finish up setting the place." Lorena hugged Anzu one more time. "Don't worry Anzu. Guys come and go." Anzu nodded and hugged her back. "Oh, and remember. Don't be so blind. Love, lust, whatever it is that you feel for Kaiba, don't let it consume you. If you let it, it'll destroy you. It'll make you blind and let any harm come to you."

"Thank you." Lorena reached the door handle and opened it, facing Anzu. "Have a goodnight." As she backed up, she hit something, more like someone. "Oh!" She yelped and turned around.

"Excuse me." A deep voice said. The same deep voice that made Anzu's heart stop for a nanosecond and made Lorena's eyes bulge out.

"Sorry." The stutter in Lorena's speak highly evident. "I was just leaving but then again.. " Turning around one more time, Lorena looked at Anzu to see if it was alright to leave her alone with Kaiba.

"I'll talk to you later, Lorena." Anzu was no longer facing Kaiba or Lorena but turning around to go back to her couch. When she sat down she gave Lorena a look that said to go on, she'll be fine.

"Alright. If you need anything.. and I mean _anything_.. Call me." Anzu nodded and Kaiba stepped into her apartment, closing the door behind him.

"Kaiba." Anzu gritted out, her anger and sadness fresh with his sight.

"Still mad I see." He sat down next to get with a heavy sigh. His arm draped on top of the couch and behind Anzu's head. Automatically Anzu stood up and faced him.

"What do you think I'm going to be? Happy?" Walking up to her door, Kaiba already knew what she was going to say.

"I won't leave, Anzu. Not until we talk like adults. Not until we don't talk without our emotions getting in the way." His feet went up on her coffee table like this was his home. Well, after weeks and weeks of sleeping at her home it did seem to her that her place was his second or third home.

"Listen, last time I wanted to talk to you like an 'adult', you resorted to drinking. How do I know that you didn't take a few shots before you came here? How do I know you're not tipsy right now? I need you, Kaiba. Not a fake, just because you drunk you'll tell me anything Kaiba. I need you, " Anzu walked up to him and pointed to his chest. " and only you. I want you to answer my question at your house; why are you with me?" Looking to the side, Kaiba breathed in very heavily. There was no answer from him, just silence but Anzu would wait. She sat next to him, sitting where his face was facing and took his head in her hands. "That's all I want to know. Why?" Both his hand went to her own and took them off of his face.

"What do you want? A nice dinner at a fancy restaurant? Sunday picnics at the park? Me announcing to the world that .." Anzu shook her head and took his hands in hers.

"No. I just want you to answer the question." She softly said.

"The only answer I could give you is I don't know. I'm not sure why I'm with you. That's the only answer I could ever give you. That's the only answer I will continuously tell you if you ask me every day for the rest of my life."

"Do you think you'll hurt me?" Anzu bitterly asked after she took back her hands.

"I know I already did." The answer made her look at him and sadly smile.

"Well, there you go." Anzu laughed out. "Are you at least getting anything out of this? A business arrangement? A feeling of overpowerment? Anything?"

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked her.

"Well, you're using that other woman for a company. What are you using me for? Revenge? Power? What?" Her hands were shaking because she was afraid that if he did admit that he was using her then it would answer the question of why was he with her.

"I'm not using you for anything, damn it." Kaiba's feet were now off of her table and on the floor. He looked like he was ready to leave. "The question is why are you with me? I honestly answered your question, now you answer mine."

"You make me feel safe." Was her meek response.

"So you're with me for protection?"

"Not just that." her voice now stronger. She never really told him her feelings for him. It was harder than she thought. Sitting in silence for a moment, she heard him cough.

"Then what?"

"Kaiba I care about you. That's all I'll tell you because I'm not about to spill me heart to you when you won't do the same. I won't do anything to hurt you but then the thing is, I don't know if you'll hurt me or not."

"I thought I did already." He mocked.

"And I don't know if you will again." Anzu felt his hand touch her cheek. She hasn't felt his touch is so long she just closed her eyes and leaned into his palm. She felt her body turn completely towards him and then soon felt his lips on hers. His kisses were always crazy and craving for more. Hers were as crazy as his, as if she couldn't get enough. Their hands got lost in each others hairs, pushing each other closer. As they both started laying on the couch throughout their make out session, Anzu felt the tears in her eyes slip. She was still upset. She knew he didn't want a relationship so she was back in square one. Not only was she in square one but now she had to compete with a blond.

Feeling her tears, Kaiba backed up a little, his kisses slowing down. "Why are you crying?" He asked with the little breath in his lungs he had left. It was time for a breather anyways.

"Are you still going to be seeing that blonde?" Anzu asked underneath him.

"No." He smirked and kissed her the top of her nose. "I decided to just go straight to her father." Smiling, Anzu nodded.

"Good." Kaiba wiped her tears away and kissed her softly which widened her eyes. His kisses continued to be soft and slow. There was no hurry in his kisses. It made her stomach flip and heart feel like it was going to burst. She knew she felt this before.

"_Don't do that." (1)_

His hands cradled her face, his warm kisses never ceasing. Finally she started to respond, unsure of what he was going to do if she kissed him the same way. Her own hands then slipped to his chest, feeling his heart racing. His heart calling out to her, telling her to stay. Telling her to stick it out with him. Telling her everything would be alright. Every now and then he would move from her lips to her cheeks, her forehead, and to her jaw line but always came back to her lips tenderly.

"_Don't do what?"_

With one arm wrapped around his neck, she continued the lingering kiss. The kiss that made her explode even more. Kaiba who didn't notice his actions sat up and held her up with him.

"It wasn't the alcohol, I sort of did miss you." He whispered in her hair as he kissed her head. The tears in her eyes came back, but she wiped her eyes before he could take notice.

"Well I could tell you the same but I won't because I'm sure you already know." She responded cheekily. Then a memory struck her.

"_Don't look at me like you're in love. Don't kiss me like you're in love. Don't touch me like you're in love." _

Kaiba started kissing her the same way. The same yielding, long-winded kiss. The same heartbeat. That same feeling in her telling her to not leave, to stay.

"_How does a person in love kiss?" _

* * *

(1) All from chapter 13

Yeah I was a tad late. But I swear it was not my fault! It is kind of hard updating when you don't have your computer. Sorry about that. This is why I need a laptop. So this is a sort of happy chapter. No, .. it's a hopeful chapter. I hope you guys liked it!

**twilight eyes 8120-as always I will give you my thanks! I actually managed to get out another chapter despite what has been happening in my life. Just e-mail me what you have so far. We should both contact each other and try to set up 'beginning', title, prologue and ect. Though I got lots on my plate I will still take time out to do what I love to do; and that's writing so you can count on me. Once again thank you so much for not only the support of this story but for making sure I'm okay. I appreciate so much… and when the hell are you going to update I'd rather dream? Lol.. **

**Taz- Thanks so much. I do feel better. And I'm glad I got you hooked into this story!**

**dream-fantasy10- I was impressed too, until I slacked off for a week.  
**

**yugikid- thanks! I was proud of their argument as well.. Though other people did not appreciate a good fight..  
**

**gurlhushere13- I'm honored that you check everyday! Thanks so much!  
**

**Gemini Gurl- omg.. Breath damn it, breath! Don't choke! It's fiction! It's like a half hour sitcom when everything is resolved by the end of the show.. In this case it will be resolved in.. umm.. In time..**

**clutsyangel27- yea! You flamers, listen to clutsyangel! I just hope that when you run from flamers because of this your clutsyness won't kick in.  
**

**thefutureMrs.Kaiba- mohaha.. Soon my plan to hook everyone to Dir En Grey will fall into place!  
**

**spotzplaya888- I almost thought u said this story sux and was about to go crazy.. But u didn't so I give you my thanks!  
**

**Tyri Dragonite- YOU GOT IT! **

**nausicaa5- omg.. You made me feel so good about my writing! Thank u so much. I love getting reviews like that! Ahh! BIG HUG! **

**cold sun - angst.. The genre is angst. That's all I will say for now.. angst..**

**AllisonWalker-please update!**

**InsaneShadowFan- the only thing that matters now is that you found my story.. **


	21. Tentative Decisions

a/n: I know I said no more angst but I can't help it! Down with rainbows damn it, down with them!

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh**

**Chapter 21: Tentative Decisions **

It's been a week since Anzu last heard of Kaiba. A limo driver would come by her job every night to make sure that she came home safely. Angry that he did not come himself or that his driver had no message for her from him, Anzu would angrily take the bus instead or Lorena would take her home. Every night for the past week she denied the limo ride home. Even though she knew Kaiba wanted her to get home safely, she would rather walk home in the dead night than to accept a ride from a man who hasn't contacted her for a week without any explanation. There was nothing she did wrong, absolutely nothing wrong. The night he came to her house they made up, or so she thought. When she got back home there was his limo in front of her house waiting for her return. Every night that damn limo would make sure that she came home safely.

Mars was teaching another lesson to the class. Ever since that day the tabloids connected her and Mars together he kept his distance from her. They would say hello and goodbye like student and teacher but it all seemed fake to her. She knew that he didn't want any problems and decided that it was probably better not to mess with the CEO's potential girlfriend.

Today Mars seemed to be trying his best not to even have eye contact with Anzu. He asked all the students except for her if they were doing okay in their dance routines. In a couple of days there was going to be a competition held so that the winner could have a scholarship and a guarantied in to a dance school in Europe. Even though Anzu has been having her problems she still worked on her routine religiously. With or without Mars's help.

"Mazaki? Are you paying attention?" She could hear the other students laugh behind her as Mars went up to her. "I said are you listening to me?" She shook her head to shake the thoughts out of her head.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. Mars frowned and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Are you prepared?" He asked though his voice sounded like he was containing himself from yelling at her.

"For?" She asked innocently.

"For the competition." He stated simply.

"Oh." Anzu whispered and felt herself blush for looking like a fool in front of her competition. After this people would think she didn't care about dancing. "Of course. I'm ready for it." She said determinedly.

"Are you sure? It would be embarrassing to our school if you flake out while you're dancing." He crudely mumbled before turning around so that he stood in front of the class. Though he mumbled it, the whole class did of course hear his comment and snickered behind her. "That's it class. Remember to practice if you are competing." Anzu stood still until everyone left wanting to clear some things up with her instructor.

"Mars?"

"Yes?" He responded while getting his bag.

"What you said was uncalled for." Anzu didn't even bother getting her things just yet.

"My apologies." He said uncaringly without even looking back at her.

"What the hell is your problem? Why are you acting like this?" She asked with hurt in her voice. There was nothing she did to him that could make him act so callously towards her. After a sigh he turned around to finally look at her and dropped his bag on the floor.

"Nothing. Just my own stupidness." He breathed out.

"That still doesn't explain why you're acting like this. And it sure as hell doesn't explain why you embarrassed me in front of my classmates."

"Listen, Anzu. I'm attracted to you, okay? But when I saw that newspaper with you and that big shot CEO I guess I got mad. I didn't know you were with him. I mean, you never told me. So I guess I felt like you lied to me even though I never asked if you were involved with someone or not." Mars looked down at the floor shying away from Anzu.

"Mars." She whispered, holding back tears. "I'm not with him. He's an old friend, nothing more." It was a lie but then again wasn't Kaiba the one ignoring her?

"But the newspaper said.."

"Those were tabloids. Everyone knows that tabloids are all bullshit." Mars looked up at her and smiled apologetically .

"I'm sorry. Look, I think you have the greatest chance of winning the competition. After this semester I'm going to Europe with the winner to help that person train. I'm not going to be their teacher but their coach. Here, in this school, I can't be with you. You're my student but if you win we could start dating without worrying about my losing my job or you getting kicked out of school." He continued when Anzu didn't say anything. "That is, if you want."

Anzu didn't say anything for a while. What would happen if she did win the scholarship? Her and Kaiba would definitely be over then. Could she start dating Mars? They do have more in common than her and Kaiba. Could they?

"That would be nice." She softly answered after noticing that he was still waiting for an answer. If her and Kaiba were going to be over if she left for Europe, then why not start a relationship with someone who actually wanted to be with her and date her? "Let's just hope I win." She laughed nervously.

"You'll win. I'm sure of it." He stepped towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." He walked towards the door and stopped to look back at her with concerned eyes. "I'm sorry for picking on you in front of the class."

"It's okay." Anzu said as she picked up her own bag. It was a saying she continuously repeated in her head. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

It's been a bad, horrible week. All he could think about was Anzu. Every night when he would leave his offices he would want to go straight to her job to see her but couldn't. That night he gave in. He easily gave in to a part of him that he hated. Wasn't he supposed to be the cold one? The unemotional one? The one who didn't need love?

Then why did he feel like he depended on Anzu? Why did he just want to crawl into her bed and hold her? Why did he want to feel her presence? It didn't make sense to him. It scared him. That night he came to her, he gave in. He scared himself. Of what he was actually capable of. Of what he could show; weakness, needs, love.

She was doing something to him. So what was the best solution of avoiding her doing anything to him that he might regret? Avoid her, of course. But he couldn't just leave her. The reason why they started ... whatever it was that they started was because of the fact that he would offer her a ride back to her home. Since he couldn't see her yet until he was in a clear state of mind, he would send a limo driver. Each night she would refuse the driver but Kaiba ordered the driver to make sure that Anzu got home safely.

Mokuba would be coming in a couple of days. It seemed that the younger Kaiba liked coming more frequently now. Was it because he now knew about Anzu's and Kaiba's relationship? Well, it didn't matter. He would see Anzu again when he was how he once was, before Anzu.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Sherri asked at his door.

"Yes?" She opened it and cautiously entered his office. Any step could be fatal as far as she was concerned. Since the beginning of the week Kaiba has been doing nothing but yelling and screaming at people. Sherri was one of those people.

"Your brother's flight should be coming in tomorrow around noon."

"Thank you." Maybe tonight he would see Anzu. See how she's doing.

* * *

"_Seto?" Anzu whispered against his lips. They parted slightly so that she could see his eyes. Though they were closed, she wanted to see how he looked. With a slight smile on his lips, his eyes flickered and blue clashed with blue. Anzu too was smiling but her smile faltered when his eyes slightly widened. With a cross of confusion and bewilderment in his eyes he pushed her away, standing up abruptly from the couch. Without another word Kaiba stormed out of her apartment and drove off in his car. Anzu sat frozen to the same spot Kaiba left her. _

"_What just happened?" She whispered through trembling lips. _

"Anzu? Anzu? Wake up!" Eyes widening and her body flying upwards someone caught her. "My god, are you okay?" Lorena asked.

"Yea, I was just dreaming." Anzu answered truthfully while getting up from the couch in the dressing room.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lorena asked again.

"Yea. I just need to go relieve some stress." Anzu took off her sweat pants and headed for the dance floor when Lorena stopped her.

"Anzu, is this because of your friends?" The situation between Jounouchi, Yugi and her was resolved in the middle of the week. Jounouchi called her to apologize about the whole thing. Otogi had to calm him down and tell him everything. After a while Jounouchi calmed down, though he didn't accept it. Yugi then called her afterwards and told her that she was still his friend. She didn't know if that meant that he accepted Kaiba and her or not but she would rather take that than anything. Jounouchi has not bothered to contact her since their last conversation. He was still a little mad she figured. He had a reason to be, she thought now.

"No."

"It is because of Kaiba?" Anzu froze and looked shockingly at Lorena. "It is?" She whispered.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Are you guys over?" Bitterly Anzu laughed. This whole time Lorena still did not get that they were never a couple. It was all a little façade, a dream in little Anzu's head.

"We never even started." Was her bitter response and Anzu left the room to go out on the dance floor.

Tonight was a busy night. Everyone was on the dance floor conversing, dancing and having fun. Seeing everyone smiling and laughing made Anzu want to cry. Her friends were no longer that mad at her so why was she so down?

Of course she knew, Kaiba. It all came down to Kaiba. Since when she become to dependent on him? Since when did she need him to be happy? When she was in high school she was happy all on her own. She'd go out on dates get over the guy and that was that. Why did it matter with Kaiba? Because she knows she can't have him? Or because she knows it's possible and he won't let it happen?

Wanting to sit down away from the loud crowd she walked out of the club with her bag into the chilly night. It was time to call it a night. She meant to just walk out to the sidewalk where the bouncer could see her but a vehicle caught her eye making her walk towards it like a zombie. The window of the car went down revealing the man who she's been thinking of for a week. Her head titled to look at him with a frown on her face. Her eyes looked dead to him, like she thought he was an image that would fade away if she dared touch it.

"I came to personally take you home." Kaiba sighed out as if he was frustrated with the fact that he had to come. In reality he came because he wanted to see her. A week of not hearing her voice or seeing her face made him actually miss her. A ride home wouldn't hurt, would it? He knew he had to be careful around her. She did something to him that made him either hate her more or want to be around her more. Or maybe both.

Anzu blinked a couple of times, looked back numbly, and then turned her head back towards him but avoided his eyes. Her eyes were looking off to the side as if she was thinking.

"I don't need your rides, Kaiba." She spoke with clenched teeth. Something told Kaiba it wasn't because she was cold.

"Well you have two choices then, Mazaki." He was annoyed with her. Didn't she understand? They were never going to be an item. Why was she mad? He held no responsibilities with her. He was not to be with her romantically. At least that's what he's trying to avoid. "You could either stop being a drama queen and get in the car with me or you could take the bus with that perverted old man and I'll follow you until you get home safely."

"I'd rather take my chances with the old man." She spit out.

"Well then, I'll be right here." He spat out as well and leaned back against his seat to show her that he wasn't leaving.

"Why did you leave like that?" Anzu asked sadly after a couple of minutes of studying him in silence. His eyes avoided hers as he opened them.

"I have my reasons."

"I'm tired of this Kaiba. I really am. You show me sides of you I love and then you push me away. You push me away and you become like the old Kaiba I hate. I find myself on my toes because I don't know if you feel the same way for me or if you're just using me?" Anzu's eyes met his. "Is that it? Are you just using me?" She barely whispered out. Before they both knew it Kaiba was out of the car and holding Anzu with one hand on her cheek, caressing it with his thumb and the other holding the back of her neck. The look on her face when she asked if he was using her made his chest hurt. She looked so hurt, so lost. Had he said the wrong thing he felt like he was going to kill her emotionally. Like he was going to ruin her by a simple wrong answer.

Then what was the right answer? He didn't even know. Was he using her? Was he using the talented sweet selfless Anzu Mazaki? His enemies, her friends already found out about them. There was no other reason why he would stay with her. Wasn't that the reason why he was with her? To ruin her friends? To make them hate her? Wasn't it?

A major part of him screamed no. He was with her because.. because he chose to be. Not for revenge. Not for his own satisfaction but for reasons unknown to even him. She pulled him in with one look, one word. Didn't she realize that by now? Didn't she realize that he's scared? Or does she still think of him how he was when he was in high school? A cold hearted bastard who cared for no one and felt for no one? Perhaps. All he could do now was avoid answering her a question he didn't even know how to respond to. Say he did respond, he could hurt her with the answer. That or he could hurt himself by ranting about his confusion. With her he could feel his words tumble out of his mouth but he would never dare vocally say anything to her. His greatest fear was that one day she would make him vocalize his 'real' thoughts, his real emotions. He greatest fear was letting her in.

All he could do for now was hold her. Hold her in the dead night and feel her tremble underneath him. He felt like she was going to try to escape. He couldn't let her. He missed her body against his too much to let her take that warmth away.

"Don't hate me. Whatever you do, don't hate me." He mumbled against her hair as he pressed her against him even more. He could feel her hesitating arms wrap around his waist, her head resting against his chest.

"What would you rather me do, then? Love you?" She picked her head up when she felt him tense up. That's the last thing he wants her to do. Even if she did love him he was never going to be capable of showing the same rare emotion to her.

"No." He softly said after a minute making her grip on to the back of his shirt.

"Then I don't know what you want."

'Yes you do.' He thought bitterly as he let go of her.

"You'd make it hard to love you. You make it hard to feel anything for you except for loathing." She paused to touch his face. "But for some reason my feelings for you are strong. They are still here." She held her heart. " I don't know why they are still here but they are." Kaiba said nothing in response afraid of what this meant. He didn't want her to love him. If she loved him then he would do the same to her. He didn't want it. Any of it. It scared him. Let him live alone. Let him never know about love. He just didn't want to hurt Anzu because of the fact that he didn't even know how to love. He would hurt her over and over again. She'd be one of those stupid women who stayed in messed up relationships just because they loved the other.

"Don't love me." He muttered almost to himself. "Don't be stupid enough to do that."

"Why not?" She asked not knowing that he was thinking to himself and didn't expect a response.

"Because I don't need that kind of love. I never wanted it. Why start now?" He coldly stared at her.

"Everyone needs that kind of love." She kindly said.

"I don't." He turned back to get in his car but stopped when he saw her walk to the passenger side. "I thought you would rather take your chances with the perverted old man?" She smirked and opened the door to sit down.

"I changed my mind. I would rather take my chances with a confused CEO." She joked.

"Put on your seatbelt." He said after he put his on and noticed that she didn't. He sat there waiting for her to put it on and when she didn't she noticed that he was quiet and looked at him. "Did you hear me?" He coldly said.

"Oh." Kaiba would never change. She would never change. She knew what she wanted already. She made up her mind. Whether or not Kaiba would one say give in, she didn't know. He cared for her, that's all she knew for now. If he didn't he wouldn't make sure she would come home safely. It gave her reason enough that he would one day think twice about love. "I know you care about me." She whispered as she put on her seatbelt. He scoffed secretly knowing it was true and started the car. "Kaiba?" He hmm'ed without looking at her. "I don't want to go home just yet." He glanced at her, seeing the nervousness in her. When she got nervous, he realized, she plays with her hands.

"Where do you want to go, then? It's three in the morning and nothing is opened." His eyes went back to the road.

"You're the driver." She cheekily responded. " I want to keep on talking to you. Like rational adult, not ten year old children." Not helping but to smirk, Kaiba nodded his head. She almost sounded like him. Cold and demanding.

"I won't say much."

"That's fine. I'll do most of the talking and you'll listen until you decide you want to talk." Anzu responded fully awake and not a bit tired. Kaiba looked at her once more and saw that she was smiling. She was going to make him talk. If it took her all night and day, she would make him.

"What's with the smile?" He asked paranoid of the reason behind the smile.

"No reason." Little did he know it was the first smile she had in a week. It seemed like he was the only thing to make her smile. Her was her sweet poison. Her addiction.

* * *

That's it for now. There's three more chapter left in this story.. Yes, three more chapters. I predict that by the end of next week I'll finally be done with this story because like I said I already wrote the last chapter of it and that means that I only need two more chapters to write. I'm still satisfied with my last chapter so it will stay as is. I might have to tweak it a bit. Thanks for all the support guys! I didn't get much reviews last chapter but that's fine! I still love you guys and I'll continue writing for the sake of the people who do like this story.

**Tyri Dragonite- you'll see by the end of next week. **

**yugikid- I view love the same. I get scared easily which is how I'm putting his mentality. Completely avoiding love because he feels like he's never had it and if he did then he would be hurt in some way. So why not just avoid the hurt along with the love? **

**Rain5101- I soo used your quote in the beginning of the chapter! Lol.. **

**nausicaa5- I completely loved your comment! I teared up! I tried to personally e-mail you and thank you but it didn't work.. I don't know why. So I just want to thank you so much right now because you do not know how much that means to me that you said that. It is true that with age comes maturity but sometimes I read fics written by fourteen year olds and I'm blown away! I'm 18 by the way.. And I swear half the time I think I'm so immature. I am a psychology major and very imaginative so it's easy for me to get into people's head and how one would react to something…Thanks again for the heart warming review!**

**yoursolastsummer- my blasted cold finally went away! I'm glad that I surprised you with four new chapters. I bet it was really nice to get those when you came back on your trip!**

**Wow- one word: thanks! It is almost ending. Like I said.. Three more chapters left.. One of which is done so the update will be soon. The second to last chapter will be posted along with the last chapter. If not then the day after I post the second to last chapter.**

**huda- Ahaha.. Me in the same category as Azurite? Thanks for that comment! It really made my jaw drop. The Gundam Wing story is on a major hold. I really wish I kept it as a one shot because I don't know how to continue that story. Maybe one day I'll get back on the saddle and continue. Until then I'll try to finish my other stories. Thanks for the comment again. **

**gurlhushere13: you'll have to wait and find out I guess.. **

**kira-924: here's one more chapter for you. I'm glad I caught your interest enough for you to read all 20 chapters in one sitting. I really appreciated that! **

**Me-write-ficcys- yea.. Me and cliffies.. We're like this (crosses forefinger and middle finger)**

**LL - LUV you for reviewing!**


	22. Contemporary Reminiscence

a/n: Yes, I am ending it. The reason? Because I was afraid I'd be dragging the story and the message will be lost. Much like a reviewer pointed out to me. They were losing interest in the story so why should I continue? I've gotten my point across in the story, so now it's time to end it. Just in case you guys don't really know what the story or message is about, it's about being stuck in a physical relationship. In those types of relationships one tends to think that love is shown physically so they excuse the other partner for their lack of affection. They tend to think that if they show it physically, they will eventually verbalize their feelings. Thus ending my psychological babble for today..

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh**

**Warning: This is a lemon chapter. I warn you because it is not a nasty lemon but more of a classy lime with a touch of the traditional Didihoney angst. A lemon lime if you will.. **

**Chapter 22: Contemporary Reminiscence **

Anzu walked down the street humming a soft tune. Earlier today he called her up out of no where and requested to see her for lunch. How Mokuba even got her number, she didn't know. But she was curious about why he wanted to talk to her. According to Seto, Mokuba was coming today around noon. So then why did he want to see her so soon? Why did he want to see her the moment he got back from Japan?

"_He told me he saw Yugi and the mutt. They asked about you. They told him to tell you that they said hello." They drove up to his garage, his maid waiting for his arrival. _

Anzu stopped at a window which had a bunch of women with wedding dresses on the other side. These women looked to happy, so free. They had the love of their lives. They were getting married. It brought a smile to her face. One day she'll get married. Her and her husband would share their lives together. Their secrets together, their souls together.

He would know everything about her and she would know everything about him. She would know what makes him break, what makes him smile and vise versa.

"_I don't believe in that kind of love. The only love I've ever had was from Mokuba. My adoptive father…" He trailed off as Cassandra came in and handed her a glass of water. They both sat in the dining room eating a late snack; chocolate truffle. She wished that she wasn't dressed so casually in his beautiful house with her sweat pants and white jacket. She felt like some poor child stuck in a place where she obviously did not fit in. Anzu bowed her head to Cassandra and took a sip from her drink wishing he would continue. Was his step-father the sole purpose of why Kaiba was so cold and untrusting? Was he at fault why Kaiba found it so hard to show his feelings to someone who wasn't his brother?" _

Brushing the smiling faces of the future brides in the back of her mind she continued to walk down the street. The café Mokuba wanted to meet her in was somewhere around the block she was walking around. Everyone around her seemed to be in a hurry. The passer bys seemed to be running or walking fast as if they were all late for something. A man walking towards her direction asked her what time it was quite in a hurry.

"_It's late." She mumbled when she put down the fork. The chocolate truffle was more than just good, it was great. _

"_You're the one who didn't want to go home just yet." Anzu nodded her head. _

"_I know. I'm just saying it's late." Cassandra came and took away the dishes. _

"_Cassandra, you can retire now. I didn't want you to stay up for me." Kaiba said as he stood up from the dining room table. Anzu followed suit. _

"_It's okay. I just wanted to prepare Mokuba's room." She nodded towards Anzu. "It was nice meeting you." Anzu bowed once more. _

"_It was nice meeting you too." She smiled sweetly. _

"It's a quarter to two, sir." The man gasped and ran off muttering something about being fired. Finally Anzu reached the café Mokuba wanted to meet her in. The place was crowded with people. It was hard for her to find someone to help her. All the waitresses were either at a table taking orders or carrying trays of food. She guessed Mokuba didn't realize how busy it gets around lunch time.

Suddenly she saw a pair of amethyst eyes that made her almost hurriedly walk over to it so that she didn't lose it in the sea of seated customers.

"How are you?" Anzu said as Mokuba stood up to give her a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"I'm fine, and you?" They both sat down and a waitress came over immediately and gave them their menu's.

"Would you like to start off with an appetizer?" The petite brunette asked cheerfully.

"No, thank you. But I'd like a coke, and you Anzu?" Mokuba was a slick one. A heartbreaker probably. His hair was still short but is lip ring was still there. It was odd to see him dressed to professionally with a suit and tie making him look around his twenties and at the same time he had something so juvenile such as a lip ring. Though, she had to admit, it gave him a sexy edginess that she had to ignore due to the fact that he was Kaiba's younger brother.

"I'd like the cold tea." The waitress smiled bubbly and walked away. "I'm fine Mokuba. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Seto." He said plainly. She went silent.

_Her hands reached for his face, tenderly caressing them. "Do you love me?" He asked out of no where as he kissed her neck. "Have you fallen in love with me?" The movements were making her pant, making it hard for her breath. Something told her the water from the shower she took only a few minutes ago wasn't was giving her goose bumps. She couldn't respond as she liked. "Do you? Do you care about me? Could you learn to love me?" He smiled when he heard her moan when he pressed himself against her more. The wall behind her left her no room to move. She was pressed tightly between the wall and Seto. The only thing she could do was hold him closer and follow his movements. Has she honestly fallen in love with Seto Kaiba? If she couldn't tell him, perhaps she could show him. _

"What about him?" She asked innocently as the waitress brought them their drinks. "I would like the club sandwich."

"I would like the same, thank you." This time Mokuba brushed the waitress off in a Kaiba like manner. He looked like he was getting down to business. It made her nervous.

"Anzu, I know you're not a person to be hiding secrets. Especially since I caught you on your biggest one. I heard something interesting from Otogi. Something about Jounouchi and Yugi catching you guys as well." He looked off to the side, breaking eye contact with her. "Lucky they didn't catch you in the same circumstances that I did. It would make it harder for them to forgive you." He continued offhandedly. Very Kaiba like indeed.

"They have forgiven me." she hissed making him look into her eyes once again. The hurt was relevant in her blue eyes. He said the wrong thing. She was being defensive. "Besides, it's not their business. Who I am with is none of their concern." Her tone calmed down.

"But my brother is their enemy."

"Was. Was their enemy. Their, Jounouchi's grudge against him is from high school. He… and your brother have to get over the fact that the past is the past. People change and so do they. If they're not willing to put aside their differences then not much has changed since high school." Her hands wrung the napkin on her lap.

"That's true but my brother and Jounouchi are very proud men. It's not about immaturity, it all comes down to pride." Mokuba explained as if he's had this conversation a billion times.

"Pride is immaturity." She glared at him. She felt like she was talking to Seto Kaiba himself. It was amazing how similar they spoke. Their attitudes were almost equal. Mokuba caught the glare and smirked.

"I know. The maid, Cassandra, says that I'm almost an exact copy of Seto." He paused and slightly frowned. "I'm trying to change that about myself but sometimes it's hard. I feel like it's in me or something."

"Why is he like that?" She had to ask. If there was one person who would know it would be Mokuba. No one else. The times Anzu asked Kaiba himself he would give her an underhanded answer.

"_I would never allow you to possess any knowledge of my feelings. You would use them to your advantage." She would know how to hurt him if he ever hurt her. The way things were going he knew he would hurt her again. No way in hell would he personally hand her the bullets to kill him. "I won't smile at you all the time. I won't make you laugh all the time. I won't tell you how I feel about you. It's not in me. It will never be in me. Not now, not ever. You can't love someone like me. You can't live your life without love. Live it without me." He whispered the last part as if he really didn't want her to hear him. _

"_A life without you?" Anzu heard it as if he shouted it. "Do you really think it's possible? After everything? Do you really think I can wake up one day and not live my life without you in it? You've poisoned me, Seto. I'm addicted to the poison. All I want is you. No one else, can't you see that?" She desperately wanted him to understand. She even went as far as to grab his face with both her small hands and look deep into his eyes. She told him she didn't want to pour out her heart to him but right now it was inevitable. _

"_I see it, damn it. I see it." He roared in her face after he shook her hold on him. It was too much to see the passion in her eyes, the determination in her eyes to make him see what she felt. "That's why I'm saying to go. Find another to love. Just not me. I won't give you what you want." He said as coldly as possible but failed. Had he said it to anyone else they would believe him. Anzu read him too easily now. How did she learn to read him? When did he allow her to see through him? _

"_Why are you continuously pushing me away, Seto? Why do you insist on being alone!" She pushed away from him, shaking her head in disbelief. She was trying her best. She was giving her all right now and received nothing. Achieved nothing. _

"_Because I don't want to feel like I need you. I don't want to feel like I need to have you in my arms everyday. I want to think clearly. Without lustful thoughts. Without caring about you. Without wondering what you're doing and if I'm going to see you again! I want it to end." He ran his hands though his hair shakily. Thank God she didn't notice. He was tired of this argument. Any other girl would walk away. Any one in their right minds would walk away. They wouldn't take this abuse but Anzu did. She gladly took in his abuse with open arms. Did she care that much about him?_

"Why do you think?" He asked with a glint in his eyes. He knew that she knew why. It was obvious if they really knew Seto Kaiba. They knew his demons even if he didn't say it out loud.

"Because of your adoptive father." Anzu swore his eyes went wide but in a blink he was looking at her normally. "What did he do to Seto? What did he do that was so horrible that made Seto the way he is today?"

"_You're scared, aren't you? You think I'm going to hurt you in some way, don't you?" Was her out spoken realization. Kaiba never thought he would feel his own heart stop. He felt as if almost did. "Well you know what? You're hurting me! You are so worried about yourself that you don't even realize how much you're killing me." _

"_I live alone. That's it. I apologize if I'm hurting you.." He did mean it. He was sorry. He was sorry he dragged her in this. He should have just left her alone. Because of him she would learn to not trust, much like him. He was teaching her what his step-father taught him long ago. _

"_This is all because of your adoptive father, isn't it? He did something to you to make you like this. Is that why you're so scared? You think everyone is cold and conniving like your adoptive father? You think I'll leave marks on your back like your adoptive father?" As she talked she stepped closer to him until their feet touched. She cupped his face with tears in her eyes. He breathed heavily at her true accusations. "I won't do that." How did she learn to read him so easily? When did she possess such a mastery? _

"_Enough. Damn it, enough." He growled low in his throat. _

"I'll never say exactly what my older brother went through with that bastard. I'll never utter what he went through for me. Even though I may act like a rebel, he knows I love him. He knows I'd make the same sacrifices he made for me." His eyes seemed to haze with memory, his hands in fists.

_Her hands felt the scars on his back, caressing them lightly as if to erase his internal pain. His hiss made her know that she should not question them again. It made sense to her without him telling her; his adoptive father beat him with a switch. The way the scars were, she could tell it came from a stick of some sort. The reason why he got the beating still remained indefinite. _

_Picking herself up with all her strength due to his body weight on top of her, she looked into his eyes letting him know it was okay. Those jagged scars no longer made him insecure. She loved him regardless. She foolishly loved him regardless. _

"So you can't tell me what his adoptive father did to him? You won't tell me why he has those horrible scars on his back? You won't tell me what he did to apparently deserve them?" Said Anzu with a trembling angry voice. The mystery behind his torture ached her. If it wasn't for the man who named himself his father then Seto would be free of his demons. He could love freely without being on guard.

Mokuba stared wide eyed at Anzu. How did she know about that? Then he slightly chuckled afraid that he fully laughed then Anzu would be offended. Seto truly did not know what he was doing. Apparently neither did Anzu.

"I will tell you one thing; what he went through has to do exactly why he's the way he is today. Nothing else." He paused when Anzu pouted for not getting a straight answer. "What are you doing with my brother? Why are you with him, Anzu? What are you getting out of it?" Mokuba asked shaking his head at her, obviously disapproving their relationship. Opening her mouth to answer, she decided not to. What was going to come out of her mouth were going to be a flurry of cussing and how dare you's. Mokuba was testing her. She knew that Seto was a very rich man. Hundreds upon thousands of women would flock to him only for one thing; money.

"How long have you known me for, Mokuba?" She asked daringly.

"Since I was about five or six I think." He accepted her dare.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" Anzu replied ever so calmly. Mokuba knew her too well. She was going to trick him or make him feel very stupid. Knowing that he lost her dare, he answered truthfully.

"You are the perfect girl. An angel. You'd do anything for anyone. As my brother would say, 'the friendship girl.'" Anzu had to smirk at that. Seto hasn't said that name in a long time. It was hard to believe that he would call her that, then again no it wasn't. "I know Seto well enough. I have no doubt that he has already hurt you in some way. So my question is, why do you continue to be with him?"

"_Do you want to take a shower before you go home?" Seto asked with a raised eyebrow. Even though they were fighting just two minutes ago, he didn't want to continue to be mad at her. It wasn't her fault. None of it was. It was his.. _

_She guessed what he was thinking about, something she would kill him for thinking it. But then again she was feeling nasty from dancing all night and smelling like the liquor and smoke from the club. She knew she wasn't going to go home until the sun came up. Seto himself told her that he didn't want her to leave at this time of the night. He was stalling her. _

"_Sure." Anzu hesitantly responded . He walked to her to what seemed to be his bedroom. Connected to the bedroom was his bathroom. His fairly large bathroom. _

"_Everything you need is in there. You also have an extra bathrobe in there. If you want you could borrow a shirt of mine if you don't want to continue wearing what you have on already." His hands were rubbing her arms behind her. Getting a chill she stepped forward, away from his touch. _

"_I have clothes in my bag already. I always carry extra clothes." She walked to the bathroom and turned around to shut the door. "No peeking." She whispered before she shut the door fully and locked it. Seto always seemed to be switching personalities. One moment he was fighting with her and another moment he was being playful or incredibly kind. He showed her sides of him that no one other than his brother would see. She was privileged enough to see this side. This is why she had to stick by his sides. One day she would be shown the affection she was craving from him. _

"I won't give up on him Mokuba. There's something about him that makes me want to hold on whether or not he hurts me. My mentality is that if I hold on long enough, the outcome will be worth everything." Her glass was empty. She didn't even realize that she drank the whole thing. How long have they been talking? "You said that you would make the same sacrifice your brother made for you. Don't you think I'm willing to do the same thing? I would sacrifice anything for him. I care about him that much, Mokuba." He was the first person she really vocalized how much she cared about Seto. Anzu bit her lip to stop it from trembling. She really did fall hard for Seto Kaiba.

"Do you?" He whispered sadly, avoiding her eyes. Afraid that if she spoke, she would let out a sob she nodded instead. "I see. Do you think he'll ever genuinely feel the same about you? Do you think he'd protect you with his life? Do you think he'll love you in the way you want him to?"

"Yes." She answered determinedly. "I believe he will. If I give up now, then no. But if I continue to be with him and show him that he could be loved, then I think it's possible."

"Keep hope alive I guess" Mokuba replied sarcastically.

"Why do you think it's futile? Who do you think that Seto will never be capable of loving another?" His eyes shot up at her.

"Seto?" Anzu froze and cleared her throat. "You call him Seto?"

"Yes.." She meekly replied.

"And he lets you?"

_Everything was going too fast but it didn't matter to her. She was scared, extremely scared but she was sure this was the right thing. No, she wasn't sure.. she was positive. The covers felt cool against her bare skin. His own skin felt hot against hers. Every inch of him she ostensibly felt against her own body. She didn't even feel awkward or embarrassed when he looked down at her bare body, studying every bit of her as if he was trying to permanently have the memory of her body in his brain. His soft murmurs against her ears assured her that to him she was beautiful. To him she was absolutely beautiful. _

_Her trembling hands circled around the back of his neck, her eyes no longer shedding tears. _

"_Seto?" Her voice sounding hoarsely to her own ears. Her words were un heard because he was too busy kissing her neck and letting his hands roam around her body, feeling every part of her. His teeth dragged across her neck to her collar bone moaning pleasurably in response when she called his name again. _

"To a degree, yes."

"What do you mean?" His eyebrow raised.

"In public I can't call him Seto. Alone I could." She felt stupid for explaining. Seeing how Mokuba was so intent on being the skeptic of the relationship she knew he would see something wrong with it.

"Hm.." He snorted. "That's Seto. Only affectionate behind closed doors where no one can see his weaknesses."

"Which brings me back to my question; why are you so negative towards Seto?"

"It's not negativity. It's me making sure you know what you're doing. I've known you since I was a child and I don't want anything bad happening to you, even if my brother is the cause of your pain. I want you both to be happy. Seto is a complicated man. You have to know that. He won't give in easily. He'll push and push and push you away until you hate him. I don't want you to hate him." The waitress brought the food and asked if they wanted anything else. "The bill and your phone number." He said casually, slickly. The waitress laughed and nodded.

_With his hands steady on her hips, he moved in slowly begging silently that he didn't hurt her. The way she scrunched her eyebrows together and shut her eyes tightly told him that he was. Leaning in to kiss her eyes and cheeks he stopped his movements for now. She held his the back of his neck to pull face to the side of her face. Whispering in his ears, he shuddered not from the strain but the certainty in her voice. _

""_I'm okay, Seto. I'm okay." Pushing himself up by his elbows he looked into her eyes to see if the level of certainty in her voice matched her eyes. Smiling, she pushed forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips then let her head lay on his pillow. "I won't regret anything." She whispered once more looking into his eyes with not just conviction but devotion. Lavender surrounded his senses as he laid his head on the crook of her neck smiling against her scorching skin. Anzu couldn't help but to giggle from the ticklish feeling she got from his breath on her neck. Now Seto knew where her ticklish spot was. She was alright. _

"Of course." The waitress looked about Anzu's age and when she left Anzu swatted his arm.

"What?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"She's older than you. You know that, right?"

"Hey if Demi can do it why can't she?" Scrunching her nose in disapproval she swatted his arm again.

"Enough, Mokuba." They ate their sandwiches silently for a few minutes. "Why did you say that you were glad it was me Seto was with?" Anzu broke the silence.

"When did I say that?" He asked after the waitress came back with refilled drinks.

"That day you came to the office and caught Seto and I. When I left the building we bumped into each other and you realized who I was. That's when you said it."

"I remember." Mokuba took out a couple of bills and laid it on the table, his sandwich half eaten. "I said it because I knew that you weren't any of these girls who are after his money. Like I said before, you're an angel. Seto has a good girl with him and he doesn't realize it. I guess at the moment I thought that you might change him. You'd show him how it would be to be loved. Maybe he'd put down his guard or something." He shrugged his shoulders as if the idea was stupid and he was embarrassed. "Then I realized after talking to Otogi that he would never change. Not even Anzu Mazaki could change him."

_His hands pushed away the hair from her face wanting to look into her eyes. Though he didn't speak the look he gave her was one of a rare kindness. The pain dulled within her put her tears were still visible on her cheeks. Closing her eyes she reached a free hand to wipe her dry tears but another hand beat her to it. Slowly opening her eyes she saw that Seto was the one who was wiping her tears away but he didn't do it with his hands. He did it with his own lips. Dragging his moist lips down her cheek he spoke, or whispered. _

"_I didn't want to hurt you." Before he could continue she quieted him down with kind words. Not knowing exactly what he meant by that she didn't question it. The same kindness he caressed her with, she showed to him. _

"Otogi? Just what in the hell did he tell you?" Anzu yelled out, crashing her fists against the table.

"He told me how Jounouchi and Yugi found out about you and my brother. He showed me the tabloid with Seto and that girl. Hell, it was in the news before Otogi showed me. When he came back I asked him about it and he told me." He took another pause. "You know he feels the same way I do about this."

"Oh?" Anzu replied sarcastically. "And how do you two feel about _my_ choices?"

"_God. I hate fighting with you!" She had walked in on him after the shower to him changing his clothes. His back was to her, bare and his shirt was laying on the bed. Fortunately he still had on his pants otherwise that would have been an awkward situation for her. When she saw that he was sitting still , not even bothering to put on the shirt that was laying limply on his lap, she knew he was thinking. Perhaps thinking about their fight a half an hour ago. _

"_I don't love you. I don't need you. I don't care about you." Words said without malice. Words said as if he was reassuring himself. Words that didn't even leave a dent in her heart. He stood up without even so much a glance at her and strode to his dresser. Her eyes followed him as she tied her damp hair back. Seto wasn't opening dressers or moving for that matter. All he did was look down at the mahogany dresser with his head down, still holding onto his shirt. What was he thinking about? Cautiously Anzu walked behind him, seeing his reflection on the mirror before him. His eyes were concentrated on her. Looking at the scars on his back, she ran her hands up and down his smooth back. Automatically he tensed up, giving her a warning look. _

"_Stop it." He warned when she did not heed to his wordless forewarning. He turned around and held her wrists, giving her no time to react. Shaking her head, she forlornly whispered to him as she took back her wrists effortlessly. _

"_No." Her hands went back to his body, this time touching his bare chest up to his face. Leaning forward by the balls of her feet she kissed him tenderly. His response was just compassionate. The same hands that strained her from touching her was now pulling down the strap of her tank top. His shirt laid forgotten beside them. Boldly, Anzu started pulling him away from the dresser and towards the bed. Seto had other things in mind. _

"_No." He growled as he stopped kissing her against all his true wishes. "No. I told you already. I don't lov…"_

"_Stop pushing me away, Seto. You may do it to other people but not me. Not with me you aren't. I'm willing to .."_

"_Willing to let me hurt you? Willing to see all my secrets and demons?" He countered angrily. How could a girl be so determined to be with a bastard like him? _

"_Yes." She whispered as she stepped closer to him. He on the other hand grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back, making her back up against the wall. _

"_Damn it!" He roared. "No! I won't let you!" Cassandra was bound to be woken up by their fights but to the both of them, it didn't matter. They had their to speak their peace, or their turmoil. _

"_I won't hurt you, Seto." She sobbed out, her voice cracking. "The only person here who could ever be hurt is me." Seeing that the only one hurting anyone was him his heart jumped. A feeling close to shame overwhelmed him and he covered his face with his hands. Before he knew it was in front of her holding her. Without hesitation she held him back. He kissed to top of her head before kissing her on the lips feverishly. Without hesitation she kissed him back with the same passion. Without hesitation she let him press her against the wall. Without hesitation she let him take off her tank top. They continued without any trace of hesitation but with awakened passion. _

"Don't get mad, Anzu. Please don't get mad. If we're doing this, it's for you. It's for my brother. I don't want him to wake up one day and hate himself for what he did to you. I want his conscience clear." Anzu bit her lip in thought. Mokuba really was making a good argument. But she had to stay with Seto. Even though they were like a merry go round of emotions, she still had hope for him.. for them.

"Mokuba." She choked out, her bangs hiding her teary eyes. "I can't just let him go. Not after.."

_The feel of his naked body against hers made her quiver. Her hands clutched the covers to her side. His own hands held either sides of her head with his forehead crushed pressing against hers. The beads of sweat on his forehead mingled together with hers. Gasping for air, Seto still managed to steal kisses in between breaths. Anzu on the other hand was almost giving up on breathing to just feel his lips against hers for more than just one or two seconds. _

"Why would you stay in such a relationship, Anzu? You know damn well you deserve better." Wasn't that what Seto himself told her just the other day?

"He's your brother, Mokuba!" Anzu countered, ignoring the irony of what he just said.

"Yes. Yes he is. But then again I know him too well. I know he'll hurt you if he hasn't already." Mokuba stood up, finished with the conversation. "I'm not your father, I have no right to tell you what to do but I can guide you. I feel it's my responsibility to at least tell you how I feel. You're smart. We all know this so then act smart. You know what's right and what's wrong. You're strong enough to realize what is really going on."

"What do you mean I'm strong enough to realize what is.." His hands gripped her shoulders gently, a silent urge to stop.

"Stop being defensive. Just remember my words." As if he read her mind he continued. "I don't mean it like something is going on. At least nothing that a person can see physically," He smiled at her knowing he was confusing her. "Never mind I said it. Just don't be blind is all I'm saying." Lorena's words were haunting her. Seeing that Mokuba was ready to leave, Anzu stood up. Seemingly like it came from no where Mokuba held Anzu in a tight hug. His arms wrapped around her waist. He had gotten so tall. She felt so tiny in his arms. So fragile. Like he knew how to break her. "Be careful." He whispered against her ear. "Please be careful." Her shock diminished and she returned the hug.

"I will. I promise." She answered knowing that she wasn't going to be able to keep her promise.

"If there's one thing you could take with you from my brother is how to be strong. That is something my brother is, but there's a difference between being strong and shutting yourself away." He let her go and strode out the door but not before letting a wink and a smirk slip towards the waitress.

Plopping down on the seat once again, Anzu stared at her sandwich. Was she being blind? Was she being so blind that there was something she didn't see that Mokuba did? Was she one of those stupid girls who would give their everything for nothing? She certainly gave her everything to Seto last night. She could never take that back. Last night was embedded in her mind. It would always be in her heart. But.. was it worth it? The noises from other people's conversations, the clinking of glasses, the bell on the door ringing, the smell of coffee, all those sensations overwhelmed her. Memories swirled around her, from the moment she was in Seto's car to when she woke up this morning.

"_He told me he saw Yugi and the mutt. They asked about you. They told him to tell you that they said hello." They drove up to his garage, his maid waiting for his arrival. _

another..

"_You said "I don't believe in that kind of love." Why don't you want it? Why are you afraid to show a woman that you could actually feel something other than hate?" _

and another..

"_It's late." She mumbled once again but somehow was lead to a hallway where bedrooms were hidden away by the doors. "What are you doing, Seto?" He stopped and turned around to look at her. _

"_You said it yourself. It's late. I'm not about to have you leave at this time. Just as you'd let me stay at your place, I'm going to do the same. Call it me returning the favor." _

"_So you do care about me, don't you?" She teased. _

and another..

"_You can't live your life without love. Live it without me." He whispered the last part as if he really didn't want her to hear him. _

"_A life without you?" Anzu heard it as if he shouted it. "Do you really think it's possible? After everything? Do you really think I can wake up one day and not live my life without you in it? You've poisoned me, Seto. I'm addicted to the poison. All I want is you." _

And another..

_She cupped his face with tears in her eyes. He breathed heavily at her true accusations. "I won't do that." How did she learn to read him so easily? When did she possess such a mastery? _

"_Enough. Damn it, enough." He growled low in his throat. _

"_Fine. Then I'll go home. Is that what you want? Me to go home and forget about you? Do you truly without a doubt want me to go home and forget about ever feeling anything for Seto Kaiba?" He knew that wasn't what he wanted but it was for the best. It was for her best interest. "I'll go, then." She weakly threatened. They both paused without a word or movement. _

"_Do you want to take a shower before you go home?" Seto asked with a raised eyebrow. Even though they were fighting just two minutes ago, he didn't want to continue to be mad at her. It wasn't her fault. None of it was. It was his.. _

and another..

"_I don't love you. I don't need you. I don't care about you." Words said without malice. Words said as if he was reassuring himself. Words that didn't even leave a dent in her heart. _

and another..

_She couldn't respond as she liked. "Do you? Do you care about me? Could you learn to love me?" He smiled when he heard her moan when he pressed himself against her more. The wall behind her left her no room to move. She was pressed tightly between the wall and Seto. The only thing she could do was hold him closer and follow his movements. Has she honestly fallen in love with Seto Kaiba? If she couldn't tell him, perhaps she could show him. _

And another_… _

_They were now on the bed never breaking their kiss. Seto tugged at her jeans, letting her arch her back up to discard of the jeans. The light was now dim due to her bra on top of the lamp. Reaching over, Seto pushed away the bra away from the light, his eyes never leaving her own. _

"_I want to see you." The emotion in his eyes told her that he wasn't just talking about her body. Anzu nodded and arched up once more to press her breasts against his chest. Her own hands were now working on the buckle of his belt. As she did so, he chuckled against her cheek. He was really doing this with Anzu Mazaki. It seemed funny to him that he was doing this with such a woman. She wasn't some one night stand. Some girl he met. She was Anzu Mazaki. The only woman he desired right now. The only person he could see. _

And another_… _

_Picking herself up with all her strength due to his body weight on top of her, she looked into his eyes letting him know it was okay. Those jagged scars no longer made him insecure. She loved him regardless. She foolishly loved him regardless. _

and another_… _

_Every inch of him she ostensibly felt against her own body. She didn't even feel awkward or embarrassed when he looked down at her bare body, studying every bit of her as if he was trying to permanently have the memory of her body in his brain. His soft murmurs against her ears assured her that to him she was beautiful. To him she was absolutely beautiful. _

and another_… _

_With his hands steady on her hips, he moved in slowly begging silently that he didn't hurt her. "I won't regret anything." She whispered once more looking into his eyes with not just conviction but devotion. Lavender surrounded his senses as he laid his head on the crook of her neck smiling against her scorching skin._

and another_…_

_The feel of his naked body against hers made her quiver. Her hands clutched the covers to her side. His own hands held either sides of her head with his forehead crushed pressing against hers. The beads of sweat on his forehead mingled together with hers. Gasping for air, Seto still managed to steal kisses in between breaths. Anzu on the other hand was almost giving up on breathing to just feel his lips against hers for more than just one or two seconds. _

and another_…_

_Slowly opening her eyes she saw that Seto was the one who was wiping her tears away but he didn't do it with his hands. He did it with his own lips. Dragging his moist lips down her cheek he spoke, or whispered. _

"_I didn't want to hurt you." Before he could continue she quieted him down with kind words. Not knowing exactly what he meant by that she didn't question it. The same kindness he caressed her with, she showed to him. _

Until..

_The lamp was no longer needed. The light from the morning sun was now shining in through his window. Lazily Anzu opened her eyes to look at the stream of light coming in through his curtains. Feeling the bed shift, she knew that Seto turned off the light from the lamp. Laying on her side, she held on to the sheets tighter against her chest. Seto now held her from behind, one arm limply around her own and his breathing slowing down. Smiling, she closed her eyes as well letting her tired eyes and body rest. Little did she know that Seto held her tighter against his chest, and kissed the side of her head. _

..that memory came to mind. Why would she regret such a beautiful thing? What happened last night was not just a one night thing with her. It was real. It was raw. It was them. It was the real them without any barriers or protection. They were naked physically and spiritually. Seto bared his soul to her that night. He showed her more than she expected. More than she thought he ever showed to one person, including his own brother.

_She awoke to feel Seto behind her, holding her tightly around the waist. She squirmed around until she was facing him. His lips were drawn in a thin line and his eyebrows were scrunched up as if he was angry. Then she realized he was having a bad dream. Tenderly she pushed her nose against his chin to try and wake him up. "Seto." She whispered but he did not respond, instead he held her tighter. Knowing that he was too caught up in his dream, she decided to nuzzle her nose against his. "Wake up, Seto." she whispered once again. This time he responded with mumbling two words that made her tear up. _

"_Please, don't." His arm twitched, his voice was harshly guttural. He sounded so unnatural. She realized then in horror that he was having a nightmare. Perhaps a nightmare about his past. "Leave Mokuba alone." He mumbled again. Kissing him on the cheek, she nestled her head beside his face, whispering comforting words and rubbing his arm. _

"_It's okay, Seto. It's okay. Stop dreaming." At that moment she whispered to him, his mumblings stopped. He continued to hold her tightly but then sighed against her hair. Even if it was for one night, she chased away his demons. And to her, that was all that mattered. _

An elder couple sat across from her bickering over something. The woman slapped away the elder mans hand away from a basket of biscuits.

"I said no, Henry." She scolded him.

"Oh please, if I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die happily with a full stomach." He said back grouchily. The woman then huffed and let him take the biscuit then took one for herself as well.

"Fine. But don't get mad when I die first. If you're willing to die earlier then so will I." Anzu looked away from the couple with a smile, not wanting to gawk at their interaction.

That was what she wanted in the end. She wanted to grow old with Seto and yell at him about minimal things such as eating something that was bad for his heart. The first thing she wanted to take care of was the pain. She would stay with him until he said with all his heart and being that he did not want to be with her. At that moment she would do as he wished. But for now, she would not. Not until she tried her hardest.

"_Anzu." Someone was calling her name but she wanted to ignore it and nuzzle against her comfortable pillow. "Anzu." the voice sounded so familiar. "Anzu Mazaki." Bingo…. _

"_What?" She asked grouchily. When she opened her eyes she found herself in the same position she was in when Seto was having his nightmare. Except for the pillow she was using was not a pillow but Seto's chest. His looked at her amused at her sleepy, half naked figure. The covers was down to her waist giving Seto a view of her bare back. Reaching for the covers to cover herself, she then realized that he's already seen it all but still opted to cover herself up. "Why did you wake me up?" _

"_Because your damn cell phone keeps ringing and it woke me up. I would pick it up myself and cuss the person up but you're holding on to me so tightly that I…" She quieted him by giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He was still arrogant. _

"_I get it. Where do you hear the ringing?" She asked looking around the room but her lips were still on his. Her smile was barely contained when she realized that Seto slept in. It was a rarity for him to sleep but he did.. with her in his arms. _

"_Beside the bed on your side." He mumbled against her lips. After she gave him another quick kiss and a smile, she rolled over to her other side and reached for her bag. The phone was still ringing so she picked it up without checking who it was. _

"_Hello?" _

"_It's Mokuba. I'm going to make this quick. Meet me in one hour in a café place by your apartment. It's the one with blue shutters." After that was a click. She didn't even get to say hello or anything. _

"_Who was it?" Seto was laying still on his side with a curious expression on his face. His hair was ruffled up making him look even sexier if it was possible but she had to see what Mokuba was up to. If they started anything this morning she would be late. _

"_Telemarketer." Something in her told her not to tell him who it was. Throwing her phone in her bag, she placed the bag back on the floor. "I have to go. I realized that I have to meet Lorena at her house to help her with her hair." God, she was such a good liar. She sat up, holding the covers to her. Seto laid on his back now looking at the ceiling as Anzu put on her clothes. Even n bed, Seto was a gentleman, he didn't even dare take a peek at her bare body in the daylight. If she took a quick shower and didn't blow dry her hair she would not be late. She mentally picked out her outfit to see Mokuba in. Right now she looked horrible as she tried to fix her hair in vain in front of Seto's mirror. "I look like shit." She muttered to herself. From the corner of her eye she saw Seto approach her in his boxers. _

"_No, you don't." He mumbled against her ear as he handed out her bag to her. Turning around, she smiled shyly and took the bag. His eyes read hesitation, confusion. Feelings she didn't like to see. Leaning over, she grabbed his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his. _

"_Don't you dare push me away now." She let go of him and walked towards the door. Looking back she titled her head and gave him a sly smile. "It happened. I don't regret it and neither should you. If you're good it'll happen again." The look on his was priceless, his eyes mirrored shock from what she just said and his mouth was slightly agape but then faded to a sly smirk. _

Last night showed her that it was possible. It is possible for Seto Kaiba to love.

* * *

YAY! I got this chapter out! Now only one more to go. There's two more left but I wrote the last chapter already so there is one more chapter left to write. The reason why it took me so long to have this 'special' chapter out was because I wanted to do it right. I didn't want it to be some nasty lemon. I wanted it to be something meaningful to the story. I can't tell you guys enough how proud I am to receive your great reviews. It shows that I'm actually doing something right! I'm close to the 200 mark of reviews. I never thought I'd get that many. Once again I thank you guys and hopefully you guys love this chapter as much as I do. This is the first chapter I actually took my time with. With the others I just write them out in one night and that's it, I never look back. With this one I continuously looked back to make sure everything was how I wanted it.

**twilight eyes 8120- once again, you are my homie! Lol.. I thank you so much for reading this before hand to tell me if I need to change or fix anything in the chapter. I thank you so much! You're so awesome as are your stories!**

**Rain5101- like I said… a lemon lime. A lime with a hint of Didhoney.. **

**nausicaa5- I am not confirming anything. When I am done with this story I will dedicate myself to my other stories. **

**yoursolastsummer- I wish to write this story off with complete potential. I love this story.. (it's my baby!) and I would never settle for less. **

**Krimzon Lily- it's fiction.. There is no need to die over it.. Lol.. Thanks so much **

**AllisonWalker- I'll miss it too. I really am. (it's my baby, damn it!)**

**Princess of The Nile- which is why I'm ending it. For a reviewer to say that they are losing hope in the story is hurtful to my pride as a writer. So I might as well end if you guys still feeling something for it. Why drag around a dead horse, right? After reading your comment I, without a doubt confirmed it.. I'm ending the story. **

**Tyri Dragonite- Where you got that idea from.. I don't know.. Rumors are rumors.. Remember that.. (wink)**

**Raquel - at least someone is still into this story!..**

**TeaG- hehe! Thank you so much!**

**clutsyangel27- I'm gonna break it down psychologically… A person like him cannot not trust because of his past. They are afraid if they get too close to someone they will be hurt in the end. Their mentality is that everyone is out to hurt them. So what do they do? They deny all feelings within them. They want to love but with every being within them, they cannot. This is why he cannot love. Did I explain it good? Should I stop taking psychology classes?**

**Taz - In a while? I'm sure you've read better stories than this!**


	23. Anonymous Alternative

a/n: So I know I said that I was going to have this out soon but so many things came up that I couldn't. I'm so sorry but here it is! I hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**Chapter 23: Anonymous Alternative **

"I'm so happy for you." Everything to her was numb. "I always knew you were great! This is proof now!" Lorena's words were supposed to make her smile but all it could do was make her tear up even more.

"I'm proud of you." Was all Mars said. Anzu nodded like she just heard about the current weather and took her bags. Everything felt hot and irritable to her. She needed to get out. Go away from this auditorium. The judges were still looking at her with such benevolence. It made her stomach churn. Why was she feeling like this? Shouldn't she be feeling happy? She won. She proved to not only her friends, but her classmates and teachers that she is the best. Anzu Mazaki was born to be the best dancer in both Japan and America. Now she was going to prove herself in Europe.

"Are you okay?" Lorena asked after Anzu walked away from the approving crowd and out on the cold street. One of the prizes for winning the competition was a brand new car. The keys were forgotten in her bag along with the check and plane ticket. The prizes didn't matter to her. Something told Lorena that Kaiba had to do with her unhappiness. Any one in their right mind would be ecstatic if they won a chance to go to Europe and do something they always dreamt of doing. Right now, Anzu was far from ecstatic. She looked so numb, so dead. "Love is blind, ain't it? One minute you're thinking clearly and then the next you don't know which way is up." A murmur was heard beside her. Otogi was leaning against the wall looking up at the night sky. "Your dream is right in front of your face and you're thinking about walking away from that?"

Shocked that Otogi came out of no where, Anzu stood still and listened. When no response came out of Anzu, Otogi looked down and straight into Anzu's eyes. "Hi." She managed to softly say.

"Are you willing to walk out on everything you've worked so hard for? For a man who doesn't even know what to do or how react to your affections? For Kaiba?" He sympathetically smiled at her in pity. Or something close to pity.

"A lecture? That's why you came?" Her shock wore off and anger replaced the feeling. Turning around she reached into her bag for the car keys to drive in her new car. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I don't need my 'daddy' to lecture me." When she found her keys she looked back him who stood still without emotion. "Besides, it's my life isn't it? Last time I checked, I'm the one who makes the choices, not you."

"No, not me. But what I can do as a friend who is concerned and knows how hard you worked for your dancing career is to give you some kind of advice."

"I already know what your advice is going to be." she snapped.

"Then I don't need to say anymore, do I?" Anzu rolled her eyes and opened the car door. For a split second she glanced around the new car before getting in as if she's always driven the car. After she put on her seat belt she saw Otogi knelt down facing her beside the car. "I'll go ahead and give you some advice anyway; point blank do what feels right in your heart. Go to Europe if you love dancing. Stay with Kaiba if you love him more." Blue eyes widened in shock. "It doesn't mean that I approve because I don't. What I mean is know what you're doing. Will it be beneficial in the end for you to stay with Kaiba?" Both of them stayed silent for a minute as Anzu thought about his question.

"I don't know." she whispered.

"Does he even know about Europe?"

"No."

"Well sooner or later you'll have to know. You leave in two days for orientation, don't you?" Anzu knew before hand that whoever won the reward would have to leave in two days for an orientation. After the winner came back from orientation then they would have an extra week to pack up and leave to Europe. Anzu had very little time to tell Kaiba. "Are you going? To orientation at least?" Shaking her head yes she scolded herself for doing so. Her heart was always in dancing. Now that her heart shared two passions, then which would out weight the other? Kaiba? Or dancing?

"I have to go." she croaked out. "Nice seeing you again." The key was already in the ignition so all she did was press the pedal and she was off before Otogi could even say anything back.

For the first time in her life, she was thinking about leaving dancing for second place in her life.

* * *

Mokuba has been giving Kaiba the silent treatment ever since he came to visit. The whole one day visit Mokuba would just nod or shake his head at him. Glancing over at his couch on the other side of his office he saw that Anzu left her sweater. More frequently Anzu would forget her shoes, sweaters, purses, or even hairbrush at his house. When Mokuba found her lip gloss on top of his dresser, he just scoffed in disgusted and walked away, dropping the lip gloss on the carpet. Next thing he heard Mokuba left the house. An hour later Mokuba called him to tell him that he was going to stay at a hotel. Having enough with arguing with his younger brother, Seto took down a number to the hotel Mokuba was staying and called his best security guards to make sure that Mokuba was were he said he was.

"Ten thirty." Seto read his clock. It was late for Anzu to be out when she was not working. Earlier in the day she had called Seto and told him she was going with Lorena to a dance show. Anzu told him to not wait up but to leave his door open. He smirked just thinking about the lustiness in her voice when she told him to leave the door open.

They had a relationship. It was funny to him that he was actually in a relationship. They weren't boyfriend or girlfriend, but considering they became more intimate then he assumed they were in some sort of relationship. After last night, he knew things changed. When he awoke to the brunette in his arms and didn't scowl, he knew something happened. He was happy to have her in his arms. He felt.. complete. He felt like he never wanted to let go and for the first time he wasn't scared that he felt that way. He embraced that feeling along with Anzu.

The phone ringing snapped him from his thoughts of the blue eyed dancer. "Hello?"

"Hi." Mokuba's dead tone told him he was still mad at Seto but at the same time wanted to talk to him. "I need to talk to you."

"About?" A bitter toned Mokuba was better than a non speaking Mokuba. At least this way he could find out what was bothering Mokuba.

"Well, I think we had this conversation before."

"Well, refresh my memory." Seto used the same sarcastic attitude as Mokuba did.

"Anzu Mazaki."

* * *

"Where were you, Anzu?" Lorena asked worriedly. Anzu decided to stop by her job and tell them the good, well semi good news. She would have to tell them before hand that she was leaving for at least the orientation.

"I wanted to change and take a shower." When she was back home all she wanted to do was go to Seto's house, in his bed, under his covers, and just dream everything away with Seto holding her tightly assuring that he would never leave her side. "I came here to tell everyone that I'm going to go to the orientation. I leave in two days."

"Are you going to take the trip to Europe?" Lorena asked in a hush voiced. Anzu shrugged and sat down in one of the booths of the club.

"I might. I don't know. I have to see how I like it first. That's why I'm going to the orientation." Brandon came with drinks and sat in the booth with the two girls.

"So what's the good news?" Anzu glanced at Lorena with a forlorn face then wearily smiled at Brandon.

"I think I'm going to Europe."

* * *

Didn't they already talk about this? Even if they did, why would Mokuba want to talk about it again? Either way, it was his business and his business alone. Not even his baby brother had to know about his relationships.

"I can't believe how weak you have gotten." Mokuba barely muttered which made Seto barely drop his phone.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" He growled out. If there was anything he hated was to be called weak. Let alone be called weak from his little brother. "Mokuba you better explain yourself before I go down to your hotel and drag you out of there myself." Seto was about to go into lecture mode about talking down to an elder when Mokuba cut him off.

"Why Anzu Mazaki? How did she break down the invincible Seto Kaiba?"

"What?" Seto bellowed out and stood up from his chair. "What the hell is this, Mokuba?"

"Oh please! Don't act innocent! I know about your little sleepovers. Why the hell do you think I went to a hotel to give you some privacy!" This made Seto stop from yelling anything back. Of course Mokuba knew. It was always obvious.

"Nothing is going on, Mokuba. What goes on between Mazaki and I is none of--"

"Mazaki." Mokuba scoffed. "You guys have probably fucked already and you're still calling her Mazaki. Tell me, have you even been on a proper date with her or are you just using her?" His tone was cold, accusing. Much like Seto Kaiba's.

"Using her? For what? What does she have that I want, let alone need?" On the other line Mokuba laughed at Seto's question.

"Isn't it obvious? Why do you only see each other at night? After her job? In her house? I just can't believe Anzu has been with you this long." Another scoff came after that.

Mokuba did have a point as much as Seto didn't want to admit it. They never went out on a date. They always found themselves in her apartment. Were they in a relationship? A real relationship? No. They weren't. Was he using her then? For affection? For a need to know that he is loved? For a feeling lost because of his deceased parents? Because of his adoptive father? Does Anzu fill in that void? Is he using her? Everything he thought before the phone call was forgotten in his anger.

"So my question is; are you with her because you have finally broken down? Or are you with her because you are using her for sex?" Seto sat back down on the chair running a shaky hand through his hair. What could he say? Should his listen to his pride and say that no one would ever break through to him and make him weak or should he listen to his heart and prove his brother wrong? That he could love. He was capable of learning to love.

"What do you want me to say?" He dangerously asked. "That I'm using Anzu?"

"What is she to you?"

"A toy damn it! She is just a piece of nothing that satisfies me every once and a while! Soon she'll be out of here and another whore will replace her." He shouted out in anger. "Is that what you want to hear? That she's a fucking toy for me? That I have no feelings for her?"

"That's exactly what I thought I'd hear. There was no way that Seto Kaiba could fall in love with her." The room turned cold. The door squeaked.

"Is it?" All he wanted to do was hang up on his own brother and bury himself in work to keep his mind away from everything.

"Anzu deserves better, brother." The phone clicked. Mokuba hung up on him.

"Fuck." He muttered and got up from his chair to go to his room. When he reached the door he noticed it was slightly opened. Pushing the door opened he saw Anzu sitting on his bed looking down on the ground. Because of the fact that her head was down, her hair shielded most of her face. "What are you doing here?" He asked tiredly.

"Cassandra let me in." She muttered. What was she upset about, he thought. Walking over to her, he saw she lifted her head and had a smile on her face. Maybe she wasn't upset. Maybe it was just his imagination.

"I see. Are you staying over, then?" There were a lot of questions running through his mind as he sat next to her on the bed. Questions like, how did she get here? Why was she late? Why did she sound sad before? Why she looked like tears were in her eyes? The questions stopped when Anzu took one side of his face into her hands and kissed him on the lips.

"Is it okay if I said I missed you?" Her eyes were closed, shielding her emotions but her voice said it all. She was afraid of his answer. Shaking his head, he laid back so that he could bring her petite body on top of his. "Good." She mumbled against his lips. "Because I did." Now this all felt wrong to Seto. Didn't he just say to his little brother that he was using Anzu?

"I have to go take a shower." He lowly spoke and slid form under Anzu. She just stayed on the bed where Seto left her.

"Alright. I'm tired so I'm going to bed already." Anzu stood up from the bed and took off her jacket which revealed a white tank top. Her bottoms were gym shorts. Black sandals laid on the carpet beside the bed.

"Does that mean that you're staying?" As she got into his bed and under his covers, she nodded her head. Taking that as a yes, he left the room and went into his bathroom.

Anzu laid her head on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. Seto was nice enough to turn off the lights before he went to the bathroom. So this was it? Her ultimate decision? Love or dream? Which one could she choose? Was there a way for her to pick both? Couldn't she have her cake and eat it too? In this case, she found that she couldn't. Twenty minutes later she felt the other side of the bed get heavier. She was now laying on her side, back facing the door. Seto was back. How long would she have him, she thought. How much longer?

Thinking that Anzu was already asleep, Seto leaned over her to see that she had her eyes closed. Did he mean what he said? Was he using her? Was she breaking him down? Were they going to work? Right now at this moment, all he could feel was a elated feeling. The feeling he only got when he was with Anzu. Knowing that she was in his bed made him feel like he was capable of love. She could show him, couldn't she? Or was he damned to be like his adoptive father? Had he learned so much to be like him that he could never change. Arms wrapping around her waist, he kissed her shoulder and laid his head on the pillow. _"She deserved better, brother." _

The feel of his arms around her made her open her eyes in shock. It always took her off balance when Seto showed affection. He, of course, showed it when no one was looking, not even her. But it was something wasn't it? So then.. Once again the question was; what was her decision?

Her love? Or her dream?

* * *

ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!

Niki - I'm sure it's not the best. But thank you soooo much!

Mena Madvin- I updated!

Scarlet Neko- alright kitty cat, I updated!

twilight eyes 8120- one more chapter left! The last one was not the last one, thank god for that. But thanks so much for your wonderful reviews!

Wolf Jade- purely psychological..

sho sho - I'm sorry.. I updated!

Superhugefanofyours - thanks so much!

Me-write-ficcys- I ended in a cliffy.. Sorry

Starian Princess- if I just put them together already then that would be no fun.. I like my drama!

AllisonWalker-your welcome.. I don't like nasty lemons either..

amberblood- I like intensity..

TeaG- thanks again!

InsaneShadowFan- a fluffy movie? Alright…

yoursolastsummer- it did get tiresome.. But thanks so much! I'm glad u liked it

Totallyhappee - thanks so much!

kira-924- here's your update!

Krimzon Lily- hmm.. Then you need to lay off of the sugar, honey..

gurlhushere13- One more chapter to go, like I said.. I hope u like it!

clutsyangel27- lool.. I'm glad u get it now..

Not A Monkey- this is the latest update! The next one should be without a doubt bic it was already written within two days. I just need to fix it a bit.

Janime Lee- that's alright.. As long as you read and like my material..

K - Mokuba got his opinions too. I don't want him to just be sitting around sucking his thumb. He needs to be the one being dramatic..

yugikid- thank you soo much for that! I was so glad I got your review bic I didn't know if people would like the lemon chapter. Thanks again!

Thank you all for such great reviews! Like I said there is one more chapter left. I really appreciate your support!


	24. In Words That Are Mine Alone

a/n: How sad! This is my last chapter! The finale! No more chapters! Aww Considering the new rule on FFN with lyrics, I had to edit this chapter. The song I was going to use for this chapter was Reason by Dir En Grey. If you read the lyrics it would have fit nicely with the chapter. I actually wrote the chapter according to the lyrics so that it fit with it well. If you would like the originally ending with the lyrics, please leave me your e-mail address so that I could e-mail it to you.

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh.. But I do own this story! **

**Chapter 24: In Words That Are Mine Alone**

There was no reason anymore. There was no point of staying. It just meant another defeat for her. Another reason for her to look at herself in pity. The woman looking at her before the mirror was another dumb bitch as far as she was concerned. A weak nobody. Someone who gave excuses and always stuck by the rules of I'm in love. It wasn't love. It was self hate. Self destruction. It made her weak. It made her want more. It made her suffer without it. It made her suffer with it. She could only lie to herself for so long. She could only give excuses for so long. The questions that haunted her in the mornings or whenever she was not around him only seemed to intensify as time went on. The same intense feeling matched the one she felt when he kissed her, when he touched her. It hurt to know only a fraction of the truth. In time could she handle the whole naked truth? How much will it hurt? Knowing. Seeing? For some time she could see… a bit hazy, but see nonetheless.

She left Seto in his room sleeping soundly, unaware of what was really happening. When she awoke Seto was no longer holding her. He was on his side of the bed sleeping away while she drank in his presence. After a kiss on his cheek she rose up from the bed .

Before she left she found herself in the kitchen, a place she never really entered. That one maid was nice to her. Not even she knew what was going on. It all seemed natural to her, though. Of course he probably has done this before. Bring a strange woman in his house and then use them like nothing. Cassandra probably saw it every couple of months. Today her couple of months were up.

Has it been that long? Have they been in this sick relationship for that long? If she thought about it they have been together for about four months now. He was using her for four months, wasn't he?

Didn't he admit it just the night before? Right to someone on the telephone no less. He couldn't even say it to her face. His plan. His game. His toy. So surreal.

'So pathetic.' She thought bitterly. Lorena would be mad at her. If she only knew. Once she got into Tokyo Princess, she'd probably break down and tell Lorena the whole thing. She knew Lorena would be proud of her. Leaving him. Leaving him while he's sleeping. Leaving him with a note by his bed.

'_I heard the truth. The whole truth from your own lips last night when you thought your words would not reach my ears. I will no longer allow you to hurt me.' _

If only she could see his reaction. His turmoil. If he even felt it. Cassandra walked in and saw Anzu linger around in the kitchen..

"Miss? Are you leaving?" Turning around startled, she bent and nodded. A goodbye, Japanese style.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for everything." She whispered and walked up to the maid. Even though she didn't know her well, she knew she'd miss her. God, was she sentimental. Bending over again, she turned around.

"Wait" Cassandra's hand was extended out as if to reach for Anzu. "Are you leaving him? For good?" The only response she got was a nod. Anzu knew she couldn't turn around and face Cassandra. The maid would see her pain. "Just know then.. " Cassandra paused, trying to find the right words. "Just know that I have been with Seto for a long time. You are the only one outside his brother who really did something to him. You did something to him no one was able to achieve and I don't think will be able to achieve in a long time if you leave." Cassandra's words almost made her turn around in hope that maybe they were getting somewhere.

But how much could she take? Wasn't her future staring at her in the eye? Wasn't her future in her hands?

"Thank you." Anzu quietly said and walked out of the kitchen not wanting to hear anymore. Her decision was already made. There was nothing that could change her mind. The whole night she spent thinking about it. What her decision would be. She even had Seto holding her the whole night which made the decision even more difficult. Nonetheless, she made it. After heavy consideration, she made it and would not back down.

When she got to the foyer of the mansion, she saw Kaiba sitting on the second to last step of the stairs in front of the foyer. He was dressed in his usual attire. Suit and tie. No trench coat though.

**  
**

"Where are you going?" He asked lowly, looking down at the marble floor. After a tsk, Anzu no longer felt afraid. No longer feeling like she was chained down by some unknown force. She felt freer. Like she could face the truth. She turned her back towards the door and faced Kaiba, stopping a few inches from him. He looked up at her, his eyes back to ice blue. Uncaring. Cold. Heartless. Unknowing.

"I'm going home, Kaiba." The name made him narrow his eyes at her. Before he could question the change, she sat down next to him. "I heard everything last night." She laughed. It was a cover. It was something she learned from him. A lesson she was thankful for because it masked the hurt she felt inside. The feeling of her wanting to throw up was not shown. Would he believe her? Could she fool the master? The answer came as a yes when he didn't say or do anything but look at her strangely. "I heard everything. It made me realize something. It made me realize that we can't do this. I can't do this. This game, this relationship, this what ever the hell you think it is. To me it was a mess. It was destructive, and I can't do it anymore." The tears were now close to falling. Clearly visible to him. Wiping her tears with the back of her hand, he noticed her hands were shaking. "I'm not a fucking toy, Kaiba. I have morals. Some of which I forgot when I was with you, but morals nonetheless. I need to get away from you. I can't be around you anymore." She got up, afraid she'd go hysterical around him. He stood up as well, grabbing her elbow.

"So you're going to leave? You weren't even going to tell me? You were just going to leave me and tell me through a fucking piece of paper!" He yelled in her face, a mix of angst and anger clearly on his face. Like he wasn't expecting this at all. He wasn't expecting it. He thought she'd be around him forever until he got tired with her. But this, this was a certain turn of events. She was leaving him. She caught on. She heard what he said last night. She heard his nonsense. What he didn't mean. What he said out of anger.

"_A toy damn it! She is just a piece of nothing that satisfies me every once and a while! Soon she'll be out of here anyways and another whore will replace her." _

Those words she heard and still she stayed the night with him. How could she stay? He didn't blame her now. He couldn't. it was his own fault. What were they doing? What the hell was it about her that made him bring her to his arms night after night? The tears now fell down her cheek, she didn't even dare look at him. She knew what he would say. He would tell her that she was so damn weak and to get out of his face.

"I need to go, don't you understand?" Her voice shaking. "If I stay I'll let you hurt me. I will let you! I'm not prideful, I'll admit it. I'll let you hurt me to the point that I'll depend on everything you do. I can't do that to myself. I'm sane enough to see that. If I stay any longer I won't be able to save myself." Now daring to looking at him, she held his cheek. "I'll hurt you. I'll find a way. I know ways and you know how to destroy me completely. We can't keep hurting each other. It's not fair to us." Letting go of his cheek, she walked away from him towards the door, grasping the doorknob like it was her only lifeline. "Let me go, Kaiba. Please let me go." She gritted through her teeth miserably, her face streaked with tears. Kaiba turned his back towards her, one foot on the stairs, ready to walk back up stairs to his office.

"I can't promise you anything. I never could. I don't know what I'm capable of. Loving you, hating you, loathing you, lusting for you. I can't define it. What I feel for you is.. Indefinable. It's all the same to me though. You can't blame me. It's not in my background. What I'm supposed to feel for you, it's not in me. At least not now. You obviously know what you want, right?" His voice as low and calm as she's ever heard it. Like he was thinking, explaining and mourning all in the same time. From behind him, he could feel her eyes on him. It was the only honest anything he's ever told her. It was a shock to the system and to her emotions. Knowing in the back of her mind he meant everything, she still couldn't make herself give him another chance. Say to forget the whole thing and go back to whatever it was they would do. It wasn't possible anymore. But the least she could do was tell him what she really wants from him.

"I want you, Seto. Not Kaiba, not the always working, unfeeling, uncaring Kaiba. I want the Seto who wants to love freely, to care freely, and to laugh freely. The Seto you would sometimes show me. I want a relationship. A real relationship. I want love. A heartrending, blissful, insane, but it's worth it by the way you look at me love. I want so many things that I know you're not ready for. You are capable of it. But you're afraid. And I can't wait. I **won't **wait for it. I won't wait for you to one day wake up and say that you want what I want. It's not fair. Not to me."

"Nothing is, Mazaki!" He bit out, but not looking at her. In a way he wanted the same things as her. But he couldn't admit it and he knew why. It was because she was right. He wasn't ready yet. He was more than capable to. It was just fear that held him back. It was fear that was going to make him lose the only girl he really cared about. The person he could actually see himself with. The only person who could break him. After regaining his composure, he sighed heavily and started to walk up the stairs. Fuck everything. Fuck love. Fuck Anzu. Fuck what they have. The only thing he needed was his work. The only thing that couldn't hurt him the way she was hurting him was his work. His excuse.

"It isn't fair for us to keep each other from what we really want in life. We both want different things. We have to let each other go. Maybe sometime in the future we'll both be realistic about our desires." She couldn't read him. He kept fluctuating between sadness to coldness. Maybe he meant what he said last night. She was just a toy. "If it's worth anything. I wish I knew what I wanted. Then we wouldn't have to do this." He turned around stopping in the middle of the stairs. His work wouldn't care about him the way she did. No one could. Her intentions were always pure. Untainted. She was his match. He knew it. He was just to scared to say it. To believe it. His eyes held emotion, emotion she wanted him to say out loud. It was proof that he truly wasn't ready. It made her sob. It made her weak in the knees. If only..

"Go. Be happy. Dance. I'll be there for you if you need anything. You know I'll help you." He whispered. Hesitation was heard in his voice. It was a start. But not enough. It was too late to start. "I.."

'Stop hesitating.' She thought as more tears fell down her face. He was serious. Everything he had said before he meant. Shaking his head as if he changed his mind, he tenderly smiled. "Stop crying. No one in Julliard is going to accept a crybaby like you. " Was all he said before he continued to walk up the stairs and disappeared in the dark hallways. It was a tease, he knew she would never dare cry in Julliard. The only person she would cry in front of was him. He was the only one. And will always be. The thought made him frown. 'Be happy. Please be happy. Smile more. Laugh more.'

Hearing his door shut made her heart sink. Was it really over? Was all the drama and tears finally over? More tears will come, but soon they will stop. He was honest. She had to give him that. He was so honest that it scared her. Made her think twice. Made her want to run up those stairs and hug him. Never letting go. Scolding herself for even thinking of leaving him. But it was good for her to leave him. For the best. She shut his front door and walked away from his house. Her car was parked just around the corner. After getting in the car, she drove to the first stop sign. Since he went to his office she could not stop from sobbing. She was close to hysterical. Not looking at his house as she drove by it. Her cell phone rang. Picking it up she automatically knew it was Lorena. Somehow she stopped sobbing so that she could answer the phone.

"Hey." Lorena cheerfully said.

"I'm gonna be at work in about half an hour, okay? I'm going to say goodbye to you guys. I didn't get a chance last night." She said softly. The emotions she felt towards Kaiba was draining her and had no more energy. The visit at her job could be a gateway of her hysterical sobs that she knew was coming. It was sad to leave her job. But she was thankful. Leaving her job were the least of her problems right now.

"I knew you were coming by. The gang is all here. Just get your happy ass over here so we can celebrate!" Lorena was always a wild one. Anzu knew she'd continue to talk to her. Tell Lorena her problem. Her worries. One day Lorena won't have to work two jobs. One day she'll meet that man who loves her and has some cash on the side.

"Okay." Anzu will be happy. Within time she will be happy. Her face no longer have traces of the tears she cried at Kaiba's. They will both be happy one day. He'll find someone who loves him half as much as Anzu did. And Anzu will continue loving him. As much as she shouldn't, she can't help it. A sullen Anzu will be around for a while. But she'll be gone and another stronger Anzu will come back.

"What's the matter?" Lorena asked worriedly. Anzu knew the way her voice sounded was one of someone who just finished crying. The thought of Kaiba brought tears to Anzu's eyes again.

It's nothing. I'll be there soon." After an okay, they both hung up. It was becoming nothing. A something that will soon turn into a nothing. A nothing she will soon forget. A nothing in her past. A nothing in her future…

**Fin**

* * *

'In words that are mine alone

I want to tell you

That on the other side of sadness

I can see brightness'

* * *

You guys hate me. I know. I wanna thank everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you guys loved my story! You guys were a HUGE inspiration! I'll be sad to let this story go. But alas.. i shall take my final bow and leave the stage with pride. Just not yet though.. it ain't over till the fat lady sings.. and just a reminder.. this fat woman got a few verses left to belt out.. (wink)

To my wonderful reviewers:

Krimzon Lily- yea.. No more sugar for you. Here's the last chapter.

yoursolastsummer- I know I am a horrible person. That was the last wrench. I hope you like the last chapter.

AllisonWalker- See? She picked her dream!

Ssp - well, you got your wish.

TeaG- I've updated! She picked!

Starian Princess- Thank you so much for calling me genius! I have read your fiction and I like it! Please do update!

La Vie En Rose - nope. That was not the last chapter! This is! I hope you liked it.

twilight eyes 8120- Aww! Thank you so much for being so supportive in my story! This is my last chapter but you know it's not over. (wink)

ang3l-blue- Thank so you much for the review! Yes, this is the last chapter but I hope you enjoyed it.

amberblood- exactly! I wanted to put Mokuba in the action! He deserves some screen time!

yugikid- I really hope you liked this chapter. The ending is not something most people would want, I know but then again this is a Didihoney angsty story!

Rain5101- Whoo hooo! Go Mokuba! He knows how to put some more drama in the story!

clutsyangel27- no more waiting for you! Here's the last chapter!

Nightfall2525- thank you so much for the support!

Once again thank you so much for the support!


	25. A Life Without You

a/n: Just in case you guys didn't catch the wink in my last authors note. And so sorry for not thanking Yugikid on the bottom of this chapter! I SWORE I put it in because I always knew you reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!

**Hint, hint! (Damn it, get it already!)**

"I meant what I said about helping you." He circled around the round table as she tried to move as far away from him as possible.

"I meant what I said when I told you I want you out of my life." She whispered hoarsely.

"Do you hate me that much?" There was hurt in his eyes, but also redemption.

"YES! Of course I do! Could you blame me? First I openly say to you that I am yours. You could do anything to me, hurt me, cheat on me, lie to me. And what did I do? I didn't care! I took your abuse like it was nothing!" Her voice started even but then rose with her emotions.

"What was the second reason?" Catching that she had more than one, he had to ask. She couldn't be this angry over something she had gotten off her chest already. This was something she already told him. He promised her change, yet she would not comply.

What was hurting her beneath that strong act?

Silently she cursed herself. There was something else that angered her. The thing was that she didn't realize it until now. Taking in a deep breath she caught his eyes, even as tears shined brightly in her own.

"Second, you watched me leave. You LET me go. You allowed me to leave your life like I didn't matter to you! Like it would have no impact if you never saw me again!" Taken back, Seto let his confusion turn into anger.

"You left! Don't you remember? You told me to let you go! You fucking begged me to let you go! What the hell was I supposed to do? Make you stay? Make you stay after you told me that I was killing you?" The table was now behind him and so was his self control. Anzu stood before him--a tearful mess. It was obvious she didn't want to have this conversation. It was obvious she wasn't ready for this.

"You say you care about me, right?" Quietly she asked.

"The point to that question is.. ?" He sarcastically asked back.

"Answer the fucking question." Hurt shadowed her eyes but anger and bitterness were heard in her voice. He couldn't blame her. He did let her go, but had felt like he had no choice.

"Yes." He truthfully responded. Holding back a choked sob, she held her hand up to her mouth. As if she was composing herself, she swallowed and breathed in deeply. Had he hurt her that badly?

"Then you should have come after me!" Her voice shook, yet she managed to stabilize her voice. "I secretly begged you to stop me. I didn't want to go! I was trying to be the tough girl who didn't need anyone or anything. I was the dreamer who lived on her own, trying to achieve her dreams. I was being stupid. What I wanted was you, damn it! I was about to let my dream slip right through my fingers, just to have a chance to hold you once again. I would still have made that choice back then if you came after me. Only if you did, Seto. Only if you had, I would've change my mind about my dreams."

Eyes drawn down to the floor, she couldn't face him and say how she felt at the same time. She was hurt before, she couldn't do it the second time. Now she had too much at stake to go back to how she once was. She wasn't the eighteen year old anymore. She was older, wiser, and stronger.

"You would put it on hold for me?" The question almost gave her hope. It was a question she foolishly answered truthfully.

"For a bastard who doesn't even know how to show his love towards me. Yes. I would." Not even today at this time would her heart betray how she really felt. Deep down she knew she would put her dream on hold. It was the part of her she hated with all of her heart that called out to him.

"Then I'm glad I didn't come after you." He would never change. Angry tears replaced the hurt ones and she took a step back from him.

"And this is why I don't want to see you again. You will never admit anything. If you could you would deny having anything to do with me." Picking up her purse from the floor, she turned her body away from Seto. Not knowing whether to make her stay or go, he froze.

Fortunately for Anzu before Seto could do anything Mars came through he door. Though Seto could not see Anzu's face, he knew she had stiffened from Mars' entrance.

"Hello again." His brown eyes glanced over from Anzu and back to Seto. Her look was a mix of shock and hurt. There were tear streaks down her face. Something happened but he did not want to make anyone feel weird so he decided to ignore it, until he and Anzu were alone. Smiling nervously, he held out a hand to Anzu. "Are you ready to go?"

Nodding numbly, she took his hand. "It was nice seeing you again Mr. Kaiba." He nodded over to Kaiba who just glared at their joined hands.

"Likewise." He muttered and walked ahead of the two and stormed out of the room. Feeling like she was going to throw up, she leaned against Mars's chest. Putting her arms around his waist, she inwardly groaned. Everything was getting messed up. Seto was not supposed to show up in her life. Now that he had she was once again mixed up.

"Are you okay?" His breath hit her ear making her shiver. Mars was in love with her--with all of his heart. Why couldn't she feel the same? Why was this happening to her?

Kissing her neck, he pulled her away from her, only leaving about an inch of space between them. "I don't think you're okay. Is it because of Mr. Kaiba?"

"No." She groaned and threw herself against his chest. "Mars?"

"Yes?" He asked confused yet wanting to be there for her.

"Just.. hold me.. " It took everything in her to not cry onto his shirt. All she wanted was to be held. Held like how she liked to be held. The scary thing wasn't that she wanted to be held. It was that she wanted to be held…

.. ..by someone other than Mars..

**

* * *

**

This is my hint chapter. I have not started the new chapters for the sequel to A life without you. The title is still undetermined. I have the plot in my head I just need to write it. I just need some time to sit down and actually do it. The reason why I did the hint chapter was because I wanted you guys to know that I did not give up on this story. A sequel is coming out.. Geez, I thought you guys would catch the hint by the wink!

Now I'm gonna finally thank EVERYONE who ever reviewed!

Yugikid,Dartz'sgyrl,TeaG,PrincessofTheNile,KrimzonLily,suzieq2005,anya06,Shadowfax999,twilighteyes8120,gurlhushere13,GOLDENHOURSE,amberblood,STILLasuperhugefanofyours, lilith , yoursolastsummer, XXR.I.PXX, Nightfall2525, clutsyangel27, Starian Princess, Mena Madvin, Janime Lee, AllisonWalker, ssp, La Vie En Rose, ang3L-blue, Rain5101, Niki , Scarlet Neko, Wolf Jade, sho sho, antzinmipantz ,Me-write-ficcys, InsaneShadowFan, totallyhappee, kira-924, Not A Monkey, k, Taz , Raquel, Tyri Dragonite, nausicaa5, LL, huda, wow, dream-fantasy10, thefuturemrskaiba, spotzplaya888, hakubaikou-chan, cold sun, snowflake, proudofu, Bloody Rose, Immortalbreath37, opened up to the world, Living Arrow, curious, emoo345, 2pac, avenger/heartbreaker, Joey, 6-6, anonymous, jayo, impatient1, ANDI, Paranoid person, Rakne, Darkstar71, MAzed , XxTheForbiddenChildxX, cool, Belfhy, Kai, lovable teen, Tears of blood ,mangaobsessive ,kAnEa, Angel ,shakita45, moon light, Aman,sorato 4eva n eva, none ,Gemini Gurl ,Bradybunch4529,Avataria, DW,sweet-Lia ,kanamey,QueenofHearts4u, HOT chick, shining star, dakrness falls1, (winky person), Forever-Sapphire, perfecter58, tanon ,blue eyes baby ,TeaFan123, Anime-AngelWings,CWolf2,Silver sun, isishikage

And once again a special thanks to TwlightEyes8120 who would always correct me because I was to lazy to fix my own wrong grammer and beta'd this chapter and to those who would constantly read this story whether you reviwed or not. I'm just glad my work is out here for you guys to enjoy!


End file.
